Let Love In
by BabyArattus
Summary: Como uma pessoa pode mudar a vida de tantas? Uma fotografia, uma aposta, um segredo revelado, casais novos se formam, casais antigos reatam. Nem sempre a vida é como queremos, mas todos temos a mesma filosofia... Let Love In. *E Em Um Verão Tudo Muda
1. Chapter 1

**Nada Como Um Verão Após O Outro**

**Temos idade para saber o que é amor? Nem sempre o amor verdadeiro é o primeiro que encontramos certo?**

**Principalmente: Klaine – Santana/P.O. – Brittana – Quinn/P.O. - Faberry**

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo gostaria de dizer que é a minha primeira fanfic sobre Glee, e já peço desculpas caso ela seja um pouco confusa, conforme vocês forem comentando eu vou arrumando... Segundo que nessa história terá uma personagem original, e ela terá envolvimento com alguns personagens do Glee, seja de amizade quanto em relacionamento... E terceiro, que se você não gosta de cenas mais "quentes" eu vou informar no inicio os capítulos caso haja algum tipo de contato mais intimo para que você o evite e farei o possível para não colocar nada de importante durante essas cenas. Espero que gostem!**

Kurt POV

Ok, 'Desce café, desce café!' pensou rapidamente engolindo o café o mais rápido e solenemente que conseguia, e quando abriu a boca não era exatamente o que ele tinha em mente quando respondeu naquele rápido "Eu te amo também", foi extremamente automático. Não era que não gostasse de Blaine, ele o adorava, mas pensando bem amar...amar é algo muito intenso, no qual ainda não se permitiu refletir a respeito até aquele momento mesmo. Kurt já tinha muita coisa com que lidar como a decepção ocorrida pelas Nacionais, que consequentemente afetou tanto Santana quanto Rachel, que estavam infernais. E agora seu namorado, o cara mais perfeito que já conheceu, disse que o amava. Bom, isso era ótimo na verdade, mas ainda sim tinha alguma coisa evitando que ficasse feliz com isso.

"Se você pensar bem Kurt Hummel teve um ótimo ano", disse sorrindo. Antes que Blaine pudesse responder algo, Kurt intercedeu ao ver Mercedes e Sam (Sam? Da onde ele apareceu?) vindo e gritou "Olha quem está ai!".

Depois de um bate papo rápido, Mercedes deu uma desculpa qualquer para poder seguir em frente com seu encontro com Sam. E os dois saíram para tomar café. Kurt com certeza iria interrogá-la sobre aquilo mais tarde.

"Então, eu tenho essa lista de possíveis músicas...", falou Blaine para seu namorado, que naquele momento não estava dando muita atenção por causa do acontecimento anterior antes do surgimento do outro casal. É claro que ele gostava de Blaine, mas o "Eu Te Amo" do rapaz havia lhe assustado e ainda assim foi algo que ele realmente não tinha planejado, afinal eles não eram muito novos para falar sobre amor?

"Hum... Kurt? Você ainda está aqui?", perguntou Blaine com o rosto confuso.

"Claro amor, só estou pensando em como as coisas estão... Ah... confusas.", disse Kurt com um leve rubor e um sorriso pequeno.

Blaine o olhou estranhamente, mas falou: "Eu sei querido que toda essa história das Nacionais e a confusão de Rachel e Santana estão te atormentando um pouco, mas faremos o seguinte..." se interrompendo, Blaine bateu com a palma da mão de leve na mesa. "Eu preciso ir para casa, pois tenho algumas coisas para resolver. Mas aproveito e te deixo no McKinley para a sua última aula e mais tarde te ligo para sairmos. O que acha?"

"Acho melhor mesmo... tenho que pensar em como fazer as duas se resolverem...", respondeu Kurt. _"E pensar em como me sinto em relação a você"_, completou em sua cabeça.

Blaine sorriu para ele e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios dizendo em seguida "eu acho que às vezes você pensa e se preocupa demais baby... mas ok. São seus amigos e felizmente gosto de todos até do Puck"

Kurt riu levemente e se levantou. Naquele instante ele realmente precisava pensar, e muito, sobre aquele dia, mas ainda tinha que passar na sala do coral para a última reunião.

Com todo seu cavalheirismo, o ex- Warbler pegou a bolsa de Kurt colocou no ombro e pegou a mão do rapaz sorrindo. Caminharam em silêncio até o carro, ao entrarem, Blaine ligou o rádio e que imediatamente soou: "_Você pensa que eu sou bonita sem maquiagem..._", os olhos dos dois se encontraram e sorriram em cumplicidade.

Kurt olhou para a janela e sorria levemente lembrando-se daquele dia, realmente não entendia o porquê chegou a duvidar do que sentia por Blaine? É claro que não sabia o que era amar alguém, sem dúvida alguma, mas com Blaine a coisa era outra, ele se sentia muito bem com o namorado, que o faz sorrir nas horas em que mais queria chorar. Sem contar o suporte recebido em todo o episódio com Dave, o dueto feito por ambos, que nem era uma das Top 40 que Blaine tanto amava, ele cantando Katy Perry foi fantástico, mesmo quando Kurt não gostava da cantora. E o que foi "Baby, It´s Cold Outside"? Por que ainda existia aquela dúvida? _"Bom, pode ser porque vocês se conhecem a pouco tempo e provavelmente falte um pouco de confiança sobre o seus próprios sentimentos"_ disse uma vozinha no ouvido do pensador, lentamente ele sentiu vontade de chorar, pelo simples fato de duvidar do rapaz maravilhoso, que estava ao seu lado cantando a plenos pulmões a nova música favorita de Kurt e dirigindo o feliz para a escola.

"Eu te adoro sabia?", disse Kurt com muito mais confiança nas suas palavras. Blaine sorriu e piscou para ele. "Eu também", respondeu o rapaz. "Chegamos querido, espera não desce ainda!", falou após saltar do carro e dando a volta. "Faço questão", continuou sorrindo ao abrir a porta para o ansioso garoto.

Parecia que ele havia engolido uma bola de tênis, ainda sim comentou "eu não sou uma garota Blaine". Esta afirmação foi respondida com um simples rolar de olhos da parte do outro Kurt sorriu um pouco e lhe deu um beijo rápido, apesar de que ter percebido um leve olhar de desconfiança de Blaine em seguida.

"Mais tarde nos falamos", afirmou Kurt. Em seguida saiu andando rápido sem olhar para trás.

Ele não podia duvidar de seus sentimentos em relação a Blaine, mesmo que tivesse a certeza que não o amava ainda, e estava disposto a evitar situações que o colocaria em risco, para que nunca mais respondesse rapidamente e sem o sentimento.

Ao se aproximar da sala do coral Kurt parou imediatamente ao ver Dave aparecer em sua frente. "O que foi Dave? Eu realmente estou com pressa", disse um pouco rude, David já havia sido bruto o bastante com ele e poderia perdoar uma irritação de Kurt de vez em quando.

"Na verdade Kurt, eu queria saber se você seria contra se eu me juntar ao Novos Rumos ano que vem." Agora sim, Kurt estava confuso. "Você sempre odiou os Novos Rumos, o que aconteceu?", respondeu com o mesmo tom que havia usado antes.

"Você aconteceu", contra argumentou David. Silêncio. Sem uma única alma viva para testemunhar esse momento histórico, Kurt riu desse pensamento, mas ao perceber a gravidade da situação apenas fitou o garoto aterrorizado. "David, eu não vou me opor, mas se você for grosso com mais algum deles ou com o meu namorado você irá se arrepender muito", respondeu Kurt voltando ao seu tom normal.

"Você está namorando? Com aquele baixinho?", perguntou disse Dave com um leve desprezo na voz. Ok, Kurt não precisava amar o seu namorado para sentir a raiva de Dave como estava se referindo a Blaine.

"Dave, ele é meu namorado, ele é gay assumido e ele me ama" respondeu Kurt com a voz bruta novamente "E nem você, nem ninguém pode chamar-lo de baixinho ou qualquer coisa parecida."

"Desculpe, bom, boas férias, eu vou conversar com o Sr. Schue no começo do próximo ano letivo", despediu Dave ao se arrastar para a saída.

"Boas férias", disse Kurt andando diretamente para a sala do coral. Isso tinha sido extremamente esquisito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine POV**

"O Kurt está muito estranho", pensou Blaine passando a mão em seus cabelos ao ver o menino que amava entrar na escola. Ele tinha certeza que a estranheza do garoto amado não tinha nada haver com o caso Rachel e Santana, pois ele não estava estranho até que... "Eu soltei o Eu Te Amo", continuou a raciocinar sobre o assunto. Blaine começando a ficar sem graça já que havia surpreendido Kurt ou "será que isso o assustou?". A mente do Warbler trabalhava rapidamente até o momento quando viu Karofsky sair pelas portas com um sorriso no rosto. "O que o Karofsky fez?", maquinou Blaine. "Se ele fez algo a Kurt, é um homem morto!", completou em sua mente antes mesmo de ter consciência. Em seguida, Blaine puxou o celular com a mão tremula.

_Está tudo bem? B_

Ficou um tempo esperando a resposta.

_A noite conversamos. K_

Droga não era o tipo de resposta que queria ouvir, logo ele resolveu insistir um pouco.

_Kurt, eu fiz algo de errado ou foi o Karofsky? Não minta, eu o vi__saindo do colégio com um sorriso no rosto. B_

Silêncio. Blaine já estava prestes a sair do carro para entrar na escola e ver se Kurt estava inteiro quando recebeu à mensagem de Kurt.

_Depois Blaine. E não, não foi você que fez algo errado. Preciso prestar atenção no Sr. Schue antes que ele grite comigo. Isso por que hoje é só reunião pós-Nacionais. =D K_

Blaine sorriu um pouco, mas seus olhos se dirigiram aos movimentos de Karofsky ao entrar no carro. O troglodita esportista se virou e Blaine manteve seu olhar de raiva. Provavelmente ele iria matar Karofsky se tivesse feito qualquer coisa ao seu namorado. Para seu espanto, o menino abaixou um pouco a cabeça fazendo um leve aceno e de repente se mostrou triste enquanto olhava para baixo. Blaine começou a olha-lo confuso. O outro ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento cantando pneu. Blaine ficou sentando mais um tempo dentro do carro quando seu bolso vibrou.

_Fala Blay! Estamos indo em uma sinuca agora e sei que o Kurt está no ensaio. Prometo que é perto o suficiente de Lima para você voltar a tempo de busca-lo da prática. Por favor! W e D_

Wes e David mandando mensagens juntos era algo realmente hilário. Blaine sorriu, ele realmente havia mentido para Kurt (coisa que odiava fazer) sobre ter que ir para casa, pois sabia que o namorado estava de algum modo incomodado com sua presença. Naquele momento as únicas opções que tinha era ir para casa, coisa que não estava afim por ter que encontrar seu pai, e a outra seguir com seus dois amigos. Ele optou pela segunda alternativa.

_Claro! Não se preocupem quanto ao horário de volta, não vou busca-lo hoje. B_

_P.S Estão mandando mensagens juntos, já? Digam ao menos que são gays primeiro. Rs_

Blaine riu sozinho no carro enquanto apertava o botão enviar do celular. Não deu nem tempo do rapaz sintonizar em alguma rádio quando os dois responderam.

_Estamos te esperando na mesma sinuca que teve o aniversário do Jeff ano passado. Quanto à assinatura conjunta, pedimos por gentileza para não nos incomodar com piadas infundadas. W_

Blaine explodiu na risada, claro, eles podem falar isso quantas vezes quiserem, mas só pelo fato de Wes ter assinado sozinho o fez rir mais ainda; mas isso foi algo que ele sempre teve a impressão, Wes e David não eram gays, isso ele tinha certeza, porém ele sempre teve o sentimento de que os dois talvez se amassem mais do que irmãos. "Talvez aqueles Warblers fossem apenas apaixonados um pelo o outro." Blaine riu com esse pensamento, balançando a cabeça como quem não acredita nos próprios pensamentos. Ligou o carro e finalmente saiu do estacionamento do McKinley.

-x-

A viagem foi curta. O lugar era realmente bem mais perto de Lima do que Blaine havia percebido na última vez em que esteve lá, há quase um ano, numa época em que ainda nem tinha conhecido Kurt. Ao chegar a tal da sinuca, o motorista avistou o carro de Wes estacionado e achou uma vaga do lado. Ao parar, Blaine virou para o banco de trás e pegou uma camiseta preta e um casaco de couro, tirou a jaqueta vermelha e a camisa xadrez colocando-as em um cabide no mesmo lugar onde encontrou as roupas agora vestidas. Definitivamente aquele carro estava uma zona de guerra no interior, graças a Deus que Kurt estava tão preocupado com o problema misterioso dele que nem havia reparado.

Ao entrar no espaço combinado com os amigos, o namorado do integrante do New Direction rapidamente se lembrou do ambiente gostoso, era extremamente confortável. Na recepção, perguntou por Wes e David. Em seguida foi levado por uma moça bonita até a mesa separada em que os dois rapazes estavam jogando. Ao se aproximarem, Blaine pediu para a moça parar de acompanha-lo. A cena a seguir iria perpetuar na mente de Blaine o resto de sua vida. David estava encostado na mesa de sinuca conversando com Wes, mas o que realmente intrigou o espectador foi ver os dois posicionados um perto do outro e ainda com as mãos unidas, seus olhares diziam alguma coisa, algo que Blaine sabia que iria trazer certa dor de cabeça no futuro.

"Hum... Com licença pombinhos? Digo, Rouxinol", se apresentou Blaine com o sorriso mais FDP que ele conseguia fazer.

"AH! Realmente tem um calo aqui mesmo David! Cara, você precisa tomar mais cuidado!", disfarçou Wes abaixando a cabeça levemente ruborizado e se afastando do amigo "E ai Blay? Cadê o teu amor?"

"Tá no ensaio conforme você disse na mensagem. Vocês estão bem?", falou Blaine. David tinha acabado de virar um copo de chopp, Blaine tinha certeza que ele não poderia beber.

"Claro! Vamos jogar finalmente!", disse David batendo palmas. "Hilary querida? Traga uma torre para nós agora, sim? E mais um copo, por favor!" A garçonete ruiva que havia atendido Blaine sorriu para David fazendo um aceno com a cabeça muito parecido com o que Karovsky o havia dado minutos antes, o que não fazia sentido nenhum e Blaine tinha certeza que ele estava apenas "viajando".

Os três amigos ficaram um bom tempo jogando e já estava muito tarde quando tocou o celular de Blaine. Kurt.

_Você vai me ligar antes do inicio do próximo ano letivo? K_

"Merda!", exclamou Blaine ao olhar a hora, 3 da manhã. Como ele conseguiu ficar tanto tempo com Wes e David sem bater em nenhum dos dois? "Gente, eu realmente preciso ir, meu pai vai me matar e o Kurt tá muito puto!"

"Relaxa Blaine. São só... TRES HORAS!", gritou Wes quando olhou no relógio. "Cara como conseguimos ficar quase 8 horas jogando sinuca?"

"Cara, nem quero ver a conta", disse David rindo.

_Mil desculpas meu amor, é que_ – Caramba, ele falou que estava em casa para Kurt, não podia falar que se distraiu com Wes e David – _eu cai no sono. Sinto muito, acha ruim eu passar ai agora? B_

Tá, até ele sabia que era uma péssima ideia falar isso para o namorado uma vez que o bafo de cerveja era evidente. Depois de pagarem a conta, eles se dirigiram para o estacionamento quando tocou o celular novamente de Blaine.

_Só se você quiser ser morto. Meu pai ia enlouquecer. Que tal amanhã passarmos o dia juntos? K_

Blaine se lembrou do assunto pendente, mas achou melhor não incomodar Kurt com isso, ao contrario respondeu.

_Claro, tudo para ficar contigo um dia inteiro, mesmo que isso me leve a uma viagem de duas horas de carro para ir e duas para voltar. Te Amo. B_

Quando ele apertou o enviar ele percebeu a besteira que tinha feito. Droga, Kurt estava provavelmente assustado com toda a coisa do "Eu Te Amo". "Blaine você é um imbecil", pensou amargurado.

_Desculpe, se quiser posso ir para a sua casa amanhã. Também. K_

"É, ele tá assustado", concluiu. Blaine agora estava mais chateado que antes. "Ninguém responde Eu Te Amo com Também. Pelo amor..."

_Não é necessário, eu vou até ai. De verdade que tem problema se eu passar na sua casa agora? B_

Ele sentia que realmente precisava conversar com Kurt naquele momento. Só ali então que percebeu a urgência do assunto.

_Blaine, você está a duas horas de distância, até lá vai ser 5:00 da manhã e eu já dormi. Desencana. Amanhã nos falamos. Durma bem e sonhe comigo. =P K_

O rosto de Blaine se aliviou um pouco com o último comentário. "Bom, bravo ele não tá", respirou tranquilizado. "Mas vou evitar ao máximo dizer novamente isso para ele."

Ele entrou no carro e viu os dois amigos conversando no carro de David. Blaine sorriu internamente, sim, os dois se amavam e não eram gays. Engraçado, ele só tinha ouvido esse tipo de história sobre mulheres, nunca homens e agora estavam bem na frente dele. Até que David puxou Wes e o beijou ali no estacionamento sem perceber que o outro Rouxinol estava assistindo toda a cena que confirmava todos os seus pensamentos maliciosos. Seus olhos se mantiveram vidrados e parecendo dois pires de café.

"Meu Deus!", exclamou Blaine alto, alto demais. Os dois olharam para o expectador e rapidamente se afastaram. David ligou o carro e desapareceu do estacionamento antes de Blaine se quer cogitar a falar "Desculpe".

_Kurt, o Wes e o David se beijaram. B_

Quando ele apertou o botão enviar de seu celular logo percebeu seu erro. O segundo da noite para ser exato. Por que raios ele bebeu essa noite?

_MEU DEUS! COMO ASSIM? Eles estão na sua casa? K_

"Blaine, você é um completo imbecil!", disse friamente batendo com a própria cabeça no volante.

_Eles acabaram de passar, parecem bêbados. B_

Blaine entrou no carro e ficou um bom tempo procurando algum CD que o iluminasse nesse momento de dúvida, até que achou "Funhouse", da Pink. Tá, aquele álbum era de Kurt e falava sobre fim de relacionamento e isso não era bom. Um tanto quanto assustado, o garoto resolveu sair logo dali, mas sem antes se deparar com a figura de Karovsky pelo retrovisor, que por sua "sorte" o viu naquele lugar, naquela hora. O estudante do Mckinley High ria. Friamente, ele ria.

"Calma, calma, calma", repetia Blaine como um mantra. "Eu preciso ser inteligente e falar a verdade para Kurt agora."

_Blaine, não minta para mim e diga que você saiu com os dois. K_

"ELE LÊ MINHA MENTE?", pensou Blaine rindo. Ele amava Kurt agora mais do que tudo. "Ótimo você o ama mais perto do fim, excelente Blaine", continuou a raciocinar.

_Como você sabe? B_

Como sabia da inteligência de Kurt, resolveu mandar sua última mensagem "dando uma de louco". Após enviar o SMS, Blaine finalmente colocou o disco e ligou o carro. Seu temor pelo que poderiam resultar suas atitudes daquela noite passou ele seguiu tranquilamente o caminho para a casa de seu amado, assobiando a música título.

_Porque eu to vendo o Wes e o David do outro lado da rua, dentro do carro se, hum... agarrando e eu duvido que você iria demorar para me contar quando você tivesse visto os dois juntos. K_

Blaine riu ao ver a resposta que chegou em seu celular.

Ainda em sua rota para a casa do namorado, Blaine reparou que tinha uma floricultura 24 horas em um posto de gasolina e resolveu parar para comprar flores para o rapaz que provavelmente iria brigar com ele por ir a sua casa àquela hora da madrugada.

_Ok, eu vou passar ai. 5 minutos. B_

Apertou o enviar e deu o dinheiro para a caixa.

"Para a namorada?", perguntou a menina sorrindo.

"Namorado, na verdade", respondeu igualmente sorrindo.

"Ah... Bom, temos balas também", disse ela rindo. "Sem querer ofende-lo, mas eu sinto o cheiro de cerveja daqui."

Blaine ficou rubro. "Me dê algumas também. E não me ofendeu de modo algum, obrigado", agradeceu já pegando o buquê e as balas.

"Volte sempre", respondeu ela sorrindo meio aliviada.

Blaine voltou para o carro e enfiou todas as balas na boca ao mesmo tempo. Sua pontualidade era realmente incrível, 5 minutos depois ele realmente estava na porta da casa de Kurt, e incrivelmente Wes e David estavam do outro lado da rua, como já havia dito o namorado, e os dois possíveis apaixonados nem o viram chegar. Blaine riu, 'amanhã eles vão ter que contar essa história direito para mim.' pensou, jogou a maioria das balas fora e ficou com uma só na boca enquanto escolhia uma pedra.

"Kurt!", falou Blaine tentando mediar entre gritar e sussurrar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto jogava uma pedrinha na janela de Kurt.

"Blaine! Eu disse para você não vir para cá!", afirmou Kurt ao responder o chamado. Ele tentava aparentar braveza, que de bravo não estava nada.

"Eu queria muito mesmo te ver e precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa, desce, por favor!", pediu Blaine sorrindo.

"Ok", concordou Kurt rindo. E sumiu da janela.

Blaine ficou cantarolando devagar Teenage Dream sentando na cadeira do pai de Kurt na varanda da casa.

**N/A: Incrível eu consegui fazer o 2º capitulo com o dobro do tamanho do 1º! Kkkkkkkk e a tendência é aumentar, então se preparem! Espero realmente que vocês gostem apesar de que tenho certas manias de escrita. Comentem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt POV - 3**

'Merda! Blaine tinha que vir a essa hora?' pensou irritado, mas sorrindo. Tudo bem que ele pensou muito no que sentia pelo garoto e a conversa com Mercedes foi uma das melhores...

_Flashback_

"_E ai Branquelo? Cade o seu marido?" perguntou Mercedes sorrindo_

"_Foi para a casa dele, disse que tinha alguns problemas para resolver. E você e o Sam?" disse Kurt fazendo a melhor cara de Bitch que conseguia._

"_Hum... Ele falou que problemas eram?" disse Mercedes disfarçando_

"_Não. E você e o Sam?" repetiu Kurt agora sorrindo "Diz para mim, vocês se acertaram!"_

"_Branquelo você tá armando alguma coisa..." disse Mercedes rindo "Sim, nós ficamos juntos algumas vezes, mas isso fica entre nós hein"_

"_YEAH!" gritou Kurt fazendo o clube inteiro olhar para ele "Desculpe, Sr. Schue. Foi sem querer." _

"_Como eu dizia, eu acho melhor todos ensaiarem por conta própria no verão, principalmente agora que sabemos como os Nacionais funcionam e não queremos perder novamente certo? Por isso uma última apresentação: Quero que vocês cantem sobre algo que aconteceu durante esse ano. Pode ser uma música que o marcou ou sobre o que está sentindo, desde algo bom, a algo ruim" disse o Sr. Schue extremamente animado "Eu consegui liberar mesmo nas férias o auditório para essa última apresentação tem algum problema ser amanhã?"_

"_Nenhum Sr. Schue!" disseram todos animados com a última "lição"._

"_Estão todos dispensados por hoje e até amanhã!" disse o Sr. Schue saindo da sala e cumprimentando os meninos._

"_Eu sabia!" disse Kurt voltando a atenção para Mercedes "Desde do baile né?"_

"_Branquelo!" disse Mercedes rindo "Como você viu isso, com todo aquele drama que você estava passando?"_

"_Porque eu me preocupo com você e o Blaine..." sua voz morreu ao falar do namorado_

"_O que aconteceu?" perguntou Mercedes olhando com um enorme sinal de interrogação na testa._

"_Bom, ele disse que me amava" disse Kurt praticamente sussurrando enquanto se levantava e pegava a mochila._

"_YEAH!" foi a vez de Mercedes correndo atrás de Kurt "Eu sabia que ele ia te dizer uma hora ou outra! Estava escrito na testa dele! E você?"_

"_E eu não sei" disse Kurt amargurado "Eu realmente não sei como me sinto sobre ele"_

"_Perai" disse Mercedes bloqueando o caminho de Kurt no corredor "Como assim você não sabe o que sente por ele? Eu vejo o seu rosto toda vez que você fala sobre ele. Se ilumina! Exceto agora..."_

"_Esse é o meu ponto" disse Kurt voltando a andar e chegando no estacionamento "Antes eu realmente achava Blaine perfeito! E nunca duvidei do quanto gostava dele, mas agora... Agora eu não faço ideia"_

_Os dois encostaram no Navigator de Kurt e simplesmente se olharam._

"_Kurt, qual é a sua maior duvida sobre Blaine?" perguntou Mercedes_

_Kurt bufou, ele realmente achou que Mercedes pudesse ajuda-lo e agora colocava uma dúvida maior ainda sobre a sua cabeça._

"_Ele merece alguém que nunca duvide sobre seus sentimentos por ele" disse Kurt finalmente_

"_Não faça isso" disse Mercedes parecendo um pouco irritada "Não aja como se você não merecesse Blaine!"_

"_Mas eu realmente acho isso Cedes. Eu não sei o que é amar alguém de verdade! Você sabe?" perguntou Kurt na defensiva_

"_Kurt! Presta atenção" disse ela séria "Como você se sentiu quando ele cantou Teenage Dream olhando para você?"_

"_Muito bem na verdade, mas esse não é o pon..." mas foi interrompido por Mercedes_

"_Como você se sentiu quando vocês se beijaram pela primeira vez?" perguntou ela já sorrindo_

"_Melhor impossível, mas Cedes..." tentou continuar Kurt vermelho sendo interrompido novamente_

"_E quando ele disse que te amava?" disse Mercedes sorrindo abertamente_

"_QUE EU O AMAVA TAMBEM!" gritou Kurt colocando a mão na boca novamente "Oh meu deus! De onde saiu isso?"_

"_Viu? Você o ama também e qual é o grande problema nisso?" perguntou Mercedes novamente indo em direção ao seu próprio carro "Viva a vida Branquelo! Nós falamos mais tarde ok?" gritou rindo_

"_Ok, obrigado Cedes" disse Kurt sorrindo ruborizado_

_Fim do Flashback_

Ele realmente percebeu que o problema era que ele achava que não merecia Blaine, e isso havia o abalado um pouco, mas pensando bem, ele bem que podia resolver isso agora não?

"Oi Baby!" disse Blaine sorrindo para ele "Cheguei em boa hora?"

"Blaine você bebeu!" acusou Kurt sorrindo "Não importa quantos Halls você tenha comido eu ainda sinto o cheiro na sua roupa"

"Oh... Wes derrubou cerveja em mim. Tinha esquecido" disse Blaine com o olhar de cachorro que usava vezes demais para o gosto de Kurt, pois ele sempre ficava com dó "Escuta, eu preciso conversar com você"

Kurt o olhou interrogativamente para o namorado, Blaine parecia sério "Diga" completou.

"Eu sei... Eu simplesmente sei que você ficou assustado com o que eu te disse na cafetaria" falou Blaine finalmente. Ele não precisava especificar o ponto da conversa, os dois sabiam do que se tratava.

'Como ele sabe disso? Ele lê mentes?' pensou Kurt corando sentando na cadeira ao lado da de Blaine

"E eu sinto muito se te assustei, é que você é a melhor pessoa que já conheci, e que perdoou todos os meus erros, pois eu conto o 'Ataque GAP' mais de um erro e que me deixou ter uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto você é" disse Blaine parando para respirar "Eu sei que te assustei e eu realmente... Realmente sinto muito. Como eu te disse eu não sou bom em romance, e eu não tenho muita experiência nisso..." e ele foi interrompido pelos lábios de Kurt

"Blaine, eu te amo" disse Kurt o olhando nos olhos "Me desculpe por sequer duvidar disso. E você é o melhor namorado do mundo por vir até aqui a essa hora, e ainda pedir desculpas por ter feito algo tão bom quanto dizer que me amava"

Blaine o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos. Kurt sorriu. Como ele pode duvidar disso?

"Eu também te amo" disse Blaine sorrindo

"Eu preciso te contar, David vai entrar nos Novos Rumos ano que vem" disse Kurt sério

"O KAROFSKY VAI O QUE?" gritou Blaine "Eu não acredito! Eu vou falar com o Sr. Schuester ele não pode permitir..."

"Blaine não grita! Você sabe que horas são?" disse Kurt baixo olhando para a janela da casa para ver se tinha algum movimento "E você não vai falar com o Sr. Schue. Eu falei para o David que ele podia desde que não ofendesse ninguém inclusive você!"

"Eu? Mas nem estudo lá ainda" disse Blaine batendo na própria testa em seguida "Terceira hoje Blaine, terceira!"

"Ainda?" sorriu Kurt ficando animado "Como assim?"

"Eu to saindo da casa dos meus pais, e eu não vou poder pagar Dalton ano que vem" disse Blaine devagar olhando para os próprios joelhos "Por enquanto eu to meio que morando no meu carro, pois meu pai me chutou para fora"

"PERAI! SEU PAI FEZ O QUE?" foi a vez de Kurt gritar "ISSO É RIDICULO BLAINE! PORQUE? Porque ele te expulsou de lá?" disse mais calmo no final pois ele havia escutado um ruido no andar de cima.

"Ele descobriu que eu to namorando com você e ele disse que gays não moram no teto dele" disse Blaine com lagrimas nos olhos "Minha mãe não pode dar muito apoio, ela disse que ia comprar um apartamento para mim, assim que ela recebesse a comissão dela de uma casa" A mãe de Blaine era corretora "Ela inclusive viu um apartamento perto do McKinley bem bacana, e pediu para reservarem na empresa dela, mas isso pode demorar alguns dias e Jane..."

"Então você pode ficar por aqui garoto" disse Burt na porta da casa, nenhum dos dois rapazes havia se quer visto Burt chegando. "Até você se mudar, quero dizer."

"Sr. Hummel! Desculpe pelo horário" disse Blaine rapidamente se levantando e apertando a mão de Burt

"Não se preocupe, eu apenas acordei pois vocês dois não fazem silêncio nunca" disse Burt rindo. "Entra vamos tomar um café, está frio aqui"

"Claro!" disse Blaine e Kurt ao mesmo tempo entrando na casa.

Blaine pegou na mão de Kurt e sorriu, o coração de Kurt deu uma cambalhota dentro do peito ao perceber que ele realmente amava aquele sorriso, os olhos castanhos mais belos que havia visto e até mesmo o cabelo sempre cheio de gel de Blaine.

"Karofsky me viu saindo da sinuca hoje, então caso ele diga algo para você, não aconteceu" disse Blaine finalmente quando o pai de Kurt deu boa noite aos dois deixando claro em qual quarto cada um ia dormir.

"Não se preocupe, eu cuido de David" disse Kurt sério "Se ele disser algo ele vai ouvir."

"Você é adorável" disse Blaine sorrindo e completou sussurrando "Vai ser realmente difícil dormir esses dias perto de você e não com você"

Kurt ficou mais vermelho do que ele imaginava que conseguiria.

"Blaine!" disse Kurt batendo no braço do garoto "Para de fazer isso!"

"Isso o que?" disse Blaine rindo

"Me fazer ruborizar! Você sabe que odeio ficar vermelho!" disse Kurt rindo

"E eu acho que você fica mais lindo ainda vermelho" disse Blaine sorrindo

"Obrigado, isso ajudou muito a cor sair do meu rosto" disse Kurt fingindo irritação "Vamos dormir, amanhã Mercedes vai ter uma ótima surpresa"

"Qual?" disse Blaine olhando para dentro do quarto de Kurt, uma vez que ele foi proibido de entrar ali

"De que os conselhos dela realmente funcionam, e de que você vai morar comigo por algum tempo" respondeu rindo

"Conselhos?" perguntou Blaine

"Ela me ajudou a entender a minha confusão..." disse Kurt

"Ah... Sobre o café?" perguntou Blaine o olhando, determinado a nunca mais comentar o assunto depois disso.

"Sim." respondeu Kurt "Eu vou dormir, amanhã iremos fazer compras para o senhor"

"Porque?" disse Blaine o olhando assustado

"Porque eu não aguento ver você com as roupas de Dalton, ou com as mesmas camisas fora de Dalton" disse Kurt rindo

"Ei! Não deu tempo de pegar todas as minhas coisas ainda!" disse Blaine se defendendo

"Hum... Vou acreditar, por isso tá uma zona o seu carro? Pensou que eu não tinha visto né?" perguntou Kurt levantando uma sobrancelha "E amanhã você vai lavar todas as roupas que sobrarem, eu te ajudo" acrescentou ao ver o olhar de cachorro que ele amava (e odiava) de Blaine.

"Hum... Você viu... Bom, nos vemos amanhã então" disse Blaine o beijando "Seu irmão vai tomar um susto e tanto quando acordar e me ver na cama do lado."

"Isso é verdade... Er... Blaine?" chamou Kurt na porta do quarto dele, Blaine parou na porta do quarto de Finn "Eu te amo" completou sorrindo.

"Eu também" disse Blaine rindo "Boa noite Kurt"

"Boa noite Blaine" respondeu Kurt entrando no quarto.

**N/A: Nháááá Eu gostei desse capitulo, apesar de ter mexido nele umas quinze vezes. Kkkkkk espero que vocês estejam gostando, porque até agora ninguém comentou, nem para falar q tá uma porcaria... =/ Espero que em breve o próximo capitulo saia, se bem que parei em um capitulo especifico e que tem muita ligação com o próximo capitulo... Que eu tenha inspiração essa semana e complete finalmente o capitulo! COMENTEM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Kurt**

Ok, acordar com Blaine sorrindo ao seu lado era algo extremamente bom. Mesmo que ele esteja apenas sentado e dolorosamente longe de você.

"Bom dia Baby..." disse Blaine dando aquele sorriso torto que Kurt amava

"Bom dia Blaine" respondeu Kurt sorrindo dando um leve selinho no namorado se levantando rápido "Vou fazer meu ritual de limpeza e já tomo café da manhã com você" já correndo para o banheiro

"Ok, ok" disse Blaine rindo "Eu te espero lá embaixo"

Kurt demorou cerca de 10 minutos e desceu, chegou na porta da cozinha e viu que Blaine já estava servido com algumas torradas, um ovo mexido e vários pedaços de bacon.

"Você não vai comer?" perguntou Burt

"Estou esperando Kurt, ele fica bravo se eu como sem ele" disse Blaine sorrindo

"O bom é que vejo que você gosta dele" disse Burt sorrindo "Mas acho melhor você comer antes de ficar frio"

"Pode comer Blaine" disse Kurt rindo "Você pode comer antes de eu chegar sabe?"

Blaine criou uma vermelhidão no pescoço que subia devagar para o rosto enquanto sorria e enchia a boca de bacon.

"Apesar de que não acho nada saudável você comer tanta gordura de manhã" disse Kurt rindo ao ver o rolar de olhos de Blaine.

Blaine acabou de mastigar e olhando para Kurt perguntou "Preciso ir em casa pegar algumas coisas hoje a tarde, acha ruim você ir comigo?"

"Depende, seu pai vai estar lá?" perguntou Kurt sério pegando uma maçã em cima da mesa.

"Acho que não" respondeu sorrindo "Mas eu vou um pouco antes e te mando uma mensagem que você pode entrar"

"Ah... Ok" disse Kurt "Mas não se esqueça que passaremos no shopping na volta. As suas blusas de Dalton já foram todas doadas"

"O QUE?" disse Blaine alto, logo em seguida se desculpou com Burt que apenas riu vendo os dois meninos conversando "Porque você fez isso? Eu gostava daquelas roupas!"

"Você só ficou com uma, pois eu deixei separado" disse Kurt sorrindo enquanto se levantava e arrumava a mesa "Eu gosto de te ver de uniforme as vezes, mas não sempre Blaine" quando disse a última parte ficou um pouco vermelho pois seu pai estava ali. Como Burt apenas riu, Kurt respirou aliviado.

"Ah..." disfarçou Blaine "Então eu vou me trocar e vamos ok?"

"Eu também vou" disse Kurt "Pai, tem algum problema eu ir com Blaine?"

"Ah... Finalmente o senhor resolveu me perguntar né?" disse Burt rindo ao ver a cara do filho "Claro que pode, mesmo porque no seu carro cabe mais coisas que no carro de Blaine, e acho que ele deve ter muita coisa para trazer. Chegue antes das 16 horas incluindo o shopping ok? Você tem ensaio as 17:00"

"Claro papai" disse Kurt ainda rubro.

Os dois meninos subiram as escadas correndo e entraram em quartos separados.

Uma hora depois Kurt desceu.

"Cadê o Blaine?" perguntou Kurt para Burt

"Acabou de sair, disse para você aguardar uns cinco minutos e ir também, assim da tempo de ele verificar se o idiota do pai dele está lá" disse Burt olhando para a tv.

"O idiota foi por sua conta?" perguntou Kurt indo para a porta de casa.

"Claro!" disse Burt rindo

"Foi o que pensei" disse Kurt acompanhando o pai nas risadas

A viagem foi incrivelmente rápida, e Kurt parou na esquina até receber a mensagem de Blaine com um simples '_Pode vir, ele não está_'. Kurt sorriu e ligou o carro parando na porta da casa de Blaine. Era uma casa realmente bonita, na verdade, era praticamente uma mansão e Kurt ficou um pouco intimidado na porta, quando ele ouviu.

_Eu adoro quando dois mundos colidem na cidade_

_Você tem as pessoas e o governo, cada um com sua própria opinião_

_Mostrando que nós não vamos aguentar bobagens_

_Mostrando que estamos unidos_

_Mostrando que nós não vamos tolerar isso_

_Mostrando que nós não vamos aguentar bobagens_

_Mostrando que estamos unidos_

_Ao redor da minha cidade as memórias estão frescas_

_Ao redor da minha cidade_

_As pessoas que eu conheço_

_Essas são as maravilhas do meu mundo_

_São as maravilhas do meu mundo_

_São as maravilhas do meu mundo*_

Kurt olhou surpreso para a casa, 'Blaine está ouvindo Adele?' quando ele ouviu algo logo em seguida.

"Blay você realmente acha boa?" um grito feminino "Não acha muito forçado eu cantar Adele?"

"O quê? Era outra pessoa cantando?" sussurrou Kurt e animado soltou "Eu preciso conhece-la"

Finalmente Kurt tocou a campainha e uma garota de cabelos espetados e sorridente abriu a porta.

"Oi! Você é o Hummel né?" disse ela ainda sorrindo "Eu sou Elizabeth Jane Anderson, irmã do Blaine, mas pode me chamar de Jane"

"Ah... Isso, sou Kurt Hummel, mas pode me chamar de Kurt" disse Kurt quase sem voz, apertando a mão da menina, alem de ter uma voz incrível era realmente bonita "Você disse que é irmã do Blaine?"

"Sou sim..." disse Jane rindo e virando-se para trás gritou "Blay, que vergonha você não disse que tinha irmã para o seu próprio namorado?"

"Jan, desmonta o palco por favor, e não esqueça que assim que arrumar o apartamento você vai também, ou seja, mantenha tudo organizado sim?" disse Blaine sorrindo e ignorando a pergunta da irmã, parou na porta da casa sorrindo mais ainda ao ver Kurt "Entra baby, vou pegar uma Coca Diet para você"

Os dois entraram deixando Jane na porta da sala, Blaine foi indicando o caminho para a cozinha e Kurt não se segurou.

"Jane então..." disse ele em tom magoado.

"Ela é minha irmã" disse Blaine como se afirmasse o que Jane havia acabado de falar. "E ela também é gay..."

"Porque nunca me disse que você tinha uma irmã?" perguntou Kurt indignado ignorando no momento o homossexualismo de Jane, afinal ele estava mais chateado com o rapaz na sua frente.

"Porque eu não sei..." respondeu Blaine dando de ombros e colocando a cabeça na geladeira tirando as cocas "Ela é mais nova e não estudava comigo, então sei lá, nunca me toquei de te falar dela"

"E agora ela estuda?" perguntou Kurt ainda indignado pelo namorado nunca ter comentado sobre a sua cunhada, 'Minha Gaga, eu tenho cunhada' pensou Kurt nervoso

"Sim, no McKinley. E provavelmente vai fazer teste para os Novos Rumos no próximo ano" disse Blaine sorrindo "Cara, ela canta muito bem!"

"Eu ouvi! Ela é demais! Ela será uma ótima aquisição junto com você!" disse Kurt se animando " E ela vai morar com você?"

"Sim, ela vai contar para o meu pai quando ela já tiver um lar de segurança" respondeu cansado "Meu pai vai ficar louco ao saber que os dois filhos dele são gays" continuou agora coçando a nuca.

"Ow... isso seria a ironia do destino entrando em ação" falou Kurt logo em seguida tomando um gole de coca.

Jane entrou na cozinha e Kurt pode reparar na menina melhor, ela era baixinha como seu irmão, os olhos eram incrivelmente castanhos e absurdamente parecidos com o de Blaine, o cabelo dela era liso (para desespero de Blaine, Kurt imaginou) e ela mantinha eles espetados com gel (eles deviam ter patrocínio com alguma marca, pensou rindo levemente) para cima quase em um moicano, estava maquiada e vestia uma camiseta branca, uma calça preta e All-Stars pretos para acompanhar. Ela era única e linda. Ela vai abalar o McKinley... 'Se não souberem que ela gay' pensou Kurt amargurado.

"Então... Kurt, posso ir com vocês no shopping mais tarde?" perguntou Jane sorrindo "Eu realmente preciso comprar umas jaquetas e algumas calças e Blaine disse que você é ótimo em moda"

"Claro! Seria ótimo!" disse Kurt sorrindo "Blaine você vai ter duas opiniões agora sobre cada roupa que vestir!"

Blaine arregalou os olhos para os dois e todos começaram a rir descontraindo o ambiente.

"Vamos temos um monte de caixas para montar!" disse Jane batendo palmas e rindo correndo para as escadas.

Enquanto desmontavam as coisas de Blaine e enfiavam em caixas rindo, sendo que Jane realmente irritou Blaine brincando de basquete com as coisas dele, o rapaz pediu uma pausa e os três desceram novamente para a cozinha.

"Kurt, como foi a reunião dos Novos Rumos?" perguntou Blaine tomando um gole de coca em seguida.

"Ah... Teremos uma última apresentação sobre uma música que tenha inspirado a gente durante o ano, ou que marcou a gente" disse Kurt sorrindo

"E o que você vai cantar?" perguntou Jane interessada, Kurt realmente havia gostado da menina.

"Teenage Dream da Katy Perry, graças ao seu irmão" disse ele sorrindo para Blaine que caiu na risada.

"Como assim, graças ao meu irmão?" perguntou Jane sorrindo de um jeito que Kurt nunca tinha visto, meio malicioso, olhando para os dois

"Ele cantou essa música no dia em que nos conhecemos" disse Kurt "E a música não saiu da minha mente durante o ano todo, e duvido que saia um dia"

Blaine deu um daqueles olhares para Kurt que fazia a sua perna virar gelatina e sorriu dizendo em seguida "Eu te amo sabia?"

"Sabia Blaine... E eu também te amo" disse Kurt sorrindo e dando um selinho no namorado

"Ah! Que lindo!" exclamou Jane rindo "Vocês realmente combinam! E ai Kurt tem alguma lésbica na sua, e nossa" apontou para ela e para o irmão "futura escola para eu também me apaixonar e ser feliz?"

"Hum... Eu realmente não sei Jane" disse Kurt rindo e pensando 'Existe alguma lésbica no McKinley?' se perguntou

"Santana" disse Blaine do nada

"Como assim Santana? Ela era líder de torcida Blaine! Namorou quase todos os caras da escola" falou Kurt surpreso.

"Sei lá, essa história de ela namorar o Karofsky, que sabemos que é gay" disse Blaine dando de ombros "Eu acho muito papo de enrustidos"

"Hum.. Então ela ainda está no armário?" perguntou Jane pela primeira vez séria "Isso é realmente ruim..."

"Ela não está no armário porque ela não é gay Jane" disse Kurt sério olhando bravo para Blaine "Eu duvido que Santana seja lésbica, Bissexual talvez, porque entre ela e a Brittney realmente tem alguma coisa rolando ali"

"Talvez, só talvez, ela seja gay, mas existe a dúvida porque ela não namorou nenhuma mulher" disse Jane "Tem alguma foto dela Kurt?"

"Tenho aqui no meu celular" disse Kurt se lembrando do monte de fotos que tiraram no dia anterior na prática "É essa morena aqui" apontou na foto.

"Uau, ela é realmente gata!" disse Jane sorrindo "E se meu gaydar não estiver errado ela é lésbica"

"Como assim gaydar? Você acabou de ver ela em UMA foto" enfatizou Kurt

"Eu simplesmente sinto quando a menina é gay, principalmente em fotos" disse Jane dando de ombros igualzinho a Blaine "Bom, como é o relacionamento dela com a tal Brittney? Elas são próximas, as duas namoram?"

"A Brittney namora" disse Kurt olhando para o teto tentando se lembrar _'Afinal, o que mais tem é troca de relacionamentos nos Novos Rumos'_ "Com o Artie, o rapaz que usa cadeiras de rodas nos Novos Rumos e já faz um bom tempo até e agora a Santana está com o David Karofsky"

"Então Santana está com o coração partido..." disse Jane começando a sorrir "Talvez seja mais fácil tirar ela do armário do que eu pensei"

"Jane, eu odeio quando você faz isso" disse Blaine sério "As pessoas saem do armário a hora que elas quiserem"

"Mas não vou força-la a sair Blaine" disse Jane se defendendo e levantando as mãos como se pedisse cessar fogo "Eu realmente achei ela bonita, e eu realmente quero conhece-la melhor"

"Minha irmã é a Casanova das lésbicas" disse Blaine para Kurt como se explicando, fazendo o outro cair na gargalhada "Ela acha todas lindas, e ama todas elas"

"Só porque eu realmente acho isso, não quer dizer que seja mentira" disse Jane para Kurt sorrindo "E eu realmente amo cada uma delas..."

Kurt riu novamente, Jane era engraçada e uma ótima pessoa, talvez ela fosse a pessoa certa para Santana, controlar o jeito 'Bitch' dela ser. Resolveu ajuda-la.

"Podemos fazer o seguinte, eu pedi para o Sr. Schue que Blaine pudesse assistir a última apresentação hoje e posso falar que a irmã dele também vai" disse Kurt "Assim, você interpreta do jeito que quiser a última música da Santana"

"Valeu cunhadinho!" disse Jane o abraçando em seguida "E já começo a conhecer a galera!"

"Ai meu deus!" disse Blaine balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas rindo enquanto Kurt já ligava para o Sr. Schue.

***Adele – Hometown Glory**

**N/A: Só para deixar claro, eu coloco o ponto de vista e as vezes eu "esqueço" o foco no meio do capitulo, sinto muito se está confuso. A Jane é o tipo de personagem que eu sempre quis fazer! Espero que gostem! Em breve: Confusões. Passagens de tempos (com flashbacks para ficar facil de entender). E o grande retorno para o que seria a 3ª Temporada. Já digo de agora, que quando começar o ano certinho o foco para de ser em Blaine-Kurt-Santana-Jane-Brittney. **

**N/A²: Se eu escrever algo, ou algum nome errado por favor avisem!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Esse capitulo contem insinuações sexuais. Recado dado. Rs**

**POV Blaine**

Ok, foi uma péssima ideia falar que tudo bem levar Jane e Kurt juntos ao shopping. Blaine adorava fazer compras mas quando juntou esses dois loucos ele não havia percebido o quanto disso ia para o lado dele. Os dois tinham conseguido pegar cada peça da loja do tamanho de Blaine e estavam fazendo ele provar tudo, eles já estavam ali fazia pelo menos duas horas.

"Ow! Maninho você vai ter que levar essa jaqueta preta e essa camisa rosa" disse Jane "Kurt corre aqui e veja que beleza o seu namorado"

Kurt veio de trás de uma arara gigante com um olhar superior para a calça que segurava e quando olhou para Blaine ele parou com a boca levemente aberta. Blaine não resistiu e perguntou "Tá tão bom assim ou tá muito ruim?"

"Ah... Está ótimo, mas você nunca vai sair da minha casa com essa roupa" disse Kurt sério dobrando a calça em seu braço e caminhando em direção ao namorado.

"Por que? Jane falou que está bom" disse Blaine olhando rápido para o espelho desconfiado.

"Está ótimo repito, porém eu não quero mais ninguém olhando para o _meu_ homem" sussurrou Kurt no ouvido direito de Blaine com a mão em sua cintura, enfatizando bem o 'meu'. Derrepente parecia que uma gota de gelo tinha passado pelas costas de Blaine o deixando totalmente arrepiado.

"Hum... Separa ai Jane!" disse Blaine sorrindo jogando a jaqueta para a irmã que pegou ela no ar.

"Sabia!" disse Jane sorrindo, quando Blaine entrou novamente no provador Jane virou para Kurt e perguntou baixo mais usando um tom suficiente alto para Blaine ouvir "Ele ficou lindo não?"

"Seu irmão é lindo Jane. Acho que ele é o homem mais bonito que já vi" respondeu Kurt no mesmo volume.

Blaine sorriu como um bobo dentro do provador e ficou com lágrimas nos olhos, mesmo não podendo ver o rosto de Kurt ele sabia que ele falava a verdade para a sua irmã. O tom de Kurt nunca o enganava.

"Eu realmente acho que vocês dois juntos são muito sexy!" disse Jane animada "Vocês dois em uma balada gay devem fazer O sucesso"

Kurt riu "Nós nunca fomos em lugares especificadamente gay Jane" concluiu o rapaz.

"Vou levar vocês em algum lugar então, mas não antes de eu assinar o meu contrato para ser livre" disse Jane com a voz um pouco mais séria do que antes.

Blaine achou que já estava bom arrumar a gravata pela decima vez e resolveu sair.

"E agora?" perguntou para o dois

"Eu não gostei, certinho de mais" disse Jane "Você por acaso trabalha em algum banco Blay? Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Eu deixo você escolher uma única roupa e você escolhe terno e gravata?" perguntou Kurt com um olhar entre divertido e desapontado.

"Ei! Eu gosto de terno e gravata" disse Blaine dando o seu melhor olhar de cachorro abandonado para Kurt "Baby, eu realmente gosto de terno e gravata!" completou fazendo o outro sorrir levemente recebendo um selinho do namorado.

"Ok, você pode levar, apenas porque você escolheu essa camisa preta que ficou linda em você" disse Kurt vencido.

Blaine deu um leve grito de comemoração e beijou o namorado novamente. Depois de mais meia hora e três sacolas gigantes de roupas separadas eles foram para o caixa.

"Deixa que é minha" disse Jane rindo mostrando um cartão preto "A última grande fatura no cartão do papai"

"Jane, para com isso eu que falei que ia comprar as roupas do Blaine" disse Kurt olhando com desaprovação para Jane

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, você paga aqui" disse Jane sorrindo, Kurt começou a comemorar quando ela continuou "E nós dois vamos na loja do Marc Jacobs comprar o que acharmos de mais lindo e mais caro para compensar"

"Nem pensar!" disse Kurt rápido "Marc Jacobs custa uma fortuna"

"Ou é isso ou eu pago as roupas do meu irmão" disse Jane confiante

"Eu acho melhor você aceitar, pois temos que chegar antes das 16:00 na sua casa" disse Blaine calmamente para Kurt "E não ache que vai dar tempo pois a Jan vai ficar aqui até você aceitar o tratado"

"Humpf!" exclamou impaciente Kurt "Ok. Eu pago aqui depois Marc Jacobs"

"Sim!" gritou Jane "Agora pode pagar cunhadinho"

Foram na Marc Jacobs e os dois saíram felizes com uma grande sacola debaixo de cada braço e encontraram Blaine sentado tomando sorvete.

"Vamos?" disse Blaine olhando sem querer Kurt roubar um pouco do seu sorvete e ficando levemente rubro pelo pensamento que veio ao ver a língua rosa de Kurt encostar no sorvete. _'Calma Blaine'_ "Precisamos chegar antes das 16:00 na sua casa" completou se levantando.

"Ok, ok Blaine" disse Kurt feliz sorrindo para a cunhada "Vamos Jan"

"Vamos cunhadinho" disse Jane feliz dando o braço para Kurt.

_'Agora sim eu to ferrado'_ pensou Blaine ao ver as duas pessoas que mais amava de braços dados. Ele nunca mais teria um dia de paz na vida, e estava muito feliz com isso na verdade.

Chegaram na casa e demoraram cerca de 10 minutos para conseguir tirar tudo dos dois carros com a ajuda de Finn a quem Jane gostou bastante e ele parecia ter gostado dela até demais.

"Finn?" disse Kurt depois de uma tosse forçada para chamar a atenção do meio-irmão enquanto ele olhava Jane sair com mais uma caixa "Ela é gay"

"Ela é... O QUE?" disse Finn voltando a realidade "Sério que ela é lésbica? Gata desse jeito?"

"FINN HUDSON! Você tem namorada" disse Kurt sério e rindo ao mesmo tempo

"Eu só estou olhando Kurt" disse Finn "Tá desculpe"

Blaine riu dos dois pegando uma caixa e entrou na casa deixando na sala.

"Eu vou trocar de roupa e encontro vocês no McKinley daqui 40 minutos ok?" disse Jane saindo da casa.

"Claro, vai com o meu carro e já deixa por lá, não quero nada que esteja no nome do pai" disse Blaine sério, jogando a chave do carro para a irmã.

"Beleza, eu encontro vocês daqui a pouco" disse ela sorrindo para Kurt e Finn, que teve que ser 'acordado' por um tapa de Kurt no braço, Blaine sorriu ao ver a cena, eles não eram irmãos de sangue mas as vezes eram muito parecidos como ele e Jane.

"Vou tomar um banho baby e trocar de roupa e já vamos para o McKinley" disse Blaine para Kurt

"Ok, eu também vou. Finn empresta uma toalha e mostra aonde fica o outro banheiro para o Blaine?" perguntou Kurt

"Claro, mano" disse Finn "Me acompanha Blaine"

Blaine tomou um banho demorado e trocou de roupa, resolveu colocar uma polo branca e calça jeans, pegou uma jaqueta vermelha e sorriu para o reflexo no espelho lembrando que foi uma das roupas que Kurt havia ficado sem palavras quando ele vestiu. Parou no corredor e olhou para a porta do quarto de Kurt, não ouvia mais o chuveiro. Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre".

Kurt estava apenas com a toalha na cintura secando o cabelo com outra toalha.

"Que bom que aprendeu a bater né Finn... Blaine?" disse olhando assustado para o namorado. _'Que provavelmente tá parecendo um pervertido o devorando pelos olhos' _pensou Blaine olhando rápido para o rosto do namorado.

"Uau... Você consegue ficar ainda mais sexy assim sabia?" disse Blaine sorrindo para ele. Kurt ficou rubro. Blaine andou lentamente em direção a Kurt ainda sorrindo e o olhando nos olhos. "Na verdade você é tão lindo e sexy que não sei o que você faz namorando comigo"

Kurt sorriu de lado e com um olhar que Blaine nunca tinha visto e imaginou que o um bom nome seria _'Malicioso'_ respondeu "Pura caridade" e lambeu os lábios puxando Blaine pelo colarinho da jaqueta para um beijo.

Blaine nunca tinha beijado Kurt sem camisa, e sentir os músculos das costas do garoto era algo realmente bom e ele acabou baixando um pouco a mão apertando levemente a bunda de Kurt, fazendo o rapaz soltar um leve gemido surpreendente para Blaine. Blaine puxou Kurt para mais perto ouvindo outro gemido fraco vindo do namorado. Os dois se beijaram mais um pouco quando Kurt parou para pegar ar.

"Acho melhor pararmos" disse Kurt com as bochechas rosadas

"Porque tá tão bom..." disse Blaine fazendo beicinho "Só mais um pouco baby..." o puxando de volta devagar.

"Eu vou ter que tomar outro banho agora Blaine. E esse vai ser frio então por favor saia" disse Kurt rindo em seguida e entrando correndo no banheiro. _'Espera, eu fiz o Kurt... Ow... Isso foi realmente bom_' pensou Blaine sorrindo saindo do quarto.

20 minutos depois Kurt desceu as escadas completamente arrumado e cumprimentando o Sr. Hummel, Blaine pegou a mão do namorado e saíram junto com Finn em direção aos dois carros. Finn pegou o dele pois ia passar na casa de Rachel antes de ir para a aula, Kurt entrou no dele seguido por Blaine, que resolveu ligar para Jane.

"Jan, tá afim de tomar um café antes de vermos a apresentação?" perguntou Blaine

"_Claro, fica perto do McKinley?_" disse Jane soando através do viva-voz do carro.

"Fica a duas quadras Jan, ai podemos deixar o carro já no portão do McKinley" disse Kurt.

"_Ok, nos vemos lá_" respondeu a mais nova.

Blaine fechou o celular que ainda estava conectado no som do carro.

"Eu realmente gostei da sua irmã" disse Kurt assim que ela desligou. "Ela é o tipo de cunhada que eu sempre sonhei em ter"

"Engraçado, pois ela me disse isso lá em casa" disse Blaine sorrindo "Que você era o tipo de cunhado que ela queria"

Os dois riram, Blaine ficou em silêncio até chegarem no estacionamento.

"Kurt, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" perguntou Blaine ficando vermelho.

"Claro querido" disse Kurt olhando para os lado, não tinha ninguém no McKinley aquela hora, mas ela já tinha visto o carro de Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Santana e do Sr. Schue.

"Você er... Ficou excitado aquela hora no quarto?" perguntou Blaine agora já rubro

Kurt ficou sem resposta no começo e estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, simplesmente balançou a cabeça em um sim.

"Quer dizer então que eu realmente te deixei excitado?" perguntou novamente Blaine sorrindo

"Sim Blaine" disse Kurt como se falasse com uma criança de 5 anos "Você me deixa excitado na maior parte do tempo, porem como eu normalmente estou vestido e você não está me tocando..."

Blaine arregalou os olhos _'Na maior parte do tempo? Isso é bom certo?' _pensou

"Sabe, você também me deixa excitado" disse Blaine mais vermelho que antes, se isso era possível. Derrepente ouvem uma batida na janela. Jane.

"E ai vocês vão transar no carro ou vão sair?" gritou ela do lado de fora caindo na gargalhada logo depois de ver a cara dos dois ao saírem do carro. "Vocês tomaram vinho antes de vir para cá? Que cara vermelha. Dos dois!"

E Jane ainda dava muita risada antes de entrar no café, que foi quando ela conseguiu se controlar.

"Gente, sério vocês estavam falando putaria lá dentro né?" disse Jane rindo novamente dos dois, agora já na fila "Vocês ainda estavam ruborizados!"

"Jane cala a boca." disse Blaine se acalmando falando sério para a irmã "E ai o que você tá achando que a Santana vai cantar?"

"Amy Winehouse, uma música espanhola pois Kurt me disse que era a descendência dela ou a minha preferida Adele" disse Jane "Isso se ela estiver na vibe que eu penso"

"Que é..." fez Kurt olhando divertido para a cunhada.

"Que é de coração partido claro." disse Jane sorrindo enquanto Blaine revirava os olhos. "Qual é Blaine quer bater uma aposta?"

"Que aposta Jan?" perguntou Blaine sorrindo. Ele adorava apostar com Jane pois normalmente ele ganhava.

"Eu aposto com você que ela vai cantar uma das três opções" disse Jane "E que se ela cantar eu consigo pelo menos ficar com ela"

"Ow... Você não sabe nem se a Santana é gay mesmo" disse Kurt

"Então seu namoradinho vai sair na vantagem" disse Jane "Caso eu ganhe você vai ter que entrar para o time de futebol do McKinley e jogar a temporada inteira"

"Ok, mas se eu ganhar a senhorita vai ter que ir vestida de menina patricinha pela temporada inteira do futebol na escola e não pode xingar os caras que te cantarem" disse Blaine sorrindo. Ela era louca para faze-lo jogar no time da escola, coisa que ele não queria, mas a preço de pagar o 'mico' que ela achava que era se vestir assim, principalmente na escola?

"Feito!" disse ela apertando a mão do irmão "Kurt você esta de testemunha da nossa aposta, e que não pode ser comentada sobre nenhuma circunstancia para Santana"

"Feito!" disseram os dois meninos ao mesmo tempo. Kurt sorria para namorado, quando Blaine estava pronto para perguntar o porque ele o olhava daquele jeito viu Santana e Puck sentados no fundo da cafetaria e não pareciam ter se quer visto os três ali.

"Você já pode começar a seduzir Jane" disse Blaine balançando a cabeça em direção a Santana e Puck

"Quem é o cara com ela?" perguntou Jane se arrumando, fazendo Kurt rir antes de responder.

"É o Noah Puckerman, mais conhecido como Puck. Ele é dos Novos Rumos" disse automaticamente. Quando Blaine olhou Jane já tinha colocado os óculos escuros e andava confiante na mesa de Santana e Puck.

"A Casanova entrando em ação" disse Blaine chegando no balcão para pegar o café dele, da irmã e de Kurt.

"Eu quero ouvir o que ela está falando para a Santana" disse Kurt esticando a cabeça em direção aos três que estavam conversando.

"Ela provavelmente falou que viu os dois nos videos dos Regionais" disse Blaine sem sequer olhar "Deve estar dizendo para a Santana que ela fez uma ótima versão de Valerie e que canta muito bem, 95% de chance dela estar passando a mão no cabelo dela agora e o elogiando."

Não deu outra assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Blaine, Jane passava a mão nos cabelos de Santana a fazendo rir.

"Droga, vou ter que ficar em forma" disse Blaine rindo olhando de Jane para Kurt que estava com a boca aberta.

"Diz para mim, que você é diferente da sua irmã" disse Kurt sério para Blaine

"Sou bem diferente dela baby. Ela não se contenta com uma, eu me contento apenas com você" disse Blaine sorrindo e roubando um beijo de Kurt que ainda o olhava surpreso. Quando Blaine pegou os cafés ele virou para Kurt "Fica olhando, em 5 segundos ela vai virar e acenar para sentarmos com eles"

A última palavra saiu da boca de Blaine e Jane virou acenando para os dois. Kurt ria até chegar na mesa pois Blaine ainda soltou antes de chegarem "E ela vai fingir que nem sabia que vocês estudavam juntos e que estávamos indo para a apresentação de vocês... Oi Puck! Santana!"

"Olá Warbler!" disse Santana sorrindo "Hey Kurt tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo Santana, Puck tudo bem?" perguntou Kurt

"Tudo bom carinha, senta ai com a gente essa aqui é a Jane" disse Puck apontando e jogando todo charme para Jane, _'Realmente, se ela não fosse gay ela teria facilmente qualquer cara da escola'_ pensou Blaine sorrindo.

"Ow eu conheço a Jane, ela é irmã do Blaine" disse Kurt sorrindo para Jane

"Ow! Que ótimo! Então você deve estar indo assistir a nossa apresentação!" disse Santana animada sorrindo para Jane. '_Droga, eu realmente vou ter que jogar no time_' pensou Blaine rindo em seguida.

"É isso mesmo... Novos Rumos não é?" disse Jane. _'Fingida, ela falou dos Novos Rumos desde que falei que iriamos estudar no McKinley'_ pensou Blaine.

"Isso ai!" disse Puck "Mas você estuda aonde?"

"Eu estudava na Crawford Country Day, mas vou mudar para o McKinley junto com meu irmão ano que vem." disse Jane sorrindo "É aonde vocês estudam certo?"

"Que legal! Você canta?" perguntou Santana olhando para Jane com um olhar que Blaine conhecia muito bem. Era o tipo de olhar que Jane falava que ele tinha toda vez que olhava para Kurt e que Kurt tinha quando olhava para ele: Admiração.

"Canto, mas meio mal" disse Jane sorrindo _'Fingida novamente Jane, fingida novamente'_

"Ela tá sendo bem humilde" disse Kurt sorrindo "Ela canta muito bem. Falando em cantar então você viu eu e o Blaine cantando _Animal_?"

"Na verdade não" disse Jane "Eu estava na aula de piano e não pude ir"

"Isso é verdade" disse Blaine antes que pudesse se segurar "Ela faz aula de piano, violão, violino e trompete"

"Hum... Talvez você possa me ajudar na minha apresentação" disse Santana se virando para Jane "O violonista dos Novos Rumos está fora da cidade e eu vou cantar uma música que precisa de violino, se você pudesse tocar a música comigo ajudaria muito"

"Claro, claro" disse Jane séria "Ah... Você se importa se sentarmos em uma mesa diferente é que ninguém pode saber que música você vai cantar antes né?"

"Exato!" disse Santana animada se levantando tentando pegar o seu próprio café, porém Jane foi mais rápida, a menina apenas acenou com a cabeça sorrindo para a mesa mais afastada.

Os meninos acompanharam as duas andando com o olhar em direção a outra mesa, Puck fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo, Kurt e Blaine trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorrindo.

"Quando começa os testes para o time de futebol Puck?" perguntou Blaine ainda sorrindo, fazendo Kurt cair na gargalhada.

"Ah... Duas semanas depois do inicio das aulas, você vai participar?" perguntou Puck olhando Kurt dando risada com cara de dúvida.

"Vou, eu sou Atacante" disse Blaine **(N/A Eles estão falando de futebol americano)**

"Ótimo! Estamos mesmo precisando de um, uma vez que o Sam saiu do McKinley" disse Puck agora já 'normal'.

"O Sam saiu?" perguntou Kurt interessado

"Saiu, parece que os pais dele conseguiram um bom emprego fora de Ohio" falou Puck, ele parecia triste "Eu gostava de Sam, era um bom amigo..."

"Ele realmente irá fazer falta" disse Kurt derrepente ficando triste, deixando Blaine na dúvida sobre o lugar que Sam tinha nas amizades de Kurt.

Blaine ficou olhando Jane e Santana. Jane era realmente muito esperta quando ela queria, e ela estava fazendo florescer um lado de Santana que ele jamais havia visto, e pela cara de Kurt quando ele olhou as duas, ele também não.

"Bom, vamos?" chamou Blaine levantando, Kurt o acompanhou e com um aceno de cabeça Puck se levantou também. "Vamos meninas?"

"Vamos" disseram as duas juntas sorrindo muito uma para a outra. _'Eu vou ter uma conversa muito interessante com a Srta. Anderson depois da aula'_ pensou Blaine olhando para a irmã.

Todos foram caminhando e rindo bastante até chegar no McKinley e viram o Sr. Schue parado na porta do colégio.

"Estava só esperando vocês, vamos o pessoal já está no auditório" disse Sr. Schue já caminhando para dentro

"Sr. Schuster! Posso falar com o senhor?" perguntou Jane correndo para alcança-lo. Quando chegaram na porta apenas ouviram Jane dizendo "Muito obrigada Sr. Schue pela oportunidade" e o Sr. Schue respondendo "Que isso Srta. Anderson, fica a vontade, afinal ano que vem seremos campeões e com a ajuda dos irmãos Anderson!"

"Quer apostar quanto que a Jane vai ter pelo menos um solo no próximo ano?" perguntou Blaine para Kurt o fazendo rir.

**N/A: Próximo capitulo – A apresentação! - Esse foi o maior capitulo que eu postei até agora.**

**Eu fui extremamente gente boa e resolvi presentar com 2 capitulos de uma vez pois eu não posto faz uns 15 dias. Peço desculpas por isso.**

**COMENTEM. Não tem nenhum comentário, mas tem um monte de vistos... Tá tão ruim assim? =/**

**N/A²: Sobre a alteração da fanfic eu quero deixar claro que eu alterei pois idéias novas surgiram, e eu precisava mudar pois a fanfic não vai terminar do jeito que pensei. Apesar de que ainda tem mais uns 15 capitulos mais ou menos, ou bem menos dependendo do tamanho de cada capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Blaine**

Jane havia entrado junto com Santana, Puck e Kurt para trás do auditório fazendo Blaine se sentar na plateia com o Sr. Schuster, os dois conversaram um pouco quando viram Rachel e Finn chegando, cumprimentaram os dois que se sentaram ao lado.

"Qual vai ser a ordem?" perguntou Rachel sorridente.

"Tina e Mike, você e o Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittney e Artie, Quinn, Lauren e Puck, e Santana por último" respondeu o Sr. Schue

"Vou conversar com o Kurt e com a minha irmã, já volto" disse Blaine se levantando e sorrindo para os três.

No caminho encontrou com Quinn, Puck, Brittney, Tina, Mike e Artie, o último por ser cadeirante resolveu ficar perto do palco para não dar "trabalho" como ele dizia.

"Ai estão vocês dois" disse avistando Kurt e Jane que riam muito "Resolvi dar uma passada aqui para ver como estão se preparando para a última apresentação"

"Não!" gritou Jane assustando os dois e sorrindo em seguida "Sai daqui Blaine, eu to trocando ideia com o meu cunhadinho"

"Ai meu Deus, isso faz parte do seu plano né?" perguntou Blaine rindo

"Lógico" respondeu Jane sorrindo

"Ok, vou me sentar com o Sr. Schue" disse Blaine sorrindo e saiu do backstage, quando escutou Santana chamando o seu nome. Virou para a morena que vinha sorrindo.

"Blaine, posso falar com você?" perguntou Santana

"Lógico, você me acompanha até as cadeiras?" _'Porque ela tá me chamando de Blaine? Ah... Provavelmente ela tá querendo ser minha cunhada!' _riu devagar após o pensamento.

"Claro, claro. Então, eu preciso te perguntar... A sua irmã é gay certo?"

_'Sabia, Jane você é muito ligeira_' pensou Blaine "Sim, para a infelicidade do meu pai" respondeu sorrindo

"Imaginei" falou Santana assumindo a sua postura Bitch que Blaine não via a algum tempo. "Você sabe se..." e parou o olhando confusa, mudando novamente a postura, para agora uma com cara de quem estava em dúvida. Blaine a olhou e esperou um tempo, como não havia a conclusão da pergunta o rapaz continuou por ela "Você faz o tipo dela, não se preocupe" e sorriu para a garota, que o olhou agradecida e se sentou rapidamente.

"Bom vamos começar" disse o Sr. Schue se levantando.

Cada um cantou a sua música, Mike dançou e Tina cantou _Dog Days Are Over_, Rachel e Finn surpreendentemente cantaram _The Pretending_ o que emocionou todos. Kurt cantando _Teenage Dream_ foi algo realmente fantástico e a vontade de Blaine de agarrar o namorado na frente de todo mundo foi enorme, mas ele se controlou. Mercedes cantou _Imagine_ maravilhosamente bem, Brittney e Artie cantaram uma música que Blaine nunca tinha escutado, mas pelo jeito era a _My Cup_ que Kurt havia comentado, fazendo todos rirem bastante, Quinn cantou o mash-up _I´m Fell Pretty/So Unpretty_ que Blaine achou linda, Lauren e Puck cantaram o mash-up _Heads Will Roll/Thriller_ que todo mundo achou muito bacana e entrou Santana e Jane.

Jane acompanhou ela até o meio do palco e se posicionou na frente de um microfone que estava um pouco atrás de Santana e com o violino em punho sorriu para Blaine. Jane ficou entre a banda e Santana, com uma luz mais fraca que a latina, mas ainda maior que o restante da banda._ 'Aparecida'_ foi tudo o que Blaine pensou. Quando começou o rapaz sorriu, realmente, Santana estava com o coração partido e droga ela estava cantando uma música espanhola, já havia escutado essa música em um seriado gay que Jane havia feito ele assistir e pelo que ele entendia de espanhol, a música era realmente boa. Jane começou uma espécie de Ukelele porém era um leve "Ah..." como os Warblers faziam, mas bem lento sendo acompanhada pelo piano. Santana olhava firmemente para Brittany

_Nós terminamos_

_E você se arrependerá _

_De ter posto um fim_

_À um ano de amor_

_Se agora você se afasta_

_Logo ira descobrir_

_Que os dias são eternos e vazios sem mim._

Santana cantava olhando diretamente para Brittany, que olhava com extrema atenção as palavras da morena.

_E de noite, e de noite_

_Para não se sentir sozinha,_

_Se lembrará_

Jane entrou com uma melodia triste com o violino, enquanto fazia o Ukelele, sendo que os dois estavam em tempos completamente diferentes, fazendo todos os presentes a olharem com admiração a sua coordenação.

_Dos nossos dias felizes_

_Se lembrará_

_Do sabor dos meus beijos_

_E entenderá por um breve momento_

_O que significa_

_Um ano de amor._

_O que significa_

_Um ano de amor._

Jane fez uma pausa e olhou para Santana, com um sorriso leve no rosto, mas Blaine viu os olhos dela, estavam lagrimejados. _'Talvez Jane esteja se envolvendo demais para uma simples aposta. E isso é bom.. Eu acho pelo menos'_ pensou Blaine sorrindo levemente para a irmã.

_Vai parar para pensar_

_No que vai dar_

_O que nós perdemos_

_E louca sofrerá_

_Se você se afastar agora_

_Não recuperará os momentos felizes que viveu_

_E de noite, e de noite_

_Para não se sentir sozinha,_

_Se lembrará_

E novamente Jane entrou com o violino.

_Dos nossos dias felizes_

_Se lembrará_

_Deste grande amor_

_E entenderá por um breve momento_

_O que significa_

_Um ano de amor._

_E entenderá por um breve momento_

_O que significa_

_Um ano de amor.*_

Santana acabou e respirava profundamente, ela tinha muitas lágrimas nos olhos, Jane segurou o violino em uma única mão, caminhou até a morena e sorrindo levemente limpou as lágrimas dela com a outra mão. Santana sorriu e limpou a única lágrima que escorria no rosto de Jane, que olhou levemente assustada para a mão de Santana, talvez sem se querer ter percebido que chorará.

"Isso foi realmente lindo Santana" disse Jane sorrindo levemente e com a respiração um pouco rápida demais "Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte disso"

"Obrigada você por ter tocado comigo" disse Santana sorrindo. As duas deram as mãos e saíram ao som alto das muitas palmas e assobios que saiam da plateia. Mas nenhum deles vindo de Brittany.

**N/A: Desculpem pelo atraso. Mesmo porque ninguém comenta né? Bom, vocês lembram que eu havia comentado de um capitulo que não saia? Pois é. É esse. Foi incrivelmente estressante escrever essa cena, pois eu queria que fosse tão intensa quanto eu imaginei. Obrigada galera pelo apoio! COMENTEM!**


	7. Chapter 7

Todos saíram do ensaio com a cabeça mais leve, alguns com o coração mais leve. Santana e Jane havia se conectado com se fosse uma única pessoa. Brittany estava conversando com Mercedes, Kurt e Blaine e não parava de olhar para as duas com um olhar triste. Era fácil perceber o que estava acontecendo, tudo era tão mais simples uma vez que uma das partes tinha "terminado" definitivamente.

Puck, Lauren, Mike, Tina e Artie despediram-se de todos e cada um foi para o seu carro. Puck voltou e correu em direção a Jane e Santana, conversaram algo rapidamente e Puck saiu sorrindo para Lauren e confirmando com a cabeça fazendo ela rir.

"O que Puckerman queria?" perguntou Kurt para as duas

"Saber quando é a festa de abertura da _La Casa Anderson_" respondeu Santana sorrindo

"A gente nem se mudou e vocês já estão organizando festa?" perguntou Blaine olhando para a irmã que sorria culpada

"Qual é maninho, eu falei que vai demorar, mas que rola"

"Sei sei."

"Brit quer que eu te leve em casa?" perguntou Santana enquanto se despedia de Jane.

"Claro Sant!" sorriu a loira, o que pareceu a primeira vez desde da apresentação.

"Tchau pessoal" disserem as duas e foram para o carro de Santana

"Desculpe, mas você é a Lucy não é?" falou Jane derrepente vendo Quinn

Todos olharam de Jane para Quinn com os olhos arregalados.

"Era... E você é?" perguntou Quinn com um ar superior

"Eu sou a Jane. Hum... Você me conheceu como Effy a uns 4 anos atrás..." disse a garota, recebendo um abraço gigantesco como resposta.

"MEU DEUS EFFY!" gritou Quinn abraçando ela fortemente.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel e Mercedes trocaram olhares nervosos e ficaram observando as duas.

"Ah! Se soubesse que você ia ficar tão linda assim eu tinha largado a Carmen e ficado com você" falou Jane arrancando o riso da outra

"Perai! Perai! Eu, em nome de todos eu acho, quero saber desde quando vocês se conhecem?" perguntou Blaine

"Nos estudamos juntas no acampamento católico que papai me obrigou a ir, você lembra né? Eu vivia falando da minha amiga Lucy..." respondeu a sua irmã "Meu deus Quinn, né? Você está maravilhosa! Emagreceu bastante, treinar balé realmente funcionou heim?"

"Funcionou! Ai Jane que saudade de você! Quanto ao passado acho melhor nós conversarmos sozinhas um pouco..." disse Quinn já puxando a mão de Jane em direção ao Lima Bean.

"Bom, eu vou conversar com Jane depois e explico via mensagem certo?" falou Blaine para Kurt sorrindo.

"Então quer dizer que essa menina acabou de chegar e já roubou a Quinn... E a Santana" acrescentou Rachel o nome da latina rapidamente fazendo Kurt e Blaine a olharem estranho. "Quero dizer, eu faço parte do Glee Club junto com as duas faz dois anos e não converso com nenhuma das duas"

"Ei querida, é que Jane é muito maneira" disse Finn recebendo um tapa da namorada logo em seguida. "Mas ela é! E não adianta ficar brava Jane é realmente gente boa..."

"Eu também gostei dela Rachel, acho que você tá fazendo drama" disse Mercedes

"Não gostei dessa garota" disse Rachel e rapidamente olhando para Blaine "Eu gosto de você, só que eu não tive uma boa 'vibe' vinda da sua irmã"

"Ela normalmente faz isso mesmo Rachel" disse Blaine olhando para o namorado "Vamos amor, eu realmente quero ficar um tempinho sozinho com você"

Kurt corou furiosamente e deu um leve adeus a todos e saiu de mão dadas com o namorado.

"Baby, você quer esquecer esse negócio de Jane e ir lá em casa?" perguntou Finn.

"Eu vou para a minha casa Finn..." disse Rachel rapidamente "Tchau Mercedes"

"Tchau querida" disse Mercedes dando um leve adeus para Finn e se encaminhando para o próprio carro.

-X-

"Então quer dizer que além de mudar de aparência você mudou de nome?" perguntou Jane.

"Sim, não veja por mal. Até você mudou de apelido" disse Quinn sorrindo para a morena na sua frente "E ai já enfrentou os seus demônios?"

"Já. E você?"

"Não. Ainda"

"Como assim Quinn? Você era mais bem resolvida que eu!"

"Era... Falou bem. Quando a gente chega aos 17/18 anos a gente muda Jane..."

"Muda, é claro que muda. E em relação a isso..."

"Nunca mudei" disse Quinn sorrindo para ela e olhando para a janela.

Jane acompanhou o olhar da amiga, e viu Rachel entrando no carro sozinha.

**N/A: AHHHHHHHHHH VAI DIZER QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU? Juro eu só dividi isso em dois capitulos porque eu realmente queria o final do episodio anterior! Desculpa por estarem curtinho mas eu tive um leve bloqueio em relação a história. Mas estou de volta! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

_Uma semana depois..._

"Ah finalmente minha própria casa!" Disse Jane sorrindo para o irmão logo após passar pela a porta da casa e jogar a sua mala sem cerimônia no chão, fazendo um baque surdo.

"Nossa casa... Ah, irei sentir falta de acordar o Kurt..."

"Você vai acorda-lo pelo resto da vida maninho, espera mais um pouco..."

Blaine riu e olhou para a irmã, ela parecia tão... Leve. Foi um caos o episódio da 'Saída de Narnia' como dizia ela, para os seus pais. E o roxo de Jane já estava começando a aparecer, o Sr. Anderson fez questão de deixar bem claro a sua opinião sobre o assunto. Blaine só não voltou para bate-lo pois Jane implorou que ele não fosse. Sua mãe tinha conseguido a casa bem mais rápido do que tinham imaginado, e logo Jane pode contar aos pais que era gay... E agora eles estavam ali.

"Vou desfazer a mala, você guarda as comidas que mamãe me fez trazer?" perguntou a mais nova

"Claro maninha... E você pode ligar para o Kurt e avisar que ele pode começar a organizar a abertura da _La Casa Anderson_ como diz a sua..."

"Não complete. Ela não é nada minha... Ainda" acrescentou sorrindo

"Amiga. Eita como você é desesperada..." riu o mais velho pegando os pacotes de comida e levando para a cozinha

"Desesperada, sei sei. Você e o Kurt estão loucos para eu e a Sant começarmos a namorar..."

"Só queremos ver vocês duas felizes, se forem juntas, melhor!" gritou da cozinha

"Ok ok" Jane pegou a sua mala e subiu as escadas, virou no segundo quarto a direita e viu o seu quarto, tinha uma bela sacada com um banquinho que lembrava levemente a de um hotel. A cama era branca e imensa, parecia que dava para dormir 4 pessoas ali. O restante do quarto tinha uma parede vermelha (aonde estava apoiada a cama em um belo contraste) e o restante branca, tinha um espelho no canto e do lado uma estante, a TV estava no chão ainda na embalagem juntamente com o aparelho de DVD próximos ao belo rack totalmente branco, em cima do rack apenas o rádio ligado com um bilhete com a letra da mãe _'Eu sei que vai ser a primeira coisa que você vai usar. Te Amo, Mamãe'_. Jane sorriu e abriu a primeira caixa de uma pilha e que tinha escrito CDS. Achou o que queria e colou em alto volume e saiu cantando e dançando junto com a música.

_Ela é louca e ela sabe_

_Ela é louca e eu gosto dela_

_Escute_

_Ela pega a garrafa amarela_

_Ela gosta quando toca em seus lábios_

_Ela bebe tudo_

_E embarca numa viagem_

_Talvez ela vá para casa comigo essa noite_

_Ela parece uma modelo_

_Exceto que ela tem um pouco mais bunda_

_Ela não liga_

_A menos que você tenha o que ela gosta_

_Espero que ela vá para casa comigo essa noite*_

Jane estava totalmente distraída enquanto arrumava as coisas e nem ouviu o irmão na porta do quarto até ele começar a rir.

"Pensando na sua latina?" falou com um tom presunçoso.

"Cala boca Blaine" respondeu atirando um travesseiro no irmão.

"E ai ligou para o Kurt?"

"Não. Eu to tentando arrumar o meu quarto primeiro..."

"Você tá planejando a festa só para o ano que vem?" perguntou rindo logo em seguida

"BLAY! DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME ZUAR?" gritou Jane rindo logo em seguida

"Ok ok parei!" disse levantando os braços se rendendo "Eu ligo para ele e você liga para a Quinn e para a Santana"

"Ok, ei! Você pode pedir para o Kurt avisar o Finn e a Rachel também?"

"O que você quer com o Finn e com a Rachel?" perguntou Blaine levantando uma sobrancelha olhando com suspeita para a irmã.

"Nada em especial, seremos uma família mês que vem e eu quero conhecer todos eles muito bem antes de iniciar as aulas..." disse Jane metendo a cabeça na caixa enquanto falava escondendo o seu rosto.

"Hum... Tá bom. Pede para a Santana chamar o Puck, a Lauren, a Brittany, o Mike e a Tina" disse Blaine

"E o Artie?"

"O Kurt me disse que ele viajou com os pais e não volta antes do começo do ano letivo" respondeu Blaine sorrindo para a irmã.

"Beleza..." falou com uma cara estranha "Então quer dizer que a Brittany vai vir 'sozinha'?"

"Sim, e não esquenta. A Santana te prioriza"

"Prioriza o cacete! Eu sei como funciona essas coisas de coração Blaine. Isso nunca é legal"

"Tá bom Jane. Eu finjo que acredito em você" falou com um tom de quem estava caçoando da irmã

"Ai desencana Blaine" disse Jane pegando os livros e colocando na estante.

-X-

"Fico tão feliz que você conheça o meu amor a mais tempo..." disse Santana sorrindo enquanto tomava o seu sorvete.

"Você fica muito estranha apaixonada sabia?" falou Quinn com um sorriso nos lábios olhando para a latina. Fazia tanto tempo que não a via sorrindo daquele jeito "E não é uma boa você chamar a Jane de meu amor sem o consentimento dela"

"Ah! Bobagem! Eu vou ficar com ela nessa festa!"

"Quando é?"

"Não sei..." _Well sometimes I go out by myself. And I look across the water _"É ela!"

"Valerie? Sério?" disse Quinn revirando os olhos

"Oi linda! Sério? Que ótimo... Vou perguntar para o Puck para ver quanto tempo ele demora... Claro amor fica tranquila... (risos) Estou com ela agora... Quinn disse que eu não podia chamar você assim sem o seu consentimento... (gargalhada) Ok eu digo para ela. Beijos minha linda, nos vemos sábado!"

"E ai?"

"Sábado a festa. E ela pediu para você cuidar do seu próprio 'amor'..." disse a latina e ficando surpresa com a cara vermelha de Quinn "Como a Jane consegue deixar Quinn Fabray vermelha sem nem estar presente?"

"A Effy... Digo, a Jane tem que aprender a ficar quieta viu..." disse Quinn tomando um gole da sua coca.

"Que amor é esse? Já virou relacionamento Fabray? Pode soltar isso ai..." falou Santana com o seu velho tom de voz que as vezes irritava Quinn

"Não é ninguém..." ao ver a cara de descrença da latina acrescentou "Nem relacionamento é ainda. Quer dizer, nem vai ser, é fora de cogitação"

-X-

"Rachel você tá fazendo drama!" disse Kurt irritado

"Não é drama! Eu não gosto dessa garota, porque raios eu teria que ir na abertura da casa dela?" disse Rachel balançando os braços nervosa e quase acertando a cara de Finn pela 10ª vez.

"Amor, você como líder do Glee Club tem que ir dar as boas vindas para o Blaine e para a Jane" disse Finn pegando nos braços de Rachel a fazendo parar.

"Verdade, eu realmente preciso ir" disse ela se acalmando fazendo a cara de conformismo bem... Bom, bem Rachel.

"Obrigado!" gritou Kurt levantando os braços como se estivesse agradecendo aos céus "E o Blaine disse que Jane fez questão de chamar você Srta. Berry, e que ela disse é que quer conhecer todos nós dos Novos Rumos pois vai ser a 'família' dela pelo menos durante esse ano"

"Família? Ela usou essa palavra?" perguntou Rachel, Kurt confirmou com a cabeça "Ah! E ela tá louca por um incesto nessa família né?"

"Rachel, o que mais tem é incesto na nossa 'família' Novos Rumos" disse Finn. Kurt olhou admirado para o garoto ele realmente estava prestando atenção na conversa.

"Finn, você tá comigo ou tá contra?" perguntou Rachel olhando para o namorado devagar.

"Contigo amor. Só que você tá sendo um pouco irracional em relação a Jane só isso" disse Finn disfarçando e olhando para TV em que passava o tape de algum jogo

"Por que todo mundo ama essa garota?" falou alto Rachel

"Por que você odeia ela Rachel?" perguntou Kurt com uma sobrancelha levantada

"Porque ela meio que roubou a atenção do grupo..." disse Rachel baixando a cabeça

"Tem certeza que é isso Rachel? Quero dizer, somos amigos agora, você pode me contar qualquer coisa..." disse Kurt suavizando o rosto e tomando o cuidado de falar baixo o suficiente para Finn não ouvir.

"Eu sei... Eu vou para casa." disse Rachel

"E a festa sábado?" perguntou Finn da sala

"Se é para o bem do Glee Club, eu vou!" disse Rachel sorrindo rendida

"Ótimo" disse Kurt sorrindo e mandando a confirmação de que Rachel e Finn iam para Blaine.

-X-

"Todos vão vir" disse Jane descendo as escadas vendo o irmão cozinhar.

"Ótimo!"

"Quer dizer, quase todos..."

"Como assim?"

"A Lauren não vai vir, ela e o Puck terminaram e ela disse que o Glee Club ia afetar a popularidade dela essa ano... Sei lá não entendi direito, o Puck não está muito feliz com isso, mas pareceu animado quando eu disse sobre a festa"

"Lógico que ele ficou, ele é o Puck, e festa é com ele mesmo" disse Blaine enquanto cortava alguma coisa verde, que Jane não conseguiu identificar.

"Essa festa vai ser demais!" disse Jane com alegria.

**N/A: Eu esqueci de colocar, a música do 6 capitulo chama Un Año de Amor, do Luz Casal (o seriado citado é o The L Word 1ª temporada). Vocês acharam estranho eu ter postado dois capítulos? Bom, já digo logo que isso não vai ser comum, e que eu estava bêbada na hora em que escrevi o último capitulo e postei ele logo em seguida (o sexto já estava pronto antes) kkkkkkkkkkk. Por incrível que pareça, acho que é um dos melhores capítulos, apesar de ser muito curto. E preparem-se virá um tributo a Adele fantástico! Mas apenas na volta das aulas da galera!**

**N/A²: *Lovestoned – Justin Timberlake. Próximo capitulo vai ser GIGANTE por conta da pré-festa e algumas explicações... =D COMENTEM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: FELIZ MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! Kkkkkkkkk**

**CAPITULO NO NIVEL 8 (de 10) DE +18 ANOS! (Quando vocês lerem a parte vão achar que eu sou uma pervertida por colocar só 8). QUEM NÃO GOSTA ACONSELHO A PULAR O QUARTA PARTE DESTE CAPITULO. Praticamente INTEIRA.**

_Sábado..._

"E O DIA DA FESTA CHEGOU!" gritou Blaine na porta do quarto de Jane, que sentou na cama em um pulo.

"Bom dia para você também o doente mental!" respondeu a irmã de mau humor se enfiando nas cobertas

"Qual é Jane levanta logo ai! Você não vai no cabeleireiro daqui a pouco?"

"Que horas são?"

"13:00"

"Porra!" levantou – agora da cama – em um pulo "Merda! Não posso me atrasar!" E correu para o banheiro fazendo Blaine rir.

O irmão entrou no banheiro assim que ouviu o chuveiro ligado. Era comum os dois conversarem enquanto o outro tomava banho, eles faziam isso, bom desde sempre.

"Você ligou e confirmou a banda?" perguntou Blaine

"Liguei e confirmei, os barmans já vão estar aqui as 18:00! Ótima a ideia do meu cunhadinho... Assim a gente não precisa cuidar de nada durante a festa"

"Bom, que horas a Santana vai chegar?"

"As 17:00 para ajudar a gente a terminar de arrumar as coisas"

"Ótimo! O Kurt vai chegar umas 16:30, e a Quinn?"

"Vou busca-la as 16:00"

Blaine parou e ficou olhando para a porta do box com a boca levemente aberta.

"Você vai buscar a Quinn e não a Santana?" perguntou finalmente quando a voz permitiu sair.

"Vou. E nem me venha reclamar porque ouvi um monte da Sant ontem por telefone e não to com sa..."

"MAS É LÓGICO QUE VOU RECLAMAR!" gritou Blaine fazendo a irmã escorregar dentro do box fazendo um barulho alto e fazendo ela soltar um palavrão se levantando em seguida.

"TÁ MALUCO? EU CAI!" gritou a menor colocando a cabeça para fora do box "PARA QUE GRITAR?"

"SUA RETARDADA EMOCIONALMENTE! É óbvio que a Santana ficou brava" disse ele acalmando a voz no meio da frase "Por que caralho você vai buscar a Quinn e não a Santana?"

"Porque a Quinn mora longe e tá sem carro, e a Santana mora perto e tá de carro" respondeu vermelha Jane, isso que ela estava tomando banho frio, logo era pura vergonha.

"Jane, Jane. Para de enrolar e fala logo porque" Blaine cruzou os braços em seguida

"Porque eu quero ir buscar a Quinn, e a Quinn quer que eu vá busca-la" e entrou para terminar o banho.

"Jane, se você não ficar com a Santana e ficar com a Quinn a gente vai ter uma conversa muito séria"

"Blaine, só você e o Kurt acham que eu vou ficar com a Santana"

"O QUE? O que mudou em uma semana na sua cabeça para você achar isso? Você e a Santana também achavam que vocês iam ficar juntas" disse Blaine fazendo uma cara estranho do tipo que a frase não tinha muito sentido.

"Eu sei, só que a Santana sei lá..." e fez uma pausa "E a Quinn é..."

"Termina o seu banho e depois conversamos." disse Blaine saindo do banheiro batendo a porta deixando a irmã sozinha.

"O que eu vou fazer meu deus?" disse Jane baixinho enfiando a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro gelado.

-X-

Jane desceu as escadas já trocada e olhou para o irmão que estava sentado na mesa com as pernas e os braços cruzados olhando para ela. Dois copos de suco de laranja já estavam em cima da mesa, ou seja, eles iam conversar antes dela ir cortar o cabelo. Sentou meio displicente na cadeira e ficou olhando para o irmão esperando começar a bronca.

"O que você quer?" perguntou olhando para Blaine

"Não. O que você quer?"

Jane olhou para baixo, era extremamente desconfortável ter esse tipo de conversa com ele.

"Eu não sei"

"Mas é bom você saber antes das 17:00"

"Eu sei"

Jane abaixou a cabeça novamente, pegou o copo de suco e bebeu até a metade enquanto o irmão fazia o mesmo.

"Sério Jane. O que aconteceu?" perguntou com a voz mais calma pousando o copo em cima da mesa.

"Eu conversei com a Santana essa semana, e não foi muito bom."

"O que ela falou?"

"Basicamente, que ela ainda amava a Brittany e que não tinha certeza se gostava de mim" respondeu olhando para baixo.

"Ela falou o que?" perguntou Blaine incrédulo

"Que amava a Brittany. Na minha cara."

"Oh... Jane. Sinto muito" disse pegando o copo e tomando um gole devagar logo em seguida.

"Não tem problema" falou ficando com uma cara de que tinha problema sim.

"Jane, qual é! Fala logo! Você gosta da Santana. Mas porque a Quinn? Ela é hétero"

Jane riu escandalosamente e quando se acalmou completou "Tão hétero quanto eu e a Santana"

Blaine cuspiu o suco que estava na boca e se engasgou, assim que se recuperou gritou "ELA É O QUE?"

"Ela é gay Blaine. Ela me disse quando eu tinha 14 e ela 16"

"Mas... Mas... Ela engravidou no primeiro ano"

"É, na última tentativa de saber se ela era mesmo lésbica" disse Jane rindo, tomou um gole do suco e continuou "Ela é muito azarada isso sim!"

"Oh Meu Deus!" falou Blaine colocando a mão na testa respirando devagar "O Kurt não vai acreditar nisso..."

"Não ouse contar para ninguém antes da Quinn sair de Nárnia oficialmente!"

"Ah... Qual é Jane eu não tenho a sua mania! Ia ser só para o Kurt"

"Desculpa, não é mania. Foi só você e foi sem querer!"

"Foi sem querer..." repetiu Blaine ao ver a cara nada boa da irmã desistiu de completar a frase "Tá bom eu não vou falar nada"

"Ótimo!" bebeu o resto do suco "Agora posso ir cortar o cabelo?"

"Pode"

-X-

Jane ficou batendo com a mão no veiculo na mesma batida da música que estava no rádio, Quinn morava uns 4Kms da _La Casa Anderson_, e era praticamente impossível a garota a ir sozinha andando para lá. Jane tentava se concentrar nessa desculpa esfarrapada que as duas tinham dado para se encontrar antes de chegar na festa, olhou para o relógio do carro, 16:20, ela estava atrasada. Quinn saiu da casa dando um beijo na mãe, Jane acenou para a Sra. Fabray. _'Se ela soubesse'_ pensou Jane ao vê-la responder com um sorriso o aceno dela.

"O que você falou para a sua mãe?" perguntou Jane sorrindo após cumprimentar com um beijo na bochecha de Quinn

"Que iriamos em uma festa da sua igreja" respondeu sorrindo Quinn

"Ok. Sério que você vai assim?" perguntou a morena olhando o vestido meio longo que ia até joelho, florido e meias brancas que iam na canela com uma sapatilha branca.

"Por que to feia?" perguntou Quinn fazendo cara de assustada

"NÃO! Imagina, você ficar feia... É um absurdo!" se apressou a responder Jane apavorada "É só que... Tá muito comportadinha"

"Não vou assim não" respondeu com um sorriso malicioso a loira, puxando umas roupas mais escuras da bolsa junto com uma bota "Acelera o carro e não ouse virar a cabeça aqui para trás" disse já pulando o banco.

"Sua..." começou Jane achando melhor ficar quieta "Vai logo e juro que não vou virar não"

'Pelo menos não vou virar a cabeça' pensou Jane olhando para o retrovisor recebendo um olhar malicioso de Quinn.

"Eu disse para não olhar"

"Se você não tá percebendo eu to olhando para ver se não tá vindo carro"

"Olha só pelos retrovisores laterais que dá na mesma"

"Tá bom..." respondeu Jane querendo acabar com a discussão, mas não deixou de dar uma espiadinha em Quinn de vez em quando.

-X-

"Oi baby" disse Blaine com uma mão no arco da porta olhando o namorado

"Oi querido, tudo bom?" perguntou Kurt sorrindo

"Jane não está, estamos sós"

"Hum..." fez Kurt antes de sentir a mão do namorado nas suas o puxando para dentro da casa.

Com Blaine era assim, do nada ele começava a dar amassos, e não que Kurt não gostasse, mas estava começando a ficar difícil não seguir ao próximo passo.

"Blay..." sussurrou devagar, quase sem força pelos beijos que recebia no pescoço enquanto se sentia cair no grande sofá preto na sala com Blaine por cima.

"Amor, eu quero fazer uma coisa antes da festa..." disse Blaine com uma voz rouca que Kurt nunca tinha ouvido e essa nova voz era totalmente... Sexy.

"Que coisa?" perguntou o mais velho arfando.

"Eu quero... Eu quero..." Blaine olhou para ele com o rosto vermelho "Sentir o teu gosto... Sabe lá..."

Kurt o olhou vermelho, e balançou a cabeça em um sim meio desesperado. Ele já havia pensado em fazer o mesmo... 'Favor' para Blaine. E ficou extremamente aliviado do outro ter proposto primeiro.

Blaine sorriu para o namorado e ficaram mais um tempo se beijando até que Blaine sentiu o volume do namorado entre as suas pernas o deixando muito excitado, abriu a camisa de Kurt devagar e beijando a sua barriga fazendo o rapaz suspirar devagar e falar um leve "Ow Blaine" que fazia o mais novo mais excitado ainda.

Blaine foi descendo cada vez mais até chegar a calça, abriu devagar o zíper e o botão, olhou mais uma vez para Kurt como se fosse para confirmar e mordendo o lábio inferior fez que sim novamente com a cabeça. Blaine colocou a boca sobre o volume ainda por cima da cueca e Kurt soltou um gemido fechando os olhos e colocando a cabeça para trás, fazendo o outro se animar. Blaine pegou a lateral da calça e baixou um pouco, e pegando o elástico da cueca baixou devagar vendo o pênis de Kurt pela primeira vez, honestamente, Blaine achou que era menor, porém foi uma agradável surpresa saber que o namorado até então 'magrinho' era muito bem dotado, mais até do que ele próprio, mas isso não era um problema. Sorrindo devagar aproximou os lábios e deu um beijo na base, e foi distribuindo beijos, colocou a língua para fora e lambeu devagar. Kurt se virava no sofá, e a inexperiência de ambos ainda era mais excitante.

"Ow Deus! Blaine!" disse Kurt gemendo forte ao sentir o garoto fazendo sabe se deus o que.

"Seu gosto é tão bom..." disse Blaine tirando a boca por meio segundo e já voltando, arrancando um novo gemido da boca de Kurt.

"Blay..." disse o soprano em um gemido contido "Ow Deus! Blaine eu vou gozar..." ele tinha que avisar Blaine, o garoto podia ficar bravo, mas parecia um incentivo, pois Blaine começou com mais 'empenho' o que estava fazendo antes e Kurt não conseguia mais se segurar, agarrou nos cabelo encaracolados e negros, puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e gemendo como nunca na vida em seu primeiro orgasmo.

"Jesus!" disse Kurt arfou quando se sentia como uma gelatina. Era incrível como Blaine tinha lhe arrancado a melhor sensação que ele já havia tido.

"Ow Kurt, o seu gosto é tão bom, e te sentir assim..." arfou Blaine com os olhos ainda cerrados do que provavelmente foi um gozo conjunto "Eu quero te sentir Kurt... Sabe..."

Kurt sabia, Blaine não precisava falar mais nada. Kurt começou a ficar excitado novamente apesar de ter acabado de se satisfazer, Blaine apareceu com um lubrificante e com preservativos do nada e Kurt sorriu satisfeito, se acariciou e depois Blaine que gemeu baixinho, colocou a camisinha em si e lambeu um pouco fazendo o outro garoto enlouquecer, quando Kurt estava na posição correta vendo o rosto do namorado, beijou os lábios daquele garoto que amava tanto, devagar começou o movimento, olhando atentamente o rosto do namorado e quando estava começando a quebrar a resistência, tocam a campainha.

"Merda..." disse Kurt vendo a sua própria 'animação' toda passar. Blaine olhou fulo da vida para a porta como se quisesse explodir aquilo, sorriu para o namorado devagar.

"Outro dia amor?" perguntou Kurt com um olhar constrangido para Blaine o abraçando devagar encostando os sexos e sorriu ao sentir os dois dando sinal de 'vida' "Acho que sim..."

"Ow deus! Você me tortura Kurt Hummel" recebeu em resposta. "JÁ VAI!" gritou para a porta.

Blaine e Kurt se recompuseram e Blaine foi abrir a porta.

"Oh só podia ser você" disse Blaine irritado sem nem disfarçar.

"Nossa! Oi para você também!" disse rindo Santana

"Desculpa Sant. É que você chegou em uma hora... Ah... Meio..."

"Desencana, vocês estavam mandando ver né? Foi mal atrapalhar a trepada de vocês... É que Jane pediu para vir as 17:00" disse a latina sem cerimônia entrando na casa e rindo da cara do mais novo, que honestamente não sabia aonde enfiava a cara, chegou na cozinha vendo Kurt tomar uma coca-cola parecendo muito interessado na embalagem. "E ai Kurt ainda tá com o V-Card?"

Kurt ficou rubro e engasgou com a coca fazendo Santana rir.

"Vamos arrumar as coisas sim?" disse Blaine segurando os enfeites recebendo um sorriso diabólico da amiga (ou seria cunhada?) e um sorriso aliviado do namorado.

-X-

"Chegamos" disse Jane séria encostando no banco.

"Hum..." fez Quinn também séria

"Quinn, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre a gente" disse do nada.

"Que tipo de coisas estranhas?" falou com cara de confusa.

"Sabe, sobre você amar a..."

"Não complete a frase" respondeu a loira séria

"Sabe, eu entendo o porque você ficou afim dela, sabe, ela teoricamente é hétero"

"Não só teoricamente Jane e você sabe disso"

"Eu sei que você nunca se deu a chance de ficar com ela"

"Ela está bem com ele, o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Quinn... Por favor, o problema que eu to passando é muito pior do que você está passando"

"Jura que você está falando sobre a Santana?" fez cara de descrente.

"Sim" respondeu Jane séria desligando o carro

"Qual é Jane, a Santana é minha melhor amiga, mas é também a maior vaga..."

"Você sabe que eu não gostou quando você chama ela assim, e outra ela está apaixonada pela Brittany"

"E a minha não está apaixonada por outra pessoa?" respondeu em tom de desaprovação.

"Sim ela está. E se isso for só uma brincadeira do nosso coração?"

"Jane... Você sabe que não é assim..."

"EU NÃO SEI QUINN!" falou Jane alto batendo no volante violentamente "Eu sei que eu nunca me senti assim por alguém desde Carmen!"

"Jane, você precisa esquecer a Carmen" falou Quinn se lembrando do último dia em que tinha visto Jane, ela estava acabada e ainda assim tocou a música favorita de Carmen no piano em seu enterro. "Ela foi a sua primeira, dá para entender, mas você precisa esquece-la. Ela não iria gostar de te ver assim"

"E juro Quinn, por tudo que é mais sagrado para você que não quero mais pensar na Carmen. Isso doeu e dói demais ainda, mas pesa o fato de eu 'amar' – fez com as mãos as aspas – a Santana tanto quanto eu amava a Carmen"

"Jane não exagere!"

"Eu não estou exagerando Quinn" disse a morena passando as mãos no cabelo recém cortados desesperada.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte? A gente se gosta, a gente se conhece. E se a gente se beijar?" perguntou Quinn olhando o rosto da morena ao seu lado que virou a cara de descrente em direção a loira.

"E no que isso vai nos adiantar?" falou levantando uma sobrancelha

"Podemos saber se é 'fogo-no-rabo' ou se é amor mesmo que sentimos pelas duas"

Jane se aproximou de Quinn como se fosse beijar Santana, sentiu os lábios calmos de Quinn em contato com o seu, era fácil. Era simples. Quinn a apertou junto ao seu corpo e Jane pegou em sua nuca a puxando mais perto, o gosto de Quinn era bom até demais, pensou Jane. Mas não era Santana.

"Não funcionou" disse Quinn antes de Jane quando os lábios se separaram.

"Eu sei" disse Jane colocando a cabeça no volante desapontada. "Não era assim que eu queria me sentir após te beijar"

Quinn riu, bateu de leve no braço de Jane completando "O que você acha de entrarmos?"

"Ótima ideia" respondeu Jane saindo do carro rapidamente e abrindo a porta antes de Quinn sair.

"Obrigada" disse a loira.

"De nada"

As duas paralisaram ao ver a cortina da sala da _La Casa Anderson_ se fechar.

"Você viu o que eu vi?" perguntou Jane assustada

"Vi"

"Droga." respondeu pegando a chave da casa.

-X-

"Vou trocar de roupa" anunciou Jane para a sala praticamente vazia apenas ocupada pelos enfeites e os móveis já estavam nos devidos lugares (ou seja, os móveis – tirando o sofá e os instrumentos – estavam na garagem), Blaine e Kurt silenciosamente subiram atrás dela.

"Gente... Eu queria trocar de roupa sozinha sabe?" falou Jane rindo para o irmão e para o cunhado.

"O que a senhorita fez hoje foi algo muito ruim viu Elizabeth?" disse Blaine de braços cruzados na parede do quarto com Kurt ao seu lado.

"O que eu fiz?" perguntou sem entender o uso do seu primeiro nome.

"Beijar a Quinn" respondeu Kurt "Olha, a Quinn é linda, maligna, mas linda. Porém se você realmente tem sentimentos pela..."

"Foi vocês que viram?" interrompeu Jane ansiosa.

Os dois se entreolharam e falaram juntos "Não. Santana que viu."

Jane baixou a cabeça e balançou em sinal negativo soltando um palavrão.

-X-

"Que porra você tá fazendo Fabray?" disse Santana irritada acabando de empilhar as latas de cerveja que Puck havia trago de manhã.

"Guardando as bebidas na geladeira Lopez" respondeu a loira rindo enquanto colocava as bebidas dentro da geladeira tendo a ajuda de Santana que lhe entregava as latas.

"E beijar a Jane?"

Quinn olhou nervosa para Santana, parando no meio do movimento para pegar a lata da mão da latina. _Droga achei que não era ela na janela_ pensou Quinn "Olha Santana, foi sem sentimentos, nós duas tínhamos algumas dúvidas e..."

"Desde quando você fica com mulher? Você sempre falou mal de mim, por causa disso Q"

"Eu zoava você pelo simples fato de que não me aceitava S"

"Ah claro! E de repente você resolveu beijar a menina que eu gosto porque te deu na telha?"

"Santana! Você sabe que eu não faço isso!"

"AH! Fabray pelo amor de Deus! Você fez isso com o Finn, com o Puck..."

"TÁ! Eu já fiz isso! Mas não com você, e nem com a Brittany!"

"Não fale sobre a Brit comigo!"

"Ah Santana quando vocês duas vão ficar juntas?"

"Quer o caminho livre para a Anderson né?"

"Lógico que não! Eu amo outra pessoa!"

"Quem?"

_Droga _pensou a loira

-X-

"Gente! Eu já disse! Foi só para ver se era fogo ou se era..."

"Jane para de desculpa!" disse Blaine irritado "Você vai descer lá agora e vai falar com a Santana e esclarecer essa situação no minimo embaraçosa"

"EU NÃO TENHO QUE ESCLARECER PORRA NENHUMA!" gritou Jane irritada com o irmão "Ela não é minha mulher, não me ama e eu to de saco cheio de ter que ficar falando tudo o que faço ou que eu deixo de fazer para você e para a Santana"

Kurt olhou para Blaine que espumava, passou a mão no braço do namorado o acalmando.

"Ok Jane. Faça o que você quiser, mas não venha reclamar disso depois ok?" falou Blaine

"Ok Blaine. Desculpe Kurt..." falou a mais nova abaixando a cabeça

"Relaxa cunhadinha estamos descendo" e puxou a mão do namorado deixando Jane sozinha no quarto "Mas acho uma boa ideia você conversar com a Santana." disse ao colocar apenas a cabeça novamente no quarto.

_Droga_ pensou Jane.

-X-

10 minutos depois Jane desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha vendo Santana abraçada com Quinn.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Q" dizia Santana enquanto batia levemente nas costas da loira

"Obrigada S" disse Quinn sorrindo e se virando "Hey Jane"

"Hey" disse Jane olhando meio assustada para a cena "Preciso trocar uma palavra com a Santana se você não se importa Quinn"

Quinn olhou insegura para Santana, que deu um leve aceno com a cabeça "Ok, vou falar com os garotos lá fora" e saiu da cozinha.

Jane caminhou em direção a Santana e parou a uns três passos insegura se podia chegar mais perto. Santana caminhou até ela e abraçou a morena devagar pelo pescoço, que enlaçou os braços em volta da sua cintura.

"Eu sinto muito Santana. Nós estávamos confusas... Quinn coitada não pode fazer nada em relação a garota que ela gosta, e se eu te falasse quem é você ia entender melhor que eu, mas não posso..."

"Não se preocupe ela me contou. E sobre a conversa de vocês no carro." Jane se separou de Santana o suficiente para se olharem. "Ela me disse tudo, sinto muito que te machuquei Jan"

"Você foi honesta, e aprecio a sua sinceridade" respondeu a morena rápido demais abaixando a cabeça fugindo do olhar da latina.

"Não fui tão honesta assim Jane" disse tirando um dos braços do pescoço da outra e com a mão puxou levemente o seu rosto para cima fazendo os olhares se encontrarem novamente "Eu não fui honesta sobre a parte que eu disse não saber como me sinto sobre você"

Jane ficou a observando, estudando o rosto da latina. Ela parecia tão... Perfeita.

"Eu estou apaixonada por você Sant" disse Jane, fazendo a latina fechar os olhos devagar como se apreciasse as palavras saindo da boca da morena.

"Diga novamente" pediu Santana colando a sua testa com Jane.

"Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você Santana" disse baixo e muito próximo dos lábios da latina.

"E eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por você" respondeu a latina antes dos lábios se encontrarem.

_'Oh Deus!'_ pensou Jane quando os lábios se encontraram. Era exatamente assim que ela queria se sentir quando beijou Quinn, mas ela sabia que a diferença era Santana, os lábios se completavam e era tão bom sentir o cheiro, o gosto da latina. Jane não se importava mais com a festa, ela queria passar a noite inteira colada naqueles lábios macios e cheios da sua latina. Mas parecia que o mundo não estava conspirando a favor delas ao ouvirem a campainha.

"Como ficamos?" perguntou quando se separaram

"Por enquanto, do mesmo jeito que estamos" disse a latina arrumando os cabelos que Jane nem tinha percebido ter bagunçado "Quero falar com a Brittany hoje. E depois conversamos"

"Ok" respondeu Jane desanimada, ela sabia que os sentimentos da 'sua' latina pela loirinha eram muito grandes, maiores do que por ela.

"Não fique assim" disse a latina levantando o rosto de Jane e lhe dando um selinho "Nada vai mudar, independente da conversa"

"Esse é o problema" respondeu sarcástica

"Ok" disse a latina se rendendo

"Chama a Quinn para mim?" pediu Jane

"Claro" e saiu.

Jane foi até a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja, hoje por conta da festa ela estava liberada. Quinn entrou com um sorriso que chegava a ser absurdo.

"Rachel chegou. E ai como foi?" perguntou e rindo em seguida "Pelo seus lábios e os de S a conversa foi boa..."

Jane riu, mostrou a cerveja e Quinn acenou, Jane pegou outra e estendeu para a loira

"Nós nos beijamos"

"E ai?"

"E ai que eu tive certeza que gosto dela. Porém eu acho que para Santana foi mais confuso ainda..." completou se sentando no chão da cozinha e apoiando as costas no armário. Quinn a acompanhou desfazendo o sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, ela vai ver o que é melhor para ela e vai tomar uma decisão"

"Esse é meu medo"

"Não posso mentir para você e falar que você está na frente. Porém B maltratou muito S ano passado"

"Assim como Sant a maltratou Quinnie" ela só usava esse apelido quando as duas estavam sozinhas e Jane queria ser carinhosa com Quinn, esse era o apelido que a irmã mais velha Frankie, havia dado para ela quando nasceu.

"Jan..." fez uma pausa pensando "Deixa a água correr pelo rio, se o barco de S vier te buscar... Melhor, mas se não eu mando um meu"

Jane riu. Quinn a olhou e percebeu que Jane estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ela significa muito para você né?"

"Sim. Eu achava que ela era o recomeço Quinnie"

"Hey..." disse passando a mão nos ombros da amiga "Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Obrigada por ser a mesma amiga que era antes Quinnie"

"Não se preocupe. Para você sempre foi e sempre será a Lucy"

"Mas eu jamais serei a Effy novamente" ponderou

"E Deus lhe abençoe por isso" respondeu Quinn séria e depois riu "Vamos para lá, vamos começar a festa"

"Só por que Rachel chegou?" perguntou maliciosa Jane enquanto se levantava e ajudava Quinn a se levantar

"Para mim, as pessoas que importam já estão aqui" respondeu Quinn sorrindo

**N/A²: Ráááá! Esse capitulo tá gigantesco! Provavelmente será o maior de todos, mas enfim. Obrigada por todos esses views e espero mais comentários ok? Eu realmente preciso saber o que vocês estão achando. A parte do verão já está quase acabando, por incrível que pareça e o novo ano no McKinley vai ser bem bacana, porém irá mudar de Comédia/Romance para Drama/Romance, por um motivo extremamente importante para a continuação da fanfic. Vocês acharam que ficou muito forte a cena +18? Eu não sei, eu me sinto desconfortável escrevendo esse tipo de coisa, porém acho extremamente necessário, anyway... Próximo capitulo finalmente a festa! E só para não perder o costume: COMENTEM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Peço milhões de desculpas pelo atraso, mas só para vcs saberem, dia 15 (ontem) foi meu aniversário e completei 20 anos! Kkkkkkk E ai era maior correria para organizar a festa e talz, mas como eu não esqueço de vocês, resolvi postar hj mesmo =D; Espero que gostem deste capitulo tanto quanto eu gosto. E já aviso, as coisas vão mudar um pouco a partir de agora e vai ter explicações futuras. ENJOY!**

Puck e Mike se revezando de DJ foi a melhor escolha da festa. Os dois seguiam animados e conversavam sobre qual seria a próxima música, eles estavam atraindo a atenção de algumas Cheerleaders fazendo Tina querer bater em Mike, que coitado, não tinha culpa nenhuma. Kurt e Blaine estavam praticamente sumidos da festa, era raro ver um dos dois, o que causou alguns comentários, 'Eu não sei, e nem quero saber' era tudo o que Jane respondia quando alguém perguntava causando muitos risos, e normalmente o assunto morria ai mesmo. Agora Jane e Quinn estavam encostadas bebendo vendo aquele monte de gente dançando. Tinha tanta gente ali que nem Quinn sabia dizer quem era quem.

"Olha aquela menina se achando!" comentou Jane apontando para uma loira que parecia ter recebido um choque elétrico

"Cara, eu não faço a menor ideia de quem ela seja!" respondeu rindo Quinn

Jane riu com vontade "Se você que estuda no colégio não sabe quem é, imagina eu que nem entrei ainda!" De repente o som mudou e começou a tocar Last Night do P. Diddy, Jane não teve nem dúvida pegou a mão de Quinn e a puxou para dançar.

Falar que a festa parou seria exagero, mas uma vez que uma Jane extremamente feminina estava aparecendo (afinal, ela estava com um vestido preto curto colado e salto agulha) e uma Quinn muito sexy (botas de salto agulha pretas, calça jeans tipo skinny e uma blusinha frente única também preta) começaram a dançar juntas sensualmente era algo para se parar e assistir.

Elas dançavam juntas e ninguém sabe se de propósito ou não elas percorriam o corpo uma da outra com a mão seduzindo quem quer que olhasse, quando Jane foi rodada por Quinn ela viu Santana e Blaine (que estava um pouco atrás da latina) olhando para elas com as caras nem um pouco boas, ela soltou a mão de Quinn e parando de dançar quase que imediatamente e foi pegar uma bebida. Quinn fingiu que não tinha visto, riu devagar e andou até Puck o puxando da mesa e retomando a dança com ele, mas todos perceberam que estava muito menos sensual que antes, apesar de ainda estar sensual. Santana olhou para Jane que ria conversando com um dos barmans, e caminhou até ela.

"Você está linda" disse fingindo muito mal que não estava com ciúme

"E você está perfeita" disse Jane depois de medi-la. Ela estava com um vestido verde musgo colado. Santana sorriu com a resposta.

"Eu vi você dançando com a Quinn" comentou enquanto pegava uma bebida

"Hum..." fez Jane observando-a. Ela odiava quando Santana fingia que não estava com ciúme, e mais ainda quando não se importava. De repente ela começa a escutar uma batida muito conhecida sua procurou e achou com os olhos um Blaine que ria enquanto conversava com Mike, ela sabia que o irmão tinha aprontado essa. Lovestoned do Justin Timberlake não ia tocar de graça na festa. Jane olhou para Santana e pegou a bebida da mão dela e colocou sobre a mesa ouvindo uma reclamação logo em seguida, pegou a mão dela e a puxou para a 'pista'. Olhou nos olhos da latina e começou a dançar, fazendo Santana rir levemente. Viu Quinn dançando com Puck enquanto as observava.

"_Essas luzes piscando vêm de todo lugar_

_Quando batem nela eu só paro e olho_

_Ela me enlouquece de amor"_

"Cara eu juro que ela é má, e ela sabe. Eu acho que ela sabe" cantou junto no ouvido de Santana a fazendo rir.

"_Ela é louca e ela sabe disso_

_Ela é louca, mas eu gosto"_

Jane começou a passar a mão pela lateral do corpo de Santana sensualmente, e dançando muito colada com a latina, muito mais do que quando dançou com Quinn. Santana ria abertamente achando muito boa a aproximação de Jane e as duas se mexiam juntas, elas praticamente se completavam, os corpos se encaixando em perfeita sincronia. Era fácil e ao mesmo tempo era difícil, pensou Jane. Com Santana ia ser o certo ou o errado e ela começou a perceber que ia ser o errado ao ver a cara de Brittany enquanto dançavam.

"_E agora eu ando por aí sem ligar para nada_

_Ela me fisgou_

_Não é justo mas ..._

_Estou louco de amor_

_Posso jurar que ela sabe_

_Acho que ela sabe, oh, oh_

_Ela sabe, ela sabe, oh, oh"_

Santana parou de dançar ao ver Brittany sair correndo para a cozinha, e saiu correndo atrás da loira, deixando Jane para trás com um olhar confuso.

-X-

"Brit! Ei Brit!" disse Santana segurando no braço da loira a fazendo virar

"O que é Santana?" disse Brittany com os olhos cheios de lágrimas "Você quer me machucar mais é isso?"

"Brit, eu nunca tive a intenção de te machucar..."

"Mas me machuca mesmo assim"

"Brit! Você está sendo injusta! Você me machucou primeiro nessa história!"

"Sim! Mas agora que eu terminei com o Artie e a gente podia ficar juntas você me negou. Eu entendi o seu ponto de não querer se assumir, mas ficar assim com a Jane não vai 'sujar' a sua reputação também?"

"Brit... Por favor, não faça isso soar pior do que é"

"Mas é assim que é Santana! Os meninos já estão comentando que vocês duas se pegaram..."

"Eu não fiquei com a Jane" mentiu descaradamente

"Que seja! Mas vocês duas se comportam como namoradas! E isso me magoa..."

"Brit, por favor... Eu não quero te machucar, é que eu não quero mais ficar sozinha, como você me deixou ano passado"

"Não jogue a culpa em mim, Sant! Eu estou aqui agora de braços abertos e de coração aberto e você fica dançando com aquela..." e foi interrompida por um beijo da latina.

Sentir Brittany de novo era a melhor coisa que ela já tinha provado na vida, pegou na cintura da loira empurrando-a levemente quando bateu com as costas na mesa, a levantou fazendo sentar na mesa e a beijando com vontade. As duas se separaram para tomar ar e encostaram as testas enquanto respiravam profundamente.

"Nós precisamos ir... Eles vão ficar preocupados" disse a latina

"Por que você não pode ficar longe da Jane por cinco minutos?" perguntou a loira começando a chorar novamente

"Shiu..." fez Santana enquanto limpava as lágrimas da loira "Não fale mais sobre isso" e deu um selinho "Eu estou com você aqui e agora" e beijou a loira novamente.

-X-

Jane foi em direção a Quinn que agora estava sentada olhando Rachel e Finn com um certo interesse, a morena se sentou do lado da garota e virou o copo de Whisky puro goela a baixo.

"Ela me confunde" disse Jane irritada cruzando os braços após deixar o copo na mesa de centro.

"A mim também..." disse Quinn ainda olhando o casal "Opa! De quem você tá falando?"

"Da Santana, Quinn!"

"Jane, a Santana é assim mesmo" falou retomando o seu interesse no casal

"Ah... Mas não dava para ser mais simples não?"

"Não. Alias eu to pensando em uma coisa e preciso da sua ajuda" e virou para olhar a morena.

Jane descruzou os braços e olhou com interesse fora do normal para Quinn que se virou para amiga sorrindo.

"Eu preciso afirmar uns pontos, e isso pode ajudar você também, sabe, em relação a Santana..."

"O que você precisa que eu faça?"

"Seja você mesma" disse Quinn com um sorriso maligno, arrancando um idêntico de Jane.

-X-

"Vamos acionar o palco?" perguntou Jane para Puck.

"Vamos ter agora, a nossa querida anfitriã Jane Anderson no palco galera!" gritou Puck no microfone, ele já tinha passado do quinto copo fácil.

"Ok Ok" disse Jane rindo, em questão de bebida ela estava quase lá.

A banda começou a batida e Santana levantou uma sobrancelha cética da música que Jane tinha escolhido, Blaine colocou a mão no rosto quase em desespero.

_Quando é que nós vamos arranjar tempo para sermos apenas amigos?_

_Nunca é seguro para nós, nem mesmo à noitinha,_

_Porque eu venho bebendo._

Levantou o copo em direção a plateia para afirmar o ponto, a galera aplaudia e ria.

_Não de manhã com suas palavras de merda_

_É sempre perigoso quando todos estão dormindo,_

_E eu estive pensando:_

Olhou para Quinn rindo

_Nós podemos ficar sozinhos?_

_Nós podemos ficar sozinhos?_

_Quando é que nós vamos arranjar tempo para sermos apenas amigos?_

_Quando é que nós vamos arranjar tempo para sermos apenas amigos?_

Jane saiu do 'palco' e começou a dançar e cantar para Santana.

_E, não, eu não tenho vergonha, mas a culpa vai te matar_

_Se ela não _(N/A: Terminar o relacionamento)_ primeiro._

_E eu nunca vou te amar como ela._

E apontou para Brittany que sorria como uma boba para Santana, que já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Então a gente precisa encontrar um tempo_

_Para fazer logo essa merda juntos,_

_Porque está ficando pior._

_Eu quero te tocar,_

Jane esticou a mão para toca-la

_Mas só que machuca._

E retirou a mão como se estivesse dando choque. E olhando para Quinn de modo sugestivo, cantou a última parte.

_Quando é que nós vamos arranjar tempo para sermos apenas amigos?_

_Quando é que nós vamos arranjar tempo para sermos apenas amigos, apenas amigos?_

_Apenas amigos._

A galera riu e bateu palmas, Santana não parecia muito feliz.

"Cara foi uma das melhores na noite!" disse Quinn já meio bêbada se levantando e indo em direção a Jane que ria e abraçando a loira pela cintura saiu com ela em direção a cozinha fazendo todos rirem mais ainda, menos Santana, Rachel e Blaine.

"Cara, eu não acredito que a Jane fez isso, e nem que ela vai fazer isso!" disse Blaine furioso

"Fazer o que amor?" perguntou Kurt rindo

"Ela vai ficar com a Quinn!" respondeu bravo apontando para a porta da onde as duas tinham desaparecido.

"Ela não vai não!" disse Rachel furiosa do nada. E saiu atrás das duas.

-X-

"Será que deu certo?" perguntou Quinn

"Não sei, mas acho melhor nós sermos um pouco mais efusivas" disse Jane sorrindo maliciosamente para a loira, pegando levemente a cintura dela e a puxando fazendo Quinn rir.

"Você sempre quis isso né?" disse com a sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar malicioso.

"Lógico!"

Jane se aproximou e beijou Quinn devagar. Era um beijo diferente do primeiro, como se fosse especial. Jane se sentiu leve e ouviu um gemido vindo da boca de Quinn, a puxou mais perto quando ouviu passos e logo em seguida um leve gritinho. Como se fosse para Quinn não parar Jane apertou a sua cintura e sendo respondida por um aperto na nuca. Parecia que elas nunca tinham se separado, parecia que era o certo, só que o combinado não era esse. E isso assustou pra caralho as duas.

-X-

Rachel volta com uma cara nada boa.

"Ela fez isso" disse para Blaine e foi abraçar Finn que estava conversando com Puck.

"Eu disse!" disse Blaine bravo "Jane vai ouvir tanto amanhã!"

"Amor não fica bravo, deixa a sua irmã viver"

"O problema Kurt, é que a Jane gosta da Santana e fica fazendo as coisas por impulsão!"

"Elas fizeram isso porque ela quis e duas vezes!" disse Santana parando do lado dos dois.

"Santana, por favor, a minha irmã é uma cabeça dura" disse Blaine

Nesse momento Jane entra rindo de mãos dadas com Quinn.

"Eu já tomei a minha decisão Blaine" disse a latina olhando para Brittany "E a sua irmã não está nela"

"Vou cantar outra!" gritou Jane fazendo Puck rir.

Santana puxou o braço de Jane a fazendo virar para ela "Por que você ficou com ela?" perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos e olhou furiosa para Quinn que ria.

"Porque você prefere a Brittany e eu gosto da Quinn" respondeu uma magoada Jane dando um selinho em Quinn em seguida "Deixa eu cantar agora"

E a bateria começou em um ritmo que todos conheciam bem por conta dos tributos da Amy... E Jane com a maior cara de cínica para Santana a encarou.

_Te encontrei lá embaixo no bar e ouvi_

_Mangas arregaçadas na sua camiseta de caveira_

_Você diz "Por que transou com ela hoje?"_

_E me cheira como se eu fosse Tanqueray_

E ria olhando para Puck fazendo um hi-five em seguida,

_Porque você é meu companheiro, meu cara_

_Entregue-me sua Stella e voe_

Voltou a atenção para Santana

_Quando estou porta à fora_

_Você me arrasa como Roger Moore_

Cantou com a mão espalmada sobre o peito e de olhos fechados.

_Eu me enganei_

_Como eu sabia que enganaria_

Jane balançava a cabeça como se concordasse com a letra.

_Eu te disse que eu era encrenca_

_Você sabe que eu não presto_

Começou a parte instrumental da música, Jane sorria muito para todos e dançava sensualmente para Quinn e a beijava em seguida, fazendo os meninos se animarem e as meninas... Bom nem tanto. Olhou para Santana com firmeza e extremamente séria.

_Corro pra te encontrar, batatinhas e cerveja_

_Você fala "quando estivermos casados",_

_porque você não tem rancor_

_"Não haverá mais nada dela"_

_Eu chorei por você no chão da cozinha_

E apontou para a cozinha da própria casa aonde Santana e Brittany haviam sumido, fazendo a latina entender que Jane sabia o que tinha acontecido e não conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas.

_Eu me enganei_

_Como eu sabia que enganaria_

E apontando para si, cantou com a voz triste ainda olhando diretamente para a latina.

_Eu te disse que eu era encrenca_

_Você sabe que eu não presto_

Retomando a aparente 'felicidade' pela festa, dançou na frente de Quinn enquanto tocava apenas os instrumentos arrancando um belo sorriso daquela linda loira. Quinn tinha um olhar encantado pelo que Jane fazia.

Apontou para Santana e para Brittany que estava sentada do seu lado.

"_Doce reconciliação, Jamaica e Espanha_

_Estamos agora como estivemos antes_

_Eu na banheira e você na cadeira_

_Lambe seus lábios enquanto eu molho meus pés_

_Então você nota uma pequena mancha no carpete_

_Sinto um frio no estômago e me agito por dentro_

Cantou com um rancor fora do normal no rosto.

_Você não dá a mínima e isso é o pior_

_Você realmente cravou a faca primeiro_

_Eu me enganei_

_Como eu sabia que enganaria_

_Eu te disse que eu era encrenca_

_Você sabe que eu não presto_

"É eu não presto. Apenas presto para você" apontou para Quinn que sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

"YEAH!" gritou Puck "Você cantando Amy é demais!"

"Valeu Puck!" respondeu Jane

"E você e a Quinn? Isso é muito, mas muito quente"

"Eu também acho" disse Quinn sorrindo fazendo Jane sentar no sofá, passou a perna sobre o colo de Jane e a beijando de língua em seguida.

"Vamos embora" disseram Rachel (para Finn) e Santana (para Brittany) ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro!" disse Brittany sorrindo, a loira deu o dedo mindinho para Santana que capturou o dedo dela com o seu e saíram sem se despedir do pessoal.

"Ah amor... A gente não pode ficar mais um pouco?" perguntou Finn para Rachel

"Eu quero ir embora, se você quiser ficar ótimo!" disse Rachel nervosa pegando a bolsa e saindo apressada da casa.

Jane e Quinn pararam de se beijar e sorriram ao mesmo tempo quando a porta bateu e trocaram um olhar cúmplice, Quinn saiu do colo de Jane e foi pegar uma bebida, enquanto Jane caminhou em direção a Blaine e Kurt. O cunhado sorria diabolicamente.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso" disse Blaine irritado

"E eu não acredito que você não percebeu o que ela fez!" disse Kurt sorrindo para o namorado

"Eu percebi que a minha irmã é uma canalha!" respondeu ainda irritado olhando nervoso para Jane.

"Ela e a Quinn estavam fazendo ciúme para a Santana e deu certo!"

"O que?"

"Maninho, você é lerdo. Cunhadinho você é só um pouco mais esperto do que o Blay" disse Jane sorrindo maliciosa.

"Só um POUCO mais esperto?" disse Kurt olhando admirado para a cunhada

"Sim, porque não foi só Santana o alvo. E olha que acertamos nos dois alvos"

"Você não está dizendo que..." Kurt olhou assustado para a porta, abriu e fechava a boca sem conseguir falar e apontava de Quinn para a porta.

"Sim. Quinn ama a Rachel. E eu acho agora que é reciproco."

**N/A²: E ai vcs gostaram? Demorou muito, eu sei, porém é um capitulo muito importante. Eu espero que o capitulo 11 chegue até o final do mês. Juro que vou tentar postar! É que eu gosto de ter uns 2 capitulos na frente antes de postar. Essa parte já está quase acabando, e ai começa o ano letivo! Comenta ai galera, mesmo que seja para falar que tá uma merda. =D**

**P.S: Eu juro que o foco volta já já para o Blaine e o Kurt, e peço desculpas por dar "muita" atenção para a Jane, é que ela nova e eu preciso que vcs entendam a personalidade dela antes de começar para valer a fanfic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Demorei! Mas o capitulo é gigante também! Rsrs espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei!**

Jane acordou no dia seguinte que parecia que tinham dado um tiro na sua cabeça de tanto que doía, ela tentou levantar mas sentia o braço direito muito pesado, foi quando olhou e parecia que toda a dor tinha passado.

_Quinn. _

Ela dormia tranquilamente abraçando a lateral do corpo de Jane e suspirava pesadamente, a morena olhou para os lábios dela e se lembrou do beijo da garota, a fazendo se arrepiar. Pegou o edredom e o levantou devagar com a mão esquerda, bom, elas não estavam completamente nuas, estavam de calcinha e sutiã. Olhou novamente para o rosto da loira e pensou que nunca tinha visto coisa tão bela. Sem querer lembrou de uma de suas músicas favoritas e cantando tão baixo que parecia sussurrar Jane começou.

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_Ver você sorrir enquanto você está dormindo_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida nesta doce rendição_

Quinn sorriu devagar e cantou junto com Jane ainda de olhos fechados.

_Eu poderia ficar perdido neste momento para sempre_

_Cada momento gasto com você_

_É um momento de tesouro_

Jane a olhou surpresa, ela não sabia que ela estava acordada, Quinn abriu os olhos e beijou os lábios da morena devagar.

"Isso pode dar certo Jane" disse Quinn sorrindo "Sabe, nós"

"Você ama a Rachel" disse Jane a olhando séria

"E você a Santana" completou a loira lhe devolvendo o olhar

"Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza assim" ponderou Jane a abraçando um pouco mais "Eu estava apaixonada por ela. Mas ama-la, isso eu já não sei"

"Estar apaixonada é amar Jane" disse a loira se soltando do abraço para apoiar-se no cotovelo esquerdo para poder olhar Jane melhor, mas acariciando de leve a barriga da morena com a mão direita a fazendo arrepiar-se novamente.

"Não. Estar apaixonada é um encantamento que depois passa, e pode até voltar. Amor não" Jane se ajeitou fazendo Quinn desistir do apoio e encostar a cabeça no ombro da morena.

"Mas você amou a Carmen e ama a Santana"

"Não deixei de amar a Carmen, ela se foi, eu não posso mais ficar com ela por isso, e Deus sabe o quanto eu faria para mudar isso" disse Jane um pouco triste "Quanto a Santana, eu tenho muito carinho e respeito por ela, ela ama a Brittany e eu nunca vou conseguir faze-la mudar de ideia. Já comigo, eu sinto algo dentro de mim se mexer toda vez que a vejo"

"E quanto a mim?" perguntou Quinn reassumindo a posição para olha-la com um olhar sério.

"Você... Bom, para ser bem honesta Quinnie, eu tenho um certo monstro guardado no meu estomago desde quando tinha 14 anos e te vi pela primeira vez, você é especial" disse Jane sorrindo recebendo um selinho da loira "Eu só acho que antes de tentarmos um relacionamento, o ideal é você conversar com a Rachel"

"Eu não quero conversar com ela e tomar um fora" disse Quinn se sentando na cama.

Jane pegou em sua mão levemente e a fez virar o rosto para ela "Honestamente? Eu duvido"

"Jane! Você tá maluca a Rachel ama o Finn!"

Jane abriu a boca para responder quando alguém bate na porta. Quinn se deita jogando o edredon por cima da cabeça se escondendo rapidamente.

"Entre!" falou Jane

"Jane eu preciso de ajuda!" disse Tina sendo seguida por Kurt. Jane nem lembrava que ela havia conversado com a asiática em algum momento, mas se lembrava bem do nome da garota.

"Sim?" fez Jane com a maior cara de sonsa do mundo, e sentiu que Quinn estava quase rindo do seu lado.

"Eu tenho um almoço muito importante hoje que eu havia marcado e estou totalmente despreparada" disse a garota rapidamente "Sabe, é com os pais do Mike"

"E eu não tenho como ajuda-la daqui e logo pensamos em assaltar o seu guarda roupa" disse Kurt sério

"Claro! Fiquem a vontade" respondeu Jane sorrindo forçadamente

"Obrigada Jane" disse Tina e indo em direção ao closet da morena parou quando viu uma blusa preta em cima da escrivaninha "Nossa parece com a blusa da Quinn!"

O olhar de Kurt percorreu o quarto inteiro e parou no volume do lado de Jane.

"A Quinn tá ai?" perguntou ele com os olhos esbugalhados para Jane indicando a cama.

Quinn achou melhor sair debaixo do edredom, afinal já tinha sido descoberta mesmo. "Oi pessoal"

Kurt olhou para Tina, meio surpreso, meio divertido. A asiática sorriu divertida para Jane e Quinn.

"Bom, nós vamos ficar alguns minutos lá embaixo enquanto vocês se vestem e depois procuramos a roupa para a Tina, né Tina?" falou Kurt muito rápido

"Claro, claro!" disse a menina apressadamente e seguiu Kurt.

"Oh deus!" disse Jane enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro

"Nossa, até parece que é horrível ser pega com Quinn Fabray na cama de manhã" disse Quinn risonha

"Não, na verdade é maravilhoso acordar ao lado de Quinn Fabray" disse sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho "O problema na verdade atende pelo nome de Blaine Anderson" Antes que Quinn abrisse a boca, a porta abriu de uma única vez.

"OH MEU DEUS!" gritou Blaine quando entrou e viu as duas semi-nuas e com os cabelos devastados

"Gente! Parece que nunca ninguém dormiu junto nessa casa!" disse Quinn entre irritada e divertida

"Desculpa Quinn, é nada contra você não" disse Blaine calmo "Mas a gente vai ter uma conversa muito interessante viu Dona Elizabeth"

"Claro Senhor Anderson" respondeu a irmã "Agora cai fora!" e jogou um travesseiro que bateu na porta já fechada.

"Como o meu irmão é um pé no saco!" disse Jane deitando as costas com força na cama fazendo Quinn rir

"Mas como você é linda brava de manhã" disse a loira sorrindo

"Como você é linda até parecendo um panda com a maquiagem toda borrada" respondeu a provocação rindo, recebendo um tapa no ombro como resposta e a beijando em seguida.

-X-

Depois de quase uma hora Jane e Quinn desceram já de banho tomado e devidamente trocadas, entraram na cozinha que já estava ocupada por Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine e Mercedes.

"Noite boa?" perguntou Mike rindo para as duas

"Ótima!" disse Quinn sorrindo para Jane que lhe devolveu o sorriso

"Ótimo! Podemos subir?" perguntou Kurt olhando para Tina que parecia que ia ter um ataque de nervos a qualquer minuto.

"Claro, e pode ficar a vontade com as minhas maquiagens" disse Jane sorrindo para Tina que agradeceu e subiu como um foguete sendo seguida quase na mesma velocidade por Kurt.

"Então..." falou Blaine colocando dois copos de suco de laranja na frente das duas com o olhar sério ignorando momentaneamente Mercedes e Mike.

"Bom, estamos..." começou Jane olhando para Quinn

"Namorando" disse a loira rapidamente

"Isso é ótimo meninas!" disse Mercedes abraçando as duas "Vocês formam um belo casal"

"Obrigada Mercedes" disse Jane sorrindo

"Pode me chamar de Cedes, você é da família agora" respondeu sorrindo, recebendo um sinal com a cabeça de Jane enquanto bebia o suco.

"Que legal! Agora tem vários casais no grupo!" disse Mike alegremente "Quinn e Você, Eu e Tina, Kurt e Blaine, Finn e Rachel, Santana e Brittany..."

Jane cuspiu quase todo o suco que estava na boca, demorando algum tempo para se acalmar.

"S e B?" perguntou Quinn olhando a namorada levemente afogada pelo suco.

"É, bom, elas apareceram hoje de manhã para pegar a bolsa de Santana e anunciaram para todos" disse Blaine com uma voz de quem se desculpava, apesar de não ter feito nada

"Oh... Isso é bom..." disse Jane disfarçando a voz de decepção e pegando um pano para limpar a sujeira que o suco havia feito no mesa.

"É ótimo! Ai podemos fazer umas festinhas de casais, ia ser demais!" disse Mike que não reparou como ficou tensa a sala.

"Uh! Ia ser lindo..." disse Jane sarcástica limpando a mesa fazendo Quinn e Blaine rirem

"Ué... O que foi?" perguntou Mercedes boiando na conversa junto com Mike

"Nada, ia ser legal mesmo" disse Blaine que era o que mais podia falar sem ter um tom irônico na voz.

"Se pelo menos Sam estivesse aqui..." falou Mercedes triste "Mas agora que ele mudou, é muito complicado o nosso relacionamento"

"Quem sabe ele volta?" perguntou Jane sorrindo "Pelo o que meu cunhadinho disse, vocês formavam um belo casal"

"É quem sabe... Bom gente to indo! Beijos para o novo e para os velhos casais!" disse sorrindo Mercedes junto com um tchauzinho com a mão

"Tchau Cedes" responderam todos quase juntos.

"Bom, e ai o que vocês querem fazer?" perguntou Jane depois de jogar o pano no balde perto da pia e abraçando Quinn pela cintura devagar

"Eu tenho um almoço com os meus pais, e vou oficialmente apresentar a Tina para eles" disse Mike com cara de nervoso

"Fica tranquilo, eles vão ama-la" disse Quinn sorrindo para o rapaz e dando um selinho em seguida na namorada e a olhando de um jeito estranho que Mike nunca tinha visto "Eu posso fazer um almoço para a gente se você quiser..."

Jane sorriu para a garota verdadeiramente feliz "E ai maninho o que acha?"

Blaine olhou com uma cara de dúvida "Acho uma ótima ideia" com o rosto de repente iluminado "Fora que é uma brilhante desculpa para usarmos a hidro que mamãe colocou na casa"

"Vocês tem hidro?" perguntou Quinn surpresa "Como ela ficou inteira na festa?"

"Exatamente por esse motivo, ninguém sabia" disse Jane rindo

"Vou ver como esta lá em cima" disse Mike subindo as escadas

O rapaz mal sumiu da sala e Blaine virou sério para as duas.

"E ai? É verdade o relacionamento ou é só para fazer ciumes para as duas?" perguntou sem rodeios

"É verdade, desde hoje de manhã" disse Quinn séria olhando para o agora... Cunhado.

"Hum... E quem pediu?" perguntou ainda sério

"Quinn" respondeu Jane "Eu ainda falei com ela sobre Santana e Rachel..."

"Porém acho melhor a dar valor a quem nós dá valor" conclui a loira abraçando Jane e apoiando a cabeça no ombro da morena.

"Ok. Não vou dizer que acho que é certo nem que é errado, mas vou dar todo o suporte para vocês serem felizes" disse Blaine sorrindo

"Obrigada Blay" disse Jane

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz, e se quem te trás felicidade é a Quinn eu apoio" respondeu o irmão a olhando nos olhos "Agora vem aqui e dá um abraço"

Os irmãos se abraçaram, Quinn sorria ao ver os dois brincando um com o outro e ficaram conversando até Tina aparecer deslumbrante sendo seguida por Kurt e Mike, os dois com cara de orgulhosos, porém por motivos diferentes.

"Oh você está linda Tina" disse Quinn a vendo com um vestido amarelo que ia até acima do joelho.

"Pode ser esse vestido Jane?" perguntou Kurt.

Jane parou e ficou olhando por algum tempo, fez um gesto estranho com a cabeça e disse "Você está linda Tina, pode ficar com o vestido"

"Ora não é necessário Jane, já fico feliz por ter me emprestado" disse a asiática sorrindo

"Fique, eu insisto. Ele fica muito mais bonito em você do que em mim" respondeu ela sorrindo

"Obrigada Jane" disse Tina abraçando a morena em seguida "Bem vinda a família!"

"Obrigada, me sinto em uma família mesmo, agora que todo mundo tá falando isso para mim" agradeceu Jane fazendo todos rirem.

"Bom, vamos indo! Tchau pessoal! Nos falamos essa semana, no mais tardar na outra" disse Mike pegando na mão da namorada e saindo ao mesmo tempo da casa.

"Mil desculpas Jane eu devia ter avisado o Kurt" começou Blaine

"Não tem problema, eu realmente preciso me livrar das coisas da Carmen" interrompeu Jane abrindo a geladeira e tirando alguns ingredientes "Quer ovos e bacon Quinnie?"

"Claro..." falou Quinn ajudando a namorada a tirar as coisas da geladeira.

"Er... Desculpe Jane, eu realmente não sabia" disse Kurt olhando preocupado para a cunhada

"Não se preocupe, já disse que preciso me livrar das coisas dela" disse Jane séria pegando as coisas e colocando no balcão da cozinha "Estava pensando em fazermos um churrasco ou algo do tipo no almoço, ai amor você pode fazer um jantar para a gente, é claro, se você quiser ficar e não for te atrapalhar..."

"Jantar está ótima querida" disse Quinn vendo que a namorada tentava urgentemente mudar de assunto "Mas fico se o Kurt ficar também"

"Eu vou dormir aqui hoje, já tinha pedido para o papai" disse Kurt levemente vermelho olhando o namorado

"Hum... Que bom que agora eu to namorando também, assim não preciso mais segurar vela" disse Jane rindo

"Se depender de mim, nunca mais você vai segura vela" disse Quinn sorrindo maliciosa para Jane a abraçando pelo pescoço em quanto a morena a abraçava pela cintura e dando um beijo delicado.

"Ai! Vocês estão insuportáveis juntas!" interrompeu Blaine em tom brincalhão

"É... Vocês são lindas e combinam terrivelmente uma com a outra!" disse Kurt ajudando na brincadeira "São até quase da mesma altura!"

"Ah! Mas pelo menos eu garanto que não seremos o casal mais fofo que o McKinley irá conhecer" disse Jane apertando a bochecha do cunhado que fez uma cara azeda em resposta.

"Hum... Falando nisso" disse Quinn tensa de repente "Eu acho melhor irmos com calma na escola"

"Você não vai se assumir?" perguntou Jane séria

"Na verdade, eu não vou falar nada... A não ser que alguém pergunte, ou que Santana espalhe para a escola inteira" disse Quinn

"Ela não vai fazer isso contra a sua vontade a não ser que ela não queira manter os dentes" respondeu Jane em um tom irritado fazendo Kurt, Blaine e Quinn a olharam assustados.

"Effy sai deste corpo que não te pertence!" disse Quinn séria e fazendo o sinal da cruz muito rápido.

"Como você consegue ainda ser tão apegada a igreja?" perguntou Jane "Ela te condena!"

"Eu cresci em volta da igreja, e vou continuar assim" disse Quinn a olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com a cara séria.

"Você não vai querer se casar na igreja não né?" falou Jane suavizando a expressão e usando um tom mais brincalhão

"Vou, e você vai usar o vestido de noiva!" disse Quinn agora sorrindo e dando um selinho na namorada fazendo os dois meninos rirem bastante da cara assustada de Jane.

"Ai Deus! Eu vou para casa tomar o café da manhã e já volto" disse Kurt fingindo sair, mas sendo puxado de volta por Quinn "Não sai nunca esse café!"

"Ok Ok! Eu vou fazer o café para a gente. Jan me ajude e não me distraia!" disse a loira para a namorada dando risada.

-X-

O churrasco foi engraçado e todos eles se divertiram muito, Jane e Blaine prometeram aos dois a tocar uma música que eles haviam escrito a noite. Quinn estava com a toalha no ombro enquanto mexia na carne de panela, Jane cortava as batatas, Blaine e Kurt faziam a salada quando começou a tocar uma música da Pink os fazendo cantar juntos.

_Não sei se eu posso gritar mais alto_

_Quantas vezes te mandei embora daqui_

_ou disse alguma coisa que te insultou?_

_Eu posso ser tão má quando eu quero_

_Eu sou realmente capaz de qualquer coisa..._

Blaine pegou a faca e fingiu cortar Kurt.

_Posso te cortar em pedaços_

Kurt colocou a mão no peito fingindo estar doendo olhando para o namorado fazendo todos rirem.

_Quando meu coração está partido_

Quinn olhou para Jane, bateu no seu ombro e as duas cantaram se olhando.

_Por favor, não me deixe_

_Por favor, não me deixe_

_Eu sempre disse 'como eu NÃO preciso de você'_

_Mas sempre vai acabar voltando a este ponto_

_Por favor, não me deixe_

Jane sorriu e todos cantaram juntos até quase no final quando que pareceu combinado eles ficaram em silêncio deixando Jane cantar sozinha ainda olhando para Quinn.

_Eu esqueci de dizer bem alto o quão lindo você é pra mim_

_Eu não consigo ficar sem. _

_Você é meu saquinho de pancada perfeito._

Deu um leve soquinho na namorada sorrindo.

_E eu preciso de você_

Jane riu por ter cantado sozinha e beijou a namorada voltando a cortar as batatas.

"Podíamos falar para o Sr. Schue fazer essa música no próximo ano" disse Kurt rindo

"Realmente, ela é ótima para os Regionais" falou Quinn "Gente a carne tá pronta e ai?"

"Tudo pronto cunhadinha" falou Blaine sorrindo para a loira, e recebendo outro em resposta.

Quinn juntou as batatas com a carne e ficaram batendo papo até cozinhar as batatas, colocaram tudo na mesa e Blaine levou a coca.

"Quinn, perdoe a minha pergunta, mas a sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?" perguntou Kurt quando descansou o garfo na mesa.

"Sabe, e sabe que estou na casa da minha namorada" falou Quinn fazendo Jane engasgar com a batata. "Sempre falam algo importante enquanto você tá comendo ou bebendo né querida?" Blaine e Kurt riram.

"Eu não sei qual é problema em esperar eu engolir" fazendo todos rirem "Desde quando sua mãe sabe?" perguntou Jane um pouco vermelha

"Desde hoje de tarde, quando liguei para ela"

"E você planejava me contar quando?"

"Na verdade, eu ia te contar agora, mas estava esperando você acabar de engolir" falou a loira sorridente e fez todos riram

"Obrigada por isso, mas... E agora?"

"Bom Jane, agora que minha mãe sabe, ela perguntou o que seus pais achavam de eu passar a noite na casa de vocês, e eu disse que a sua mãe falou que não tinha problema, obviamente, escondi o fato que você mora só com o seu irmão"

"Então você vai dormir aqui hoje?" perguntou sorridente Jane

"Sim. Se não tiver problema Blaine" falou a loira olhando para o cunhado

"Problema algum, o seu jantar estava maravilhoso" respondeu o irmão mais velho sorrindo.

"Ótimo! Agora que acabamos podemos ouvir a música de vocês?" falou Kurt animado

Blaine sorriu e deu um selinho no namorado e subiu para pegar o violão dele, Jane se levantou e limpou a mesa e antes mesmo de Quinn abrir a boca, Kurt se ofereceu para lavar os pratos e Jane estava secando.

"Quinn se você quiser pode nos esperar na sala" perguntou Jane secando um prato

"Não quer mesmo que eu espere?" perguntou sorrindo

"Não precisa, o Blaine já vai descer e já estamos acabando"

"Ok Jan" disse a loira dando um beijo na bochecha dela e indo para a sala.

A sala já estava ao normal, com os dois sofás pretos encostados na parede, a televisão pendurada na parede e o piano na outra extremidade da sala, tinha ainda uma guitarra e um baixo do outro lado já devidamente ligados nos amplificadores. Havia um quadro com algumas fotos, a dá família Anderson havia uma única foto e no centro nela estavam Jane, Blaine, uma mulher muito parecida com a menor e um homem com cara de bravo que lembrava horrivelmente Russel, Blaine chegou e desligou o baixo e ligou o violão elétrico dele.

"Acabamos, tudo pronto?" perguntou Kurt ansioso

"Sim querido, Jane chega ai" falou Blaine sorrindo para a irmã que sentou na bateria

"Bom, essa música se chama Stutter (Gaguejar) e foi composta pelo Blaine" disse Jane no microfone que tinha na bateria, Blaine pegou a guitarra "1, 2, 3" e juntos começaram a tocar.

Blaine olhou para Kurt e sorria enquanto cantava

Blaine:

_Se lembre do tempo,_

_Quando você não falaria comigo,_

_Quando você não falaria comigo, toda a noite._

_Se lembre da canção_

_E todas as palavras que cantaríamos._

_Bom, aqui está uma canção que eu cantaria, tudo bem._

_Se lembre do jeito,_

_Quando você nunca mentiria para mim,_

_Porque você nunca mentiria para mim, de jeito nenhum._

_Você poderia estar fingindo._

_Meu deus, não seja assim,_

_Eu não gosto da maneira como você age em volta de mim._

_Então baby, vamos lá, vamos lá._

Blaine olhava para a guitarra e tocava com vontade, fazia tanto tempo que não tocava com a irmã.

Blaine e Jane:

_Oh você não me diga não, lá vai você de novo_

_Você está fora de dez em dez,_

_Desculpe, eu acabei de gaguejar?_

_Não vai dizer o que você sabe, lá vai você de novo,_

_Você nunca foi minha amiga, você nunca foi minha amante._

Kurt e Quinn bateram palmas animados.

Blaine:

_Se lembre daquela noite,_

_Quando eu vi você parado lá,_

_Olhos escuros, cabelo escuro, é só você._

Levantou o olhar da guitarra e olhou para o namorado sorrindo, piscou o olho

_Se lembre do caminho,_

_Você estava fora da linha,_

_Eu estava fora da jogada, para você._

Jane olhou para Quinn e cantou sozinha

_E eu tenho seu número, ao lado de seu nome._

_Mas isso não é nada, não, isso não é suficiente._

_Eu tenho a sua palavra, eu sei, tudo está bem._

_Tentando esquecer, o seu tipo de ..._

_Então baby, vamos lá, vamos lá._

Blaine e Jane:

_Oh você não me diga não, lá vai você de novo_

_Você está fora de dez em dez,_

_Desculpe, eu acabei de gaguejar?_

_Não vai dizer o que você sabe, lá vai você de novo,_

_Você nunca foi minha amiga, você nunca foi minha amante._

Blaine olhou novamente para a guitarra e meio que 'falado' levantou o olhar para o namorado.

_Eu sei que você poderia ser melhor,_

_Você não tem que perder meu tempo,_

_Não é como se eu precisasse de você mais do que eu preciso de mim,_

_E, eu sei o que você quer_

_Tentando "ficar por cima",_

_Baby nós podemos ligar um foda-se para o resto, virar e fugir._

_Me diga quais são as suas convicções, as promessas que você mantém._

_Eu tenho uma proposta, e a fricção que você precisa._

Blaine e Jane cantaram juntos com um pouco de raiva até

_Não me diga que você não quer também._

_Não me diga que você não quer também._

_Então baby, vamos lá, vamos lá._

Jane cantou calmamente sozinha só tocando no bumbo da bateria com a guitarra do irmão acompanhando a batida e olhando travessa para Quinn.

_Oh você não me diga não, lá vai você de novo_

_Você está fora de dez em dez,_

_Desculpe, eu acabei de gaguejar?_

_Não vai dizer o que você sabe, este é o fim._

_Você nunca foi amiga, você nunca foi minha, você nunca foi minha amante._

Blaine e Jane:

_Oh você não me diga não, lá vai você de novo_

_Você está fora de dez em dez,_

_Desculpe, eu acabei de gaguejar?_

_Não vai dizer o que você sabe, este é o fim._

_Você nunca foi amiga, você nunca foi minha, você nunca foi minha amante._

"E ai?" perguntou Blaine ansioso e um pouco suado.

Kurt e Quinn trocaram olhares e sorriram juntos.

"Vocês são muito talentosos!" disse Quinn "Sério gente, se o senhor Schue estivesse aqui ele tinha se molhado de emoção!"

Os irmão riram e ficaram vermelhos pelo elogio

"Quem foi a inspiração dessa música?" perguntou Kurt, fazendo os irmãos trocarem olhares.

"Bom, na verdade, não houve uma única pessoa" disse Blaine "Quero dizer, eu passei tantas vezes por isso que para mim, não foi uma pessoa só a inspiração"

"Fico feliz de você já ter escrito essa música antes de me conhecer" falou Kurt rindo sendo acompanhado pelos outros

"Tem mais alguma?" perguntou Quinn

"Hum... Tem." falou Jane "Essa foi eu que escrevi e se chama The Coolest Girl (A Garota Mais Legal)" Jane sentou no piano e sorria dedilhando, Blaine começou a rir ao reconhecer a música, Jane começou a cantar em tom triste desfazendo o sorriso.

_Todos os meus sonhos_

_Estou correndo atrás,_

_Eles não precisam_

_Rir tanto..._

E olhou significativamente para o irmão que riu mais ainda

_Eu tento ser razoável,_

_Fico quieta._

_Não é culpa deles_

_Eu não sou tão legal._

_Acorde garota, você sabe que é mais do que isso..._

_Eu sou a pessoa mais inteligente_

_Que eu já conheci._

_Então, por que eu me permito esquecer_

Jane olhou para os três e cantou com um sorriso malicioso e divertido.

_Há tanta coisa que eu sei fazer,_

_Muito mais do que todos vocês._

_A única coisa que eu gostaria de saber_

_Era como fazê-los ver_

_A menina que eu posso ser..._

_Eu sou_

_A garota mais legal do mundo inteiro_

_Eu sei disso_

_Mas não consigo demonstrar nem um pouco._

Os três riram, Jane ficou séria de novo.

_Eu estou doente e cansado_

_De estar triste, não alegre_

_Lugares onde eu deveria pertencer._

_É hora de eu provar que eles estão errados..._

Sorrindo novamente ela começou mais animada.

_Me dê uma chance_

_Para mostrar o que eu tenho!_

_Eu sou muito mais do que isso_

_Então esse cabelo crespo,_

_Essas roupas caretas que eu uso,_

_Embora eu arrebente como ninguém que já tenha visto_

_Porque eu, eu sou_

_A garota mais legal do mundo inteiro_

_Eu sei disso_

_Apesar de tudo._

_Eu estou cansada de perder,_

_Pronta para escolher_

Jane riu um pouco antes de recomeçar, os três riam conforme ela ia cantando.

_A garota mais legal sobre a face do planeta,_

_A vadia mais legal na terra, maldição!_

_A garota mais legal que você já viu ou ouviu!_

_Então você pode tentar me derrubar,_

_Mas caras, desculpe, eu vou continuar por aí!_

_Eu pensei sobre isso, e eu conclui_

_Que eu sou_

_A garota mais legal!_

_... Yeah!_

Todos riram gostosamente e Quinn puxou as palmas, Jane se levantou do piano e fez o gesto conhecido de agradecimento fazendo eles rirem mais ainda.

"Sério gente, vocês dois vão infernizar o senhor Schue esse ano com músicas originais!" disse Kurt rindo.

"Blaine canta aquela sua!" falou Jane animada batendo palmas

"Ah Jane... Por favor, faz mil anos que eu não canto essa música!" falou Blaine

"Vai amor por favor!" falou Kurt fazendo biquinho

"Eu prometo que eu canto quando eu for fazer a audição semana que vem para o começo das aulas"

"Ah! Que droga!" riu o rapaz mais velho

"Vou cantar uma outra minha, essa se chama Don´t You (Você não?)" Blaine começou a tocar o violão, e Jane pegou uma flauta que estava encostada no canto e sentou do lado de Quinn. Blaine olhou para Kurt praticamente o tempo inteiro da música.

_Diga, não foi um dia divertido_

_Puxa, tinha um jeito engraçado_

_O seu jeito_

_O tipo de brilho_

_De algo novo_

_Certo_

_Eu vou admitir que eu sou o mesmo_

_Outro otário para um jogo_

_Que crianças gostam de brincar_

_E as regras que nós gostamos de usar_

Jane começou a tocar a flauta bem devagar e bateu levemente no ombro da loira a vendo olhar admirada.

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto por você?_

_O sol_

_Dizendo-me a noite acabou_

_Bem, eu recuso a deixar isso parar nossa diversão_

_Feche os olhos e torná-lo escuro de novo_

_E beijo,_

_Há um porém então que tal isso_

_Vamos fingir que ambos_

_Nossos lábios são feitas de doces_

_Afinal, precisamos de doces_

_De vez em quando_

Quinn e Kurt que já tinham pego a letra acompanharam Blaine o fazendo sorrir.

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto por você?_

Blaine voltou a cantar e brincava com as caretas para Kurt.

_Aqui estamos nós, dois estranhos_

_Em um lugar muito diferente_

_Quem sabe o que vai acontecer_

_Conosco a seguir_

_Aqui estamos com_

_Nada além dessa pequena centelha_

_Está muito frio lá fora para colocar_

_Este fogo para descansar_

Jane acompanhou o irmão na harmonia com a flauta, um instrumental muito leve. Kurt e Quinn se olharam sorrindo.

_Vá,_

_Tão apropriado_

_A justiça do adeus_

_Nos seus olhos disse olá_

_Ah, tudo bem_

_Eu vejo vocês mais tarde_

_É verdade,_

_É apenas uma fantasia para dois_

_Mas qual é a diferença se tudo_

_Podia ter sido verdade_

_Eu acho que isso é melhor_

Quinn, Kurt e Blaine cantaram juntos balançando o tronco no mesmo ritmo da melodia.

_Mas você não quer a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto por você?_

_Todos aqueles que querem a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto por você?_

_Você não quer a maneira que eu sinto por você?_

Kurt não aguentou e se levantou dando um beijo no namorado e falou "Eu quero o que você sente por mim"

"Objetivo alcançado!" falou Jane se levantando e fazendo um 'hi-5' com o irmão.

"Não entendi..." falou Quinn

"Eu escrevi essa música para o Kurt em Dalton, a gente ainda não tinha começado a namorar" falou Blaine

"Se tivesse cantado isso para mim antes eu estaria totalmente na sua" disse Kurt sorrindo

"Agora eu sei, mas na época morria de medo!" contou Blaine dando um selinho no namorado.

"Bom gente, eu amei ouvir a música de vocês, mas estou com sono" falou Quinn se levantando

"É eu também estou" falou Kurt "Vamos querido?"

"Vamos" falou Blaine dando um beijo na bochecha das meninas "Boa noite e juízo!" e riu em seguida

"Vocês também!" disse Jane rindo

Os quatro subiram, Blaine e Kurt entraram no primeiro quarto da esquerda no corredor, Quinn e Jane entraram na segunda a direita.

**N/A: Todas as músicas deste capitulo tratadas como originais são na verdade do Darren Criss (ator que interpreta Blaine no Glee, por isso acho justo eles não conhecerem a letra HÁ). A música de Jane sussurra é I Don´t Want To Miss A Thing do Aerosmith, uma das minhas músicas favoritas para ser honesta. A que eles cantam na cozinha é Please, Don´t Leave Me da Pink, que é para mim, umas das melhores cantoras do planeta! Próximo capitulo vai ser um dos mais "picantes" que eu vou escrever, e provavelmente vai ser o único em que usarei as palavras literais, ou seja, vai demorar um pouquinho para sair, apesar de já ter conseguido escrever a parte Klaine inteira, e eu to com vergonha por isso... Já a parte Jane e Quinn tá punk... Sinto por isso, é que como não estou acostumada eu vou demorar um pouco.**

**N/A²: Eu sou muito lesada! Peço desculpas por não ter liberado Reviews anônimos! Eu não tinha reparado... Kkkkkk Agora você pode falar que tá uma merda e escondido olha que legal! kkkkkk**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: **

**Primeiro: FELIZ NATAL! EEEEeee ganharam muitos presentes? Pois eu ganhei o cd dos Warblers do meu irmão e achei tão foda! Kkkkkkkk**

**Segundo: Capitulo no nivel 10 (de 10) de +18 anos! E esse é o máximo de putaria que eu consigo escrever. Ou ler. #VergonhaModeOn. Mas sério, ficou forte, então se aconselho a quem não gosta esperar o próximo capitulo, porque esse é inteiro perversão... Exceto talvez pelas duas últimas partes, porém eu não acho extremamente necessário para entendimento da história ler. Enfim.**

**Terceiro: Próxima atualização provavelmente na primeira semana de Janeiro. Ou seja: FELIZ ANO NOVO para todos! E muito obrigada por nunca terem comentado! Kkkkkkk**

"Você realmente está com sono?" perguntou Blaine com um sorriso

"Não... Mas eu queria vir para o quarto" respondeu Kurt sorrindo maliciosamente

"Foi o que eu pensei"

Blaine puxou o namorado pelo colarinho para um beijo que começou lento, ele tentava demostrar todo o seu amor e devoção pelo rapaz, Kurt abriu os lábios fazendo a sua língua encostar nos lábios de Blaine o fazendo abrir e enroscar a sua língua na dele. Os dois gemeram. Blaine puxou Kurt para mais perto e ao mesmo tempo tentava tirar a camisa de Kurt, apenas para reparar que ele precisava tirar o colete do rapaz primeiro, sorriu ainda com os lábios colados ao rapaz, tirou o colete dele enquanto Kurt desconectava as suas bocas por pouco tempo, apenas o suficiente para tirar a camiseta de Blaine e dar uma olhada no belo peitoral do rapaz, ele era tão lindo. Kurt finalmente ficou com o dorso nu assim como o namorado.

"Você é lindo sabia?" falou o mais novo enquanto beijava o peitoral do outro

Kurt levantou a cabeça de Blaine o fazendo beija-lo novamente, em um movimento rápido atacou o pescoço do rapaz deixando uma leve marca ali, Kurt começou a passar a mão no corpo do outro e sentia a sua ereção cada vez maior, quando abaixou a mão sentiu que o namorado também estava incrivelmente excitado, empurrou Blaine que sentou na beirada da cama e começou a beija-lo no rosto, boca, bochechas, olhos, maxilar, queixo e foi abaixando, pescoço, ombros, peitos. Chegou na parte que ele mais queria, Blaine já gemia a muito tempo, mas Kurt nunca tinha ouvido o garoto gemer da forma que gemeu quando ele passou a mão por cima do volume de sua calça.

"Eu quero você" disse Kurt olhando intensamente para Blaine e abrindo o cinto dele, passou a mão sobre o membro rígido do namorado o fazendo gemer forte. "Eu quero você mais do que tudo Blaine. Eu te amo tanto..." O que um dia foi dúvida para ele, hoje era cada vez mais certeza.

Blaine estava com os olhos meio marejados, nunca tinha achado o namorado tão bonito quanto naquele momento.

"Eu também te amo Kurt... E eu quero que você me faça teu" falou mordendo o lábio inferior. Mordeu mais forte ainda quando Kurt abaixou a sua cueca liberando o seu membro, ele passou a mão em toda a sua extensão e lambeu os lábios o colocando devagar na ponta. Blaine tremeu.

"Oh deus Kurt!" exclamou ao sentir a boca do namorado cobrir o seu membro e fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem ao mesmo tempo que sua língua explorava cada parte de seu membro.

Blaine gemeu alto, e carinhosamente colocou a mão na cabeça do namorado ajudando-o com os movimentos, sabia que assim como ele, Kurt era inexperiente e provavelmente ia ficar com medo de fazer algo errado, mesmo fazendo tudo certo.

"Vem aqui" disse Blaine quase não se aguentando mais, beijou o namorado e o fez ficar em pé, abaixou um pouco a calça dele e viu o membro de Kurt extremamente rígido, lambeu os lábios de satisfação, pegou o membro com a mão e com os lábios beijou toda a área em volta, chupou devagar a parte mais sensível do membro do rapaz ouvindo um gemido forte de Kurt, pelo que ouvia estava fazendo o certo e continuou a lamber e a chupar, quando não aguentava mais começou a lamber o membro dele de uma vez, Kurt colocou a mão nos cabelos encaracolados do namorado o fazendo abocanhar o membro todo de uma única vez.

"Blaine"

Nunca o seu próprio nome foi dito de modo tão sexy quanto agora, pensou Blaine o fazendo aumentar o ritmo da caricia.

"Deus... Blaine... Você quer... Continuar... Daquele dia?" tentou se fazer coerente Kurt, mas com os gemidos era difícil montar uma frase sem uma pausa. Blaine chupou ele mais um pouco e sorriu para o namorado.

"É o que eu mais quero" respondeu tirando toda a sua calça e indo até a escrivaninha do quarto, pegou o lubrificante e as camisinhas e se virou vendo o namorado também nu sorrindo para ele.

"Eu preciso que me diga quando estiver o machucando..." disse Kurt sério "Eu te quero tanto e tenho medo de machuca-lo"

"Eu te aviso, não se preocupe" falou Blaine sorrindo levemente e entregando os dois itens para o mais velho

Kurt abriu a camisinha com a boca fazendo Blaine ficar ainda mais excitado o vendo coloca-la no próprio membro, Blaine deitou na cama e Kurt o beijou, calmamente e sem pressa nenhuma ele começou a beijar o corpo inteiro do rapaz, pegou o membro do rapaz com a mão e fez um leve movimento de vai-e-vem no mesmo ritmo que o seu próprio.

"Vira-se" falou Kurt com a voz fraca

A bunda de Blaine era simplesmente linda. Redonda e musculosa por conta da dança e Kurt ficou mais excitado ainda quando o rapaz se apoiou ficando de quatro para ele. Kurt não se fez de rogado e lambeu um pouco o rapaz, pegou o lubrificante e jogou um pouco em Blaine. Passou um pouco no dedo e quando estava bem lambuzado colocou devagar no namorado.

"Oh Deus!" exclamou Blaine com a voz rouca "Isso é tão bom"

Kurt sorriu, estava fazendo certo pelo menos, com mais confiança enfiou o segundo dedo. Blaine gemeu mais forte e depois de faze-lo se acostumar, Kurt posicionou o próprio membro no lugar dos dedos, jogou mais lubrificante tanto em Blaine como no seu membro, ele começou a quebrar a resistência e quando estava quase na metade do membro Blaine espalmou a mão em sua barriga.

"Calma... Espera... Um pouco" disse Blaine em meio a gemidos fazendo Kurt quase explodir, Kurt esperou mais um pouco para o namorado acostumar com o tamanho do seu membro. Blaine baixou a mão e com a voz mais sexy que Kurt já havia ouvido falou "Vai... mete"

Kurt ficou um pouco vermelho com o termo que o namorado usou, mas estava tão excitado que enfiou com muito mais força do que antes e colocou quase tudo de uma vez fazendo Blaine soltar um grito abafado pela próprio.

"Ai Kurt, isso é muito bom, continua" disse o rapaz baixo enquanto gemia

Kurt começou o movimento de vai-e-vem e quando ele sentia que podia gozar a qualquer momento resolveu começar a masturbar o namorado ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh eu vou gozar" falou Blaine gemendo forte "Oh Kurt"

O rapaz começou a fazer o movimento com mais força e velocidade, ele viu as gotas de suor nas costas de Blaine e se curvou beijando as costas do namorado os dois gemiam juntos. Kurt chegou próximo ao ouvido do namorado e com toda a sua coragem sussurrou "É tão gostoso te comer" fazendo Blaine gemer mais forte ainda "Eu quero gozar dentro de você" recebendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Kurt puxou o tronco do namorado o suficiente para os dois estarem de joelhos e aumentando o ritmo sentiu o gozo chegar ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Blaine gozar em sua mão. Foi um dos momentos mais incríveis que os dois tinham tido juntos. Gemeram juntos.

"Eu te amo tanto" disse Blaine quando Kurt dava um fim na camisinha usada no banheiro do quarto.

"Eu também te amo querido..." falou o rapaz de olhos azuis feliz "Não sabia que você gostava de palavras um pouco mais sujas" fazendo o outro corar.

"Apenas você me fez ter vontade de dizer esse tipo de coisa" respondeu Blaine sorrindo "E eu ouvi o senhor falando palavras sujas também senhor Hummel" fazendo o outro também corar, eles sorriram juntos.

"O que posso dizer se você sempre libera o meu lado sexual?" disse Kurt rindo quando o namorado o beijou apaixonadamente.

-X-

"Tá com sono?" perguntou Quinn sorrindo ao ver a morena se jogar na cama.

"Honestamente?" falou Jane a olhando, quando a loira confirmou com a cabeça... "Não"

"Ótimo" disse Quinn enquanto caminhava para a cama e deitou do lado de Jane.

"Eu realmente gosto de você sabia?" perguntou Jane enquanto enlaçava as suas mãos e sorrindo olhando a loira.

"Eu também gosto de ti..."

Quinn sorriu e deu um beijo leve em Jane, ao sentir os lábios da morena se abrirem e a sua língua procurar a sua ela lhe fez o 'favor' e fez as línguas se encontrarem fazendo as duas suspirarem de aprovação. Quinn se mexeu e ficou por cima, colocou uma perna de cada lado da morena que gemeu levemente quando sentiu a pressão que a loira exercia sobre a sua cintura, Jane colocou a mão nas coxas de Quinn enquanto ela apoiou um braço na cabeceira da cama e a outra mão estava sobre o abdômen definido da morena, o arrepio que ocorreu nas duas era impressionante. Jane começou a levantar as mãos por baixo da camiseta da loira muito devagar e brincando um pouco com a unha fazendo Quinn respirar audivelmente e gemer baixo. A morena se ergueu e com Quinn no seu colo colocou a mão na bunda da loira para manter a posição e não deixa-la cair, pressionou com um pouco de força ali.

"Quer me matar aos poucos é?" gemeu Quinn sorrindo

"Você que está cada segundo mais sexy e quer que eu me segure?" perguntou Jane com a voz rouca "Deus, como você é gostosa..." e voltou a beija-la

Quinn sorriu para Jane, sem querer lembrou de quando ela transou com Puck, afinal, foi a sua única experiência sexual e como quando Jane fazia esse tipo de elogio era diferente, talvez fosse a sua voz feminina, talvez fosse o tom, talvez fosse o seu cheiro bom de maçã verde, talvez fosse a sua mão delicada e perfeitamente lisa ou talvez fosse o fato de que ela era uma garota. E isso a excitava absurdamente. Jane separou os lábios e começou a atacar o pescoço de Quinn, beijava, lambia e chupava muito devagar fazendo com que a loira ficasse cada vez mais molhada, ela sentia o seu coração batendo rápido, a morena por crueldade ou por inocência suspirou devagar quando Quinn agarrou os seus cabelos e forçou um pouco para o seu pescoço. A loira não aguentando muito pegou a camiseta de Jane e a forçou a tirar, jogando ela em canto do quarto enquanto sorria observando o sutiã preto que ela usava, a morena a olhou de um jeito entre sexy e divertido, a loira sorriu e arrancou a sua própria blusa, porém Quinn não estava com sutiã algum e recebeu um olhar de cobiça, era um olhar que Quinn nunca havia visto e era tão... Era tão sexy. Jane a puxou mais perto e começou a beija-la novamente com uma mão na bunda da loira, porém a outra vai subindo devagar e começou a massagear o seio esquerdo dela, fazendo a loira suspirar e Jane voltou a atacar o seu pescoço e foi abaixando cada vez mais, beijou-lhe o colo e quando chegou próximo ao seio a olhou cheia de desejo e a beijou novamente, rapidamente pois foi com a sua boca no seio direito de Quinn enquanto continuava a massagear o outro.

"Oh Deus" falou a loira gemendo ao sentir os lábios da morena irem de um seio para o outro enquanto lhe apertava a bunda com ambas as mãos agora "Eu te quero..." falou baixo próximo ao ouvido da morena que sorriu e se levantou devagar e colocou Quinn de costas para o colchão porém com as pernas abertas, e se posicionou no meio.

Jane continuou chupando os seios da garota e a sua mão direita era o seu apoio enquanto a esquerda abaixou para agarrar a coxa da loira com mais vontade fazendo os dois centros se encontrarem, mesmo com ambas ainda de calças, o gemido foi inevitável. Jane queria e precisava de mais contato.

"Tira essa calça" falou Jane rouca para a loira que rapidamente tirou a calça sendo seguida por ela e voltaram para a mesma posição só que agora Jane estava com o rosto junto com o de Quinn.

"Eu quero ser sua..." falou Quinn com um fio de voz a olhando intensamente

"Eu te quero tanto!" falou Jane a olhando de repente com o olhar levemente perdido "Eu gosto tanto de ti..."

"Eu também, me faça sua Jane" falou Quinn extremamente sexy sorrindo.

A morena tirou o próprio sutiã e a beijou intensamente fazendo os seus corpos ficarem cada vez mais próximos, enquanto se beijavam Jane começou a abaixar a mão e passou o dedo por cima da calcinha encharcada da loira a fazendo gemer alto, com um movimento a morena tirou a calcinha dela, tirou a de Quinn também e voltou a lhe beijar, porém agora, sem roupa alguma a morena fez o movimento de estocada e os dois clitóris se encontraram fazendo as duas gemerem forte e Quinn colocou as duas pernas na cintura da morena.

"Isso é tão bom..." falou Jane quando as duas bocas tiveram que se separar para respirar "Como você é gostosa Quinn puta que pariu..."

Quinn ficou mais excitada ainda com a boca 'levemente' suja de Jane, pois ela sabia que a morena só falava palavrão para se expressar quando era realmente necessário. Quinn percebeu a mão de Jane abaixando de novo e agora ela não tinha dúvidas do que queria.

"Me come Jane... Por favor" falou olhando nos olhos da outra que ao ouvir aquilo gemeu e cumpriu o 'favor' ao enfiar dois dedos de uma vez. Quinn soltou um leve grito e suspirou forte.

"Como você é apertada... E tá tão molhada baby..." disse Jane e começando os movimentos de vai e vem porém as vezes fazia um movimento com o dedo como se chamasse alguém fazendo Quinn enlouquecer e gemer cada vez mais forte. A morena vendo a excitação da loira caiu de boca novamente sobre os seios dela e o mordiscou muito levemente e sentiu as unhas de Quinn cravarem nas suas costas quando girou os dedos ainda dentro dela, Jane gemeu baixinho ao sentir o quanto a loira estava cada vez mais molhada. A loira estava com os olhos fechados e gemia cada vez mais

"Quinn" falou Jane devagar não sendo ouvida, ou sendo ignorada talvez "Quinn olha para mim. Eu quero te ver gozar"

Quinn abriu os olhos e a olhou com uma intensidade absurda, ela gemia ainda e ela tentava de tudo para não fechar os olhos "Deus Jane... Eu... Vou..."

Jane foi diminuindo os movimentos devagar, porem, ela fazia cada vez mais forte, a morena colocou o terceiro dedo fazendo Quinn gritar o seu nome enquanto se olhavam, fazendo a morena sorrir como nunca para ela. Quinn fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu o gozo chegar, ela nunca havia sentido aquilo na vida, Jane tirou todos os dedos e em segundo foi com a sua boca ao sexo de Quinn e a lambeu com vontade, fazendo a loira sentir novamente a mesma onda de prazer e a morena começou a chupa-la e mordiscar o seu clitóris inchado fazendo a loira gemer novamente. Quinn não sabia se queria que Jane parasse ou se continuava, porém quando Jane fez menção de parar ela percebeu que queria que continuasse e agarrou o cabeça da namorada e a puxou de encontro para o seu sexo.

"Hum... Sua safada" falou Jane sorrindo e voltando a chupa-la

"Quem mandou ser tão boa nisso?" falou Quinn mais para ela mesma do que para Jane que a chupou mais forte.

"Você me faz ser..." falou Jane com a respiração sobre o sexo da loira que gemeu levemente pelo vento.

"Minha vez!" falou Quinn tirando a mão da cabeça de Jane, se ela continuasse a chupa-la daquele jeito ela não ia fazer nada com Jane, o que ela achava incrivelmente injusto. Fez a morena se deitar e voltaram a posição original, porém agora Quinn colocou a mão nos seios de Jane e apertava eles levemente. Jane já estava quase gozando só por ver Quinn em seu colo totalmente nua e com um olhar que ela não conseguia definir qual era.

"Sabe o que uma amiga minha me falou?" perguntou Quinn com a voz leve e extremamente sexy, a amiga era Brittany, porém ela achou muita mancada com Jane citar o nome dela, a morena apenas fez que não com a cabeça "Que cavalgar em uma mulher é muito mais gostoso do que em um homem..." a morena abriu a boca levemente impressionada com a naturalidade que a loira falava, porém fechou a boca rapidamente quando sentiu o primeiro movimento que a garota fez em seu colo. Jane agarrou a cintura da loira a ajudando no movimento e gemeu com vontade quando sentiu os centros se encontrarem. "Caralho, ela tinha razão" falou a loira não aguentando muito aquele ritmo e começando a fazer os movimentos mais rápidos e cada vez mais próximos.

"Quinn!" gemeu a morena "Por tudo o que é sagrado não pare" puxou a loira mais forte pela bunda aumentando o ritmo e lhe ajudando nos movimentos, Jane tentava se segurar o máximo para prolongar o momento, mas com as duas tão molhadas estava ficando difícil não gozar rápido.

"Olhe para mim" falou Quinn com a voz calma

Jane olhou e viu os olhos da loira, agora ela conseguiu identificar o que eles emitiam, era um carinho e um tesão tão forte que a morena acabou fechando novamente para guardar aquela imagem para sempre.

"Jane, eu quero ver os seus olhos..." falou Quinn mas com um gemido alto a frase se cortou "Quando ambas gozarmos"

Jane não acreditou no que ouviu e olhou novamente e lá estava o melhor olhar da loira, o olhar que Jane jamais iria esquecer e gemendo muito forte por conta da aceleração dos movimentos de Quinn ambas se olharam, gozaram e sussurram ao mesmo tempo.

"Quinn"

"Jane"

-X-

De manhã, Kurt acordou com o sorriso mais idiota que ele já teve no rosto. Blaine era incrível, em todos os aspectos agora, e parou para pensar em algum defeito no rapaz que dormia pacificamente do seu lado. Os olhos? Jamais, aquele tom de castanho era por demais bonito. As sobrancelhas? Nunca, era grossas porem combinavam demais com o seu rosto. A boca? Ah... Se aquilo chegasse a ser defeito para alguém Kurt era capaz de bater em que falasse isso. O cabelo? Ok, talvez o excesso de gel que o rapaz usasse fosse demais, mas agora eles estavam totalmente soltos e incrivelmente bonitos. O corpo? Kurt não conseguia nem imaginar quando o rapaz entrasse para o time de futebol o quanto iria ficar melhor, se isso ainda fosse possível. Blaine era o namorado perfeito, talvez a falta de interesse por roupas fosse um dos pequenos defeitos do rapaz, mas Kurt já estava dando um jeito naquilo. E bem, agora ele estava apenas de cueca box e Kurt não havia escolhido aquela cueca preta e combinava perfeitamente com ele. Sorriu ao ver o rapaz se mexer, deu um leve selinho nos lábios dele o fazendo acordar de vez.

"Bom dia querido" falou Kurt sorrindo

"Eu te amo sabia?" respondeu Blaine sorrindo

"Ah... Acordar com você falando isso para mim, fica mais difícil ainda encontrar um defeito em você"

"Estava procurando algum defeito... E achou algum?"

"Talvez a sua falta de interesse em roupas, mas ainda sim, acho uma qualidade adorável"

"Você é adorável" disse Blaine sorrindo e o beijando em seguida, tentou se levantar e em seguida deitou novamente.

"O que houve?"

"Hum..." fez ficando vermelho "Estou com um pouco de dor... Ah... Lá"

Kurt ficou rubro.

"Oh deus, Blaine! Me desculpe! Eu juro que não queria lhe machucar..."

"Não tem problema, falam que é normal, vai passar" respondeu sorrindo e se levantando de uma vez, fazendo uma leve careta "Vamos tomar banho e podemos tomar café o que acha?"

"Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?"

"Tenho"

"Ok vamos" falou Kurt se levantando também e entrando no banheiro da suíte com o namorado

-X-

Quinn acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto por conta de um espaço na cortina fechada. Sorriu de leve. Olhou para Jane que estava de bruços e com o lençol na sua cintura, os cabelos que ontem estavam certinhos arrepiados agora estavam para todos os lados. '_Isso vai dar certo_' pensou a olhando '_Jane é uma ótima pessoa, é claro, ela tem o problema com a Effy e a Elizabeth porém nada pode nos atrapalhar agora. E ela é fantástica, em tantos aspectos_' completou. Sorrindo começou a passar os dedos levemente nas costas da garota que dormia, colocou os lábios na base de suas costas e beijando devagar foi subindo enquanto cantarolava uma música que ela gostava muito, tal qual Jane havia feito com ela aquele dia.

_Oh poderia ser_

_Passei por você mil vezes antes_

_Sem saber quem você era_

_Meu amor vai chegar, meu amor virá_

_Meu amor_

_Por você eu espero, eu espero por você_

_Meu amor_

Jane sorriu com o contato, acordar com Quinn beijando-lhe as costas e cantando era algo muito bom, se lembrou da letra e cantou no mesmo tom que a loira a acompanhando.

_Meu amor que arde, meu amor que arde_

_Meu amor_

_Meu amor vai chegar, meu amor virá_

_Meu amor_

"Bom dia..." falou Jane se virando e parando com a boca levemente aberta, Quinn estava sobre ela, a loira sorria e com o sol batendo em seu cabelo deu a visão mais perfeita que ela poderia ter tido "Anjo" completou

"Bom dia diabinha" respondeu ela sorrindo

"Diabinha?"

"Depois de ontem, não tem melhor elogio para você!"

"Hum... Você me levou do inferno para o céu várias vezes também anjo..."

"Essa era a ideia" respondeu a beijando devagar e passando a mão na barriga da morena a fazendo arrepiar.

As duas ouviram as vozes de Kurt e Blaine no corredor.

"Acho que o Kurt e o cunhadinho acordaram" falou Quinn dando um selinho leve e tirando a mão do abdômen da morena.

"A palavra cunhadinho nunca me soou melhor quanto agora" disse Jane sorrindo "Pelo simples fato que você se refere ao meu irmão"

Quinn sorriu e puxando o lençol se enrolou devagar se levantando "Vou tomar um banho, me acompanha?"

"Claro" levantou Jane completamente nua sorrindo maliciosamente para a loira que estava parada sorrindo na porta do banheiro.

**N/A: Sim, eu to morrendo de vergonha. E sim, eu achei digno! Kkkkkkkk música cantarolada pela Quinn: Lykke Li – My Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**N/A: Capitulo adiantado em homenagem a Fanngirrl 1987 por ter comentado em quase todos os capítulos me dando uma melhor visão sobre a opinião de terceiros na fanfic! Muito obrigada querida!**

Uma semana depois...

"Nervosa?" perguntou Blaine arrumando a sua jaqueta novamente na frente do espelho. Ele estava com uma jaqueta branca com listras vermelhas na gola e nos punhos, uma calça preta, uma camiseta simples vermelha e um sapato também preto, e com o gel no cabelo. Estava a cara de um membro da 'gangue' dos bonzinhos no filme Cry-Baby (piada de Jane claro).

"Magina Blaine!" falou Jane enquanto esfregava as mãos e quase dando pulinhos de nervoso. Jane estava com um coturno preto, calça jeans também preta, uma camiseta branca, uma camisa preta e azul quadriculada e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima.

"Relaxa, já combinamos tudo, os guarda-chuvas estão no carro e o coral é a última aula"

"Mesmo assim, eu to com medo do que a Quinn vai pensar com a música que eu escolhi"

"É aquela em que você ensaiou que nem uma retardada ontem de noite?" perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha, Jane havia enchido o saco ontem pois não parava de tocar a maldita música. Era bonita, mas 20 vezes seguidas era demais para o seu ouvido.

"Sim!" meio que gritou Jane "E você acha que tá bom?"

"Tá. Desencana." respondeu o rapaz sorrindo "Você vai querer carona?"

"Não, vou na moto"

A mãe de Blaine havia dado um presente para a filha mais nova, uma Ducatti 996 preta o modelo ficou conhecido pelo filme Matrix Reloaded, era a moto da Trinity. Jane estava se sentindo com aquela moto, principalmente quando viu a cara de satisfação de Quinn quando a viu andando nela.

"E a Quinn?"

"Vou busca-la e encontro com você e com o Kurt na escola" disse a irmã já com a mochila nas costas e com dois capacetes nos braços.

"Ok. Já nos vemos" se despediu o irmão, ele entrou no Porshe Boxter também preto que a mãe também havia dado para ele e foi buscar Kurt.

-X-

Jane parou a moto na porta da casa de Quinn e tirou o seu capacete, ficou olhando para a porta de carvalho e não se passou nem 10 segundos a sua loira com os seus livros no braço saiu acompanhada de uma loira mais velha. _Oh Deus, Judy Fabray_ pensou Jane ficando nervosa de repente.

"Sra. Fabray!"

"Jane Anderson, eu já te disse para me chamar de Judy, e não sou mais uma senhora!" disse a loira mais velha sorrindo, deu um abraço longo na morena que travou ao ver Quinn, uma calça jeans clara e muito justa, uma camiseta preta, uma jaqueta de couro preta (Jane havia a avisado que elas iam de moto) e tênis all-star preto. Jane nunca havia achado ela tão linda, bom, o dia em que elas acordaram juntas supera.

"Quinnie..." falou levemente sorrindo "Oi"

"Oi amor..." respondeu Quinn sorrindo e dando um selinho rápido em Jane que arregalou os olhos

"Não se preocupe Jane, eu estou bem com isso" falou Judy e acrescentou "Só tome cuidado com essa moto"

"Cla-Claro" gaguejou a morena e entregou a mochila e o capacete preto para a loira que guardou os seus livros na mochila e já estava na garupa. "Eu a trago assim que acabar a aula"

"Se forem sair só me avisem ok?" as duas balançaram a cabeça confirmando que haviam entendido, Judy completou agora olhando para a filha "Talvez eu saia hoje com as minhas amigas do clube e volte tarde, por isso vou deixar dinheiro na cozinha para você pedir algo tá filha?"

"Ok mãe" falou Quinn e dando um beijo no rosto da mãe colocou o capacete preto.

"Bom, espero vê-la mais vezes Srta. Fabray" falou Jane ligando a moto e recebendo um olhar de recriminação concertou "Judy"

"Assim está melhor, mas combinaremos um jantar para colocarmos as noticias em dia Jane."

"Ok" respondeu Jane, com um aceno de despedida final colocou o capacete e acelerou indo para o McKinley.

-X-

Jane estacionou a moto próxima a porta de entrada do McKinley, já havia muitos estudantes entrando e alguns pararam para olhar a moto, afinal ninguém ia de moto para a escola, Quinn desceu e tirou o capacete balançando os fios loiros em todas as direções para que não ficasse amassado, pegou o seu óculos escuro tipo aviador preto e colocou no rosto, fazia apenas luz o sol pois estava um pouco frio o dia. Jane desligou a moto e desceu, tirou o capacete e colocou os seus óculos Ray-Ban Wayfarer também pretos rapidamente enquanto mexia nos cabelos olhando pelo espelho da moto, quando achou que estava bom pegou o capacete e sorrindo para a namorada pegou o dela também e colocou a sua mochila nas costas. Andaram uma do lado da outra até Kurt e Blaine que estavam parados na porta.

"Vocês não vão conseguir se esconder por muito tempo, vocês sabem disso né?" falou Kurt sorrindo

"Por que?" perguntou Quinn

"Porque tá escrito na testa das duas A Gente Se Gosta" respondeu Blaine sorrindo fazendo as duas ficarem vermelhas ao mesmo tempo. "Aqui Jane" acrescentou entregando um guarda-chuva para a irmã recebendo olhares confusos de Quinn e Kurt.

"Para que isso? Não parece que vai chover" falou Kurt

"Você já verá" falou Jane sorrindo

"E ai Jane!" falou Puck que vinha com a sua jaqueta do time de futebol e a sua mochila nas costas, sendo acompanhado por Finn e Rachel. Quinn ficou levemente nervosa e nem percebeu quando deu a mão para Jane que sorriu mais ainda.

"Bom dia Puck! Finn, Rachel." falou Jane olhando para os três, Rachel acenou levemente com a cabeça apenas para não sair de mal-educada.

"Tudo pronto para o primeiro dia?" perguntou Finn

"Tudo certo" falaram Blaine e Jane ao mesmo tempo, Quinn soltou a mão de Jane para entrarem, a morena ajeitou os dois capacetes no braço esquerdo e ficou com o guarda-chuva na mão direita.

O grupo começou a entrar Blaine e Jane na frente com Kurt e Quinn um pouco para trás e os outros três atrás dos dois últimos, no primeiro corredor que viraram Jane falou algo para o irmão e em uma velocidade incrível abriram os guarda-chuvas ao mesmo tempo evitando que todos tomassem um banho de raspadinhas de Azimio e de mais cinco membros do time de futebol.

"Mas que porra?" falou Azimio surpreso.

Jane e Blaine fecharam os guarda-chuva e sorriram idênticos.

"Isso é a boa-vinda aqui no McKinley por acaso?" perguntou Jane sorridente

"Não deviam fazer isso rapazes, é nosso primeiro dia" completou Blaine

"Vocês acabam de chegar e já entram com os perdedores vocês querem o que?" perguntou Azimio já se recompondo

"Se fossemos perdedores andávamos com vocês" respondeu Blaine sorrindo.

Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Finn e Rachel olhavam de boca aberta os dois irmãos batendo boca com os seis gorilas ao mesmo tempo, Kurt e Quinn tinha vontade de gritar para os dois pararem com aquilo e correrem, mas a surpresa era maior.

"Afinal, temos uma cheerleader conosco e três membros do time de futebol, dois dos melhores cantores que esse colégio viu e uma menina muito, mas muito folgada que vocês não vão querer testar" falou Jane ainda sorrindo. _Bom, pelo menos ela reconhece que é folgada_ pensou Rachel.

"E eu só vejo em vocês seis membros idiotas do time de futebol, que se não fosse pelos dois que estão com a gente não teriam ganho um jogo, quanto mais o campeonato" completou Blaine vendo os rapazes abrirem a boca.

"Como assim três membros do time de futebol? A fadinha não é mais do time faz tempo..." falou Azimio começando a ficar nervoso

"Eu vou jogar como atacante, e garanto que sou melhor que qualquer um que já está na equipe" respondeu Blaine triunfante

"Eu duvido. Vocês dois acabaram de assinar o contrato para a suas vidas virarem um inferno" disse Azimio jogando um copo de plástico na direção do rosto de Jane que rebateu em uma velocidade incrível o objeto com o guarda-chuva e acertou a cara de Azimio. Silêncio. O corredor parou neste momento para ver a reação do rapaz, que voou para cima da garota que com o guarda-chuva acertou a cabeça dele o fazendo ficar desnorteado, Puck e Finn partiram para cima e conseguiram evitar que os outros membros do time entrassem na briga. Kurt e Blaine seguraram Azimio que queria partir para cima da morena com toda a sua força.

"Podem solta-lo, eu quero ver do que ele é capaz" falou Jane sorrindo quando viu Quinn pegar Rachel e puxa-la para longe da briga "SOLTEM ELE!" gritou.

E os dois loucos (na opinião de Quinn e Rachel) soltaram o rapaz que correu e tentou dar um soco em Jane que abaixou bem a tempo e ele acabou socando o armário. Jane soltou o guarda-chuva (que agora estava amassado) e pegou os dois capacetes do braço ajeitando um em cada mão, com eles em punho bateu na cabeça de Azimio com força e ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz ficou mais furioso ainda e se virou pegou a morena que ficou estranhamente parada pela cintura, a fazendo soltar os dois capacetes no chão e a jogou no corredor, a garota deslizou e parou em um par de pernas. Sue Sylvester.

"AZIMIO! SALA DO DIRETOR AGORA!" gritou Sue com força "Você menina, vá para a enfermaria e logo em seguida vá para a minha sala"

"Não é necessário eu ir para enfermaria, estou bem" disse Jane se levantando e limpando a calça com as mãos.

"Ótimo, vá para a minha sala e aguarde lá" falou Sue

"Posso guardar meu material primeiro Treinadora?" perguntou Jane séria, ela sabia muito bem quem era Sue Sylvester, e pelo o que ela tinha em mente, já sabia o que a mulher queria.

"Pode. Mas rápido Srta. Anderson" falou e olhando para Azimio "Eu não estou te vendo na sala do Figgins Azimio!"

O rapaz caminhou em direção a Jane "A sua vida vai ser um inferno Anã"

Jane olhou para o rapaz de cima a baixo e soltou com uma voz mordaz "Vamos ver então"

O rapaz bufou irritado e foi para a sala do diretor. Jane pegou os capacetes e a mochila e foi em direção ao seu armário para guarda-los.

"Pode deixar que eu guardo o meu no meu armário Jan" falou Quinn tímida para a morena

Jane lhe entregou o capacete e sorriu

"Cheguei chegando né?" perguntou rindo para a namorada

"Sim. Você sabe o que a Srta. Sylvester vai falar para você né?"

"Sei."

"E o que você vai falar?"

"O que você quer que eu diga, sim ou não?"

"Não. Por favor, você não merece passar por isso só por mim"

"Não é nada demais, eu era obrigada a passar por isso antes, acabei pegando gosto e outra você sabe que isso ia facilitar as coisas né?"

"Sei, mesmo assim..."

"Pode deixar querida, eu falo que não" respondeu fechando o armário, deu um beijo na bochecha da loira e gritou por cima do ombro com orgulho "Te vejo no Glee!" fazendo todos começaram a cochichar e saírem rapidamente quando o sinal tocou.

"Sua irmã é louca!" falou Rachel se aproximando de Quinn, Kurt e Blaine. Puck e Finn estavam conversando com os rapazes que estavam juntos com Azimio.

"O pior é que ela é uma louca experta" falou Blaine "Ela sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer..."

"Como assim?" perguntou Quinn

"Ela sabia que o Azimio ia nos atacar – não me pergunte como, não faço a menor ideia – por isso ela pediu que eu trouxesse os guarda-chuvas e me disse o momento de abri-los, e ela veio de moto hoje porque ela sabia que os capacetes seriam úteis" explicou Blaine "E ela deixou Azimio pega-la pela cintura e joga-la pois ela já tinha visto a Srta. Sylvester"

"Essa menina é louca!" falou Rachel baixinho "Eu preciso ir para aula"

"Que aula você tem agora Rach?" perguntou Quinn sorrindo

Rachel a olhou como se visse um fantasma "Li-Literatura" gaguejou

"Eu também! Eu te acompanho" disse a loira ainda sorrindo e andou junto com a morena.

"Bom, Blaine os testes são depois do Glee" falou Finn "Nos vemos no campo"

"Ok. Vejo vocês lá rapazes" disse o mais novo vendo Finn e Puck sumirem no corredor junto com os outros, virou para o namorado "Eu te deixo na sua sala baby"

"Você vai se atrasar para a sua primeira aula" disse Kurt sorrindo

"É meu primeiro dia, eu tenho que ir na sala do diretor pegar o meu horário ainda"

"Ok vamos lá então"

-X-

"Hum... Quinn?" chamou timidamente Rachel

"Sim?" falou a loira que suava frio, era difícil ficar calma do lado da diva

"Nós fomos amigas e..."

"Nós somos amigas, pelo menos é o que eu mais desejo Rach" cortou Quinn parando e olhando para Rachel que parou também

"Ok, bom, nós somos amigas" falou Rachel nervosa "Eu queria lhe perguntar algo" a loira acenou em concordância "Você e a Jane, estão juntas?"

Quinn sorriu levemente se lembrando do dia em que as duas estavam tentando compor a música juntas.

"Sim. E isso me lembra terrivelmente quando você me perguntou sobre o Finn" respondeu a olhando, um olhar levemente triste passou no rosto de Rachel, Quinn a olhou confusa. "Já faz algum tempo" acrescentou.

"Ela não serve para você" falou Rachel rápida e recomeçou a andar.

Quinn a olhou mais confusa ainda, Rachel estava com _ciúmes_? E correu levemente para alcança-la

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Não sei..." começou Rachel "Ela não me deu uma boa impressão"

"Ela acabou de salvar a gente de um banho de raspadinhas!"

"Mas ela fez isso para se proteger e não porque estávamos lá"

"Rach" chamou Quinn a puxando levemente pelo braço. _Deus_ pensou Quinn, _só de toca-la eu fico assim... Imagina se... Pare! Foque em Jane... _"Jane é uma boa pessoa, ela está me ajudando até..."

"Ajudando em que Quinn? Eu poderia te ajudar"

_Não, você não pode me ajudar, na verdade eu ficar aqui do teu lado não me ajuda em nada. _Pensou Quinn e acabou ficando em silêncio e abaixando o olhar para o chão.

"Ok, você não quer me falar, tudo bem, eu sou uma idiota por achar que nós poderíamos ter uma amizade sincera mais uma vez, e olha, isso é muita coisa pois você me humilhou de tantos modos que eu nem sei porque eu continuo tentando! Você sempre foi e sempre será a Cheerleader que não gosta dos fracassados..."

"Esse é o problema!" interrompeu Quinn meio desesperada por ter deixado a morena nervosa com ela de novo "Você tem uma imagem de mim, assim como todos nessa escola e eu não sou assim! Jane está apenas me ajudando a demostrar para todos que eu não sou a HBIC* que todos imaginam! Por favor Rach, acredite em mim. Eu te peço apenas mais uma chance para te mostrar que eu mudei!"

"E para que você precisa da Jane para isso Quinn? Você não pode fazer isso sozinha?" perguntou Rachel cruzando os braços sobre os livros no peito

"Eu cansei de ficar sozinha Rach" Quinn falou abaixando a cabeça e em um tom fraco

"Por que você não falou nada para mim? Eu poderia te ajudar..." perguntou Rachel desfazendo a carranca.

"Rach, você não quer e nem pode me ajudar do jeito que a Jane me ajuda"

"É porque você não fala nada para mim. Eu não sou adivinha" falou Rachel com a mão na maçaneta da sala "Eu quero e posso te ajudar" ela parou e abriu a porta lentamente "Do mesmo jeito ou até mais do que Jane"

Quinn ficou travada na porta da sala, ela realmente tinha ouvido aquilo?

-X-

Todos entraram animados na sala do coral, ninguém havia tomado raspadinha no dia graças aos irmãos que resolveram agir. Mike e Tina se sentaram na última fileira junto com Mercedes, na fileira de baixo Kurt e Blaine se sentaram no canto, duas cadeiras vazias e Puck se sentou, mais duas cadeiras vazias Santana e Brittany se sentaram também. Na primeira fileira estava Finn, Rachel, Jane e Quinn com Artie em seu lado enquanto conversavam animados.

"Olá pessoal! Tudo bem no verão?" perguntou o Sr. Schuester sorrindo feliz ao ver todos os seus alunos favoritos e mais os dois que ele havia conhecido no último dia, todos confirmaram sorrindo e ele continuou "Bom, vejo que temos dois novos membros, e já já vocês podem se apresentar ok?"

Jane e Blaine balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

"Esse ano temos como principal objetivo chegarmos nas Nacionais e vencermos dessa vez, afinal, agora sabemos como é a competição e principalmente o que não podemos fazer para perde-la" disse ele olhando discretamente para Finn e Rachel, fazendo a garota bufar "Essa semana eu quero que vocês cantem músicas sobre algum sentimento, seja ele qual for ok?"

Todos se entreolharam pensando em o que podiam cantar.

"Agora quem dos dois quer começar primeiro?" perguntou olhando para os irmãos.

Jane se levantou sorrindo e entregou a partitura para a banda, pegou o violão de Puck que estava no canto e colocou no colo quando se sentou no banco e cruzou as pernas levemente.

"Olá, eu sou a Elizabeth Jane Anderson, mas me chamem de Jane por favor. Vou cantar uma música que acho muito apropriada para o que sinto, e espero que gostem" disse sorrindo, pegou o microfone e o ajeitou em sua frente e fez um sinal para a banda que começou. Olhou para Quinn recebendo um sorriso e respondendo na mesma intensidade, abaixou o olhar para o violão e começou a dedilhar lentamente. Voltou o olhar para a namorada, mas agora com uma expressão mais séria.

_Eu espero não me apaixonar por você_

_Porque me apaixonar só me deixa triste,_

Quinn se sentiu triste, _Jane ainda pensa nisso?_

_Bem, a música toca e você me mostra o seu coração,_

_Eu tomo uma cerveja e agora eu ouço você me chamando_

_E eu espero não me apaixonar por você_

_Bem, a sala está lotada, pessoas em todos os cantos_

_E eu me pergunto, devo oferecer-lhe uma cadeira?_

_Bem, se você sentar-se com esta velha palhaça, desamarre a cara,_

_Antes da noite acabar, eu acho que a gente poderia fazer isso,_

_E eu espero não me apaixonar por você._

Quinn sorriu levemente se lembrando de como parecia a situação das duas na festa de abertura _La Casa Anderson_.

_Eu posso ver que você é solitária como eu, _

_E está ficando tarde, você gostaria de uma companhia?_

_Bem, eu me viro para olhar pra você, e você me olha de volta,_

_A garota que está com você tem altos e baixos, a cadeira do seu lado está vazia,_

_E eu espero que você não se apaixone por mim._

Rachel ficou olhando, tinha um espaço entre ela e Quinn, ela olhou confusa para a garota que cantava e ela tinha lhe dado uma piscadela.

Jane fez um ukelele devagar e agora olhava atentamente para Quinn, parecia que ela não conhecia essa música, melhor assim, afinal ela pegou essa música pela surpresa final.

_E eu espero não me apaixonar por você._

_Bem, a noite faz coisas engraçadas dentro de uma mulher_

_Essa velha Jane tem sentimentos que você não entende,_

Jane mudou a música propositalmente para não ter erro de entendimento. Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha fazendo Jane rir um pouco e continuar a música.

_Bem, eu me viro para olhar pra você, você acende um cigarro,_

_Eu queria ter coragem de pedir um, mas nós nunca nos conhecemos,_

_E eu espero não me apaixonar por você._

_Agora é hora de fechar, a música está parando_

_Última chamada para os drinks, vou tomar outra Stella._

_Bem, eu me viro para olhar pra você, você não está aqui para ser achada,_

_Eu procuro pelo lugar o seu rosto perdido, acho que vou tomar outra rodada_

_E eu acho que acabei de me apaixonar por você._

Quinn abriu a boca devagar quando Jane acabou, todos as olhavam.

"É sério isso?" perguntou para a morena em sua frente

"Sim" respondeu Jane abaixando o violão e o colocando de lado.

Quinn colocou os braços envolta do pescoço de Jane e a beijou devagar todos os membros batiam palmas animadas exceto por Rachel e Santana que olhavam com cara de quem iam matar uma das duas, Mercedes e Tina limparam algumas lágrimas e sorriam, quando se separam a loira colou a testa junto com a da morena.

"Eu te adoro sabia?" sussurrou apenas para a morena que abriu um amplo sorriso. As duas caminhavam para as cadeiras enquanto Sr. Schuester falava

"Hum... Falta você Blaine"

"Claro, claro" disse Blaine se levantando e chamou a atenção de Jane "Espera ai que você vai me ajudar a cantar."

Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

"Canta olhando para a Quinn e pronto" disse ele entregando o papel com a música para Jane a fazendo rir.

"Você me insulta me dando a letra dessa música" disse Jane se fazendo de Bitch novamente mais ria abertamente para o irmão que entregou a partitura para a banda. "Vamos lá"

"Olá, eu sou Blaine Anderson para quem não me conhece. Resolvi cantar essa música para o meu namorado Kurt, que me apoiou de tantas maneiras nesse quase um ano juntos que eu tenho apenas que agradecer. Eu te amo querido" disse Blaine sorrindo ouvindo as meninas soltarem um 'Ai que lindo' e fazendo Kurt ficar rubro. Blaine sorriu para Jane e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça a banda começou.

(Blaine)

_Meu presente é minha canção_

_E essa é para você_

Apontou para o namorado e com o olhar mais romântico que Kurt já havia visto.

_E você pode dizer a todos_

_Que essa é a sua música_

_Pode ser bem simples,_

_Mas agora que está pronta_

_Espero que não se importe_

_Espero que não se importe_

_Por eu ter colocado em palavras_

_Como a vida é maravilhosa_

_Agora que você está no mundo_

Kurt já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Jane caminhou e parou de frente para Rachel, causando certa estranheza.

(Jane)

_Eu sentei no telhado_

_E limpei o musgo_

_Bem, algum desses versos_

_Bem, me deixam em uma encruzilhada_

E olhou para Santana sorrindo, mas agora era um sorriso demasiado triste para a música.

_Mas sol foi gentil_

_Enquanto eu escrevia esta canção_

_É para pessoas como você_

_Que eu continuo a escrevê-las_

Jane se virou do lado do irmão que a olhava com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada e balançando a cabeça olhou para Kurt.

(Blaine)

_Então, me perdoe por ter esquecido,_

_Mas essas coisas eu faço_

_Você vê, eu esqueci_

_Se são verdes ou azuis_

_De qualquer modo, o fato é que_

_Você possui os olhos mais doces_

_Que já vi_

(Blaine e Jane)

_E você pode dizer a todos_

_Que essa é a sua música_

_Pode ser bem simples,_

_Mas agora que está pronta_

A banda parou e Jane cantou sozinha olhando para Quinn, que estava visivelmente confusa.

(Jane)

_Espero que não se importe_

_Espero que não se importe_

_Por eu ter colocado em palavras_

_Como a vida é maravilhosa_

_Agora que você está no mundo_

E a banda recomeçou e Blaine colocava a sua alma naquele verso.

(Blaine)

_Espero que não se importe_

_Espero que não se importe_

_Por eu ter colocado em palavras_

_Como a vida é maravilhosa_

_Agora que você está no mundo_

Todos bateram palmas e assoviaram para os irmãos com sorrisos idênticos, que foram e deram um selinho nos lábios dos seus namorados. Quinn ainda olhava com uma interrogação para Jane que apenas sorria.

"Bom, bem vindos aos Novos Rumos!" gritou o Sr. Schue enquanto todos ainda batiam palmas.

-X-

"O que aconteceu lá dentro?" perguntou Quinn quando ela e Jane iam chegando a moto.

"O que aconteceu? Como assim?"

"Jane, a música tinha dois sentidos não tinha?"

Jane abaixou a cabeça e suspirou cansada, olhou para todos os lados averiguando que estavam sozinhas.

"Eu quero que você fale para a Rachel"

"Fale o que?"

"Fale que você a ama" Quinn ficou imóvel e olhava assustada para a morena que continuou "Por favor apenas diga a ela"

"Eu não posso"

"Sim, você pode" disse Jane colocando o capacete no guidão da moto e pegando na mão da loira "Você não pode viver no 'e se...' eu não vou deixar"

"Jan..."

"Me escuta. Eu sei bem o que combinamos, e sei também que você está comigo por comodismo" e levantou a mão interrompendo a loira que ia abrir a boca, de repente um frio correu a espinha de Quinn ao olhar nos olhos de Jane, era um olhar tão diferente mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela reconhecia "Eu sei. Eu simplesmente sei e tá tudo bem, eu sou a Effy lembra? A garota que te escuta"

"Você é a Jane" falou a loira confusa

"Não, eu sou a Effy" franziu a testa a morena "Quem é Jane, Lucy?"

"Ah... Droga" Quinn falou batendo a mão na testa "Effy, vou fazer uma ligação só um minuto"

"Ok" falou Effy brincando com o capacete enquanto a loira se afastava.

"Atende... Vamos atende!" falou baixinho Quinn desesperada quando ouviu um alô quase gritou.

_Alô Blaine?_

**Sim, Quinn?**

_Sou eu mesma, Blaine aconteceu de novo. Effy está aqui._

**Mas que merda... O que ocorreu?**

_Ela mudou no meio da conversa._

**Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?**

_Sobre a Rachel._

**Oh Deus!**

**N/A: Agora a porra ficou séria! =D**

**Eu honestamente achei tão digna a minha personagem original, e ai o que vocês acham dela?**

**Não é roubo se você já leu a cena do Blaine com o guarda-chuva se livrando da raspadinha. Eu li isso em alguma fic e achei genial, porém infelizmente eu não me recordo que fic que foi, se eu lembrar atualizarei aqui. E eu escrevi esse capitulo antes de terminar a cena da Jane e da Quinn do capitulo interior. Que vergonha! Rs.**

**As músicas:**

**Jane: Tom Waits – Hope I Dont Fall In Love With You**

**Blaine e Jane: Ewan McGregor – Your Song (Moulin Rouge Soundtrack Version)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**N/A: Explicações, recados e outras coisas agora vão ficar por último tá? Rsrs**_

_===========================X==============================_

_Alô Blaine?_

**Sim, Quinn?**

_Sou eu mesma, Blaine aconteceu de novo. Effy está aqui._

**Mas que merda... O que ocorreu?**

_Ela mudou no meio da conversa._

**Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?**

_Sobre a Rachel._

**Oh Deus!**

_Que merda a gente vai fazer? Como a gente vai..._

**Não pense nisso agora, traga a Effy para cá, eu vou conversar com ela**

_Ok._

"Effy vamos até a sua casa?" perguntou a loira desligando o telefone.

"Eu moro em outra cidade Lucy!" falou a morena rindo

"Na verdade o Blaine tá morando aqui perto..."

"Sério? Faz tempo que eu não falo com ele"

_Você acabou de ver ele, mas que droga Jane! Cadê você?_ Pensou Quinn irritada _Era para você estar me ajudando e não atrapalhando porra! Se bem, que quem tá atrapalhando é a Effy._

"Vai me falando o caminho!" falou Effy rindo enquanto Quinn colocava o capacete.

-X-

"Finn, nós podemos conversar?"

"Claro Rach" falou o rapaz sorrindo batendo a mão levemente no sofá da sua sala.

"Eu... Eu quero terminar com você" falou Rachel rápida

"Você... Mas porque?"

"Porque eu tenho sentimentos por outra pessoa e não quero te iludir"

"Mas, mas... Eu achei que você me amasse, e o beijo nos Nacionais..."

"Aquilo foi um erro Finn, em todos os sentidos de erro" falou a morena nervosa "Eu realmente quero que tudo fique bem entre nós dois e eu não quero te magoar entende?"

"Bom, eu te entendo. Não se preocupe, eu sempre estarei aqui, mesmo que seja como amigo ok?" falou ele sorrindo com aquele sorriso bobão e com os braços abertos, a morena não perdeu tempo e o abraçou.

"Obrigada por entender Finn. De verdade"

-X-

No dia seguinte...

"E ai maninha... Tá tudo bem?" perguntou Blaine entrando no quarto calmamente

"Aff Blay! Você podia me deixar dormir mais um pouco né?" falou a mais nova irritada "Cara parece que eu tomei um tiro na cabeça... Que porra eu fiz ontem?"

"A melhor pergunta seria o que a Effy fez ontem..." falou Blaine com o tom de voz baixo

Jane abriu os olhos devagar e viu um monte de cabelos pretos esparramados na cama. _Mas que porra?_ Pensou Jane quando a pessoa virou o rosto.

"Meu bom Deus! Que merda eu fiz?" falou ela baixo o suficiente para apenas Blaine ouvir e a menina não acordar

"Jane. Foi a Effy, eu e a Quinn tentamos segurar, mas foi em vão" começou a explicar o irmão. Jane se levantou da cama rapidamente e colocou a calça e olhou desesperada para Blaine.

"Blaine que porra a Santana tá fazendo aqui?" perguntou séria

"Eu não faço a menor ideia! Eu e a Quinn tentamos convencer a Effy a ir embora, ela ficou irritada e saiu." falou o rapaz rápido com um tom de voz de quem tentava se desculpar "Quando vocês duas chegaram já estavam bêbadas e se agarrando... Juro, eu e a Quinn tentamos fazer a Effy parar..."

"Quinn... Oh Deus Blaine!" disse Jane colocando a mão na cabeça "Ela vai me matar"

"Ela te entende... Ela sabe Jane, ela sabe que você não controla isso"

"Blaine..." choramingou Jane abraçando o irmão "Que merda eu fiz?"

-X-

Todos entraram sorrindo da sala do coral, bom, salvo três meninas que estavam um pouquinho mau humoradas, mas realmente, o grupo estava cada vez mais interessante. Cada um com o seu talento, cada um com a sua voz, a chance de eles vencerem os Nacionais (que vai ser em Los Angeles) esse ano era muito grande e de quem sabe até os Internacionais que irá ocorrer em Paris. Rachel vibrava ao ouvir a palavra Paris, ela estava muito entusiasmada e acabou passando a energia para o grupo que se empenhava cada vez mais nos ensaios. Mas ainda tinha os Regionais e esse era o foco. Sr. Schuester estava orgulhoso dos seus meninos, como ele gostava de chamar, até que ele pegou as regras de show de coral nos Internacionais.

"Gente, nós precisamos de pelo menos 15 pessoas para concorrer nos Internacionais" falou assim que entrou na sala do coral.

"Já era Paris" falou Puck abaixando a cabeça

"Já era nada Puckerman! Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso!" falou Jane rapidamente

"Pela primeira vez, concordo com ela" disse Rachel sorrindo levemente para a morena. O que acabou acarretando a um sorriso de Quinn.

"Mas o que poderíamos fazer?" perguntou Quinn sorridente

Silêncio. Todos ficaram pensando por um bom tempo, Jane sorriu.

"Podemos fazer um show de apresentação da melhor vocalista do momento!" gritou ela

"Adele!" completou Rachel sorrindo "Agora entendo porque todo mundo gosta de você!" e fez um 'Hi-5' com Jane que riu.

Todo mundo ficou olhando espantado a interação das duas, mas logo saíram do estupor e começaram a comemorar a ideia das duas.

"Ótimo! Vejo que já tem ideia para o que podemos fazer! E agora sobre a lição da semana passada..." falou o Sr. Schue voltando a atenção para os alunos depois de ter anotado algo no seu caderno.

"Eu gostaria de cantar uma música que fala muito sobre como eu me sinto, e acho que você também Rach" disse Finn surpreendendo todos, a banda começou a tocar um rock.

_Não apresse seu tempo_

_Porque isto já está quase acabado_

_E eu sei que você está triste_

_E eu irei ver ao seu redor_

_E eu sei que isto machuca_

_Mas você só está ficando mais velha_

_E eu sei que você irá vencer_

_Você irá fazer isso novamente_

Rachel sorriu, bom, pelo menos Finn tinha levado até de certo modo tranquilo o termino. Finn olhou para todos e sorriu.

_Ontem isto pareceu sempre como um sonho_

_Nós somos impossíveis de sermos parados, indestrutíveis_

_Nada acontece à nossa maquina_

_E não há nenhum dano_

_Ao menos nada que possamos ver_

_Como para você, nada é verdade_

_Você não pode escolher que caminho ele irá seguir_

Ele fechou os olhos como se cantasse para si

_Que perda_

_Você somente perdeu todo seu sono_

_E nós pensamos sempre_

_Que isto nunca poderia ter acontecido, você vê_

_Que isto é tão difícil_

_Você começou levantar-se em seus pés_

_Porque o único caminho, eu tenho que dizer_

_É passar pelas semanas_

Todos bateram palma, era algo realmente adulto o que Finn havia feito, nada de canções melosas para tentar reconquistar Rachel, a diva se levantou e o abraçou.

"Obrigada Finn, por fazer isso mais fácil"

"Se precisar é só me chamar, eu sempre vou te amar Rach, mas se não é isso o que você quer, não tem problema" disse o rapaz com o rosto sereno.

"Muito bom Finn! É isso mesmo que queríamos!" disse Sr. Schue "Tá vendo pessoal até o Finn conseguiu se expressar!" fazendo todos rirem, inclusive o rapaz.

"Quinn vai!" falou Jane séria

"Não Jane"

"Vai! Melhor hora você não vai encontrar, você não vai se arrepender"

"Sr. Schue eu e Jane podemos?" falou Quinn de supetão fazendo todos a olharem

"Claro Quinn"

Quinn olhou para Jane, que pegou o violão. Jane caminhou até ela, a beijou na cabeça e disse alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem "Eu te amo e independente do que aconteça agora, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado" o silêncio seguido foi impressionante, nem mesmo o Sr. Schue disse algo.

Quinn começou a cantar um pouco depois de Jane começar com uma melodia suave no violão. Quinn olhou diretamente para Rachel, que estava muito séria. Ao entrar contato os olhares a morena sorriu levemente.

_Espere, você vê_

_Meu coração na minha manga?_

_Ele está aí_

_Por dias no fim e_

_Está esperando por você_

_Para abri-lo_

_Só você baby, venha agora_

_Eu estou tentando te dizer como_

_Eu gostaria de ouvir as palavras_

_Saírem da sua boca finalmente_

_Diga que sempre fui só eu_

Jane aumentou o ritmo da batida e Quinn cantava sorrindo

_Isso fará você se sentir de um jeito_

_Que você nunca sentiu antes_

_E que eu sou tudo que você precisa_

_E que você nunca vai querer mais_

_Então você diria todas_

_As coisas certas_

_Sem uma pista_

_Mas você guardou_

_O melhor para o final_

_Como que eu sou a única para você_

Jane e Quinn cantaram juntas e com os olhos conectados.

_Você deveria saber_

_Que você é só um conserto temporário_

_Isso não está preso a você_

_Não significa muito para mim_

_Você é só um preenchedor de espaços_

_Que aconteceu de estar livre_

_Como você pensou_

_Que fugiria_

_Tentando me enganar?_

Jane sorriu para a loira dando confiança e começou a cantar sozinha, agora olhando para Santana.

_Por que toda vez_

_Que eu acho que tentei o melhor possível_

_Eu descubro que não foi o suficiente?_

_Porque você continua_

_Não mencionando o amor_

_O que eu deveria fazer_

_Para você me amar propriamente?_

_Eu estou pegando todas essas chances_

_E indo embora_

_E embora eu esteja tentando_

_Dar o meu melhor, você volta para ela_

_E eu acho que eu sei que_

_As coisas podem nunca mudar_

_Estou esperando o dia_

_Em que ouvirei você dizer_

Jane e Quinn cantaram juntas, porem olharam para Santana e Rachel.

_Eu te fiz sentir algo_

_Que você nunca sentiu antes_

_E que eu sou tudo o que você precisa_

_E que você nunca irá querer mais_

_Então você diria todas_

_As coisas certas_

_Sem uma pista_

_Mas você guardou_

_O melhor para o final_

_Como que eu sou a única para você_

E voltaram a se olhar como para frisar que as duas estavam juntas apenas por encenação.

_Você deveria saber_

_Que você é só um reparo temporário_

_Isso não está preso a você_

_E não significa tanto para mim_

_Você é só um preenchedor de espaços_

_Que aconteceu de estar livre_

_Como você pensou_

_Que fugiria_

_Tentando brincar comigo?_

Jane cantou agora olhando para Quinn que sorria.

_Mas apesar_

_Da verdade que eu conheço_

_Eu acho que seria difícil deixá-la ir_

_E desistir de você_

_Parece que eu amo as coisas que você faz_

_Como a maneira que me trata_

_Mais impaciente eu sou_

_Para persistir_

E olhou rapidamente para Santana antes de voltar a atenção para a loira.

_Com esse coração partido_

_E correndo atrás_

_E eu acho que eu sei_

_Que as coisas podem nunca mudar_

E as duas terminaram juntas, e olhando para as outras duas.

_Mas eu continuo esperando o dia_

_Em que ouvirei você dizer que_

_Eu te faço sentir algo_

_Que você nunca sentiu antes_

_E eu sou tudo o que você precisa_

_E que você nunca vai querer mais_

_E nós diremos todas_

_As coisas certas_

_Sem uma pista_

_E você será a única para mim_

_E eu serei a única para você_

Rachel estava com a boca aberta olhando para Quinn que sorria esperançosa. Brittany olhava para Jane como se fosse mata-la pois Santana estava a lágrimas pelo gesto. Quinn se levantou e se abaixou na frente de Rachel, olhou devagar para Finn que estava do lado da morena.

"Nunca disse nada em seu respeito Finn, eu fiz muitas maldades e idiotices com você e não queria fazer nada que te machucasse novamente" disse calmamente, seu olhar agora entrou em contato com a morena que estava a sua frente segurou levemente a mão da morena e sorriu com o leve contato a olhou nos olhos "Eu te amo Rachel. Tudo o que fiz por todos esses anos foi para tentar esconder esse sentimento que eu tinha por você, por todos os meus erros, por todos os apelidos e pelos desenhos eu lhe imploro perdão. Nunca quis te machucar, e sempre que o fazia doía dez vezes mais em mim. Jane me ajudou nesse meu plano maluco para te fazer ciúme, coisa que eu duvido, mas que ela acredita cegamente."

"E continuo achando" falou Jane atrás sorrindo com os braços cruzados apoiado no violão em seu colo olhando para as duas

"Eu te imploro para que me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz, mesmo que seja apenas como amiga" completou Quinn ignorando o comentário.

"Eu... Eu..." tentou falar Rachel que estava agora chorando, segurou a mão de Quinn um pouco mais forte como se fosse para se lembrar do contato, soltou a mão da loira e saiu da sala correndo deixando Quinn ainda ajoelhada. Jane praticamente jogou o violão no chão e segurou a loira que quase caiu.

"Dê tempo a ela" falou simplesmente para a loira "Ela precisa pensar"

"Obrigada Jane por ser minha amiga" disse Quinn a abraçando forte.

"Sempre que precisar Quinnie"

"Sr. Schue" chamou Santana secando as lágrimas.

"Sim"

"Posso cantar a minha?"

"Claro!" falou ele feliz por tantas músicas.

"Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas a Brittany" falou Santana olhando para a loira que a olhava magoada "Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, e espero que essa música consiga expressar o que eu penso" e começou a melodia quase ao mesmo tempo que ela começou a cantar.

_Comparações são facilmente feitas,_

_Uma vez que você prova a perfeição_

_Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore_

_Eu peguei a mais madura_

_E eu ainda tenho a semente_

Olhou para Quinn sorrindo

_Você disse 'siga em frente'_

_Para onde vou?_

_Eu acho que o segundo melhor_

_É tudo que eu vou conhecer_

E olhou para Brittany sorrindo triste

_Porque quando eu estou com ela_

_Eu estou pensando em você_

_Pensando em você_

_O que eu faria se_

_Fosse você que estivesse_

_Passando a noite comigo_

_Ah, eu queria que eu_

_Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos_

Brittany estava chorando, a latina mal conseguia cantar. Mercedes e Tina se levantaram e ajudaram a morena continuar a cantar.

_Você é como um verão indiano_

_No meio do inverno_

_Como um doce_

_Com uma surpresa dentro_

_Como eu fico melhor?_

_Uma vez que eu provei do melhor?_

_Você disse que há_

_Toneladas de peixes na água_

_Então eu vou provar das águas_

Santana ficou com a voz mais grave e olhou profundamente para a loira

_Ela beijou os meus lábios_

_Senti o gosto da sua boca_

_Ela me puxou para perto_

_Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma_

Jane abaixou a cabeça com as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos, ela estava muito brava. _Ela esta achando que é quem?_ Pensou irritada. Ela se levantou e saiu da sala sendo acompanhada por Quinn que olhava para Santana como se fosse mata-la.

_Você é a melhor_

_E sim eu realmente me arrependo_

_Como eu pude me deixar_

_Deixar você ir_

_Agora a lição está aprendida_

_Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada_

_Ah eu achava que você devia saber_

_Porque quando eu estou com ela_

_Eu estou pensando em você_

_Pensando em você_

_O que eu faria se_

_Você fosse a tal_

_Que estava passando a noite_

_Ah, eu queria que eu_

_Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos_

Santana mal conseguia olhar para a loira de tanto que chorava, todos ficaram olhando impressionados com a latina, ela nunca demostrava sentimentos.

_Seus olhos,_

_Olhando nos seus olhos_

_Olhando nos seus olhos_

_Ah você não vir_

_Arrombar a porta e_

_Me levar embora?_

_Ah, sem mais erros_

_Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar._

-X-

Jane, Quinn, Puck, Blaine, Kurt e Finn andavam pelo corredor indo em direção ao estacionamento conversando e brincando. Os meninos e a Quinn tentavam dar uma animada em Jane que estava com o olhar perdido.

"EI!" alguém gritou "OLHE PARA MIM, SUA VACA!"

Jane virou com o olho escurecido, e logo em seguida tomou um enorme tapa na cara.

"BRIT!" gritou Santana correndo em direção a loira.

"FICA LONGE DA MINHA NAMORADA!" gritou a loira enfurecida. Todos ficaram olhando para a menina que sempre era um doce de pessoa. "EU JURO QUE EU TE MATO SE CHEGAR A ENCOSTAR NELA DE NOVO!"

"BRIT PARA!" gritou Santana quando a loira avançou novamente sobre a morena

"DEIXA!" gritou a morena com a mão no rosto "Pode me bater, eu não sei quem você é ou o que eu fiz mas pode me bater"

Quinn ficou branca, ela olhou aterrorizada para a morena, viu Rachel aparecendo devagar e depois sem querer sorriu.

"Elizabeth?" perguntou Quinn fraca olhando de volta para Jane.

"Caraca! Lucy! A quanto tempo!" falou a morena feliz do nada, fazendo todos olharem estupefatos "Meu deus! Que saudade que eu estava de você!"

"Nem fale sobre isso! Mas Elizabeth, você pode deixar a Jane voltar?" perguntou ela calmamente

"Ah... Isso dói!" falou ela emburrada para Quinn, de repente ela parecia uma criança de 5 anos e todo mundo ainda estava parado no corredor olhando a cena como se Jane tivesse duas cabeças

"Por favor, eu preciso da Jane agora" falou Blaine sorrindo devagar "Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Claro maninho..." falou Elizabeth sorrindo "Perai!"

Elizabeth fechou os olhos com força e ela sorriu maliciosamente fazendo Quinn e Blaine saltarem para trás.

"Elizabeth é tão fraca..." riu com gosto a morena e abriu os olhos olhando "E você sua piranha tá achando que é quem para me bater? Só porque eu trepo melhor que você?" perguntou olhando para Brittany fazendo a loira pular em seu pescoço de novo.

"EFFY NÃO!" gritaram Quinn e Blaine ao mesmo tempo

Santana não conseguia se mexer, tudo era muito confuso, Q_ue porra ta acontecendo aqui?_ Pensou a latina olhando para os dois que estavam segurando Jane, Effy ou quem quer que seja que estava lá no momento e Kurt, Puck e Finn que seguravam Brittany.

"MAS O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" perguntou Mercedes chegando com Artie, Mike e Tina e parando do lado de Rachel que olhava a cena aterrorizada.

Jane gritou com força assustando todos os presentes.

"QUE PORRA BLAY! ME AJUDA!" gritou ela caindo de quatro no chão com a mão na cabeça. "Eu não to conseguindo... EFFY PARA!"

Todos olhavam assustados a briga interna da morena e surpreendendo a todos, Santana se sentou do lado da morena.

"Jane olha para mim. JANE!" ela gritou com mais força chamando a atenção da morena que olhou para a latina com os olhos cheios de dor. E de repente, tudo parou. "Vai ficar tudo bem Jane, eu to aqui..."

"A música era linda, mas me esqueça Santana" falou uma irritada Brittany virando as costas e saindo do colégio.

"BRIT!" gritou Santana se levantando

"Depois S" falou Quinn se concentrando em Jane "Oi... Quem tá ai?" brincou.

"A Jane. E para de brincar com coisa séria" respondeu a morena deitada no chão olhando para a agora sua ex-namorada

"Me prova" falou Quinn "Da última vez eu demorei uma semana para perceber"

"Perai o que?" perguntou Blaine atrapalhado

"A Effy se finge de Jane ou finge que não lembra de nada" explicou Quinn para todos, por que nem que eles quisessem o pessoal ia sair dali. "O que combinamos na festa de abertura?"

"Que íamos fingir que namorávamos para fazer ciúme para a Rachel e para a Santana" respondeu a morena a olhando confusa "Porque você me perguntou isso agora?"

"É ela mesmo..." falou Quinn estendendo a mão para a morena se levantar.

"Certo..." falou Santana agora sorrindo "Dá para vocês dois nós explicar o que aconteceu?" perguntou olhando para Jane e Blaine.

"Bom, basicamente" começou Blaine "A Jane tem dupla personalidade"

"Chama-se Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline" acrescentou Jane "E no total são três"

"Eu não conto a Elizabeth como personalidade pois ela não tem nenhuma. Afinal, você ia apanhar de graça"

"Não ia ser de graça, a Effy que aprontou" falou Jane para o irmão rapidamente

"Tá que seja! Bom, a Jane tem dificuldade de administrar emoções, ela tem a impulsividade aflorada e instabilidade de humor. Essas oscilações de humor podem duram semanas ou meses dependendo do transtorno, mas as Borderline têm oscilações de minutos, horas, dias. Essas oscilações de humor incluem depressões, ataques de ansiedade, irritabilidade, ciúme patológico, auto-agressividade..." começou Blaine respirou fundo e continuou "Ela pode desenvolver admiração e desencanto por alguém muito rapidamente. Cria situações idealizadas sem que o parceiro objeto do afeto muitas vezes nem tenha ideia de que o relacionamento era tão profundo assim... Alta sensibilidade a qualquer sensação de rejeição o que acabam provocando grandes tempestades emocionais..."

"Perai! Ela pode usar isso apenas como desculpa" falou Puck olhando para a morena

"Bem que eu queria..." falou Jane massageando a têmpora "Eu passei dois anos em um sanatório por causa disso, até as pessoas entenderem qual era o meu problema e to tomando remédios já faz uns bons 4 anos, isso sem contar horas e horas de terapia..."

"Por isso você não me retornava" falou Quinn baixinho mais para si do que para Jane.

"Eu não podia ficar lá. Não com tudo o que estava acontecendo com a Carmen. A Elizabeth ficou um bom tempo, agradeço a ela por ter apoiado a Carmen, mais quando meu pai retardado me colocou no sanatório a Effy assumiu. E ai ficou difícil provar que eu não era doida, porque a Effy é doida" falou Jane rindo tristemente "A Effy ainda foi 'misericordiosa' em 'sair' quando a Carmen estava..." e se calou.

"E ela te deixou sofrendo?" perguntou Quinn caminhando devagar em direção a morena

Jane fechou os olhos e todos ficaram em silêncio.

"Sim. Ela não gosta de sofrer" falou calmamente e ainda de olhos fechados "Blaine explica o resto, a Effy tá mais forte do que pensei."

E Jane saiu andando.

"Vocês acham aconselhável deixa-la sozinha?" perguntou Rachel para Blaine e Quinn.

"Ah... Bom, eu acho que sim Rach" falou Quinn e os olhares se cruzaram. _Que merda de momento para nos vermos depois do que eu falei para ela_ pensou Quinn.

"Certo..." falou a diva olhando para Blaine "Mas o que aconteceu com a Carmen?"

"Bom, a Carmen morreu nos braços da Jane. Da Jane mesmo" falou Blaine "E bom, a Carmen era a mulher da vida da Jane"

"Ela morreu de que?" perguntou Kurt se pronunciando pela primeira vez

"Câncer" respondeu Quinn rapidamente dando um olhar significativo para Blaine que concordou com a cabeça "A última vez que eu vi a Jane foi no enterro da Carmen, ela era a nossa monitora no acampamento"

"Deus... Vocês são confusas! E olha que eu sabia que o mundo lésbico era confuso" falou Finn fazendo todos rirem e dando uma apaziguada na tensão.

"E agora?" perguntou Mike e todos olharam para ele "Digo, a Jane consegue controlar isso durante uma competição por exemplo?"

"Mas que hora para pensar nisso!" falou Rachel e todos abriram a boca a olhando "O que foi? Não é hora para pensar no coral!"

"Quem é você e o que fez com a Berry?" perguntou Santana fazendo todos rirem

"Ela consegue se controlar Mike, fica tranquilo" falou Blaine rindo "Ajuda no tratamento ela fazer parte de algum clube, principalmente que envolva as artes"

"Gente, só acontece coisa maluca nessa turma?" perguntou Tina também rindo "Quero dizer, a Jane namorava a Quinn, por alguma razão as duas terminaram e Quinn se declarou para a Rachel que saiu correndo e não viu a Santana cantando para a Brittany. A Brittany sem razão alguma bateu na Jane pelo o que eu entendi..."

"Não foi sem razão" falou Santana abaixando a cabeça "Eu e a Jane, ou melhor a Effy..."

"Ai Meu Deus!" falou Tina, Mike, Puck, Finn e Rachel ao mesmo tempo causando risos dos outros

"E agora vem vocês e falam que ela tem transtorno de personalidade!" completou Tina como se não tivesse sido interrompida "Quero dizer... Se a gente passar por isso, nós somos o melhor coral/turma/galera que já existiu!"

"Nós já somos..." falou Rachel sorrindo e olhando para Quinn que correspondeu ao gesto.

**N/A: Sim, eu to começando a explicar as coisas e vai rolar muita coisa ainda nessa fic. **

**Bom, queria agradecer a ThaaisMachado, sim os sentimentos são confusos, mas que amor na adolescência não é? Rsrs e sobre a "Samanta" eu tomei nota como Santana. Kkkkkkkk**

**Como sempre, agradeço novamente a Fanngirrl 1987 que sempre comenta. **

**E para vocês que leem e não comentam, melhora muito o meu humor os comentários e acabo escrevendo mais pois eles realmente dão um gás para quem escreve. Sei que tudo parece confuso, mas prometo explicar muitas das coisas no próximo capitulo e se preparem pois ele é dos Regionais.**

**N/A²: Eu sei que parece estranho esse Internacionais mais eu amei a ideia do Brad Falchuk (é assim?) quando ele falou em uma entrevista o quão interessante ia ser fazer um Internacionais em Paris, pois o sonho dele é filmar em Paris, mas soltarei um pequeno spoiler para vocês: Uma ou duas pessoas não irão participar dele.**

**N/A³: Até ontem (quando eu terminei o capitulo) eu não fazia ideia que o nome da doença era Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline. De verdade, e é um tipo de transtorno que costuma aparecer no fim da adolescência, começo da vida adulta. Eu honestamente não sei se a pessoa tem consciência ou não do que a outra personalidade faz, mas me basei um pouco em United States Of Tara (que ela não lembra de certas coisas).**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo, gostaria de agradecer todos os comentários, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz... De verdade!**

**Segundo: eu peço desculpas por ter falado que era os Regionais, só que eu esqueci que tinha o GIGANTESCO capitulo da Adele no meio, e bom, preparem-se para – eu acho pelo menos – fortes emoções.**

**Terceiro: Eu vou tentar atualizar todo o domingo, espero de verdade que eu consiga fazer isso. Apesar de eu atualizar as 4:20 da madruga do sabádo para o domingo... =D**

**Agora eu vou parar de digitar e deixar vocês lerem... =)**

-X-

"Rach? Posso falar com você?" perguntou Quinn quando todos foram saindo

"Quinn..." começou Rachel entrelaçando as próprias mãos devagar "Er... Eu preciso pensar um pouco"

"Olha, eu só quero que saiba que tudo o que falei era real tá?" falou Quinn sorrindo "Cada palavra."

"Ok" respondeu Rachel e sorriu devagar "Eu te vejo amanhã, afinal temos os ensaios para o show da Adele"

"E iremos conseguir mais membros" acrescentou a loira

Rachel deu um leve tchau com a mão e foi caminhando para as portas da escola, Santana passou por ela e soltou um "E ai Anã? Amanhã começa os ensaios hein!" sendo respondida pela risada da morena.

"E ai Juno vamos?" perguntou a latina depois de ficar um tempo olhando para a cara de boba da loira

"Você... Decidiu o que vai fazer em relação a Jane?" perguntou Quinn tímida

"Não. Decidiu o que vai fazer em relação a Rachel?" devolveu a latina sorrindo

"Agora eu to na mão dela" respondeu a loira começando a andar

"Bom, eu gosto da Jane" começou Santana "Quero dizer, eu realmente gosto dela, mas é que a B..."

"A B é seu primeiro amor" concluiu Quinn

"É. Bom, ela foi a minha primeira namorada e sabe como é né? Eu amo aquelas coisas dela, sabe de achar que duende existe... É difícil eu me afastar da Brit"

"E a Jane?"

"Eu disse, eu gosto muito dela. E eu não sei o que eu faço"

"Pense, e o que for melhor para você vá atrás"

"Assim como você?" perguntou a latina sorrindo ao ver a amiga colocar o óculos escuro por causa do sol

"Assim como eu" respondeu feliz

-X-

_No dia seguinte..._

Jane estava ouvindo música com Blaine e conversando sobre amenidades no seu próprio quarto quando ouviu o toque do seu celular. Quando viu o nome ela ficou olhando para o celular como se fosse uma bomba.

"Quem é?" perguntou Blaine vendo a cara da irmã

"Santana" respondeu fraca

"Atende logo!"

_Alô?_

**Oi Jan é a Sant**

_Oi Sant como está?_

**Bem. Escuta, preciso perguntar algo.**

_Ok_

**Você realmente disse o que sentia?**

_Quando Sant? _- perguntou confusa

**No dia na cozinha e na música aquele dia no coral...**

Jane ponderou, era melhor dizer a verdade de uma vez.

_Sim Sant, eu nunca menti para você._

**Você pode ir para o Lima Bean daqui uns 20 minutos?**

_Estarei lá..._

**Obrigada**

A garota desligou o celular e ficou olhando para o irmão que sorria.

"Tá rindo do que o mané?" perguntou ela sorrindo

"Nada, mas você vai encontrar a Santana..." falou ele sorrindo "E tá com essa cara de panaca, isso quer dizer..."

"Que vamos conversar e ver como ficamos, só isso. Mesmo porque não vou perdoa-la fácil por ter dito que ficou com nojo na música ontem"

"Sei, sei" falou ele rindo olhou para o relógio e se levantou "Vou me arrumar, não esqueça que temos que estar no colégio mais cedo porque hoje tem ensaio especial da Adele!"

"Eu sei Blaine, não vou esquecer..." respondeu Jane trocando o pijama por uma camiseta e uma calça jeans.

-X-

Santana estava sentada na mesa um pouco desconfortável mexendo o café com a mão direita, ela estava de costas para a porta quando ouviu a voz suave de Jane no seu ouvido

"Vai terminar aonde começou?"

"Jane..." disse a latina se levantando para dar um abraço na morena que se esquivou e sentou no bando de frente para ela

"Porque você cantou aquilo para a Brittany?" perguntou sem rodeio algum

"Aquilo? Era algo que eu realmente estava sentindo, eu fiquei pensando o quanto eu a machucava a traindo e..."

"Eu quero dizer a parte de sentir nojo de mim, Santana."

Santana ficou visivelmente vermelha "Eu... Agora eu entendo porque você ficou brava"

"AGORA?" falou Jane alto e batendo a mão na mesa, por ter chamado um pouco a atenção ela diminuiu o tom de voz "Puta que pariu Santana, o que você iria sentir se eu cantasse que eu sentia nojo de você?"

"Eu ia ficar péssima" respondeu ela amuada

"Que bom que concordamos em algo então" falou Jane e logo em seguida tomou um gole do café "Viu a Quinn?"

"Sim, ela conversou com a Berry" disse a latina feliz por ter mudado de assunto "Ela disse que está na mão dela agora..."

"Então ela finalmente se declarou em particular!"

"É"

Uma olhou para a outra, Jane se sentia tão bem por estar do lado de Santana, chegava a ser ridículo o quanto ela a acalmava.

"Jane, porque você cantou que estava apaixonada pela Q?"

"Para fazer a Rachel perceber a Quinn"

"Tudo foi um plano, desde o começo?"

"Sim, quero dizer boa parte" falou Jane coçando a nuca em seguida e sorrindo "Em um momento a gente meio que usamos uma a outra como válvula de escape das nossas vidas amorosas horrorosas"

Santana riu "Tipico"

"Tipico... Falou a pessoa que sabe bem o que quer..."

"Eu preciso pensar Jane"

"E eu estarei te esperando Sant..." sorriu Jane a tranquilizando "Eu sempre vou estar te esperando"

-X-

_Uma semana depois..._

Todos já estavam concentrados para o show, Jane e Santana estavam um pouco mais próximas e todos perceberam, quando entra um rapaz loiro na sala do coral.

"SAM!" gritou Mercedes e correu abraçando o rapaz que ria nos braços na menina

"Cedes! Que saudade de você!" falou o rapaz sorrindo

"Cara! O que tá fazendo aqui?" perguntou Mike o abraçando e sendo seguido por todos os outros membros.

"Meu pai deixou eu vir ver a apresentação de vocês... Obrigado pelo convite Kurt" falou Sam enquanto abraçava o rapaz

"Que isso Sam, você vai gostar..." disse ele rindo e olhando para Mercedes que sorria agradecida "Apesar de ninguém saber além do Sr. Schue as músicas, espero que seja muita bom esse show"

"Vai ser ótimo!" disse o Sr. Schue com uma cara de quem sabia coisa demais "Vamos, vamos, já está na hora" completou empurrando todo mundo em direção ao auditório que estava lotado.

"Sr. Schue! Eu vou cantar com uma pessoa que ainda não está no Glee clube" falou Puck sorrindo ao lado de uma ruiva muito bonita

"Olá, Sr. Schuester. Eu sou Natasha Mayer, mas pode me chamar de Natasha mesmo" falou a ruiva sorrindo

"Claro, claro, mas é a mesma música né Puck?" perguntou preocupado

"Sim" sorriu o rapaz

"Ótimo, vamos logo então!" e empurrou os outros dois para a entrada lateral do auditório.

-X-

"Branquelo eu vou te matar!" falou Mercedes rindo enquanto puxava Kurt no canto mais afastado do camarim "Obrigada"

"Não é nada Cedes" disse o rapaz rindo "Vai e arrebenta o coração do seu loiro"

Todos estavam meio que abarrotados nas duas portas que tinham acesso para o palco. Do lado direito estavam Finn, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Puck e a Natasha; no esquerdo Jane, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes (que agora estava no palco), Rachel, Blaine e Kurt. Sr. Schuester estava com a Srta. Pillsbury junto com o público.

Mercedes saiu do camarim e foi recebida com muitos aplausos pelo público, parou em frente do microfone e um pouco nervosa disse "Bom, essa música se chama Take It All (Leve Tudo), e dedico ao nosso ex-membro Sam que está aqui para matar a saudade da gente."

Jane olhou de Sam (que estava sentado próximo do Sr. Schue) para Mercedes e virou para Kurt e sussurrou "Ela gosta dele... Eles já namoraram?"

"Já. Como você sabe?" respondeu Kurt no mesmo tom e com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Bom, todos vão ficar sabendo agora" conclui a morena quando a voz de Mercedes foi ouvida.

_Eu não te dei tudo?_

_Tentei o meu melhor_

_Dei tudo o que eu tinha_

_Tudo e nada menos_

_Eu não fiz certo?_

_Eu te deixei pra baixo?_

_Talvez você esteja muito acostumado_

_Me tendo por perto_

_Então, como você pode ir embora_

_De todas as minhas lágrimas?_

_Vai ser uma estrada vazia_

_Sem eu por aqui_

Ela colocou a mão no coração e abriram as cortinas mostrando o coral da igreja no fundo fazendo o coro.

_Mas vá em frente e leve (coral: Leve)_

_Leve tudo com você _

_Não olhe para trás (coral: Não olhe para trás)_

_Para essa tola desmoronando_

_Apenas leve tudo_

_Com o meu amor_

_Leve tudo_

_Com o meu amor_

_Talvez eu devesse ir embora_

_Para te ajudar a ver_

_Nada é melhor que isso_

_E isso é tudo que precisamos_

_Então, está acabado?_

_É realmente isso?_

_Você está desistindo tão facilmente_

_Eu pensei que você me amava mais do que isso_

Sam ficou olhando petrificado para Mercedes, ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Mas vá em frente, vá em frente e leve (coral: Leve)_

_Leve tudo com você _

_Não olhe para trás (coral: Não olhe para trás)_

_Para essa tola desmoronando_

_Apenas leve_

_Leve tudo com você_

_Não olhe para trás_

_Para essa tola desmoronando_

_Apenas leve tudo_

_Com o meu amor_

_Leve tudo_

_Com o meu amor_

_Leve tudo_

_Com o meu amor_

"Entendi" disse Kurt batendo palmas junto com todo o público, Mercedes sabia agitar a galera.

"Essa vai ser demais" disse Jane ao ver Mercedes voltar para o camarim após os aplausos e Quinn entrando no palco.

"Olá, eu vou cantar Make You Feel My Love (Para Fazer Você Sentir o Meu Coração)" e sentou no piano começando a tocar. Fechou os olhos e a sua voz suave alcançou o microfone fazendo todos admirarem a evolução dela. Jane rapidamente olhou para Rachel e sorriu discretamente quando inconscientemente ela inclinou o corpo em direção a loira.

_Quando a chuva_

_Está soprando no seu rosto_

_E o mundo todo_

_Depender de você_

_Eu poderia te oferecer_

_Um abraço caloroso_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_Quando as sombras da noite_

_E as estrelas aparecerem_

_E não houver ninguém lá_

_Para secar suas lágrimas_

Quinn finalmente abriu os olhos e olhava diretamente para Rachel, que sorriu levemente. E a loira manteve o olhar até o final do verso para a sua diva.

_Eu poderia segurar você_

_Por um milhão de anos_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_Eu sei que você_

_Não se_

_Decidiu ainda_

_Mas eu nunca_

_Te faria nada de errado_

_Eu já sei que_

_Desde o momento_

_Que nos conhecemos_

_Não há dúvida na minha mente_

_De aonde você pertence_

_Eu passaria fome_

_Eu ficaria triste e deprimida_

_Eu iria me arrastando_

_Avenida a baixo_

_Não, não há nada_

_Que eu não faria_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

Apenas o violino e o piano eram ouvidos e Quinn voltou atenção para o instrumento, levantou o rosto e cantou para o nada.

_As tempestades estão violentas_

_Sobre o mar revolto_

_E sobre o caminho do arrependimento_

_Embora ventos de mudança_

_Estejam trazendo entusiasmo e liberdade_

_Você ainda não viu nada_

_Como eu_

Diminuindo o ritmo ela voltou a olhar para a diva e quase sem cantar, de um modo quase falado ela terminou a canção.

_Eu poderia fazer você feliz_

_Fazer os seus sonhos se tornarem reais_

_Nada que eu não faria_

_Vou ao fim_

_Da Terra por você_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

Todos aplaudiram muito a apresentação, Rachel com lágrimas nos olhos quase ao mesmo tempo que terminou a música, aplaudiu entusiasmada. Quinn olhou para a diva que lhe direcionava um imenso sorriso e respondendo com quase a mesma intensidade, exceto de que a da loira era maior ainda.

Sr. Schuester apareceu no palco e anunciou um intervalo.

-X-

"Mas que porra foi aquela?" perguntou Finn assim que Quinn entrou no camarim

"Foi uma música Hudson" respondeu a loira com a sobrancelha arqueada "Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Contasse piada?"

"Você está cantando a minha namorada!" falou ele irritado

"EX-namorada" falou Rachel entrando no camarim "E ela canta o que ela quiser, para quem ela quiser e você não tem nada haver com isso"

"FDP! Você fez lavagem cerebral nela não é? Para ela virar sapatão igual a você" gritou Finn olhando para a loira, quando ele deu um passo em direção a ela Jane apareceu e se colocou no meio.

"Se você encostar esse dedo homofóbico nela você morre Hudson" falou Jane com muita calma "E eu não me importo o quanto meu cunhado possa ficar chateado com isso, se bem que se ele souber o porque é capaz de me agradecer"

"Vocês se merecem mesmo! Bando de lésbica!" falou ele baixo olhando na cara de Jane

"Antes ser lésbica do que ser um ogro ignorante" respondeu ela sorrindo, Finn levantou a mão e Puck segurou o braço dele por trás.

"Se encostar nela eu mesmo quebro as suas pernas" falou Puck devagar "Vai logo para o palco que é a sua música e depois você vai direto sentar com o Sr. Schue, nada de ficar perto das duas ouviu?"

Finn o olhou irritado e balançou a cabeça confirmando que tinha entendido.

-X-

"Olá nós vamos cantar Melt My Hearth Like A Stone (Queime o meu coração como uma pedra)" disse Finn quando ele e Tina ficaram posicionados no palco.

(Finn)

_Sobre meus pés_

_Há ar_

_Feito de tijolo_

_Que me puxa para baixo_

_Me deixa fraca_

_Por você_

_Eu me vejo_

_Repetindo como_

_Uma melodia partida_

_E eu estou para sempre_

_Desculpando-me_

_Pelas suas intenções_

_E eu cederei_

_Aos meus fingimentos_

_Que te perdoo_

_Cada vez_

_Sem eu mesma saber_

_Eles transformam meu coração_

_Em pedra_

(Finn e Tina)

_E eu ouço suas palavras_

_Que eu inventei_

_Você diz meu nome_

_Como se pudesse haver um "nós"_

_Eu preciso organizar minha cabeça_

(Tina)

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

(Finn)

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

(Tina)

_Cada e toda vez_

_Que eu olho em volta para ir embora_

_Eu sinto meu coração_

_Começar a explodir_

_E sangrar_

_Tão desesperadamente_

_Que eu tento ligar_

_À minha cabeça_

_Mas instantaneamente_

_Eu caio de volta_

_Sobre meus joelhos_

_Enquanto você corta seu caminho_

_Passando reto por mim_

_Eu te perdoo_

_Uma vez mais_

_Sem eu mesma saber_

_Você queimou_

_Meu coração até pedra_

Eles repetem o refrão, com Finn olhando diretamente para Rachel que fica encabulada.

_E eu ouço suas palavras_

_Que eu inventei_

_Você diz meu nome_

_Como se pudesse haver um "nós"_

_Eu preciso organizar minha cabeça_

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

(Tina)

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

(Finn)

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

(Tina)

_Porque você_

_Rouba minha mão_

_Todo o tempo_

_Eu estou de pé_

_Em meu próprio chão_

_Você me constrói_

_E depois me deixa morta_

_Bem_

(Finn e Tina)

_E eu ouço suas palavras_

_Que eu inventei_

_Você diz meu nome_

_Como se pudesse haver um "nós"_

_Eu preciso organizar minha cabeça_

(Tina)

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

(Finn)

_Eu sou a única que está apaixonada_

Todos aplaudem apesar da maioria não entender o que ocorria, foi uma bela apresentação. Finn sai do palco junto com Tina e Brittany entrou em seguida e parou no meio do palco.

"Olá eu vou cantar Someone Like You (Alguém Como Você)" disse a loira sorrindo quando o público vibrou, afinal era a música do momento da Adele. Brad começou a tocar o piano...

_Eu ouvi que você se estabeleceu_

_Que você encontrou uma garota e agora está casado_

_Eu ouvi dizer que seus sonhos se tornaram realidade_

_Eu acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei à você_

_Velho amigo_

_Por que você está tão tímido?_

_Como se não tivesse que se conter_

_Ou se esconder da mentira_

Brittany deu um passo para a frente e cantava com os olhos fechados.

_Eu odeio a aparecer de repente sem ser convidada_

_Mas eu não poderia ficar de fora, eu não poderia lutar contra isso_

_Eu esperava que você ao ver meu rosto se lembrasse_

_De que para mim não está acabado_

Ela apontou para Santana e cantava com raiva.

_Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Eu desejo nada menos que o melhor para você também_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro que você dizia:_

_"Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas às vezes ele também dói"_

_"Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas às vezes ele também dói" Yeah_

_Você sabe como o tempo voa_

_Somente ontem foi a hora das nossas vidas_

_Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de recordações_

_Delimitada pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória_

Ela repetiu o refrão inteiro olhando para a latina e sorriu devagar cantando...

_Nada se compara, sem preocupações ou cuidados_

_Lamentações e erros são frutos da imaginação_

_Quem poderia saber o gosto agridoce que isso teria?_

E agora séria ela quase falou as palavras, agora olhando para o público

_Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Eu desejo nada menos que o melhor para você também_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro que você dizia:_

_"Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas às vezes ele também dói"_

Voltou a cantar no tom normal.

_Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Eu desejo nada menos que o melhor para você também_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro que você dizia:_

_"Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas às vezes ele dói"_

_"Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas às vezes ele também dói" Yeah, Yeah_

Nunca Brittany tinha sido tão aplaudida em uma apresentação.

-X-

"Olá nós vamos cantar Chasing Pavements (Perseguindo Sonhos Impossíveis)" disse Blaine quando ele e Kurt subiram no palco.

(Kurt)

_Eu me decidi,_

_Não preciso refletir sobre isto,_

_Se estivesse errada estaria certa_

_Não é preciso mais nenhum olhar_

_Isto não é luxúria,_

_Eu sei que isto é amor mas,_

Kurt sorriu levemente para o namorado que pegou em sua mão e cantou o olhando.

(Blaine)

_Se eu dissesse ao mundo,_

_Eu nunca diria o bastante,_

_Porque que não foi dito a você,_

_E isso é exatamente o que eu preciso fazer,_

_Se eu estou apaixonada por você,_

Os dois viraram para o público e cantavam ainda de mãos dadas.

(Kurt e Blaine)

_Eu deveria me render,_

_Ou eu deveria continuar perseguindo sonhos impossíveis?_

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

_Ou seria um desperdício?_

_Até mesmo se eu soubesse que é meu lugar deveria deixá-lo?_

_Eu deveria me render,_

_Ou eu deveria continuar perseguindo sonhos impossíveis?_

(Kurt)

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

_Eu me construiria,_

_E voaria em círculos_

_Espere então meu coração cair_

_E no passado fica a dor_

_Finalmente isto poderia ser_

(Kurt e Blaine)

_Eu deveria me render,_

_Ou eu deveria continuar perseguindo sonhos impossíveis?_

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

_Ou seria um desperdício?_

_Até mesmo se eu soubesse que é meu lugar deveria deixá-lo?_

_Eu deveria me render,_

_Ou eu deveria continuar perseguindo sonhos impossíveis?_

(Blaine)

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

_Eu deveria me render,_

_Ou eu deveria continuar perseguindo sonhos impossíveis?_

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

_Ou seria um desperdício?_

_Até mesmo se eu soubesse que é meu lugar deveria deixá-lo?_

(Kurt)

_Eu deveria me render,_

_Ou eu deveria continuar perseguindo sonhos impossíveis?_

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

(Kurt e Blaine)

_Eu deveria me render,_

_Ou eu deveria continuar perseguindo sonhos impossíveis?_

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

_Ou seria um desperdício?_

_Até mesmo se eu soubesse que é meu lugar deveria deixá-lo?_

_Até mesmo se não conduz a parte alguma_

Ninguém gritou ofensas, pelo ao contrário o público se levantou e bateu muitas palmas para os dois que se abraçaram.

"Eu nunca vou me render..." disse Blaine sorrindo

"E eu nunca vou deixa-lo" falou Kurt firme e deu um selinho no namorado o pegando pela mão, saindo do palco. Jane deu um pulo em cima dos dois "AI QUE ORGULHO!" gritou enquanto ria, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Percebemos" falou Kurt sorrindo.

"Puck!" chamou Mike e apontou para o palco.

Puck pegou a guitarra e entrou no palco sendo acompanhado pela ruiva. A garota falou no microfone "Essa se chama My Same (Meu Igual)"

Começou a tocar uma batida que lembrava Rock Billy, Jane tinha um sorriso satisfeito ao perceber que música ele e Natasha iam cantar, era perfeita para Puck. Natasha tirou o microfone da base e andou devagar em direção a Puck que sorria, enquanto fazia um leve "ai ai" e começou a cantar.

Natasha:

_você disse que eu sou teimosa_

_e que eu nunca irei ceder_

_eu acho que você é teimoso_

_excepto que você é sempre delicado_

_você diz que eu sou egoísta_

_eu concordo nisso com você_

_eu acho que você está perdendo_

_muito em fato_

_eu digo que nós nos conhecemos_

_apenas há um ano_

_você diz que me conhece_

_há mais tempo, querida_

_você gosta de ficar perto_

_eu gosto de ficar sozinha_

_eu gosto de sentar em cadeiras_

_você prefere sentar no chão_

_andando juntos_

_eu achei que nunca iriamos_

_nos dar bem_

_mas nós nos damos (4x)_

Puck caminhou sorrindo enquanto tocava e cantava para ela com uma cara muito maliciosa.

Puck:

_eu achei que me conhecia_

_mas de algum jeito você me conhece mais_

_eu nunca soube disso_

_nunca antes_

_você é a primeir_a

_a fazer as pazes_

_quando nós somos dois_

_eu não sei quem eu seria_

_se eu não te conhecesse_

_você é tão provocativo_

_eu sou tão conservativa_

_você é tão aventuroso_

_eu sou muito cuidados_

_combinando_

_você acha_

_que nós iriamos e nós nos damos bem_

_mas nós nos damos bem_

_Ai, ai, ai..._

Puck e Natasha:

_favoritismo_

_não é comigo_

_mas nessa situação_

_ficarei feliz_

_favoritismo_

_não é comigo_

_mas nessa situação_

_eu ficarei feliz_

_em fazer uma exceção_

Todos fizeram a maior festa depois que acabou, a música era toda o estilo do Puck e tinha ficado perfeita a apresentação. Agora ia ser a apresentação de Santana, Jane de repente ficou nervosa na lateral do palco, estava chegando a hora, a hora em que ela ia finalmente saber o que Santana queria com ela e o que ela queria com Brittany. Quando começou a melodia quase como uma canção de ninar, Jane suspirou aliviada e sorriu satisfeita. Fez um sinal para Rachel que estava do outro lado e as duas sumiram, deixando Quinn, Kurt e Blaine confusos.

"Essa se chama First Love (Primeiro Amor)" falou a latina no microfone começando a cantar quase que imediatamente.

_Tão pouco pra dizer_

_Mas tanto tempo_

_Apesar de minha boca vazia_

_As palavras estão em minha cabeça_

_Por favor use a face_

_Aquela em que você sorri_

_Porque você_

_Ilumina meu coração_

_Quando eu começo a chorar_

A latina achou Brittany parada no canto do palco e a olhou sincera, a loira estava em lágrimas.

_Me perdoe, primeiro amor_

_Mas estou cansada_

_Preciso sair_

_Pra sentir de novo_

_Tentar entender o por que_

_Não chegue tão perto_

_Pra mudar minha mente_

_Por favor, enxugue aquele olhar_

_Pra longe de seus olhos_

_Isso está me seduzindo_

_Pra duvidar de mim_

_Simplesmente, está fatigante_

Santana estava com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto olha Brit, era horrível o que ela tinha feito com a garota, e agora, ela precisava deixa-la ir. Finalmente, Santana havia escolhido.

_Esse amor evaporou_

_E ficou pra trás_

_E se eu ficar_

_Ficarei viva_

_E depois sufocada em palavras_

_Que sempre vou esconder_

_Com licença, primeiro amor_

_Mas estamos terminados_

_Preciso testar o beijo_

_De alguém novo_

E virou para o público com o semblante triste.

_Perdoe-me, primeiro amor_

_Mas estou muito cansada_

_Estou entediada de dizer_

_O mínimo e me_

_Me falta desejo_

_Perdoe-me primeiro amor (4x)_

_Perdoe-me_

_Perdoe-me primeiro amor (2x)_

Foi recebida com muito carinho pelo público que havia se emocionado pela apresentação da latina, mas quando ela saiu e Rachel entrou a atmosfera mudou, porque Rachel estava deslumbrante com uma calça de couro, bota de cano alto, uma camiseta branca meia rasgada e uma jaqueta também de couro. Jane entrou com a guitarra em punho e quase no mesmo estilo de roupa que a morena porém com uma camiseta preta. Quinn estava quase que literalmente babando, ela nunca tinha visto Rachel tão... Bem, gostosa.

"Olá, eu vou cantar Many Shade Of Black (Vários Tons de Preto)" falou a diva sorrindo, Jane pegou a deixa e começou a tocar em um ritmo de rock muito diferente do estilo que Rachel estava acostumada, ou melhor que todos estavam acostumados vê-la cantar. Elas mudaram um pouco a música e continuaram com o ritmo de rock a música toda.

_Vá em frente_

_Vá em frente_

_E esmague tudo no chão_

_Pegue o que tenha sobrado_

_E leve com você porta afora_

Rachel olhou para Finn.

_Veja se eu choro_

_Veja se eu derramo uma única lágrima de arrependimento_

_Eu não posso dizer_

_que isso tenha sido tao bom_

_Não_

_De fato foi um ano desperdiçado_

Ela apontou para a plateia...

_Todo mundo vê e qualquer um concorda_

E apontou para os dois.

_Que você e eu estamos errados_

_E tem sido dessa maneira por muito tempo_

_Aceite à medida que vem_

_E seja grato quando terminar_

_Há tantas maneiras de agir_

_E existem vários tons de preto_

_Existem vários tons de preto_

_Existem vários tons de preto_

_Sim_

_Sim_

Ela percebeu o olhar de raiva de Finn, parecia que ela tinha escrito a música enquanto cantava. Aquilo fez ela rir devagar quando continuou.

_Deixe sair_

_Deixe tudo sair_

_Diga o que esta na sua cabeça_

_Você pode chutar e gritar_

_E berrar e dizer coisas_

_que são tão rudes_

E empinando o peito ela cantava com determinação olhando para a plateia.

_Sim_

_Veja se eu me importo_

_E veja se eu me mantenho firme_

_Ou se eu desabo_

_Porque no fundo da minha mente_

_E na ponta da minha língua_

_Esta a resposta para tudo isso_

_Todo mundo vê e qualquer um concorda_

_Que você e eu estamos errados_

_E tem sido dessa maneira por muito tempo_

_Aceite à medida que vem_

_E seja grato quando terminar_

_Há tantas maneiras de agir_

_E existem vários tons de preto_

_Existem vários tons de preto_

_Sim_

_Existem vários tons de preto_

_Oh_

_Oh_

Jane começou um solo de guitarra impressionante, ela sorria enquanto suava ferozmente pelo esforço e quando chegou perto das notas finais caiu de joelhos como uma estrela do rock enquanto o público vibrava. Os membros do Glee riam vendo a cena, até Rachel começou meio rindo a estrofe final.

_Sim_

_Todo mundo vê e qualquer um concorda_

_Que você e eu estamos errados_

_e tem sido dessa maneira por muito tempo_

_Aceite à medida que vem_

_e seja grata quando terminar_

_Ha tantas maneiras de agir_

_e você não pode voltar atrás_

_(Vários tons de preto)_

_Não_

_você não pode voltar atrás_

_Porque ha vários tons de preto_

_Existem vários tons de preto_

_Vários tons de preto_

_Existem vários tons de preto_

_Existem vários tons de preto_

_Sim_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

Quando as duas acabaram o público enlouqueceu, e Rachel sorria feliz, ela viu Finn indo embora puto da vida, bom, ela tinha tentado ser tranquila, mas ele não quis assim preferindo agir como um ignorante. Jane se arrumou e rindo tentava acalmar o pessoal.

"Eu sei que a Srta. Rachel Berry consegue levantar a galera né?" brincou no microfone sendo acompanhada por vários aplausos "Bom, agora eu também vou brincar de cantar Adele, essa aqui é Rumor Has It (Dizem Por Aí)" tirou a guitarra e a banda começou apenas com a bateria, Jane sorriu.

_Ela, ela não é real,_

_Ela não vai ser capaz de te amar como eu irei,_

_Ela é uma estranha,_

_Você e eu temos história,_

_Ou você não se lembra?_

_Claro, ela tem tudo,_

_Mas, querido, isto é realmente o que você quer?_

_Abençoe sua alma, você tem sua cabeça nas nuvens,_

_Você se fez de tolo,_

_E, garoto, ela está te deixando para baixo,_

_Ela fez seu coração derreter,_

_Mas você está com frio até a alma,_

_Agora dizem por aí que ela não tem mais o seu amor_

(Coro)

_Dizem por aí (8x)_

Jane olhou para Brittany e sorrindo com o maior sorriso cruel que ela tinha cantou apontando para ela.

_Ela tem metade da sua idade,_

_Mas eu acho que essa é a razão que você desvia,_

Olhou para Santana na ponta do palco fazendo caras e bocas para ela.

_Ouvi dizer que você tem sentido minha falta,_

_Você foi dizer às pessoas coisas que não deveria,_

_Como quando nós rastejamos para fora e ela não está por perto,_

_Você não ouviu os rumores?_

_Abençoe sua alma, você tem, você está com cabeça nas nuvens,_

_Você se fez de tolo,_

_E, garoto, você está me deixando para baixo,_

_Você fez meu coração derreter, mas eu estou com frio até a alma,_

E sorriu apontou para Santana que entrava no palco nesse momento, e a galera vibrou com a presença da latina.

_Mas dizem por aí que eu sou a única por quem você a está deixando_

(Coro)

_Dizem por aí (8x)_

Jane correu para o piano que estava na ponta do palco e Santana tomou o seu lugar no microfone.

_Todas estas palavras sussurradas em meu ouvido,_

_Conte uma história que eu não suporto ouvir,_

_Só porque eu disse isso, não quer dizer que eu quis dizer isso,_

_As pessoas dizem coisas malucas,_

_Só porque eu disse isso, não significa que eu queria,_

_Só porque você ouviu,_

Jane saiu do piano e caminhou até a latina que continuava como vocal principal enquanto o coro cantava,

(Coro)

_Dizem por aí (14x)_

_Mas dizem por aí que ela é a única _

Ela encostou a mão no peito de Jane sedutoramente enquanto sorria maliciosa...

_por quem eu estou deixando você_

E apontou para Brittany que virou as costas para palco e saiu.

Agora, não tinha mais volta.

**N/A: E ai o que acharam? Se ficou um pouco confuso eu peço desculpas, é que eu escrevi algumas cenas antes e eram tipo, cenas do meio... Ai... Fica confuso até de eu explicar... Mas espero que tenham gostado, e só para não perder a mania: COMENTEM!**

**REGIONAIS NO PRÓXIMO, EU JURO! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: FALA GALERAAAAAAAA! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Peço desculpas pelo atraso em responde-los pois estou sem internet, e sabe-se deus até quando... E para quem pediu Klaine ai vai só um pouquinho, tipo bem pouquinho... E vai aparecer um 'desaparecido' já já.**

Kurt acordou devagar, tentou abrir os braços para se espreguiçar mas sentiu o rapaz do seu lado se mover. Ele riu devagar, beijou levemente a cabeça do rapaz e fazia carinhos na cabeça dele ao ouvir um movimento na porta do quarto da frente e apurou os ouvidos.

"Jane eu preciso ir embora" ouviu a voz de Santana e sorriu ao perceber que parecia que ela fazia bico

"Poxa, mas não dá nem para você tomar café da manhã comigo?" a voz da cunhada acompanhou o bico da garota e Kurt quase não segurou o riso

"Eu tenho que ir... Abuela vai estar em casa daqui a pouco e se eu não estiver lá eu vou ouvir"

"Ok, ok... Pode ir, nos vemos na escola?"

"Sim... Agora me dá um beijo de despedida e daqui a pouco a gente se vê..." a latina parecia estar sorrindo.

Kurt ficou um tempo em silêncio esperando as duas se despedirem.

"Chega... Vai logo antes que eu me arrependa!" Jane falou em tom meio aborrecido

"Tchau Jan" Santana pelo jeito tinha um sorriso cravado no rosto

Ele ouviu o barulho das escadas e da porta lá de baixo se fechando, riu quando ouviu a bufada que a cunhada deu na porta e riu mais ainda quando ouviu a cunhada falando meio risonha, meio mal-humorada "Essa latina ainda me mata"

Kurt olhou novamente para Blaine que estava com o sono pesado, tirou o braço debaixo da cabeça do namorado sorrindo ainda e lhe deu um leve beijo na sua cabeça, sem se preocupar em pegar uma roupa mais adequada e apenas com a calça do pijama do namorado Kurt saiu do quarto, e viu a cunhada abrir a porta com apenas a jaqueta da cherrios e um shorts.

"E ai Cherrio dormiu bem?" perguntou Kurt sorrindo ao ver a cara de assustada dela

"Hum... Dormi cunhadinho, e você?" perguntou a menina olhando para a calça do irmão fazendo o outro corar

"Ótimo" respondeu afetado e desceu as escadas sendo seguido pela cunhada até a cozinha.

Jane começou a pegar os ingredientes na geladeira e foi colocando na mesa.

"Para que tudo isso?" perguntou Kurt impressionado com o tanto de ingredientes que a cunhada tinha colocado na mesa enquanto ele fazia o café

"Estou com vontade de comer panquecas!" disse a menina feliz "Você quer levar algumas para o meu maninho? Ele adora com geleia de framboesa"

"Boa ideia" falou Kurt sorrindo vendo a cunhada começar a bater os ingredientes "Você acordou bem humorada... Isso é o efeito Santana?"

Jane quase derrubou a vasilha que tinha na mão no chão.

"Você ouviu?"

"Ouvi vocês conversando no corredor e quando ela foi embora se é isso que você quer saber" falou o menino sorrindo

"Ah..." ela parecia verdadeiramente aliviada "É... Santana sempre traz o melhor de mim"

"Fico feliz por vocês, de verdade"

"Eu também... Mas ela quer dar um tempo para dar uma acalmada nas coisas"

"Claro, claro" falou o rapaz pegando a frigideira e ajudando a cunhada "Então, e você e a Quinn?"

"Bom, o fato de Quinn ter me ligado extremamente animada ontem foi um fator decisivo para eu desencanar..." disse ela enquanto colocava a massa na frigideira "Quero dizer, não que eu amasse a Quinn, mas eu gostava de nós duas juntas, era praticamente perfeito"

"Mas como perfeito não existe..." disse Kurt sorrindo recebendo os dois polegares em sinal de positivo de Jane "Eu recebi uma ligação do Dave ontem..."

Jane ergueu a sobrancelha exatamente igual a Quinn o que o fez rir e depois ficar sério.

"Quero dizer, a gente conversou no fim do ano letivo e ele está retornando a cidade hoje"

"E o que vai acontecer?"

"Bom, ele disse que irá manter os planos dele. E que ira respeitar o meu relacionamento com o seu irmão, acho que se ele se comportar tudo vai se ajeitar..."

Jane acenou em concordância e desligou o fogão quando a pilha de panquecas já estava gigante.

"Bom, se ele não se comportar eu capo ele" falou ela sorrindo e Kurt quase ficou assustado, mas ao ver o olhar de brincadeira da cunhada relaxou

"E como o seu irmão gosta do café da manhã? Eu vou levar para ele na cama" falou o rapaz sorrindo.

-X-

Todos se sentaram na sala do coral, apenas Finn e Sr. Schuester ainda não tinham chego, Kurt olhou para Quinn que sorria conversando com Santana e Brittany, ele olhou para Rachel que conversava com Tina e Mike e ele sorriu devagar quando viu que o olhar das duas se cruzavam e ambas ficavam vermelhas ao mesmo tempo que desviam o olhar. Jane e Blaine não calavam a boca do lado dele, parecia que eles discutiam alguma coisa de casa e o rapaz se sentiu imensamente feliz quando o seu olhar cruzava com o do namorado e ele tirava a carranca (que Jane havia causado sabe se Deus como) e sorria feliz para ele. Duas meninas apareceram na porta da sala e todos pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Oi! Com licença aqui é o Glee clube?" perguntou a pequeninha com uma voz engraçada

"Sim! Vocês querem ser novos membros?" perguntou Rachel animada

"Sim, vim ver se posso fazer uma audição" falou a menina feliz "Desculpe, meu nome é Sugar Motta e essa aqui acho que vocês conhecem é a Natasha Mayer minha melhor amiga! Achei o máximo a apresentação de vocês da Adele"

Todos os membros sorriram felizes e foram cumprimentar as meninas, Puck parecia extremamente animado ao falar com Natasha que ele havia divido o palco no show, já Artie parecia gostar da atenção que Sugar parecia dar a ele. Quando todos haviam se acalmado um pouco entra o Sr. Schuester.

"Desculpe o atraso pessoal..." falaram Puck, Quinn, Santana, Rachel e Jane ao mesmo tempo fazendo todos rirem, incluindo o Sr. Schuester

"Ok, ok! Eu sei que vivo dizendo isso! Mas hoje temos... Oh! São novos membros?" perguntou feliz para as meninas que se apresentaram para o professor que ficou mais do que feliz em aceita-las.

"Gente, desculpa o atraso" falou Finn entrando sorrindo acompanhado de um outro rapaz, ele era mais baixo do que o rapaz que o acompanhava (mas quem não era?) e sorria "Esse aqui é o..."

"RORY!" gritou Brittany quando o viu e o abraçou. Jane automaticamente olhou para Santana que sorria ao ver a cena "_Acho que quebraram a Sant_" pensou a morena olhando para a latina.

"E ai Duende! Finalmente veio dar o ar da graça no glee?" perguntou Santana o cumprimentando.

"Bom, para o restante: Esse aqui é o Rory Flanagan e ele irá entrar no clube!" falou Finn ainda sorrindo. Todos foram cumprimentar o rapaz que ficou animado e logo explicou brevemente que estava fazendo um intercâmbio da Irlanda e que estava hospedado na casa da Brittany, logo, já conhecia Santana e os dois até que se davam bem.

"Bom rapaziada, eu preciso avisar aos novos membros que infelizmente nas Regionais vocês não poderão participar pois já mandei o número de participantes, mas estão livres para se juntar no ensaio para irem pegando o jeito..." falou o Sr. Schuester, os três concordaram e o professor bateu palmas e virou para os outros alunos "Vamos ensaiar! Do começo!"

-X-

_20 dias depois..._

"CADÊ A JANE?" gritou Blaine no meio da sala do coral assim que viu Santana e Quinn entrando pela porta.

"Achei que estava com você..." falou Santana olhando para o rapaz e logo em seguida olhando para Quinn confusa "Depois do café ela disse que ia passar em casa e que ia vir com você..."

"Ai meu deus!" disse o Sr. Schue "Sr. Anderson por favor tenta localizar a sua irmã o mais rápido possível temos que entrar em 15 minutos!" o professor já estava quase com um tufo do cabelo na mão de tanto que puxava o próprio cabelo

Nesse momento a porta abre novamente e passam Rachel e Jane rindo.

"AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA?" gritou Blaine ainda irritado mais visivelmente mais tranquilo que antes "Já já a gente entra e você..."

"Eu estava conversando com a Rach sobre a apresentação... Relaxa Blay" falou a morena rindo

"Obrigada Jane, novamente" disse a diva sorrindo para ela

"Não é nada, já disse" respondeu parando do seu lado no piano para aquecer a voz junto com todos

Todos já estavam trocados. As meninas com um vestido preto que tinha uma faixa branca no meio e os rapazes com calça preta e blazer branco. Desde de 1963 que os Regionais não eram no McKinley, ou seja, desta vez eles cantavam em casa e tinham que aproveitar a oportunidade.

As luzes piscaram três vezes, era a hora do show. Todos foram correndo para próximo do palco e pararam atrás das cortinas.

Rachel pegou na mão de Quinn e a olhando puxou ela para o canto um pouco longe dos outros.

"Escute cada palavra com atenção porque essa é para você" falou Rachel sorrindo

"Você e a Jane vão cantar I Love Rock´n Roll e eu conheço essa música!" disse Quinn rindo

"Só você achava isso, eu tive essa ideia depois do festival da Adele" disse Rachel com um sorriso malicioso. "Já combinei com todos é uma surpresa para você... Só escuta tá?"

Quinn sorriu abobada, Jane se sentou e começou a tocar o piano enquanto Rachel se posicionava no meio do palco, uma luz ficou sobre ela apenas a iluminando, uma luz um pouco mais fraca iluminava Jane. Rachel olhou para Quinn e começou a cantar.

_Você tem estado em minha cabeça,_

_A cada dia me sinto mais afeiçoada,_

_Me perco no tempo,_

_Só pensando em seu rosto,_

Rachel olhou para cima, ela estava com o olhar perdido e sorria levemente.

_Só Deus sabe porque levei tanto tempo a acabar com as minhas dúvidas,_

_Você é o único que quero,_

E olhou rapidamente para a loira que sorria no canto do palco.

_Eu não sei porque eu estou assustada,_

_Já estive aqui antes,_

_Cada sentimento, cada palavra,_

_Já imaginava tudo,_

_Você nunca vai saber se não tentar,_

_Perdoar seu passado e simplesmente ser meu,_

Rachel deu um passo para a frente e fechou os olhos cantando com toda a sua alma, o coral fazia o backvocal e Quinn que conhecia a letra ajudava também.

_Te desafio deixar-me ser sua, a verdadeira e única_

_Prometo que sou merecedora do teu abraço._

_Por isso me dê uma chance!,_

_Para provar que eu sou a única que pode fazer_

_Essa caminhada,_

_Até o fim começar._

Rachel virou um pouco para ficar de frente para a loira e sorria enquanto cantava

_Se eu estou em seu pensamento,_

_Você lembra das palavras que digo,_

_Se perde no tempo,_

_Apenas com a menção do meu nome,_

_Será que vou saber como é ter você por perto,_

_E ouvir-te dizer que vais comigo para o caminho que eu escolher?_

_Eu não sei porque eu estava assustada,_

_Já estive aqui antes,_

_Cada sentimento, cada palavra,_

_Já imaginava tudo,_

_Você nunca vai saber se não tentar,_

_Perdoar seu passado e simplesmente ser meu,_

E todos ajudaram, se movendo muito pouco para Quinn acompanha-los também.

_Te desafio deixar-me ser sua, a verdadeira e única_

_Prometo que sou merecedora do teu abraço._

_Por isso me dê uma chance!,_

_Para provar que eu sou a única que pode fazer_

_Essa caminhada,_

_Até o fim começar._

A luz acendeu mais forte, Jane tocava sozinha o piano enquanto Brittany, Kurt e Santana deram um passo para a frente e ficaram do lado da diva, Jane sorria enquanto acompanhava eles cantando.

(New Directions)

_Eu sei que não é fácil desistir do seu coração,_

_Eu sei que não é fácil desistir do seu coração,_

(Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Santana e Jane)

_Ninguém é perfeito,_

Todas as luzes do palco se acenderam revelando todo o coral e o público começou a bater palmas.

(New Directions)

_(Eu sei que não é fácil abrir mão de seu coração),_

(Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Santana e Jane)

_Confie em mim eu aprendi,_

_Ninguém é perfeito,_

(New Directions)

_(Eu sei que não é fácil abrir mão de seu coração),_

(Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Santana e Jane)

_Confie em mim eu aprendi,_

_Ninguém é perfeito,_

(New Directions)

_(Eu sei que não é fácil abrir mão de seu coração),_

(Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Santana e Jane)

_Confie em mim eu aprendi,_

_Ninguém é perfeito,_

(New Directions)

_(Eu sei que não é fácil abrir mão de seu coração),_

(Brittany, Kurt, Santana e Jane)

_Confie em mim eu aprendi,_

Quando Rachel começou a última estrofe o público vibrava junto com ela.

(Rachel)

_Te desafio deixar-me ser sua, a verdadeira e única_

_Prometo que sou merecedora do teu abraço._

_Por isso me dê uma chance!,_

_Para provar que eu sou a única que pode fazer_

_Essa caminhada,_

_Até o fim começar._

Ela olhou uma última vez para Quinn que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sorria o seu melhor sorriso.

_Vá lá, me dê uma chance!,_

_Para provar que eu sou a única que pode fazer_

_Essa caminhada, até o fim começar._

"Senhoras e senhores, nós somos os New Directions!" disse Rachel sorrindo

"Agora volta ao ensaiado Fabray" falou Kurt quando parou do lado de Quinn que lhe deu um sorriso emocionado.

Jane pegou a guitarra e caminhou até o meio do palco enquanto Santana fazia o mesmo só que vinda do outro lado. A morena começou a batida com a guitarra e começou a cantar olhando para a outra.

_Hey, vai devagar_

_O que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

Jane sorriu devagar

_É, eu estou com medo_

_O que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

Ela andou até quase ficar na frente da Santana

_Talvez tenha tido um tempo_

_Que eu me daria todo_

_Oh, era uma vez_

_Que eu não dava a mínima_

_Mas cá estamos nós_

_Então, o que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

Ela começou a cantar e olhava com o melhor olhar de cachorro abandonado para a latina que sorria devagar

_Apenas não desista, eu estou trabalhando nisso_

_Por favor não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar_

_Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar_

_Somente continue por perto._

Santana a acompanhou arrancando um sorriso da morena, as duas viraram para o público que cantava junto com elas.

_Hey, o que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

Santana colocou um dedo na boca de Jane a calando e começou a cantar sozinha.

_Sim, é fácil de ver_

_Que baby, você é linda_

_E não há nada de errado com você (Jane: Nada de errado com você)_

_Sou eu, eu sou o louco (Jane: Eu sou o louco)_

_Mas obrigado por me amar_

_Pois está fazendo isso perfeitamente_

_Pode ter havido um tempo_

_Quando eu iria deixá-lo escapar_

_Eu não iria até tentar_

_Mas acho que você pode salvar minha vida_

E as duas uma olhando para a outra, sorriam, enquanto faziam um dueto impressionante. Os membros do New Directions fazia backvocal no refrão enquanto dançavam.

_Apenas não desista, estou trabalhando nisso_

_Por favor não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar_

_Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar_

_Continue por perto._

_Hey, o que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

Jane sorriu levemente para Santana e cantou

_Apenas não desista de mim_

A latina sorriu e cantou sozinha

_Não vou te decepcionar_

Uma olhou para outra e em uma promessa terminaram a música juntas

_Não vou te decepcionar_

O público vibrava, as duas correram para a posição ideal assim que a luz apagou, Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn ficaram um pouco mais a esquerda e todos os outros ficaram no completo escuro. Uma luz ia acendo a cada um que ia cantando se encaminhava em linha na frente do palco em perfeita sincronia.

(Blaine)

_O que você pensaria se eu cantasse desafinado_

_Você se levantaria e andaria comigo?_

_Me empreste suas orelhas e eu cantarei uma canção para você_

_E eu tentarei não cantar fora de tom_

_Oh, consigo com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Eu me levanto com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

Todas as luzes acenderam no grupo inteiro.

(New Directions)

_Tentarei com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

E a luz voltou a ser individual iluminando ainda Blaine que parou na frente do palco e Puck cantou e quando parou já estava do lado Blaine, estava perfeitamente coreografado o tempo da frase com as passadas para ficarem em uma linha reta.

(Puck)

_O que eu faço quando meu amor está longe?_

A luz agora brilhava para os quatro que estavam no canto. E assim foi a brincadeira das luzes até o fim da apresentação.

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_Te preocupa estar só?_

(Artie)

_Como eu me sinto ao final do dia?_

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_Você está triste porque você está sozinho?_

(New Directions)

_Não, eu consigo com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Eu me levanto com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Tentarei com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_Você precisa de alguém?_

(Quinn)

_Eu preciso de alguém para amar_

E piscou para a sua diva.

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_Pode ser qualquer pessoa?_

(Rachel)

_Eu quero alguém para amar_

_Eu já tenho... _Pensou Rachel quando parou do lado de Quinn que pegou a sua mão sorrindo.

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?_

(Jane)

_Sim, tenho certeza que isto acontece toda hora_

Jane cantou olhando para a Rachel e a Quinn sorrindo e recebeu um aceno da parte da diva.

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_O que vê você quando apaga a luz?_

(Santana)

_Eu não posso te contar mas eu sei que é meu_

Santana sorriu para Jane que buscou a sua mão e apertou levemente.

(New Directions)

_Oh, consigo com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Eu me levanto com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Tentarei com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_Você precisa de alguém?_

( Mercedes)

_Eu preciso de alguém para amar_

(Tina, Mike, Kurt e Finn)

_Pode ser qualquer pessoa?_

(Brittany)

_Eu quero alguém para amar_

Os quatro acompanharam Brittany e juntos, um do lado do outro deram as mãos – os que ainda não estavam de mãos dadas – e cantaram juntos.

(New Directions)

_Oh, consigo com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Eu me ponho alto com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Tentarei com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Sim eu consigo com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

_Com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos_

A festa do público no final da apresentação fez com que eles tivessem certeza absoluta que tinham ganho. Todos se abraçaram no final da apresentação e saíram gritando e comemorando.

"Pessoal!" gritou o Sr. Schuester quando encontrou com eles na sala do coral "Eu duvido que a gente tenha perdido!"

"Já ganhamos Sr. Schue!" gritou Rachel o abraçando

"Ganhamos bonito!" falou Jane abraçando o irmão e o cunhado

"Ei Rach" falou Quinn a puxando para um abraço colocando os braços em volta da cintura da diva enquanto ela enlaçava o seu pescoço "Você é perfeita! Obrigada..."

"Não foi nada Q" disse Rachel vermelha "E ai? O que achou?"

"Você é a verdadeira e única" falou a loira olhando nos olhos da diva com um leve sorriso nos lábios "E eu serei a sua?"

"Sempre"

Quinn não pensou duas vezes e a beijou, um leve contato dos lábios com muita suavidade, o que foi suficiente para sentir as famosas borboletas no estomago e o coração acelerar como louco. Ela sentiu a morena amolecer em seus braços e a segurou com um pouco mais de força na linha da cintura. Movimento certo. Rachel entreabriu os lábios e passou a língua pelo lábio superior de Quinn a fazendo gemer e corresponder rapidamente a investida da morena, as duas se perderam na sensação única que era proporcionada pela boca da outra. Foi quando perceberam o silêncio que ficou na sala, mas não por muito tempo.

"Juno tem uma anã na sua cara" falou Santana, claro que seria ela

"Fica quieta Sant! Fiz o sacrifício de não tocar Joan Jett and The Black Hearths para ela cantar Adele para a Quinn e não é você que vai atrapalhar" disse Jane dando risada "Mesmo amando Adele" completou ainda rindo

"Cala a boca vocês duas" respondeu Quinn rindo "Vocês se merecem mesmo viu?" e todos riram exceto Brittany e Finn que estavam conversando no outro canto da sala.

"Bom, todos estão convidados para a festa de comemoração lá em casa!" gritou Puck sendo seguidos de várias comemorações

"Você vai?" perguntou Blaine para Jane

"Não sei... A Effy..."

"A Effy não vai aparecer porque você vai estar comigo" interrompeu Santana "E eu sou louca para dar uma volta na sua moto agora que a Juno já tirou a sua bunda gorda de lá"

"Bunda gorda que você é louca para pegar né?" falou Quinn rindo

"Aff... Eu tenho essa aqui, para que vou querer a sua?" falou Santana dando um tapa na bunda de Jane que tomou um enorme susto

"SANTANA!" gritou meio rindo

"Vamos parar de causar..." falou Rachel sorrindo para Santana e pegando na mão de Quinn "Vamos amor?"

Quinn sorriu abobada para Rachel e deu um selinho nela só para ter certeza que era isso mesmo. Pela cara de Rachel, é... Era isso mesmo.

**N/A: Quem achou que eu tinha esquecido do Dave levanta a mão! Kkkkkkk Juro que eu tava reservando pois já já ele aparece! O bom de ficar sem internet é que meus capitulos adiantaram um pouquinho e já estou escrevendo o 18! Merece comentários? Alias, playlist bacana que eu fiz nos Regionais viu? Até eu fiquei surpresa! Esperem só para ver o dos Nacionais! Bom, todo mundo reparou que eu ignorei os Seccionals né? É que eu acho um campeonato tão besta... =) Sobre a quantidade de vezes que a Santana chama a Rachel de anã e a Quinn de Juno: Eu acho os melhores apelidos que a Santana inventou! Até hoje no reprise do Glee eu dou risada quando ela chama a Quinn de Juno! Kkkkkkk**

**Ah... Ia esquecendo... Por favor não me matem! Mais os próximos capitulos ficaram bem mais curtos, pois haverá menos músicas... Pelo menos com a letra.**


	17. Chapter 17

17

Com o som alto a festa rolava solta, a sala de Puck estava praticamente vazia exceto pela mesa que tinha as bebidas. O dono da festa e Natasha se agarravam como se só existisse os dois, Finn dançava com uma Cherrio, Brittany dançava conversando com Rory assim como Mike e Tina. Com a taça do campeonato em uma mão e um copo de champanhe na outra Rachel ria e dançava com Quinn que estava totalmente sóbria, Kurt e Blaine dançavam e se beijavam. Jane e Santana dançavam tanto quanto bebiam, Artie e Sugar sumiram da festa e Mercedes e Sam estavam no canto conversando. O Dj contratado (que era um amigo de Puck chamado James) percebeu a animação do pessoal e mudou para Don´t Trust Me do 3Oh!3 fazendo todos levantarem o copo alto e cantarem com todas as forças.

"_Ela quer me tocar, wahoo, ela quer me amar, wahoo, ela nunca me deixaria, wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo_", cantou Santana no ouvido de Jane a fazendo rir e sem ficar atrás a morena respondeu "_Não confie em uma vadia, nunca vou confiar em uma vadia, não vou confiar em uma vadia, porque uma vadia não vai confiar em mim_".

Depois de muitas bebidas e de um bom tempo o pessoal ainda não tinha a minima intensão de pegar o carro e sair da festa, especialmente Finn e Brittany que pelo jeito resolveram afogar as magoas com a Cherrio e Rory.

"Ai meu deus!", falou Quinn quando viu "Isso que é superar o ex".

"Eles já se pegaram, quase todos já se pegaram... não vejo problema nisso", falou Santana que recebeu alguns olhares incrédulos "É verdade, eu tava junto quando eles ficaram!"

"Amor, quanto menos eu souber do seu passado sexual melhor", falou Jane dando risada "Mas eu também já fiz um menage".

"Ah é bonita, e foi com quem?", perguntou a latina com um olhar de descrença.

"Com uma ruiva que não me lembro o nome e a Natália...", e acrescentou "Isso fui eu, já a Effy sei lá quantas vezes...".

"Que Natália?", perguntou Santana curiosa chamando atenção de Quinn que beijava Rachel.

"Natália? A nossa professora de história religiosa?" perguntou a loira incrédula.

"Essa mesma!", exclamou Jane apontando para Quinn e rindo "Vai falar que ela não era uma delicia?".

"Puts... Se era! Não acredito que você pegou aquela gost... AI!", falava Quinn quando tomou um tapa no braço de Rachel e se fazendo de desentendida acrescentou "Ela era nossa professora Jane! Que vergonha", fazendo todas rirem

"Vai ficar falando que a sua professora era gostosa na minha cara Quinn?", falou Rachel rindo "E você Srta. Fabray já fez menage?".

"Eu não! Só fui com duas pessoas para a cama e foram separadas!".

"E com quem foi?", perguntou a diva curiosa

"Com o Puck e com a Ja...", e parou quando viu a merda que tava falando. Jane apanhou duas vezes, de Rachel e de Santana.

"AI! MAIS QUE PORRA! EU NÃO FIZ NADA!", gritou ela e tomando um gole da bebida logo em seguida

"Foi na verdade com a Effy", concertou Quinn "Foi na semana que eu percebi que ela se finge de Jane".

"Puta que pariu! Eu não acredito que eu não lembro!", falou Jane apanhando novamente, mas agora das três "EI! Eu nem lembro e estão me batendo".

"É para você largar mão de ser depravada!", falou Santana sorrindo "Não tem problema amor, eu já fiquei com tanta gente, incluindo a Effy".

"Já disse e repito, eu não quero saber do seu passado sexual, sobre a Effy é realmente uma pena que eu não possa bate-la", respondeu a menina irritada, sorrindo maliciosamente virou para a diva "E você Rach já fez um menage?" .

"E... eu?", gaguejou Rachel "Eu...".

"A Man-Hands ainda tem o V-Card Jane...", disse Santana abraçando a namorada que fazia cara de quem já tinha entendido "Que sorte em Quinn... Vai pegar uma virgem...", e foi a vez da Santana apanhar de duas, Jane e Quinn.

"Ei! Olha o que você fala do meu lado", falou Jane rindo "Tadinha da Quinn vai ser um longo caminho até a quarta base, mas vai por mim, compensa... Dá para ensinar todos os macetes...", e apanhou das três novamente e gritou um "Ei!".

Rachel já estava absurdamente roxa, pois a cor vermelha já tinha passado fazia um tempo no rosto dela.

"Dá pra parar de falar sobre a vida sexual da Rach, por favor?", falou Quinn com a voz de HBIC que fez as outras duas pararem de rir.

"Rach, a gente só estava tirando uma com a sua cara", disse Jane sorrindo

"Eu tava começando a gostar de você...", falou a diva recomeçando a ficar normal "E eu sou virgem porque não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa... Mas...", acrescentou sorrindo para Quinn que derreteu a pose que mantinha

"Ah lá! Agora ficou a Quinn bobona...", falou Santana recebendo um rolar de olhos da loira.

"Vai se fuder Santana", respondeu a loira mal criada beijando a diva fazendo as outras duas rirem

"Depois nós duas somos as pervertidas", falou a latina olhando para a namorada que sorriu e a beijou também.

"MELHOR FESTA E-V-E-R!", gritou Puck ao ver as quatro se beijando

"Sai fora Puckerman! Vai pegar tua ruiva!", disse Santana pegando na mão da namorada "Vem amor, eu sei aonde não tem câmera na casa do Puck", acrescentou levantando uma sobrancelha para o rapaz que saiu com as duas mãos levantadas se rendendo.

"Eu acho que vou para casa", disse Rachel se virando para Quinn

"Eu te levo em casa, você veio no carro do Puck né?"

"Foi... Mas você também..."

"Pega nada", falou Jane reparando na confusão da diva "Vai ai!", acrescentou jogando a chave da moto para Quinn.

"Valeu Jane, te devo essa", disse a loira pegando a chave no ar.

"É só leva-la inteira para a minha casa amanhã", gritou a morena sorrindo enquanto Santana a puxava pelas escadas.

"Você sabe dirigir moto?", perguntou Rachel surpresa.

"Sim, Jane me ensinou...", respondeu ela rindo e pegando na mão dela saindo da festa.

-X-

Santana arrastou Jane ao que parecia ser o sótão da casa do Puck, tinha um sofá encostado na parede e uma cama logo a frente, havia um pequeno amplificador de Ipod em uma mesa no canto, o sótão era iluminado por uma interessante luz vermelha, o que lembrou Jane vagamente de um bordel, porém achou que essa era a ideia vinda de Puck.

"Venha aqui que vou colocar uma música para a gente...", disse Santana puxando Jane e a empurrando para o sofá, Jane reconheceu a música que saiu do Ipod da latina, era Hell Is Aroud The Coner do Tricky, e do nada ela começou a ficar com medo, o que podia ser facilmente confundido com excitação. Santana começou a dançar lentamente fazendo uma cara de Dominatrix que fez a morena se arrepiar "Fica sentadinha e só olha", disse a latina sorrindo maliciosamente e com uma voz sedutora fazendo Jane engolir um seco.

Santana tirou a jaqueta vermelha que usava por cima do vestido preto dançando lentamente para a morena e chegando perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração entrecortada dela. Ela passava a mão devagar por todo o corpo da morena e sentou no colo de costas para Jane.

"Eu to com calor... Você não?", falou com a voz abafada a latina

A morena tirou a jaqueta e aproveitou que a namorada estava sentada de costas pegou o cabelo da outra deixando a nuca descoberta para beija-la lentamente.

"Estou com um probleminha com o zíper desse vestido... Você pode abrir para mim?"

Jane engoliu seco mais uma vez e com a mão tremendo começou a puxar o zíper lateral do vestido da latina, o que começou a fazer aparecer o corselete que ela usava... Um corselete com cinta-liga vermelha que contrastava perfeitamente com a pele bronzeada da latina, que se levantou novamente.

"Caralho...", suspirou Jane que já suava "Que mulher é essa...", acrescentou fazendo a outra rir

"Que bom que gostou... Pois eu estava deixando essa lingerie para você"

"Ah é? A Effy não teve esse tratamento VIP não?", falou brincalhona

"Não...", sussurrou no ouvido dela com a voz mais sexy que já havia ouvido "Sabe por que? Porque ela não é você Jane, e você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero você".

Jane sorriu satisfeita com a resposta, mas o sorriso morreu assim que a latina chupou o lóbulo da orelha dela e a única resposta que ela deu foi um leve gemido. A música trocou para Hypnotize U do N.E.R.D.

"_Eu gosto de você, você é tão especial..._", cantarolou a latina rindo enquanto rebolava devagar em direção a Jane, ela passou os dedos nos olhos a fazendo fecha-los "_Apenas feche os olhos e me deixe hipnotiza-la, eu posso fazer a sua tempestade se transformar em um céu azul..._", e se sentou de frente no colo da morena.

Foi uma das melhores sensações que Jane já teve, ela sentia a respiração claramente excitada da latina enquanto ela rebolava lentamente em seu colo na batida forte da música. O perfume dela incrivelmente doce impregnava o ar e dominava a sua mente, ela sentia os lábios macios dela irem ao seu pescoço e o beijando devagar, as mãos habilmente começaram a desabotoar a camisa que ela usava, sentia os dedos da latina baterem com a sua pele e a cada vez que tocava parecia que pegavam chamas de tão quente que as duas estavam. Jane não aguentava mais ficar quieta e colocou a mão levemente nas pernas da latina, começou nos joelhos, mas logo subiram para a sua coxa deslizando em um ritmo leve, com apenas a palma da mão as levou para a bunda dela e começou a ajuda-la nos movimentos.

"Oh Dios", disse Santana com a voz entrecortada arrancando um sorriso convencido de Jane que a pegou um pouco mais forte pela cintura e em um rápido movimento se levantou do sofá com a latina ainda no colo, virou o corpo em direção a parede e a pressionou contra a parede.

"Minha vez", brincou a morena enquanto tirava lentamente o sutiã da latina enquanto atacava ao mesmo tempo seu pescoço.

-X-

"Obrigada pela carona", agradeceu Rachel descendo da moto "E agradeço mais ainda por ter vindo calmamente nessa moto".

Quinn sorriu para ela balançando a cabeça "Não tem de quê Rach".

As duas caminharam até quase na porta da casa e ficaram se observando durante algum tempo, o que para Quinn parecia horas, mas que não era nem um pouco desconfortável.

"Eu acho melhor eu entrar né?", perguntou Rachel mas com um olhar de quem implorava para detê-la, Quinn rapidamente o atendeu.

"Fica mais um pouco...", falou a loira a pegando pela mão recebendo um sorriso sincero "Eu queria te pedir desculpas...".

"Desculpas?"

"Por ter falado que nem uma louca... É que é tão bom poder simplesmente conversar com você"

"Eu que agradeço... Adorei saber mais da vida de Quinn Fabray", disse a diva sorrindo "Cada dia mais eu gosto dessa nova Quinn".

"Eu também gosto mais dela", as duas riram "Posso te pedir um beijo de boa noite?", perguntou trêmula. Mesmo tendo passado a festa inteira a beijando Quinn ainda sentia que precisava dessa autorização.

"Só se você parar de pedir", respondeu a morena abraçando o pescoço da loira que a enlaçou pela cintura.

Sem esperar mais nada a loira mais uma vez foi de encontro aqueles lábios cheios da diva, mais uma vez sentiu as malditas borboletas no estomago e a cabeça girar, o coração parecia que batia corrida com um carro de arranque. As mãos da morena bagunçavam todo o seu cabelo e Quinn só percebeu que estava caminhando em direção a morena quando sentiu suas mãos baterem na parede, pressionou um pouco mais fazendo os corpos se encontrarem e ela percebeu que encaixavam perfeitamente um com o outro. Rachel mordeu levemente seu lábio interior e arrancou um gemido de Quinn que pegou a coxa esquerda dela e a levantou um pouco para fazer os corpos se unirem mais ainda, mas com o movimento os dois centros se encontraram e foi a vez de Rachel gemer, a morena estava incrivelmente excitada e separou os seus lábios de Quinn, que fez menção de sair de perto sendo impedida pelas mãos em seu pescoço que levantaram um pouco o seu rosto e começou a ataca-la ali. A loira suspirou forte quando sentiu a morena dar um chupão, sem esperar mais nada, devolveu o chupão porém um pouco mais escondido do que a morena com certeza havia feito e sem pensar Quinn deslizou a mão pela parte interna da coxa de Rachel chegando perigosamente perto da calcinha dela, a morena não se aguentou e gemeu um pouco mais alto o nome da loira.

"Deus Rach, é melhor você entrar", disse a loira tirando os lábios da pele maravilhosa da morena e a mão da coxa a soltando levemente.

"Tem razão... Meus pais estão em casa...", falou Rachel muito vermelha, ela parou e olhou para Quinn durante um tempo e começou a desatar de rir

"O que foi?", perguntou a loira curiosa

"Esse chupão vai ficar um tempão...", disse a morena alisando levemente o pescoço da loira que riu

"Que bonito hein Srta. Berry?", falou Quinn com a sobrancelha arqueada mais ainda rindo

"Quem manda ficar me atiçando?", respondeu Rachel com uma voz tão sexy que a loira teve que se segurar para não ataca-la de novo.

"Bom...", começou Quinn se soltando totalmente da morena agora e dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela "Posso passar amanhã para irmos para escola juntas?".

"Adoraria... Boa noite Quinn..."

Rachel deu mais um beijo de tirar o folego em Quinn que sorriu e viu ela abrir a porta.

"Boa noite Rach"


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: Olá pessoas! Como estão? O Oscar acabou e finalmente minha queridissima BETA me mandou o novo capitulo! Espero que gostem... Aqui vai começar algumas coisas que podem deixar alguns de vocês bravos comigo, mas é realmente importante! E obrigada por ninguém ter comentado o capitulo anterior viu... Estou muitooooo feliz #OrNot. Kkkkkkk ENJOY!**

_Sexta-feira_

**Casa Anderson**

Jane fechou a jaqueta preta e se olhou no espelho. O cabelo, que antes era incrivelmente espetado agora estava baixo, não ficava mais em pé com gel, por causa do comprimento. Ela bufou levemente tirando a franja dos olhos. Verificou a sua maquiagem e sorriu para o espelho, o reflexo bem mais feliz do que era antigamente na casa dos seus pais. Olhou para uma foto, que estava colada naquele objeto que refletia sua imagem, e relembrou do dia em que foi tirada, a alegria estampada no rosto de Quinn, Rachel, Santana e ela mesma ficou eternizada. As quatro estavam incrivelmente felizes na sala do coral.

"Jane", chamou Blaine na porta. "Precisamos ir."

"Eu sei", afirmou a garota pegando os óculos escuros na mesa.

Os dois desceram as escadas juntos e se separam na garagem. Jane deu a partida na moto, que Quinn havia devolvido de manhã.

"Tem certeza que não quer ir de carro comigo?", perguntou Blaine enquanto a irmã mais nova colocava o capacete.

"Tenho. Não gosto de carros", respondeu. "Mesmo porque no seu carro só cabem duas pessoas e eu sei que você prefere meu cunhadinho ao seu lado."

Blaine riu da resposta e sorriu concordando. "Você não vai buscar a Santana?"

"Não, ela disse que ia de carro hoje."

"Que estranho... Ela adora andar de moto."

"É... Eu sei...", disse Jane logo em seguida dando de ombros.

-X-

**Sala do Coral**

"Bom pessoal, agora vamos as apresentações dos novos membros! Quem quer começar?", perguntou o Sr. Schuester empolgado.

"Eu começo!", exclamou Rory se levantando.

"Então vamos lá, Sr. Flanagan", incentivou o professor se sentando.

"Essa música eu considero uma das mais legais que eu já ouvi", explicou o rapaz ainda animado.

_Nunca entenderá o quanto eu te amo_

_Nunca entenderá o quanto me importo_

_Quando você me abraça_

_Eu sinto uma febre que é muito difícil de suportar_

_Você me deixa em febre quando me beija_

_Em febre quando me abraça apertado_

_Em febre de manhã_

_Em febre por toda a noite_

Todos abriram a boca de surpresa, a voz do rapaz era incrivelmente parecida com a do verdadeiro Elvis Presley. O Sr. Schuester não conseguia esconder a sua empolgação.

_O sol aquece o dia_

_A lua aquece a noite_

_Eu aqueço quando você diz meu nome_

_E você sabe que irei te tratar bem_

_Você me deixa em febre quando me beija_

_Em febre quando me abraça apertado_

_Em febre de manhã_

_Em febre por toda a noite_

_Todo mundo tem dessa febre_

_é algo que todos conhecemos_

_Não é algo novo_

_Começou ha muito tempo atras_

Ele começou a dançar levemente imitando Elvis e causou riso em todos.

_Agora que você ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer_

_Esse é o ponto que eu queria_

_Gatos nasceram para deixas as meninas em febres_

_Seja em Fahrenheit ou centigrados_

_Eles a deixam em febre quando as beijam_

_Em febre se você vive e aprende_

_Em febre até que você derreta_

_Que delicioso jeito de queimar_

_Que delicioso jeito de queimar_

_Que delicioso jeito de queimar _

"Isso foi incrível Rory!", elogiou Sr. Schuester.

"Obrigado", agradeceu o rapaz com um pouco de vergonha.

"Quem será a próxima?", perguntou o professor.

"Eu!", falou Sugar se levantando animada. "Eu gosto muito dessa música, espero que gostem."

_Querido, sinto que estamos enfrentando um problema_

_Você não me ama mais, já sei_

_E talvez não há nada_

_Que eu possa fazer para fazê-lo me amar_

Bom, a voz dela não era a melhor de todas, porém tinha um tom suave e era aguda ao mesmo tempo. Sugar era dona de uma voz única.

_Mamãe me diz que eu não deveria me incomodar_

_Que eu deveria me ligar a outro homem_

_Um homem que me mereça com certeza_

_Mas eu acho que você merece..._

_Então eu choro, rezo e imploro_

Sugar cantava animada, Natasha se levantou sendo seguida por todas as meninas e juntas cantaram o refrão.

(As Meninas)

_Me ame, me ame_

(Sugar)

_Diga que você me ama_

(As Meninas)

_Me engane, me engane,_

(Sugar)

_Vá em frente e me engane_

(As Meninas)

_Me ame, me ame,_

(Sugar)

_Finja que você me ama_

(As Meninas)

_Me deixe, me deixe,_

(Sugar)

_Apenas diga que você precisa de mim_

_Então eu choro e eu imploro para que você_

Enquanto todas repetiam o refrão, Jane cantava olhando para Santana, que ria da namorada, mas quando Brittany puxou a morena e elas começaram a fazerem um passo juntas, a latina ficou observando incomodada.

(Sugar)

_Ultimamente eu tenho refletido desesperadamente_

_Passei minhas noites acordada e fico imaginando_

_O que eu poderia ter feito de outra maneira_

_Para fazê-lo ficar_

Santana de repente começou a ficar nervosa e sentou junto com os rapazes e as meninas terminaram juntas a música.

_Apenas diga que você precisa de mim_

_Não consigo me importar com nada que não seja você..._

"Que demais pessoal! Estamos adquirindo apenas boas vozes!", disse o Sr. Schuester animado. "Agora falta apenas a Srta. Mayer."

"Ok", falou Natasha, que parecia um pouco envergonhada. "Eu gosto muito desse tipo de música, então peço desculpas caso vocês não gostem." Ela se sentou no piano e começou a dedilhar, quando a banda - que tinha Finn na bateria, Jane e Puck na guitarra - entrou com uma batida forte.

_Este sou eu para todo o sempre_

_Um dos perdidos_

_Aquele sem nome_

_Sem um coração honesto como bússola_

_Este sou eu para todo o sempre_

_Um sem um nome_

_Estas linhas são o último esforço_

_Para encontrar a perdida linha da vida_

_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_

_Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente_

_Meu coração amoroso perdido na escuridão_

_Por esperança eu daria meu tudo_

Ok, a voz dela era tão impressionante quanto a de Rory, porém era totalmente oposta, o que a do rapaz tinha de grave a de Natasha alcançava notas absurdas com uma facilidade que chegava a ser ridículo. Kurt e Rachel abriram a boca impressionados e Tina sorria feliz, afinal Nightwish era um rock meio gótico e ela finalmente teria com quem dividir seu gosto musical.

(Jane)

_Minha flor, murcha entre_

_As páginas dois e três_

_O florescer único e eterno_

_Se foi com meus pecados_

_Ande pelo caminho escuro durma com os anjos_

_Peça ajuda ao passado_

_Toque-me com seu amor_

_E revele para mim meu nome verdadeiro_

Jane riu da ironia da última frase. Quinn e Blaine riram juntos.

(Natasha e Jane)

_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_

_Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente_

_Meu coração amoroso perdido na escuridão_

_Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou_

(Natasha)

_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_

_Oh, como eu quero sonhar novamente_

_De uma vez por todas e tudo de uma vez_

_Nemo, meu nome para todo o sempre_

Jane e Puck começaram a brincar de duelos de guitarra, enquanto Natasha se levantava para se juntar aos dois.

(Jane)

_Nemo, navegando para casa_

_Nemo, deixando ir_

(Natasha)

_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_

_Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente_

_Meu coração amoroso perdido na escuridão_

_Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou_

_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_

_Oh, como eu quero sonhar novamente_

_De uma vez por todas e tudo de uma vez_

_Nemo, meu nome para todo o sempre_

_Meu nome para todo o sempre_

Todos bateram palmas furiosamente impressionados com a garota, que estava da cor do seus cabelos. Os quatro se sentaram enquanto todos ainda elogiavam Natasha.

"Vai ser uma guerra para conseguir um solo esse ano!", comentou o professor empolgado. "Bom, precisamos organizar agora um..."

"Com licença Sr. Schuester?", interrompeu Dave Karovsky, que tinha aparência mais magra, na porta.

Houve um silêncio tão profundo, que se caísse uma agulha no chão todos ouviriam.

"O que você faz aqui?", perguntou Puck se levantando, sendo acompanhado por Mike, Sam e Finn.

"Nós já nos entendemos", defendeu Kurt rapidamente. "Ele quer se juntar ao grupo e vai se comportar, não é Dave?"

O rapaz acenou um positivo com a cabeça enquanto sorria. Blaine fechou a mão com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

"Blaine...", tentou acalmar Jane. "Se ele não se comportar teremos livre acesso a cara dele."

"Você não se mete", retrucou Blaine irritado.

"Não me meto, desde que ele não fale merda para você", afirmou Jane com a voz séria.

"Hum, ok", falou o Sr. Schuester. "Bom Karovsky, espero realmente que as férias tenham limpado a sua cabeça de qualquer problema com Kurt ou com qualquer outro membro do grupo."

"Pode ter certeza Sr. Schuester."

"Agora voltando ao assunto, eu irei fazer um pequeno sorteio agora de grupos com três pessoas", explicou o Sr. Schuester, enquanto escrevia o nome de Dave em um papel e jogava dentro do chapéu. "Cada grupo terá que apresentar um número na próxima sexta, assim dará para vocês ensaiarem. E é obrigatório os três gostarem da música."

Todos olharam assustados, muitos ali com medo de pegar alguém que só queria distância.

"Vou começar por...", falou Sr. Schuester pegando um papel e desembrulhando. "Mercedes! Que irá fazer junto com... Kurt e... Mike."

E assim o professor começou com os sorteios.

"Rachel! Junto com... Sam e... Tina", Rachel e Tina comemoraram e sorriram para Sam.

"Santana! Junto com... Sugar e... Brittany", Jane fechou a cara.

"Jane! Junto com... Rory e... Dave", Blaine e Kurt olharam para Jane que sorria maliciosa enquanto olhava para o rapaz que se encolheu levemente.

"Finn! Junto com Puck", os dois fizeram um Hi-5. "E Natasha!"

"E agora sobraram Artie, Quinn e Blaine", terminou o professor sorrindo. "Quem vencer..."

"Quem vencer?", repetiram os alunos esperançosos.

"Irá poder escolher uma música nos Nacionais!", afirmou animado sendo seguido de vários vivas.

"Mas quem irá julgar?", perguntou Rachel.

"Eu", disse Sue Sylvester entrando pela porta lateral. "Afinal eu e Willian decidimos deixar as birras de lado e trabalharmos juntos."

Todos olharam espantados para a treinadora na porta.

"Sim, a Srta. Sylvester irá nós ajudar esse ano", confirmou o professor.

-X-

Jane estava trocando os livros no armário quando ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome.

"Jane posso falar com você?", chamou Puck correndo para chegar perto da morena.

"Claro...", respondeu a garota enquanto fechava o armário.

"Vem aqui", disse o rapaz a puxando para uma sala de aula.

Jane se apoiou na mesa do professor e ficou observando Puck passar a mão repetidas vezes pelo moicano, coisa que Jane sabia que era sinal de nervosismo.

"Puck... Você é meu amigo, qual é problema?", perguntou Jane com o rosto confuso.

"Jan... Não fica brava", começo Puck, mas parou por não encontrar as palavras certas.

"Relaxa, o que aconteceu?"

"Então, você se lembra da última festa em casa, não é?"

"Hum..", sinalizou Jane começando a ficar irritada.

"Então...", pausou Puck mais uma vez. "Sabe o sótão?"

Com as lembranças vindo em sua cabeça, Jane ruborizou, mas fez um sinal afirmativo para a pergunta do amigo. Impaciente com as pausas gigantescas do rapaz, a garota ansiosa gritou: Fala logo, caralho.

"Então... lá... tinha... Então tinha uma câmera no sótão aquele dia...", desembuchou de uma vez.

"O QUE?", gritou Jane. "E VOCÊ FEZ O QUE HEIN?"

"Calma! _EU_ não fiz nada...", se defendeu imediatamente. "O problema é o que a Santana fez depois que você foi embora."

"Ela não fez nada, eu a levei para a casa dela", afirmou Jane se levantando da mesa.

"Então ela voltou", concluiu Puck. Ele tirou da mochila o notebook enquanto Jane se posicionava ao seu lado. "Olha, não entenda mal, eu não sabia que vocês iam subir para lá, eu já tinha combinado de ir com uma garota para o sótão antes de vocês subirem."

"Não precisa explicar... Qual é problema?", perguntou Jane perturbada pela cara do Puckerman que não era nada boa.

"A Santana... Ela voltou para lá com a...", começou o rapaz, mas a imagem era bem clara.

"Brittany", suspirou Jane abaixando a cabeça.

"O que você vai fazer?", indagou Puck preocupado.

"Eu não vou fazer nada, por enquanto. E você não fala nada para ninguém sobre isso", respondeu Jane com a voz decidida levantando o rosto com um olhar estranho. "Eu quero fazer uma pequena surpresa para ela", completou em tom frio.

-X-

_Sábado_

**Casa de Dave.**

Jane e Rory estacionaram na frente da casa de Dave. Pararam juntos na porta da residência e tocaram a campainha.

"Boa tarde", cumprimentou um senhor grande ao abrir a porta.

"Com licença, Sr. Karofsky?", perguntou Rory tímido recebendo um aceno em resposta. "Eu sou Rory Flanagan, esta aqui é Jane Anderson, somos amigos do seu filho Dave..."

"Oh sim!", exclamou o homem sorrindo. "Entrem, Dave está no quarto dele."

E indicou o caminho para os dois, Jane não estava muito afim de estar ali, mas era melhor começar logo a tarefa.

**Casa de Brittany**

Santana olhou para a casa que frequentou durante toda a sua infância. Ela não podia ter pedido uma situação pior do que ter que conversar com Brittany, ela já se sentia confusa o suficiente. Observou Sugar saindo feliz do carro e caminhando junto dela para a porta, que foi aberta por uma sorridente Sra. Pierce.

"Santana! Achávamos que nunca mais iria aparecer por aqui..."

"Desculpe Sra. Pierce, é que realmente tive muitos compromissos", respondeu aflita. "Esta é Sugar Motta, ela irá nos ajudar com um trabalho da escola..."

"Ah, entendo... Prazer Sugar, sou Ana Pierce, mãe da Brittany."

"Prazer Sra. Pierce."

"Entrem..."

Santana e Sugar entraram e foram para a sala, onde o pai de Brittany esperava elas com um violão no braço e cantava com uma mini-Brittany.

"Tana!", gritou a garotinha se levantando.

"Oi Mika!", exclamou Santana quando a criança pulou em seu colo. "Como está princesinha?"

"Estou bem... Estava com saudades!"

"Eu também pequena", falou a latina colocando a menina no chão, olhou para o homem a sua frente. "Sr. Pierce..."

"Santana. Achei que nunca mais viria aqui..."

"Peço desculpas, tive muitos compromissos", tentou se explicar.

"Entendo", respondeu o homem se levantando. "Se precisarem do violão podem usar... Princesinha vamos subir e deixar as meninas ensaiarem?"

"Mas eu quero ficar", emburrou a garotinha, que recebeu um olhar mais sério do pai e com ar de desistência abraçou Santana e sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Não fica longe mais não Tana..."

Santana ficou com os olhos marejados pelo pedido da menina e beijou-lhe a testa. "Prometo que não pequena..."

A garotinha sorriu feliz e deu a mão para o seu pai e subiu as escadas ao mesmo tempo que Brittany descia.

"Vamos começar?", perguntou a loira sorrindo.

"Vamos", falaram Sugar e Santana ao mesmo tempo.

-X-

**Casa Anderson**

Blaine ouviu o barulho da moto da irmã sendo desligada na garagem, as botas da garota batiam ritmadas no asfalto, ela abriu a porta de modo rápido e passou por ele sem ao menos vê-lo.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou Blaine mesmo sabendo que não.

Jane travou na escada de costas para Blaine, ela parecia ponderar, desceu as escadas e foi direto para o piano e se sentou. O irmão apenas a observava brincar com o teclado. De repente, o ritmo ficou mais constante e ele viu Jane aprumar os ombros e começou a cantar em uma voz melodiosa.

_Eu nunca fui o tipo de garota_

_Que deseja uma amor eterno_

_Mas será realmente necessário_

_Ela me trair?_

_Sempre será a outra_

_Não importa o que eu faça_

_Sempre será a outra_

_Eu lhe dou o mundo, _

_Sempre será a outra_

_Eu posso lhe dar todo o meu sangue, _

_Sempre será a outra_

_Não, ela não se importa comigo_

_Eu fui honesta com ela_

_Todas as vezes que conversamos_

_Quando eu a beijava_

_Ela era a única no meu pensamento_

_Por que ela não pode fazer o mesmo?*_

Ela parou de cantar e os dedos afundaram nas teclas finais, Blaine praticamente correu até a irmã a abraçando.

"A Santana me traiu Blay...", choramingou Jane se afundando no peito do irmão. "Por que? Por que ela fez isso comigo?"

"Eu não sei pequena... Eu não sei", tentava acalmar o rapaz passando a mão no cabelo da irmã. "Quer que eu chame alguém?"

"Não, só fica mais um pouco."

"Bom, não é o momento certo, ou talvez seja, mas tenho uma ótima noticia para você...", disse Blaine sorrindo um pouco.

-X-

_Segunda-feira_

**Corredor do McKinley**

Jane acabava de guardar os livros no armário e ia pegar o capacete quando sentiu de vários pontos um liquido gelado escorrer pela a sua cabeça. Raspadinhas. E pelo que ela percebeu foram por volta de cinco, se virou e após limpar os olhos percebeu que era Azimio e mais dois membros do time de futebol.

"E ai Lesbo Maravilha! Achou que ia ficar por aquilo mesmo é?", perguntou Azimio malicioso. "Essa sim é as minhas boas-vindas!", riu satisfeito.

"Você que está achando que isso vai ser simples assim...", ameaçou Jane, no momento em que viu um membro do time de Hóquei, sua única reação foi roubar o taco da mão de um rapaz. Ainda coberta pelas raspadinhas, bateu em Azimio deixando os três assustados e todos que estavam em volta.

Uma briga gigantesca teve inicio, a envolvida se desvencilhava facilmente dos golpes que os outros dois tentavam aplica-la. Dave e Puck avistaram a cena e correram em direção a confusão. Se envolvendo, os dois começaram a bater nos outros agressores, enquanto Jane ainda batia com o taco em Azimio, que em um dos movimentos da garota conseguiu com sucesso pegar o taco da mão dela e o jogou longe. Em seguida, ele pegou Jane pelo pescoço, a ergueu e empurrou contra os armários. Enquanto sufocava a morena, que esperneava, uma Cherrio interveio e chutou o agressor nas "partes baixas", o forçando a soltar a garganta da menina. Quando Azimio partiu para cima das duas novamente, Jane pegou a Cherrio e a puxou para traz de suas costas a protegendo e fechou a mão direita, acertando em cheio bem no meio da cara de Azimio, que caiu para trás.

"AZIMIO!", gritou Sue Sylvester vindo no corredor a passos duros. "VOCÊ JAMAIS VAI ATACAR UMA CHERRIO MINHA!"

Sue pegou o rapaz pelo colarinho e olhou para os outros quatro encrenqueiros, que estavam jogados no chão. Apesar da situação, Dave e Puck tinham total controle sobre os outros dois.

"E vocês dois que eu não sei o nome, vamos para o meu escritório", mandou Srta. Sylvester. "Karofsky e Puckerman me ajudem a levar esses três."

Jane e a Cherrio observavam a treinadora atentamente. A mulher mais velha finalmente se voltou as duas. "Srta. Smythe, por favor, acompanhe a Srta. Anderson até o vestiário e dê algumas roupas limpas a ela, em seguida, a leve a enfermaria"

"Não é realment...", começou Jane

"Vamos", interrompeu a Cherrio. "Srta. Sylvester está mandando."

Sue Sylvester sorriu satisfeita. "Srta. Smythe?", chamou a ruiva que se virou. "Depois a leve até a minha sala por favor."

"Ok treinadora", respondeu a Cherrio puxando Jane.

-X-

**Vestiário das Cherrios**

"Olha não era realmente necessário Srta. Smythe...", começou Jane recebendo uma camiseta, uma calça e uma jaqueta das Cherrios.

"Emily. Pode me chamar de Emily", se apresentou a Cherrio esticando a mão em seguida para a morena, que sorriu.

"Prazer Emily, eu sou a ..."

"Jane, namorada da Santana", completou a ruiva. "Ela fala bastante de você."

Jane riu triste. "Que ótimo", debochou jogando a roupa, que a garota havia lhe entregado, em um banco. Tirou a jaqueta da moto agora imunda e a camiseta branca. "_Ótima ideia ter vindo hoje de camiseta branca_", pensou colocando seu vestuário do lado da roupa limpa.

"Tome a minha toalha", disse Emily entregando uma toalha das Cherrios. "Acho melhor você pelo menos se lavar, porque você vai ficar cheirando a essa mistura o dia inteiro."

"Obrigada", agradeceu Jane e sorriu para a garota. "Por que você me ajudou?"

"Porque eu te reconheci. E se eu não te ajudasse a Lopez ia me matar", respondeu tranquila a garota ao sentar em um banco mais afastado.

Jane concordou com a cabeça e caminhou rápido até um dos chuveiros, se lavou rapidamente e apenas de toalha voltou. A Cherrio ainda estava a esperando.

"Você não precisava me esperar."

"Eu ainda tenho que te levar na enfermaria. E depois ainda tem que ir para a sala da Srta. Sylvester", afirmou Emily virando de costas para Jane.

"Não é necessário."

"Você pode repetir isso quantas vezes você quiser até chegarmos lá", deu de ombros a ruiva fazendo a morena rir devagar.

-X-

Jane se despediu de Emily na porta da sala da Srta. Sylvester e viu Santana encostada em seu armário, ela estava com uma cara de ansiosa ou nervosa, a garota não conseguiu definir o que era.

"O que ela queria?", perguntou Santana ansiosa apoiada no armário da morena.

Jane suspirou devagar e olhou para a namorada. "Você pode dar licença?"

Depois da latina sair da porta, a morena abriu o armário, pegou as roupas molhadas e colocou dentro da mochila e se virou. "Ela queria que eu entrasse nas Cherrios."

"E você?"

"Bom, eu vou entrar", respondeu Jane mexendo no cabelo olhando para o espelho, que tinha em seu armário. "Ela disse que não tem problema eu ter cabelo curto – coisa que a minha ex-treinadora me enchia o saco – então não vejo por que não." Em seguida, colocou a mochila no ombro e segurou o capacete.

"Você já foi cheerleader?", perguntou a latina surpresa.

"Já, na minha antiga escola era obrigatório", respondeu Jane, que olhou por um segundo para a latina enquanto a sua mente lembrava do que Puck havia lhe mostrado. Lembrando-se do plano, sorriu maliciosamente para a namorada e colocou a mão em sua cintura e a empurrou levemente para a parede. "E outra, eu pensei que poderíamos passar um tempo juntas no vestiário... Sabe como é, precisamos treinar bastante."

"Claro, tudo pelo título", afirmou Santana rindo e depois ficando séria. "Mas agora é mais tempo perto da Brittany"

"Eu não me importo, se você não se importar. Mesmo porque você tem a tarefa do Glee junto com ela."

"Eu não quero nem ver como vai ser isso."

"Eu acho que vai dar tudo certo", argumentou Jane, que parou instantaneamente de beijar o pescoço da latina e se virou começando a caminhar.

"Ei, tem como você me dar uma carona hoje?", perguntou Santana correndo levemente para ficar ao lado da namorada.

"Não vai dar, preciso encontrar uma amiga minha", respondeu a morena quando as duas chegaram no estacionamento.

"Que amiga?", perguntou a latina com a cara irritada.

Por um segundo, veio na cabeça de Jane a imagem dela pegando o capacete, que estava em sua mão, e dando na cabeça da latina cara de pau, que estava na sua frente. Ela respirou fundo.

"Você não conhece", disse Jane por fim. "Eu te ligo mais tarde."

"Ok, eu tenho que ir na Brittany ensaiar mesmo", respondeu amuada Santana.

"Aproveita a trepada", acrescentou Jane baixo colocando o capacete fazendo a namorada a olhar estranho.

"O que você disse?"

"Que eu te ligo mais tarde", corrigiu Jane com a cara séria, mas rindo internamente. "O que você ouviu?"

"Nada, nada", falou a latina balançando a cabeça como se quisesse tirar algo da cabeça.

"Tchau amor", se despediu Jane dando um leve selinho na namorada.

"Tchau."

-X-

_Terça-feira_

**Sala do Coral**

O Sr. Schuester entrou na sala e começou a escrever no quadro.

"Dia de São Valentim!", disse ele animado virando para os alunos. "Hoje, como todos sabem é Dia de São Valentim, dia em que nós comemoramos o amor, então o nosso palco hoje estará aberto para quem quiser cantar alguma música para a sua ou seu namorado!"

Os alunos se olharam meio assustados. Quinn se levantou e sorriu para Rachel, ela fez um sinal de mão para Jane que também se levantou.

"Bom, eu queria cantar essa música para a Rachel", esclareceu Quinn quando Jane se sentou em um banquinho com o violão em punho e completou quase sussurrando para a diva. "Espero que você goste Rach."

Rachel sorriu ao reconhecer as notas do violão. Quinn a olhava atentamente quando começou a cantar.

_Beije-me longe da moita de cevada_

_Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama_

_Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório_

_Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido_

_Ah, Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso_

_Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado_

_Levante sua mão aberta_

_Acione a banda e faça os vagalumes dançarem_

_A lua prateada está cintilante_

_Então, beije-me_

_Beije-me_

_Embaixo da casinha na árvore quebrada_

_Balance-me_

_Alto no seu pneu pendurado_

_Traga, traga, traga seu chapéu florido_

_Pegaremos o caminho marcado no mapa do seu pai_

_Ah, beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso_

_Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado_

_Levante sua mão aberta_

_Acione a banda e faça os vagalumes dançarem_

_A lua prateada está cintilante_

_Então me beije, então me beije_

Quinn caminhou até a sua amada e a tomou pela mão, dançou um pouco com ela, quando de repente a banda parou de tocar e a loira praticamente falou a música para a Rachel.

_Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso_

_Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado_

_Levante sua mão aberta_

_Acione a banda e faça os vagalumes dançarem_

_A lua prateada está cintilante_

_Então me beije, então me beije, então me beije_

_Beije-me_

"Rachel, você quer namorar comigo?", perguntou a loira com cara de medo assim que acabou a música.

"Depois disso? É claro!", praticamente gritou a diva e beijou aquela menina, que agora era chamada de sua namorada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Todos os membros no New Directions bateram palmas, até mesmo Finn sorria com o gesto de Quinn.

"Mais alguém?", perguntou o Sr. Schuester.

"Posso?", questionou Puck.

"Claro Puckerman!"

"Bom, essa música é para minha ruiva", falou Puck sorrindo olhando para Natasha com o violão na mão.

_Faz tempo que eu estive procurando, e tenho esperado muito_

_Às vezes eu não sei o que vou encontrar_

_Eu só sei que é uma questão de tempo_

_Quando você ama alguém_

_Quando você ama alguém_

_Parece tão certo, tão quente e verdadeiro_

_Preciso saber se você sente isso também_

_Talvez eu esteja errado_

_Você não quer me dizer se eu estou chegando muito forte?_

_Este meu coração já foi machucado antes_

_Desta vez eu quero ter certeza_

_Eu estive esperando uma garota como você_

_Entrar em minha vida_

_Eu estive esperando uma garota como você_

_Um amor que vai sobreviver_

_Eu estive esperando alguém novo_

_Para me fazer sentir vivo_

_Sim, esperando uma garota como você_

_Entrar em minha vida_

_Você é tão boa_

_Quando fazemos amor é compreendido_

_É mais do que um toque ou uma palavra que dizemos_

_Só em sonhos poderia ser assim_

_Quando você ama alguém_

_Sim, realmente ama alguém_

_Agora, eu sei que é direito_

_A partir do momento em que eu acordar até no fundo da noite_

_Não há sobre a terra onde que eu prefiro ser_

_Do que manter você, ternura_

_Eu estive esperando uma garota como você_

_Entrar em minha vida_

_Eu estive esperando uma garota como você_

_Um amor que vai sobreviver_

_Eu estive esperando alguém novo_

_Para me fazer sentir vivo_

_Sim, esperando uma garota como você_

_Entrar em minha vida_

_Eu estive esperando, esperando por você, ooh_

_Ooh, eu estive esperando_

_Eu tenho esperado, yeah_

_Eu estive esperando por uma garota como você_

_Eu estive esperando_

_Você não vai entrar na minha vida?_

_Minha vida?_

"Ah baby", suspirou Natasha quando Puck parou de tocar. "Eu te adoro sabia?"

Os dois se beijaram sobre os aplausos de todos, que sorriam para o casal, boa parte deles não acreditavam que finalmente o "Puckssauro" havia sido domado. Jane bateu de leve no ombro de Karofsky.

"Pronto Dave?", perguntou Jane tentando passar calma pelo olhar.

"Não na verdade, mas vamos ai", afirmou Dave se levantando. Todos ficarem em silêncio quando viram os dois improváveis parceiros tomarem seus lugares, Jane sentou no piano e começou a dedilhar devagar, o rapaz estava com a guitarra em punho. Dave olhou para baixo, respirou e começou a cantar.

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

E finalmente olhou para Kurt, que estava de mãos dadas com Blaine, que colocou os braços em volta do namorado em uma clara mensagem: 'Meu'.

_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

_É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias_

_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar_

_Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente_

_E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

Jane olhou de Dave para Kurt e Blaine e viu que o irmão estava com ciúme, porém apreciava o gesto do maior. Jane sorriu e cantou junto com Dave.

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

Dave colocou o melhor olhar de desculpa para Kurt.

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_Uma razão para tudo que faço_

_E a razão é você_

Kurt e Blaine bateram palmas e foram seguidos por todos que sorriram para Dave. "Tá desculpado", fez Kurt com os lábios e o rapaz sorriu tristemente de volta, Depois Jane lhe apertou a mão com "Pelo menos você tentou", estampado no rosto.

"Obrigado por esse gesto Dave...", agradeceu o Sr. Schuester. "Mais alguém?"

-X-

**Casa da Rachel**

Rachel vinha no banco da frente do carro com o seu pai Hiram lhe contando como fora o pedido que Quinn havia lhe feito um pouco antes, que fez com que seu pai a olhasse com ar feliz.

"Então quero conhecer essa jovem... Ela parece ser muito especial", comentou Hiram.

"Ela é, papai", afirmou Rachel enquanto o pai estacionava.

A diva desceu do carro e já foi caminhando para a porta quando viu um enorme buquê de gardênias brancas, havia uma rosa vermelha bem no meio do arranjo. Ela sorriu ao reconhecer a caligrafia do cartão.

"E não acabaram as surpresas..." Ouviu Rachel de um de seus pais e sorriu para ele. Ela pegou o enorme buquê e o levou para dentro. "Leia pequena...", acrescentou seu pai ao ver o olhar da filha para o bilhete.

_Rach,_

_Você pode duvidar da luz_

_Você pode duvidar do calor do sol_

_Mas jamais duvide do meu amor_

_(W.S)_

_Eu deixarei de te amar quando todas essas flores morrem.**_

_Te amo minha diva._

_Sempre sua,_

_Quinn_

Rachel ficou olhando para o bilhete e olhou para o pai que parecia sério. Novamente, ela observou as flores, dessa vez mais atentamente, e percebeu que a rosa era perfeita demais. Ela a pegou e deu o maior sorriso que seu pai havia visto, esse era o sorriso que só Quinn via. Era o sorriso dela.

"A rosa é falsa...", disse Rachel baixinho enquanto brincava com a rosa em suas mãos.

"Ela nunca irá morrer...", acrescentou seu pai agora sorrindo.

"E nem o amor dela por mim", completou a diva mais feliz do que nunca.

-X-

**Casa da Brittany**

Santana estacionou o carro na frente da casa da sua ex-namorada, ou ex-ficante, afinal elas nunca tiveram um relacionamento definido. Suspirou cansada, era idiotice o que ela estava fazendo com Jane, que era uma excelente namorada, ótima amiga, e bom, o sexo era realmente excepcional entre elas. Mas a latina sabia que sempre seria Brittany o problema, ela não conseguia esquecer aquela loira, que quando chegou a última festa estava vestida, definitivamente, para provocar a todos, e consequentemente ela não conseguiu disfarçar seu interesse e muito menos dizer não. Na mente de Santana, o que ocorreu, era como uma despedida e não tinha feito por mal. Mas isso também não queria dizer que o que aconteceu fosse algo bom.

Assim mergulhada em seus pensamentos, a latina desceu do carro, porém não adiantava ficar se lamentando, afinal, ela tinha namorada e Brittany precisava entender isso, além do que o que passou, passou. Com uma leve chuva caindo sobre seus cabelos, ela caminhou rapidamente até a porta, tocou a campainha, que logo foi aberta por uma Brittany estonteante.

"Sant!", gritou a loira enquanto abraçava sua amiga. "Que bom que veio."

"Nós já tínhamos combinado o último ensaio lembra?", perguntou a latina sorrindo, com o intuito de esconder sua vergonha de todos aqueles pensamentos que a cercavam segundos antes.

"Claro, entra", respondeu Brittany retribuindo o sorriso.

"Então...", começou Santana brincando com os próprios dedos ao perceber que a casa estava mais silenciosa que o normal. "A Sugar já chegou?"

"Ela não vai vir", respondeu Brittany com uma expressão que Santana há muito tempo já conseguia traduzir: era culpa.

"Por que?", perguntou a latina tentando transparecer desentendimento.

"Eu disse que meus pais iam estar aqui com alguns amigos", respondeu a garota, aqueles olhos azuis a entregava, pois pareciam levemente perturbados. "Mas na verdade, eles só voltam amanhã. E eu queria ficar sozinha com você."

"Brit-Brit...", tentou começar Santana porém foi calada pelos lábios da loira. A latina só teve de pensar: Que se dane.

-X-

**Café Bean**

Emily estava sentada com as pernas apoiadas na cadeira da frente. Ela balançava os pés no ritmo da música que tocava no local, Jane se aproximou com dois cafés nas mãos e se sentou ao seu lado lhe entregando um dos copos.

"Então... Estamos esperando quem mesmo?", perguntou Jane olhando para a ruiva.

"Meu irmão, ele é especialista, acho que vocês vão se dar bem..."

"Qual é o nome dele?"

"Sebastian Smythe", respondeu uma voz masculina as costas de Jane, ela logo reconheceu o uniforme de Dalton, porém nunca o tinha visto antes.

"Sebastian, essa aqui é a Jane..."

"Anderson", terminou o rapaz. "Eu já ouvi falar muito do seu irmão Blaine."

"Sério?" perguntou Jane arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Sim, o pessoal na Dalton não para de lamentar que seu irmão saiu", explicou ele, fazendo Jane sorrir convencida. Logo em seguida ele pegou as pernas da irmã e as tirou da cadeira para se sentar. "Me falaram que ele é muito bonito."

"Ele é. E o namorado dele também acha", afirmou Jane agora não gostando muito do jeito do rapaz.

"Eu não tenho ciúme", argumentou Sebastian. "Emily me disse que você teve um probleminha..."

"Sim, mas não quero causar muito", falou a morena, naquele momento medindo o rapaz.

"Bom, tudo o que eu faço tem um preço."

"Estou a par disso."

"E mesmo assim você não se importa?"

"Isso irá magoar algumas pessoas", respondeu Jane séria. "Porém eu não dou a minima."

"Que assim seja", decretou Sebastian sorrindo satisfeito.

**N/A²: E AI? O que acharam? Agora veremos um lado mais sombrio da Jane. E sim, é da Jane! Sebastian e Dave aparecendo... O que acharam desse capitulo? E a dúvida que não quer calar: O que Jane quer com Sebastian, e qual será o preço por isso? Comentem!**

**Aqui vão os twitters: **

**Alyyy_ - Beta Alice Risso. **

**baby_arattus – Autora Barbara Arattus**

**Siga-nos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Fala galerinha... E estou de volta com um capitulo pequeno, porém importante. Vocês não fazem ideia da minha tristeza na terça-feira sem episódio do Glee. E sobre o acidente da Quinn (não marco como spoiler porque a essa altura, todo mundo já viu né?) eu vou comentar só uma coisinha: Ryam, seu motherfucka! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

_**Diana: UAEHUAHEUAEHUAHE ainda bem que tem alguém com a minha mente vingativa por aqui! =D Fico muito feliz de ver você comentando... Sério mesmo. Peço desculpas por ainda não ter te respondido, é que eu sou meio lesada e esqueço as coisas... ¬¬' Bom, esse capitulo é para você!**_

_**Daninayacasacomigo: Primeiro, AMEI o seu nome! Auehauehaueh só que o meu seria BahDiannaCasaComigo. Auehauehuaeh Segundo, sim, a Sant é muitooooo fdp quando ela quer! Obrigada pelo comentário! É a sua primeira vez por aqui? Fico feliz! Volte Sempre!**_

_Quarta-feira_

Jane parou a sua moto na vaga das Cherrios, muita gente olhava com desconfiança para a garota. Emily estacionou o New Beatle do lado da moto, ao ver Jane ela sorriu.

"E ai Anderson! Pronta para o primeiro treino?", perguntou a ruiva em tom otimista.

"Claro Smythe! Tá achando que vou desistir fácil assim?"

"Mas a treinadora Sylvester não é igual a sua outra treinadora não viu?"

"Eu tenho plena confiança disso!", afirmou Jane rindo em seguida. Santana apareceu do nada entre as duas.

"Oi amor...", disse. A latina se virou para a ruiva e em um tom de desprezo a cumprimentou. "Smythe."

"Lopez", devolveu no mesmo tom Emily.

"Como foi o seu ensaio com a Brittany ontem?", perguntou Jane com falsa inocência abraçando a namorada pela cintura. "E com a Sugar também?" acrescentou rapidamente.

"F... Foi ótimo", gaguejou a latina fazendo Emily olhar para Jane e dar um leve aceno com a cabeça. As três começaram a caminhar para dentro do colégio.

"Te vejo depois, Ems." declarou Jane quando chegaram no corredor.

"Até Jan.", respondeu a garota indo para a sua classe.

"Que tal um ensaio no vestiário depois do treino?", questionou a morena para a namorada a beijando em seguida.

"Perfeito", confirmou Santana sorrindo e indo para a sua aula.

-X-

**Ginásio do McKinley**

Sue observava os passos de dança que as Cherrios faziam com Becky ao seu lado e analisava atentamente, afinal, a partir daqueles movimentos feitos por todas as escolhidas para vestir o uniforme vermelho e branco ela tinha que decidir quem seria a próxima capitã das Cherrios. O treino da manhã foi bom na medida do possível, a garota nova, a tal da Anderson, parecia que estava naquele grupo de líderes de torcida Cherrios ha anos. Lopez estava ótima como sempre, Pierce de todas era a melhor dançarina, porém não tinha perfil para isso, Smythe, como sempre, não prestava a devida atenção na coreografia, e mesmo sendo a que melhor obedecia as ordens da treinadora não era a ideal. Estava complicado esse ano. Era realmente uma pena que a Fabray resolveu sair, com aquela loira era tudo mais fácil.

"Vocês acham isso difícil? Ande no deserto com apenas uma garrafa de Coca-Cola isso é difícil!", gritou com o seu megafone assim que acabou a coreografia. "Venham aqui!"

Todas as Cherrios pararam na frente da treinadora, que olhou para todas; algumas ficaram com medo, outras não deram dando a mínima. Era arriscado, mas...

"A nova capitã das Cherrios é a Srta. Anderson!", nomeou Sue Sylvester. Um monte de gritos foi ouvido em seguida, Santana estava louca da vida.

"Treinadora! Que absurdo! Ela entrou não faz nem 2 dias nas Cherrios!", gritou Santana revoltada.

"Você sabe que essa garota foi o nosso problema nos últimos dois anos?", perguntou Sue olhando irritada para a latina. "E ela era a Capitã da equipe da Crawford Country Day, o colégio que tirou nosso título no ano passado!"

Todas as Cherrios olharam para Jane admiradas, Santana parecia mais surpresa que qualquer outra coisa.

"Ela tem currículo Lopez. E ela é a nossa nova Capitã", disse Emily sorrindo para a nova Capitã, que devolveu o gesto.

"Era só o que me faltava...", soltou Santana irritada enquanto caminhava para a arquibancada para se sentar.

-X-

**Vestiário das Cherrios**

Todas iam cumprimentando Jane, que sorria feliz. Depois de sair do chuveiro, a morena foi em direção aos armários e se encontrou sozinha no vestiário até o momento em que se deparou com outra garota, que estava apenas de toalha.

"Parabéns Capitã", saudou a garota desconhecida.

"Desculpe, qual é o seu nome? Acho que não fomos apresentadas", perguntou Jane com um sorriso galanteador.

"Eu sou a Kimberley Watson, mas pode me chamar de Kim", disse a cherrio devolvendo o sorriso.

Jane deu uma olhada na garota com os cabelos muito negros e os olhos verdes, o rosto bonito, a pele parecia pêssego, um corpo escultural e o sorriso era lindo, que dava um ar de ingenuidade, mas que se misturava também com malícia. Kim fingiu timidez com aqueles olhares curiosos direcionados a ela.

"Prazer", apenas acrescentou Jane sorrindo maliciosamente. "Quer perguntar algo?"

"Na verdade eu queria dar algo...", disse a Cherrio tirando a toalha e caminhando em direção a Jane.

-X-

**Casa Berry**

Usando uma saia preta e uma polo branca, Rachel parou diante do espelho para dar os últimos retoques para aquela grande noite. Penteou seus cabelos pretos e quando terminava de dar os retoques finais de sua maquiagem ouviu a campainha.

"Estrela!", ouviu o Pai Hiram gritar do andar de baixo, ela desceu correndo as escadas e parou no meio de seu caminho ao ver Quinn com um grande sorriso na entrada da casa.

"Oi baby...", tentou dizer a loira, sendo abraçada com força pela Diva.

"Oi amor!", cumprimentou Rachel dando lhe um selinho nos lábios de sua namorada e girando feliz.

Hiram e Leroy entraram na sala vendo a loira colocar a filha no chão.

"Esses aqui são meus pais, Hiram e Leroy", começou Rachel. "Pai, papai, essa é minha namorada Quinn Fabray."

"Só Quinn, por favor", acrescentou Quinn sorrindo e apertando as mãos dos seus sogros.

"É um prazer finalmente conhece-la Quinn", comentou Hiram. "Venha, o jantar já está quase pronto."

-X-

**Vestiário das Cherrios**

Santana caminhava porta adentro do vestiário quando começou ouvir alguns gemidos, o que era extremamente estranho já que ela era quase sempre a causadora desses ruídos. Para saciar sua curiosidade, ela foi em direção aos boxes e caminhou lentamente para não gerar nenhum susto ou até mesmo "atrapalhar" quem fosse que estivesse ali. E como dizem, quem procura, acha. Encostada na parede de azulejos brancos estava Kim, uma das Cherrios mais piranhas de todas e quando finalmente conseguiu reconhecer a outra pessoa que estava nos braços daquela sem vergonha que se travestia de cheerleader, a latina ficou em choque.

"Jane?", pronunciou perguntou Santana com a voz trêmula.

Kim rapidamente se encolheu na parede, Jane observou atentamente a reação da sua, até então, namorada e as expressões, que eram controladas pela latina.

"QUE PORRA É ESSA?", estourou.

"Não é nada demais", começou Jane com tom displicente. "Você come a Brittany e eu não falo nada", completou a morena olhando para a namorada, que deu dois passos para trás em total espanto.

"Qual é Santana você realmente achou que eu não ia saber? Ou talvez você achasse mesmo que eu sou trouxa, o que já é outro problema não é?", questionou Jane pegando as toalhas e jogando uma para a Kim. "Então, mas caso você tenha sido tão ingênua assim, vou apenas te afirmar que eu sei...eu sei de tudo Ok?", pausou a morena. "Quer dizer vou te dizer mais uma coisa sim...vou te dizer que eu sei até a posição que você usou com aquela loirinha sem vergonha e até onde foi que vocês consumaram esse amor tão grande que sentem pela a outra", continuou Jane com um sorriso irônico junto com a satisfação da sua vingança. Olhando a feição incrédula da menina, a morena se limitou apenas a terminar seu masoquismo com "Você realmente achou que eu não ia ficar sabendo da sua volta para a casa do Puck para comer aquela lá? HÁ! Que gracinha você não né?".

"Jan... Perai Jan, não é assim...", falou Santana ao tentar encontrar as palavras certas, porém nem ela mesma sabia como explicar.

"É ASSIM SIM!", gritou Jane fazendo as duas Cherrios se encolherem. "Você acha que você é a dona do McKinley e de todas as pessoas. Mas não é", acrescentou a morena usando um tom de ameaça, que ela usava poucas vezes. "Tudo o que você mais preza Santana, tudo o que você mais gosta, eu vou tirar isso de você! Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado."

"Você não é louca de fazer isso...", começou Santana.

"Você não sabe da missa a metade Lopez. Você é tão hipócrita! Você vive ou me traindo com a Brittany, ou traindo ela comigo, você não sabe nem o que quer! É VOCÊ QUE É LOUCA SE ACHA QUE VOU DEIXAR ISSO QUIETO!", esculachou Jane irritada. "Mas agora que você já viu o que te espera, saia, Kim e eu vamos nos vestir e depois nós iremos conversar."

-X-

**Estacionamento do McKinley**

Já estava anoitecendo quando Jane saiu da escola, Santana estava sentada em cima da sua moto. A capitã caminhou em direção a outra e parou em sua frente.

"Sabe o que mais me irrita?", perguntou Jane olhando séria para a outra garota. "É essa sua hipocrisia. Quando você estava com a Brittany, dizia que não sabia o que sentia por mim. No show da Adele você praticamente me esfregou na cara dela, e eu juro Sant, eu tento entender o seu lado, mas está difícil."

Santana ergueu os olhos para cima e ficou um tempo observando as mudanças de cores do céu, quando resolveu tirar os pés dos pedais da moto e se posicionou no chão ela simplesmente abaixou o olhar para Jane.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu queria poder te dizer que eu me arrependo de ter ficado contigo, mas não me arrependo. Nem de ficar com você, nem de ficar com Brittany", argumentou Santana enquanto Jane subia na moto. "Você é e sempre será uma pessoa especial na minha vida, você me fez ver muitas coisas que eu não queria. Mas não posso continuar assim."

"Nem eu Sant. Só que eu não vou deixar barato. Você vai sofrer as consequências dos seus atos", afirmou Jane colocando o capacete e ligando a moto. "Mesmo que você não queira, isso tudo vai voltar. Isso sempre volta. Nós terminamos aqui."

Santana observou a moto sair em alta velocidade.

-X-

**Casa Berry**

Quinn sorria para os sogros enquanto eles falavam o quanto odiavam quando a estrelinha deles namorava o idiota do Hudson. Era incrível ver como os três haviam se dado bem. A maior parte da conversa entre todos os presentes naquela mesa de jantar girou em torno de relacionamentos entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo e como aquelas meninas, que naquele momento se transformaram oficialmente em um casal, iriam ter uma vida dura, mas que teriam todo o apoio necessário.

Mas para os olhos de Quinn nada dessas preocupações ditas pelos pais de Rachel a preocupavam, já que sua amada era incrível, não só pelo fato da garota ter feito questão de pedir para os pais preparem um prato não-vegetariano especialmente para Quinn, que estava realmente ótimo. E o papo fluiu durante aquela refeição, todos os assuntos foram abordados, quer dizer, só faltava apenas mais um.

"E o que você pretende fazer de faculdade Quinn?", perguntou Leroy interessado.

"Pretendo fazer fotografia ou artes", respondeu a loira sorrindo. "Eu vejo como a arte muda as pessoas, afinal, sou um exemplo vivo disso e queria me aprofundar no assunto."

"É uma área muito concorrida", argumentou Hiram. "Mas se é o que realmente ama, eu digo para você focar nisso."

"E que faculdade você pretende fazer?", questionou Leroy.

"Pretendo fazer NYU para ficar próxima da Rach", disse olhando para a namorada, que sorriu. "Ou Yale, afinal seria apenas uma hora e meia de distância."

Ambos os pais sorriram ao observar a interação das duas, elas realmente combinavam.

"Bom, está ficando tarde, eu infelizmente tenho que ir", comunicou Quinn após olhar o relógio e já se levantando. "Muito obrigada pelo convite, e muito obrigada por não me forçarem a comer os tofus da Rach."

Rachel bateu de leve no braço dela a reprendendo, o que só fez com que seus os pais rissem mais ainda.

"Eu te acompanho até a porta", declarou a diva se levantando também.

"Adeus Hiram, Leroy."

"Adeus Quinn, dirija com cuidado."

"Podem deixar!"

As duas garotas caminharam até a porta e ambas sorriram parando na varanda.

"Eles te amaram", disse Rachel sorrindo, assim que os pais não podiam mais ouvir.

"E eu os amei."

"Eu te amo", suspirou a diva abraçando a namorada.

"Eu também te amo", respondeu Quinn sentindo o perfume de Rachel.

-X-

**Casa Anderson.**

Jane falava ao telefone rapidamente de costas para a porta, quando um rapaz alto de olhos azuis entrou em seu quarto, que só conseguiu a ouvir dizer, "Eu já disse! (…) Não, não precisa!" O rapaz fingiu que tossia fazendo a garota se virar rapidamente. "Depois eu te ligo Sebastian", e correu para o outro.

"COOPER!", gritou Jane ao abraça-lo. "Que saudade!"

"E ai maninha! Como está essa cabeça maluca?"

"Funcionando perfeitamente bem!", respondeu a menina sorrindo.

"Sei, sei... Quem é Sebastian? Não vai me dizer que brigou com papai para depois voltar a ser..."

"Jamais!", interrompeu Jane rindo. "Continuo tão lésbica quanto você sabe."

"Que bom...", murmurou o rapaz sorrindo para a irmã mais nova. "Cadê a sua namorada?"

Jane respirou fundo "Não faço ideia, acho que está em casa."

"Liga para ela, quero conhece-la."

"NÃO!", gritou Jane rapidamente se arrependendo em seguida ao ver a cara do irmão. "Quero dizer, quem sabe outro dia."

"Claro", afirmou Cooper. "Preciso falar com você e o Blaine." Jane respondeu com um aceno e ambos saíram do quarto. Quando chegaram à cozinha Blaine estava sentado com uma cara ansiosa.

"Pega o suco", pediu Cooper para o irmão mais novo, rapidamente Blaine pegou o que o irmão pediu e colocou na mesa junto com três copos. Quando todos estavam servidos, Cooper se aprumou.

"Eu estou mudando de volta para Lima e finalmente poderei montar a Tric."

Jane e Blaine deram largos sorrisos.

"E eu sou o novo treinador vocal de Carmel", acrescentou Cooper fazendo ambos pararem de sorrir.

"Mas você não estava bem em New York?", perguntou Jane confusa.

"Sim, eu estava ótimo. Mas Carmel me ofereceu o dobro do que eu recebia lá e logicamente eu prefiro ficar perto de vocês e da mamãe", explicou Cooper. "Por isso, eu quero oferecer a ambos, para que se mudem comigo."

"Eu não vou", afirmou Blaine olhando para a irmã.

"Eu preciso pensar", disse a menina olhando para ambos os irmãos.

"Bom, enquanto você pensa, que tal nós três começarmos uma playlist para tocarmos na estreia da Tric?", perguntou Cooper sorrindo.

"Lógico!", ambos afirmaram.

-X-

_Quinta-feira_

**Vestiário das Cherrios**

Todas as meninas estavam trocando para o uniforme quando entrou Emily com um sorriso gigante.

"Meninas! Festa na minha casa hoje à noite!", anunciou alto a ruiva.

"Mas no meio da semana?", perguntou uma das Cherrio.

"É para dar as boas-vindas a Capitã Anderson no estilo Cherrio", explicou Emily olhando rapidamente para a loira dos olhos azuis. "Você vai né Brit?"

Brittany olhou para Jane, que deu um sorriso verdadeiro, e acenou que sim.

"Ótimo! Começa uma hora depois do último treino", afirmou Emily. "Quero todas lá hein?"

As meninas saíram animadas do vestiário deixando Brittany e Jane terminando de se arrumar.

"Valeu por ir Brit... Eu realmente quero ficar de boa com você", agradeceu Jane.

"Não tem de quê. E faz tempo que eu não vou a uma festa, só acho que a Sant não vai", disse a loira com o seu tradicional tom inocente.

"Não tem problema, fico feliz de você ir", comentou Jane sorrindo tranquila para a loira. "Agora vamos, não podemos atrasar."

**N/A²: Eu disse que era pequeno, desculpe por isso. Alguém curtiu a "volta" de Jane na Santana? Vai demorar um pouquinho para vocês saberem qual foi o favor que Jane pediu para o Sebastian, apenas isso eu vou dizer. **

**Vou começar a ser fdp e só vou postar o 20 se eu tiver pelo menos 4 comentários. UAHEAUHEUAEHAUH vou mesmo... Ah, e só para atiçar vocês, minha beta já tá betando o 21! Então... COMENTEM!**

**N/A³: E não menos importante, dedico esse capitulo também a minha beta, Alice Risso (no twitter com o endereço Alyyy_) que me deu a ideia maravilhosa de ter uma câmera no sótão!**

**babyarattus . Tumblr . Com**

**babyarattus**

**SIGAM!**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Promessa é divida, como vocês comentaram pelo menos 4x eu resolvi postar esse capitulo. NÃO ESTÁ BETADO, então peço sinceras desculpas por qualquer possível erro de pontuação (o mais comum) e de português. O próximo será com 5 comentários hein? =D (sim, eu sou uma fdp quando eu quero)**

**Uma vez pediram para eu colocar as músicas do capitulo então ai vai na sequencia: **

**Perfect, Run The World, Control (todos versões do Glee), Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence, We Are Young – Glee Cast e encerra com Creep – Radiohead.**

_**Gabriel: Espere e verá amigo! Já estava até escrito, mas que bom que não foi só eu que achei Klaine parado...**_

_**DanyNayaCasaComigo: Não se preocupe, tudo vai se acertar, mas para isso é necessário acertarem alguns pontos não acha? (Confesso: Sou Santane - eu que inventei então... ¬¬' - exceto quando é Jane e Quinn, pq eu simplesmente AMO a Di. E a Jane é muito eu)**_

_**ThamiresCampos: Nesse capitulo não tem muitoooo, mas prometo que Klaine está chegando!**_

**ENJOY!**

_Ainda na Quinta-feira..._

**POV Quinn.**

Foi a melhor ideia que eu tive fazer esse piquenique com a Rach. Eu nunca havia percebido como era bem humorada, inteligente e cada vez mais bela. Ela estava brincando com algumas crianças de futebol, enquanto achava que eu prestava atenção ao meu livro, bobagem, com ela do meu lado era impossível prestar atenção em outra coisa. Vi o sorriso dela, aquele de 1.000 watts quando percebeu que eu a observava. Tentei voltar o foco para o meu livro, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e ouvi a minha risada favorita. Quando levantei os olhos ela já tinha voltado a brincar, agilmente peguei a minha câmera e tirei um monte de fotos da diva, todas quase em seguida. Abençoada seja a minha mãe que converteu o escritório, em meu estúdio de fotografia. Sorri convencida, era tão bom eu te-la do meu lado.

Pensei em Jane e imediatamente me arrependi de ter me afastado dela, se não fosse por causa daquela pentelha, eu não estaria tendo esse momento tão bom ao lado da minha diva. Eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu. Rachel deve ter percebido a minha cara de preocupação porque caminhou até mim.

"O que houve querida?", me perguntou preocupada.

"Só estou pensando enquanto eu devo a Jane."

"Eu também devo muito a ela."

"Senta aqui comigo..."

"Você está com esse livro bolorento e vai me ignorar. Não vou.", fez bico e cruzou os braços me fazendo sorrir.

"O livro é do seu pai Hiram e eu jamais vou te ignorar.", disse calma.

"Você já me ignorou uma vez.", me lembrou ela. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu poderia pedir desculpas a ela e me sentir satisfeita.

"Nem naquela época eu te ignorava baby...", o que era verdade.

Ela sorriu o meu sorriso favorito. "Eu sei."

"Boba.", brinquei e abracei quando ela sentou entre as minhas pernas.

Ficamos sentadas observando o movimento do parque, enquanto eu brincava com a mão dela. Como é possível um toque ser tão absurdamente bom?

"Eu te amo...", sussurrei em seu ouvido direito, e sorri levemente ao senti-la arrepiar.

"Eu também te amo Quinn...", ela me devolveu, fazendo novamente o meu coração disparar enquanto eu a abraçava.

-X-

_A noite..._

**Casa Smythe**

Jane parou a moto na frente da casa de Emily e Sebastian, o som estava incrivelmente alto, e parecia que os vizinhos não sem importavam, Jane tocou a campainha e esperou. Como ninguém deve ter escutado a morena abriu a porta devagar, e a cena da sala a chocou.

Todas, ou quase todas as meninas estavam de calcinha e sutiã. Jane achou que estava sonhando, ou gravando um comercial de cerveja, só podia. Emily, apenas de calcinha (sim, ela estava sem sutiã), chegou e deu um abraço de urso.

"CAPITÃ!", gritou bêbada chamando atenção das outras Cherrios.

"Que tipo de festa é essa?", perguntou Jane confusa.

"Do tipo que você, como capitã, senta e aproveita", explicou a garota rindo. "Olha, a Brit vai começar o show dela!", e apontou para a loira – que até então Jane achava que era um anjo – que começou a fazer um strip-tease na mesa do canto, fazendo todas as meninas se aglomerarem em volta.

Jane olhou meio horrorizada pela cena, porque por mais que ela não fosse pura, aquilo era loucura demais para o seu gosto. A morena viu um sofá e se sentou, Kim (que estava nua) veio toda insinuante com um copo de vodka na mão e entregou para ela. Jane virou aquilo como se fosse um sopro de oxigênio, coisa que ela realmente precisava, pois achava que o cérebro a qualquer momento apagaria. Ela observou Brit dançar e ali pode perceber o porque Santana a amava, sexy e ao mesmo tempo doce, demoníaca e ao mesmo tempo um anjo. Ela era o equilíbrio da latina.

_Para de pensar na Santana_. Se reprendeu a morena. _Ela não está aqui, então aproveita!_

E foi o que ela fez.

-X-

_Sexta-Feira_

**Estacionamento do McKinley**

Blaine estacionou o carro, a irmã ainda estava apagada com a cabeça no vidro do seu Porshe. Ele riu levemente enquanto cutucava a mais nova, ela se mexeu incomodada e rapidamente se recompôs ao perceber aonde estava.

"Caralho... Já chegou?", resmungou Jane.

"Vai logo para a sua aula, e depois precisamos conversar."

"Ok. Até.", concordou a morena, colocou os óculos escuros e entrou na escola, ela havia perdido o treino da manhã, mas ela não se importava nem um pouco sobre aquilo.

Naquela especifica manhã, nada mais importava do que chegar a hora do coral.

-X-

**Auditório do McKinley**

"Então vamos lá pessoal!", chamou o Sr. Schuester quando todos se sentaram. "Iremos começar então por Kurt, Mike e Mercedes, conforme o combinado ok?".

Todos acenaram em compreensão, alguns minutos depois, quando os três já estavam no palco, um violão começou a ser tocado e Kurt caminhou um pouco para frente, com Mike e Mercedes ao seu lado.

[Kurt]

_Segui o caminho errado_

_Uma ou duas vezes_

_Cavei até conseguir sair_

_Sangue e fogo_

_Decisões ruins_

_Tudo bem_

_Bem vindo à minha vida boba_

Ele olhou para Dave passando uma força.

_Mal tratado, deslocado, mal compreendido_

_Sabichão, tá tudo bem_

_Mas isso não me parou_

_Errado, sempre em dúvida_

_Diminuído, e eu ainda estou por aqui_

[Kurt, Mercedes e Mike]

_Querido, querido, por favor, nunca nunca se sinta_

_Como se fosse menos do que perfeito_

_Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir_

_Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito para mim._

Dave e Blaine davam sorrisos bobos olhando para Kurt. Ambos cantavam junto com Mike.

[Mike]

_Você é tão mau_

_Quando fala sobre si_

_Você está errado. _

_Mude essas vozes_

_Na sua cabeça_

_Faça eles gostarem de você dessa vez._

Santana olhou para Jane e o olhar das duas se encontraram enquanto Kurt e Mercedes cantavam.

[Kurt e Mercedes]

_Tão complicado_

_Olha como estamos conseguindo_

_Cheio de ódio_

_Um jogo tão empatado_

_Chega, eu fiz tudo que pude_

_Eu persegui todos os meus demônios_

_E vejo que você faz o mesmo_

Jane desviou o olhar para o palco deixando a latina ainda a observando.

[Kurt, Mercedes e Mike]

_Querido, querido, por favor, nunca nunca se sinta_

_Como se fosse menos do que perfeito_

_Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir_

_Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito para mim._

[Mike [Kurt Backvocal]

_O mundo inteiro está assustado, então eu engulo o meu medo_

_E a única coisa que eu deveria beber era uma cerveja bem gelada_

_Facilmente mentindo e eu tentei, tentei_

_Mas nós tentamos demais, é um desperdício do meu tempo_

_Cansei de procurar pelas criticas, porque elas estão por todo lado_

_Eles não gostam dos meus jeans, não entendem o meu cabelo_

_Sempre tão rigorosos com nós mesmos o tempo todo_

_Por que fazemos isso?_

[Kurt, Mercedes e Mike]

_Querido, querido, por favor, nunca nunca se sinta_

_Como se fosse menos do que perfeito_

_Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir_

_Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito para mim._

_Você é perfeito_

Blaine olhou para a irmã que sorriu pela primeira vez desde que havia começado a música, juntos os dois cantaram se olhando.

_Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir_

_Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito para mim._

_Você é perfeito para mim._

"Olha só pessoal!", comemorou Sr. Schuester enquanto todos batiam palmas e os três desciam do palco "Já começamos com uma excelente música! Brittany, Santana e Sugar o palco é de vocês!", as três meninas subiram rapidamente.

As três demoraram um pouco atrás do palco, quando Brittany apareceu ela estava com uma camisa vermelha de futebol americano feminina, que tinha o número 74 branco no peito e um boné vermelho na cabeça, a batida forte começou e ela caminhou para o centro do palco sendo seguida por cerca de cinco Cherrios. As seis faziam uma coreografia muito bem executada.

[Brittany]

_Garotas, a gente manda nesta merda! (4x)_

Enquanto ela começava a música, Santana e Sugar entraram no palco com a roupa parecida com a de Brittany, apenas estavam sem boné e começaram a fazer a coreografia junto com a loira.

[Brittany]

_Quem manda no mundo?_

[Santana e Sugar]

_Garotas!_

[Brittany]

_Está quente aqui em cima DJ_

E ela jogou o boné para a plateia.

_Não tenha medo de tocar essa, tocar essa de volta_

_Estou falando em nome das garotas_

_Que já dominaram o mundo_

_Deixe-me fazer um brinde_

_Para as universitárias graduadas_

_Amigo, uma rodada e_

_Eu te deixo saber que horas são_

_Você não pode me deter_

_Eu me arrebento o dia todo, melhor ir pegar meu cheque_

_Essa vai para todas as mulheres_

_Que estão conseguindo_

_Alcançando seus objetivos_

_Para todos os homens que respeitam_

_O que eu faço_

_Por favor, aceite meu brilho_

_Garoto você sabe que adora_

_Como somos espertas o bastante para ganhar milhões_

_Forte o suficiente para lidar com as crianças_

_E depois voltar aos negócios_

Brittany passou a mão pelo tronco de Santana sorrindo para ela.

[Brittany]

_Veja, é melhor não brincar comigo_

_Oh, venha aqui querido_

_Espero que você ainda goste de mim_

_Se você me pagar_

A loira de olhos azuis olhou para a sua até então rival, Jane e sorriu.

_Minha persuasão_

_Pode construir uma nação_

_Poder infinito_

_A gente pode devorar o amor_

[Santana]

_Você vai fazer qualquer coisa por mim_

Brittany acenou, fazendo a latina sorrir mais ainda e continuaram a cantar.

[Santana]

_Quem manda no mundo?_

[Brittany, Santana e Sugar]

_Garotas!_

[Brittany]

_Quem manda no mundo?_

[Santana e Sugar]

_Garotas!_

[Santana e Sugar]

_Quem somos nós?_

_No que nós mandamos?_

_No mundo_

[Brittany]

_Quem manda nesta merda?_

[Santana e Sugar]

_Quem somos nós?_

_No que nós mandamos?_

_No mundo_

[Brittany]

_Quem manda nesta merda?_

Brittany olhou autoritária para Jane quando a música terminou, a morena não transparecia nenhuma emoção. Todos os outros bateram palmas animados.

"Meninas! Isso foi maravilhoso!", elogiou Sr. Schuester "Brittany que incrível a sua voz!".

Houve novamente a troca de trio, porém agora era Quinn, Blaine e Artie. Todas as luzes se apagaram quando eles deram o sinal que estavam prontos, os três vestidos de preto com detalhes em vermelho, pararam um do lado do outro, a luz do meio acendeu mostrando a única garota do grupo, ela deu um sorriso muito HBIC e começou.

[Quinn]

_Esse é um conto sobre controle_

_Meu controle_

_Controle sobre o que digo_

_Controle sobre o que faço_

_E dessa vez eu vou fazer a minha maneira_

Rachel sentiu um arrepio nas costas ao ver a namorada cantar daquele jeito. Ela ficou excitada apenas com a voz dela.

_Espero que você goste disso tanto quanto eu gosto_

_Você esta pronto? Eu estou._

_Porque tudo é sobre controle_

_E eu tenho muito disso_

A batida começou ao mesmo tempo em que todas as luzes se acenderam, Quinn começou a dançar com Blaine enquanto Artie dava uns giros com a cadeira que tinha algumas luzes vermelhas na roda.

[Blaine]

_Quando eu tinha 17 anos eu fazia o que me diziam pra fazer_

_Fazia o que meu pai dizia e deixava minha mãe me moldar_

_Mas isso já faz muito tempo_

[Quinn e Blaine]

_Eu estou no controle, _

[Artie]

_nunca vou parar_

[Quinn e Artie]

_Controle, _

[Blaine]

_pra conseguir o que quero_

[Quinn e Blaine]

_Controle, _

[Artie]

_pra ter muito_

[Quinn e Artie]

_Controle, _

[Blaine]

_agora eu cresci_

[Artie]

_A primeira vez que eu me apaixonei_

_Eu não sabia o que eu havia me atingido_

[Quinn, Artie e Blaine]

_Tao jovem e tao ingenuo_

_Eu achei que seria fácil_

[Artie]

_Mas agora eu tenho que estar_

Eles repetiram o refrão enquanto os três faziam uma dança bem divertida, apesar do tom de revolta da música, porém combinava perfeitamente.

[Artie]

_Isso ai, eu estou por conta própria_

_Eu vou cuidar de minhas próprias ações_

[Blaine]

_Tenho minha própria mente_

_Quero fazer minhas próprias escolhas_

_Quando tem a ver com minha vida, minha vida_

_Pois o que eu tenho é por que eu me arrisquei_

_Eu não quero dominar o mundo_

_Só quero comandar a minha vida_

[Artie]

_Então torne sua vida um pouco mais fácil_

_Quando você tiver a chance apenas pegue_

Quando eles começaram novamente o refrão todos do New Directions começaram a cantar e levantaram as mãos para o alto.

[Quinn, Artie e Blaine]

_Agora eu cresci_

_Livre ao menos, _

[Blaine]

_aqui fora por minha conta_

[Quinn, Artie e Blaine]

_Agora controle isso_

E pararam sorrindo satisfeitos, todos aplaudiram enquanto os três se cumprimentavam e saiam do palco sobre fortes aplausos. Jane correu para o palco se sentando no piano e muitos estranharam a presença dela, afinal era Natasha, Puck e Finn.

"Sr. Schue, eu pedi para a Jane me ajudar a cantar essa música tem algum problema?", explicou Natasha com o microfone na mão.

"Não tem problema, mas na próxima vez me avise com antecedência ok?", falou o professor acenando com a cabeça.

Tudo ficou escuro, Jane começou a tocar o piano quase que ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a cantar.

[Jane]

_Não chore por mim_

_Se você me amasse_

_Você estaria aqui comigo_

_Se você me quer_

_Venha me encontrar_

_Faça sua escolha_

Natasha, Finn e Puck aparecem quando as luzes do palco são acesas, Finn na bateria e Puck na guitarra e Natasha caminhou até o microfone no meio do palco.

[Natasha]

_Eu deveria deixar você cair, e perder isso tudo?_

_Então, talvez você pudesse lembrar de si mesmo_

[Natasha e Jane]

_Não posso continuar acreditando, estamos apenas nos enganando_

[Natasha]

_E eu estou cansada das mentiras_

_E você está muito atrasado_

[Natasha – Backvocal de Puck e Jane]

_Não chore por mim_

_Se você me amasse_

_Você estaria aqui comigo_

_Você me quer_

_Venha ao meu encontro_

_Faça sua escolha_

Natasha dominava o palco, ela caminhava entre Puck e Jane meio que brincando com os dois, mas ela cantava com uma paixão rara.

[Natasha]

_Não conseguiu se livrar da culpa, cheio de vergonha_

_Deve ser cansativo perder seu próprio jogo_

_Por si mesmo odiado, não é de se espantar que você esteja esgotado_

_Você já não pode mais bancar a vítima dessa vez_

_E você está muito atrasado_

Jane acompanhou Natasha novamente no refrão e a morena cantava olhando diretamente para a sua ex-namorada. Quinn e Blaine se entreolharam ao ver o olhar de Jane, os dois secretamente imploravam para não ser o que eles estavam pensando.

[Natasha]

_Você nunca me liga quando você está sóbrio_

_Você só quer isso porque está tudo acabado, tudo acabado_

Natasha começou a subir como se voasse no meio do palco, todos abriram a boca admirados com a performance, ela ainda cantava com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

[Natasha e Jane]

_Como eu pude queimar o paraíso?_

_Como eu pude? Você nunca foi meu_

Ela desceu muito rápido, mas quando ela chegou no chão a aterrizagem foi suave, ela passou a mão pelas costas rapidamente e caminhou até Jane apoiando uma mão em seu ombro quando terminavam juntas a música.

[Natasha]

_Então, não chore por mim_

_Se você me amasse_

_Você estaria aqui comigo_

[Jane]

_Não minta para mim_

_Apenas pegue suas coisas_

_Eu fiz sua escolha_

Jane deixou as notas morrerem, sorriu quando os membros do New Directions começaram a saudar Natasha, Puck e Finn, mas ela riu mesmo ao ver a cara da latina, ela estava aterrorizada. A troca do pessoal foi rápida, Blaine e Quinn fizeram sinal para Jane os acompanhar para fora da sala, mas que foi negado pela morena, que balançou a cabeça em sinal ao palco. A luz apagou e uma batida forte teve inicio, Rachel apareceu com um vestido branco e tomou o meio do palco.

(Rachel)

_Me dê um segundo eu,_

_Preciso contar minha história direito_

_Meus amigos estão no banheiro ficando maiores do que o Empire State_

_Meu amante esta esperando por mim do outro lado do bar_

_Meu lugar foi ocupado por um cara de óculos escuros com uma cicatriz,_

Sam saiu do escuro e vestido com uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa branca, parou do lado esquerdo de Rachel.

(Sam)

_Eu sei que eu dei a você meses atrás_

_Eu sei que você está tentando esquecer_

_Mas entre as bebidas e coisas sutis_

_Os buracos em minhas desculpas, você sabe_

_Eu estou tentando recuperá-lo_

Tina saiu por último e parou do lado direito de Rachel.

(Tina)

_Portanto, se no momento em que o bar fecha_

_E você sente como para baixo em queda_

_Eu vou te levar pra casa_

(Rachel, Tina e Sam)

_Hoje à noite_

_Somos jovens_

_Então vamos definir o mundo em chamas_

_Nós podemos queimar mais brilhante que o sol_

Quinn segurou a mão levemente de Jane olhando para o palco, aonde a namorada parecia extremamente feliz, a loira se virou para a outra e a viu com o sorriso mais triste que ela já havia visto. Cada vez mais ela tinha motivos para encurralar Jane.

(Tina)

_Agora eu sei que eu não sou tudo que você tem_

_Eu acho que eu_

_Eu só pensei que talvez pudéssemos encontrar novas maneiras de desmoronar_

Rachel olhou para Dave que estava na plateia e sorriu levantando uma taça imaginária fazendo o rapaz dar sorriso sincero.

(Rachel)

_Mas nossos amigos estão de volta_

_Então, vamos levantar uma taça_

E olhou para a namorada sorrindo continuou.

_Porque eu encontrei alguém para me levar pra casa_

(Rachel, Tina e Sam)

_Hoje à noite_

_Somos jovens_

_Então vamos definir o mundo em chamas_

_Nós podemos queimar mais brilhante que o sol_

_Me leve para casa esta noite (Nananananana)_

_Apenas me leve para casa esta noite (Nananananana)_

(Sam)

_O mundo está do meu lado_

_Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para correr_

Sam olhou para Mercedes com uma mão estendida, ela sorriu e foi se levantando.

_Então vai, alguém venha e me leve para casa esta noite_

(Tina)

_Os anjos nunca chegaram_

_Mas eu posso ouvir o coro_

_Então vai, alguém venha e me leve para casa_

Enquanto Tina cantava todos foram subindo devagar no palco a fazendo sorrir, todos ajudavam no coro. Rachel olhou para a sua loira, tomou a sua mão e cantou a olhando.

(Rachel)

_Hoje à noite_

_Somos jovens_

(Sam e Rachel)

_Então vamos definir o mundo em chamas_

_Nós podemos queimar mais brilhante que o sol_

(Mercedes)

_(Nós somos jovens, yeah)_

(New Directions)

_Hoje à noite_

_Somos jovens_

_Então vamos definir o mundo em chamas_

_Nós podemos queimar mais brilhante que o sol_

(Rachel e Sam)

_Portanto, se no momento em que o bar fecha_

_E você sente como para baixo em queda_

_Eu vou te levar para casa esta noite_

Todos bateram muitas palmas quando acabou, todos se abraçaram e Jane "escorregou" do abraço saindo e indo pegar a guitarra que estava no canto.

"Dave, Jane e Rory... O palco é de vocês", disse o Sr. Schuester, os outros dois se separam por instantes para arrumarem os instrumentos enquanto todos voltavam a se sentar. Dave acenou com a cabeça para Jane e Rory, que responderam ao aceno. Dave começou a base da guitarra e Rory no baixo ao mesmo tempo que a banda de apoio começava a batida.

[Dave]

_Quando você esteve aqui antes_

_Eu não pude nem te olhar nos olhos_

Ele olhou para Kurt que assistia com atenção a apresentação.

_Você é como um anjo_

_Sua pele me faz chorar_

_Você flutua como uma pena_

_Em um mundo bonito_

_Eu queria ser especial_

_Você é especial pra caralho_

Jane entrou com a guitarra solo ao mesmo tempo em que a banda aumentava a batida.

[Dave]

_Mas eu sou um verme_

_Sou um esquisitão_

_Que diabos estou fazendo aqui?_

_Eu não pertenço a este lugar_

O olhar dele passou pelos outros espectadores, todos estavam com a boca levemente aberta. A voz de Dave era muito parecida com a do Thom Yorke, o vocalista original.

[Jane]

_Eu não ligo se isso machuca_

_Eu quero ter o controle_

_Eu quero um corpo perfeito_

_Eu quero uma alma perfeita_

Jane estava com a voz muito mais grave do que eles estavam acostumados a ouvir, mas ainda sim soava bonita. Ela focou em Quinn tão forte que ela mal piscava, surpreendendo Santana e Rachel.

[Jane]

_Eu quero que você perceba_

_Quando eu não estiver por perto_

_Você é especial pra caralho_

_Eu queria ser especial_

Ela fechou os olhos e cantava com raiva, Rory e Dave faziam a base mais grave. Ela olhou para Blaine e uma lágrima solitária começou a escorrer pelo o seu rosto.

[Jane]

_Mas eu sou um verme,_

_Sou uma esquisitona,_

_Que diabos estou fazendo aqui?_

_Eu não pertenço a este lugar_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

[Rory]

_Ela está fugindo novamente_

_Ela está fugindo_

_Ela corre, corre, corre, corre_

_Corre..._

Jane já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto, ela mal conseguia tocar a guitarra sem errar as notas. Ela olhava para Santana e Brittany, terminando a música ainda chorando.

[Jane]

_Seja lá o que te faça feliz_

_Seja lá o que você deseje_

_Especial pra caralho..._

_Eu queria ser especial_

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou as palavras simplesmente saírem da sua boca.

[Jane]

_Mas eu sou um verme,_

_Sou uma esquisitona,_

_Que diabos estou fazendo aqui?_

Ela deu de ombros.

_Eu não pertenço a este lugar_

_Eu não me pertenço_

Todos demoraram um tempo para perceber que a música tinha terminado, Rachel e Quinn olhavam para os três com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, Rachel nunca tinha visto apresentação mais crua de emoções que aquela, era nítido que eles sentiam o que cantavam. Finalmente o Sr. Schuester, que também estava estranhamente travado se levantou e puxou as palmas, e que acabou virando uma chuva de palmas.

"Eu preciso falar uma coisa Sr. Schue", disse Jane após secar as lágrimas do rosto quando o pessoal se acalmou "Eu estou me transferindo para Carmel".

"O QUE?", gritaram Quinn, Brittany, Santana e Blaine ao mesmo tempo sendo seguidos pelo restante do grupo.

"Jane, porque você vai sair no meio do ano letivo?", perguntou o Sr. Schuester depois de acalmar os membros do New Directions.

"O meu irmão Cooper será o novo treinador do Vocal Adrenaline e vai ser mais perto de casa."

"Não seja mentirosa!" explodiu Blaine se levantando irritado "É quase uma hora de carro!"

"Será mais perto porque eu aceitei o convite do Coop de mudar para a casa dele Blay", explicou Jane com um olhar cansado.

Todos a olhavam espantados, surpreendentemente Brittany se levantou e parou de frente a morena.

"Não é por causa da Santana né?" perguntou ela baixo, mas o suficiente alto para todos ouvirem e mais baixo ainda completou "Nem por conta de ontem?"

"Não Brit, não é", afirmou Jane com a voz mais séria que muitos ali tinham ouvido "Eu adorei e me arrependo por ontem, com a mesma vontade. E realmente quero ficar mais próxima do Cooper".

Blaine fez um movimento com o braço rápido como se quisesse expulsar algo de sua mente e saiu pisando duro do auditório. Kurt fez menção de se levantar.

"Fique Kurt, eu vou falar com ele", disse Jane apoiando a guitarra na base e saindo correndo, ela ainda ouviu a voz de Mike no fundo dizer. "E agora? O Vocal Adrenaline vai ganhar uma das nossas melhores vozes", ela correu mais ainda para evitar ouvir a discussão, aquilo já doía demais.

-X-

**Estacionamento do McKinley**

Jane correu e só alcançou o irmão quando ele já estava quase no seu carro.

"BLAY! DÁ PARA PARAR UM SEGUNDO E CONVERSAR COMO ADULTO?", gritou a mais nova quando virou o rapaz para frente do seu rosto. "Mas que porra, não dá para conversar não?"

"Você podia pelo menos ter me dado um sinal que ia fazer aquilo! Qual é Jane, a gente sempre foi honesto um com o outro...", replicou o rapaz com tom cansado.

"Eu... Eu acho que é melhor eu sair do McKinley antes que eu faça merda, só isso Blay", explicou Jane. "Por favor, eu sei que você não vai entender, mas por favor, confie em mim."

"Ok. Bom, pelo menos com o Coop você vai ficar segura."

"Viu? Não foi difícil... Só fica tranquilo e saiba que eu neste momento, to fazendo o melhor para mim."

"Toma cuidado em Carmel ok? Eu já ouvi histórias do pessoal de lá..."

"Eu também, mas a irmã do diretor do Vocal Adrenaline vai se dar bem lá. Fica tranquilo."

Rachel sai do colégio correndo logo em seguida e depois mais calma caminhou até os dois.

"Jane posso falar uma coisa para você em particular?", perguntou a diva com uma cara aflita.

"Claro", respondeu Jane depois do irmão dar um aceno com a cabeça e voltar para o colégio.

"Acontece o seguinte...", começou Rachel.

-X-

**Café Lima Bean**

Quando finalmente acabou todas as aulas, Jane e Puck foram tomar um café e colocar o papo em dia. Jane estava com as duas pernas sobre a perna do rapaz, ela ria de algo que ele falou quando Sebastian entrou furioso na cafetaria e jogou algumas folhas impressas na mesa.

"QUE PORRA É ESSA?" berrou o rapaz indignado.

Jane deu uma olhada e viu que era um post do blog de Jacob falando de sua saída. Como aquele maldito ficou sabendo daquilo? E como ele havia postado tão rápido?

"Eu sai do New Directions", respondeu Jane com tranquilidade, Puck estava segurando a perna da morena com força por conta do jeito que o rapaz de Dalton falava com a sua "pequena".

"Sim, mas você saiu do McKinley direto para o Vocal Adrenaline! Não era o nosso acordo!", argumentou Sebastian.

"Smythe, nesse jogo, eu sou mestre. O acordo era eu sair do New Directions, concorda?", perguntou Jane com a voz calma e sorrindo irônica quando o rapaz acenou que sim. "Pois bem, eu sai. Porém o meu irmão é o diretor do Vocal Adrenaline. E sabe como é, eu tenho Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline e não posso ficar longe de alguma atividade que envolva música".

"Entra para a banda do McKinley! SE VIRA! Você não era Cherrio? Isso não conta?", se descontrolou Sebastian.

"ERA!", enfatizou Jane "Não sou mais, agora por favor Smythe, saia da minha frente!"

"Você vai me pagar sua filha da puta!", ameaçou Sebastian irritado e saindo do café.

"O que foi isso pequena?" perguntou Puck com o rosto confuso.

"Nada não, Puckssauro. Agora termina a história da sua ruiva." desconversou Jane focando no rapaz.

-X-

_Uma semana depois..._

**Carmel High School**

Jane chegou com a sua moto, ela estacionou diretamente na área reservada para o Vocal Adrenaline. Tirou o capacete, balançou os cabelos que já estavam quase no ombro e colocou os óculos escuros. Duas garotas deram o tipico riso que Jane estava acostumada a ouvir, toda as vezes que entrava em um bar para mulheres. Ela deu o seu tipico sorriso encantador para as duas, elas soltaram um leve gritinho e sorriram de volta.

A morena já caminhava em direção ao portão principal, quando um rapaz alto, com os cabelos encaracolados e uma ridícula echarpe no pescoço sorriu ao vê-la.

"Srta. Anderson?", chamou o rapaz sorrindo. Jane apenas acenou em resposta. "Prazer, Jesse St. James. Sou auxiliar do seu irmão."

**N/A: E eu nem terminei com um leve suspense no ar né? Comentem! Não cobra nada e ajuda pra caramba essa pobre autora a ter inspiração!**

**Twitter: (arroba) baby_arattus**

**Tumblr: babyarattus. Tumblr. Com **

**=D**

**Próximo capitulo: Faberry e Klaine momentos. A esperada conversa Brittana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Desculpas não são suficientes para o meu atraso. Mas apenas digo que o meu bloqueio criativo foi quebrado, então... ENJOY.**

**Sábado**

Kurt terminava de arrumar o colete quando ouviu a campainha, desceu as escadas com calma e abriu a porta e viu um imenso buquê de rosas azuis. Olhou surpreso quando Blaine abaixou os braços revelando os seus olhos castanhos.

"Rosas azuis, pois você é tão especial para mim, quanto elas para a natureza." disse o ex-Warbler sorrindo para o namorado que pegou as flores e lhe deu um beijo.

"Como sempre, perfeito. Só um minuto." e correu para colocar as flores em um vaso. Voltou sorrindo para o namorado que pegou a sua mão e andaram juntos até o carro dele.

"Por favor..." convidou Blaine com a porta do carona aberto.

"Já disse Blaine, não sou uma garota."

"Mas deve ser tratado do melhor jeito possível."

"O que você está querendo hoje hein?", perguntou Kurt sorrindo para ele. "Tenho medo de quem me agrada muito. Vai dizer que você me traiu?"

Blaine engasgou com a própria saliva, quando o namorado riu, ele fechou a cara.

"Kurt! Para de brincar com isso, não eu não te trai", começou ele suspirando audivelmente "E só estou fazendo tudo isso pois quero uma noite especial ok?"

Kurt se recriminou ao perceber o tom de Blaine e quando o rapaz entrou pela porta do motorista, ele tomou a sua mão entre as suas e sorriu levemente.

"Desculpe por isso, eu também quero que seja especial, assim como todas as outras ao seu lado"

O rapaz de olhos castanhos sorriu satisfeito com a resposta e soltou baixinho. "Você é adorável."

"Como sempre..." revirou os olhos Kurt sorrindo.

-X-

"Quiiinnn!" chamou emburrada Rachel "Fala logo aonde estamos indo!"

Quinn apenas riu ao ver o charme da diva, ela estava na estrada já a caminho do seu grande plano. O Encontro, pelo menos era como Brittany insistia em chamar. As duas estavam na estrada já fazia quase duas horas e a loira nunca respondia as perguntas da outra.

"Chegamos!", exclamou a ex-cherrio saindo do carro e abrindo a porta para Rachel "Você vai amar isso."

"Estamos aonde?"

"Estamos muito próximas de uma pessoa que você ama. E não sou eu." acrescentou rindo

Rachel arregalou os olhos e ficou com a boca levemente aberta.

"Você. Está. Brincando." disse pausadamente olhando para a namorada.

"Não estou não... Ser uma Fabray tem as suas virtudes..."

"Mas como?"

"Simples na verdade, descobri que a Fran estudou na mesma faculdade que o Jason Gould, o filho..."

"Da Barbra Streisand com Elliot Gould" completou Rachel sorrindo "Oh meu deus Quinn!" e pulou no pescoço da namorada a beijando em seguida.

Quinn sorriu depois de quebrarem o beijo "Você vai ter 10 minutos com ela, pois é o máximo que ela pode atender ok?"

"Ok! Ai meu deus! O que eu falo? O que eu faço?" perguntou nervosa

"Rach, relaxa. Respira e com calma vamos indo." Quinn tentou acalma-la, quando já estavam na porta do local ela anunciou "Bem-vinda a OSU (Ohio State University)!"

-X-

**Casa da Brittany.**

Santana se aproximou devagar da porta, era estranho o sentimento de que quando ela saísse dali ela iria se sentir mais leve. Era quase uma premonição. Viu a loira sair feliz da porta e correr a abraçando em seguida. Ambas subiram até o quarto de Brittany para terem privacidade, os pais da loira haviam comprado uma bateria para Mika, o que fazia um barulho imenso. Brittany se sentou em sua cama, enquanto Santana parecia decidir aonde ia se acomodar.

"Você me desculpa?" perguntou Santana assim que as duas se acomodaram.

"Eu que tinha que te pedir desculpas Sant..." sussurrou Brittany "Eu não devia ter ficado com a Jane na festa das Cherrios..."

"O QUE?" gritou Santana com o rosto incrédulo "Mas... Mas, eu achei que vocês não se gostavam."

"Nós apenas curtimos a festa, melhoramos e muito, nossa relação." explicou a loira "Que é estritamente amigável" acrescentou ao ver a latina ficando irritada.

"Ótimo. Não te quero perto da Jane." cruzou os braços e encostando as costas no armário da loira.

"Por mim, ou por ela?" perguntou Brittany sorrindo levemente para a morena na sua frente, que estava com o rosto em confusão. A loira se levantou e caminhou até ficar próxima da outra, pegou as mãos e sorriu. "Santana, você é uma das melhores pessoas deste mundo. Eu sei que você está confusa, mas saiba que eu e Jane, acreditamos que você vai conseguir acertar aqui" e apontou para o coração da latina "E depois aqui" indicando a cabeça da mesma. "E não se preocupe tanto, pois você sempre será a minha melhor amiga"

"Você também Brit-Brit" choramingou Santana e abraçou a loira em seguida. "Você acha que tem alguma chance de eu ser amiga da Jane?"

"Eu acho que você tem chance de ser muitas coisas para Jane. E você tem o meu total apoio para qualquer uma das opções." sorriu a loira sentindo o rosto da morena em seu pescoço. "Só espero que você retribua o favor."

"Sempre."

"É o Artie" murmurou Brittany e sentiu o abraço apertar e logo em seguida separando devagar.

"Desde que ele não fale mais besteiras para você." argumentou Santana olhando para os olhos azuis, que agora sorriam mais que a sua boca.

"Isso é óbvio! Você acha que eu sou burra?" brincou Brittany enquanto caminhava para colocar um DVD.

"Eu jamais pensei isso de você Brit" respondeu Santana sorrindo ao ver 'Procurando Nemo' na mão da loira.

-X-

Blaine estacionou o carro na porta do café The Meeting Place On Market. O som leve da banda ao vivo era ouvido na porta.

"Espero que goste... Cooper e Jane vivem falando deste lugar" começou Blaine sorrindo para o namorado.

"Adorei a decoração, é extremamente confortável" elogiou Kurt quando entraram. "Minha nossa quem está no palco é a Lykke Li mesmo?"

"Eu sei que você gosta, porém não gosta de espalhar" riu o ex-Warbler ao ver o sorriso gigante no rosto do namorado "Se não se importar, a Tina e o Mike também vieram..."

"Claro que não! Foi a Tina que me apresentou Lykke Li!" cortou Kurt caminhando em direção a asiática que sorria.

"Eu não acredito que a Quinn tá perdendo isso!" falou Tina assim que os dois se acomodaram.

"Bom, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo pela Jane, que ficou sabendo pela Brittany, ela está levando Rachel no melhor encontro do mundo, então..." disse Blaine dando de ombros.

"Ela levou Rachel para conhecer a Barbra Streisand por acaso?" perguntou Kurt rindo, ao ver a cara do namorado o rapaz deu um gritinho agudo. "Minha nossa essa Fabray não perde tempo mesmo hein?"

"É verdade... Como eu não podia te levar até Columbia, resolvi te trazer para ver a Lykke Li..."

"E eu estou amando isso... Não se preocupe." sorriu Kurt e beijou o namorado em seguida.

-X-

"Eu não acredito nisso!" disse Rachel com o rosto cheio de lágrimas depois das duas se despedirem de Barbra e Jason.

"Eu te amo" suspirou Quinn nos cabelos da diva que chorava em seu ombro.

"E se eu não te amava antes, agora eu tenho certeza que sim" respondeu Rachel sorrindo.

"Está com fome?"

"Muita!" riu em seguida.

"Então vamos"

Quinn e Rachel entraram no carro e em 10 minutos elas chegaram em um restaurante chique chamado Benevolence.

"Esse é o melhor restaurante vegan de Ohio" sussurrou Rachel no ouvido da namorada enquanto caminhavam para a mesa.

"Eu sei" respondeu Quinn dispensando o garçom e puxando a cadeira para a morena se sentar. Deu a volta na e sentou na cadeira de frente para a diva.

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também..."

"Quinn... Você acha que será sempre assim?" perguntou Rachel insegura depois de colocar o guardanapo no colo, assim como a loira.

"Sempre assim como?"

"Perfeito?"

"Farei de tudo para ser, meu amor... O resto das nossas vidas." respondeu Quinn, sendo levemente interrompida pelo garçom que olhava para a morena descaradamente, e ela não dava a minima atenção ao olhar do rapaz. "O melhor vinho da casa e dois especiais do chefe". O menino quase saiu correndo com o tom e olhar frio que a loira dirigiu a ele.

"Adoro você com ciúme" suspirou Rachel.

"E eu te adoro de qualquer jeito"

"Você está querendo alguma coisa Fabray?"

"Eu quero ficar com você para sempre, é muito?" perguntou Quinn tirando uma caixinha do bolso e colocando em frente a diva, que olhava com a boca levemente aberta. "Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, pelo menos, não agora. Mas quero que isso simbolize uma promessa, porque ano que vem, uma hora e meia vai nos separar e eu não quero que você me esqueça..."

Rachel abriu a caixinha e viu os dois anéis de ouro branco, um com uma pedrinha amendoada e o outro menor, com uma pedrinha verde com mel. Ela pegou o maior e puxou levemente a mão da loira colocando em sua mão e beijando em seguida. Quinn repetiu a ação com o anel da diva.

"Eu nunca vou te esquecer Quinn Fabray" disse Rachel séria.

"E eu nunca vou parar de te amar Rachel Berry." respondeu Quinn a beijando e selando o 'acordo' de ambas.

-X-

**Casa de Jane e Cooper**

Blaine estacionou o carro na porta da garagem e viu o carro do irmão mais velho, e a moto de Jane, olhou para o relógio e já eram quase 23:00. Desceu junto com Kurt e caminharam até a porta da casa.

"Maninho!" saudou Cooper e abraçou Blaine em seguida "E ai como está?"

"Bem, Coop... Esse é o Kurt Hummel, meu namorado" apresentou Blaine

"Prazer em conhece-lo Kurt, Jane fala pra caramba de você!"

"Coisas boas espero..." brincou o rapaz de olhos azuis.

"Ótimas na verdade" comentou Cooper e abriu passagem para o casal entrar "Bem vindos!"

Tudo gritava Cooper, pelo menos para Blaine. A decoração era tipica de casa de solteiro, quase tudo cinza ou preto, uma televisão da ultima geração, os sofás de um tecido que lembrava veludo, a cozinha americana com o balcão em mármore, a geladeira de duas portas de inox... Passando pelos sofás havia dois degraus para a direita e tinha o que parecia ser um estúdio de música, o qual parecia estar ocupado.

"Ei! Blaine está aqui!" gritou Cooper batendo com os nós dos dedos no vidro fumê. Eles ouviram um som em afirmativo e rapidamente saiu um rapaz com a camisa aberta.

"Esse aqui é o Sebastian, amigo da Jane que está nos ajudando com algumas surpresas" apresentou Cooper "Sebastian, esse é meu irmão Blaine e o namorado dele, Kurt"

Sebastian olhava malicioso para Blaine, que ainda não tinha reparado que o irmão tinha parado de falar, pois olhava para o peitoral definido do rapaz.

"Olá Sebastian" cumprimentou Kurt sorrindo, sem perceber que tinha tirando o namorado do devaneio.

"Kurt, Blaine..." falou Sebastian sorrindo.

"JESSE!" foram interrompidos pela voz de Jane que estava dentro do estúdio "PUTA QUE PARIU, VOCÊ É BURRO OU SÓ FINGE?"

"CALA A BOCA ANDERSON!"

"Desculpa, mas é Jesse do que?" perguntou Kurt sério

"Jesse St. James, ele é meu auxiliar..." respondeu Cooper sorrindo "Ele é demais, o único problema é ele e a Jane que vivem se pegando..." quando o rapaz percebeu a cara do casal acrescentou "Eles parecem irmãos..." o que fez ambos se aliviarem.

"Puta que pariu viu? Tenho que trabalhar com esse incompetente é do caralho..." resmungava Jane de cabeça baixa saindo do estúdio e passando direto pelo casal. Ela travou na porta da cozinha e se virou "KURT! BLAY!" gritou feliz e pulou em cima do casal que ria.

"E ai pirralha?" brincou Blaine "To com saudade de você me enchendo o saco em casa."

"Desculpa ai maninho, mas aqui tá bom demais!" riu Jane e olhando para o cunhado "E você cunhadinho tudo bem?"

"Depois de hoje a noite, estou maravilhoso" brincou Kurt "Seu irmão me levou ao show da Likke Li"

"PUTZ! Era hoje!" gemeu Jane batendo na própria testa "Que merda! Esqueci!" fazendo todos rirem bastante.

"Jan, quer uma cerveja?" perguntou Sebastian já com a geladeira aberta.

"Por favor!" exclamou feliz a única menina.

-X-

**Domingo**

Depois de almoçar com a sua mãe, Quinn caminhava em direção ao parque e como em todos os domingos, ela ia encontrar Santana e Brittany que deviam estar alimentando os patos para que pudessem colocar a conversa em dia, a surpresa foi encontrar apenas a latina sentada olhando para o lago.

"S?" chamou a loira ao se sentar do lado da garota.

"Oi Q..."

"Cadê a Brit?"

"Tá na casa dela, provavelmente deve estar com o rodinhas"

"Para de chamar o Artie de rodinhas... Ué, agora que a Jane foi embora eu achei que vocês..."

"Nós conversamos, e ela disse que eu preciso me resolver."

"Meu deus S... Eu nem imagino como você deve se sentir"

"Sabe o que é mais estranho Q?" começou Santana finalmente olhando para Quinn "Eu não me sinto tão péssima quanto eu achava sabe? Eu achei que isso ia me destruir, mas pelo ao contrário, eu to me sentindo aliviada sabe? Como se finalmente eu pudesse respirar sozinha"

Quinn a olhou com o rosto em confusão.

"Eu posso finalmente focar em outras coisas entende? Eu não preciso mais ficar me matando para saber qual das duas eu queria mais, porque na boa, agora que eu fiquei sabendo das duas, vejo que super valorizava ter um relacionamento."

"Como assim? As duas ficaram juntas?" perguntou a loira com o rosto surpreso.

"Na festa das Cherrios. Qual é Quinn, você sabe como funciona a festa de recepção à capitã. É a maior putaria. Todos os homens, exceto o Kurt, o Dave e o Blaine, do McKinley sonham em ter visto 5 minutos de qualquer uma das nossas festas"

"É verdade... Aliás eu já te pedi desculpas o suficiente por ter beijado a Brit no primeiro ano né?"

"Dois anos pedindo desculpas são o suficiente Fabray" riu Santana

"Certo Lopez..." suspirou feliz Quinn

"Eu vou focar nos meus estudos e no meu futuro. Se for para ficar com uma das duas, que assim seja, enquanto isso..."

"Aproveite a sua juventude S. Faltam 4 meses para sairmos de Lima"

"4 meses para ser livre Q."

"4 meses para poder andar com a Rach no Central Park no fim de semana" suspirou a loira sorrindo.

"4 meses para estarmos em Yale" confidenciou Santana sorrindo

"O QUE?" gritou/comemorou Quinn

"Eu vou para Yale com você, só que vou fazer Arquit..." e foi interrompida pelo abraço gigantesco da loira.

"Meu deus! A gente pode dividir um apê!"

"É essa a ideia, mas a sua hobbit não vai reclamar?" Quinn fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido.

"Vai nada, a gente já conversou sobre isso. O Kurt vai morar com ela"

"Que ótimo! Imagina a gente..." e a latina se interrompeu ao ver a mão da loira "Q... Diz para mim, você não pediu..."

"NÃO!" cortou Quinn rapidamente "É só anel de compromisso, só isso"

"Que susto!" riu Santana "Vamos combinar, quem ia ser idiota o suficiente em pedir alguém na escola em casamento?"

"Não é?" acompanhou o riso da amiga, Quinn.

**N/A: E a fic está começando a caminhar para o final. Devo escrever mais no máximo 5 capitulos... POR FAVOR COMENTEM! Meu bloqueio só foi quebrado por conta dos 31 comentários que eu tive no NYAH! **


	22. Chapter 22

_2 Meses Depois..._

Jane estava no quarto olhando para a foto no espelho. "Quando tudo ficou tão errado?" pensou.

"Jan, falei com o Blay e vamos fazer a apresentação na Tric esse sábado, ok?" perguntou Cooper só enfiando a cabeça na porta. Jane sorriu.

"Claro maninho..."

"Pode chamar quem você quiser. Eu ponho na lista e eles entram." completou Cooper saindo da porta do quarto rindo.

Jane não teve dúvidas, e mandou para todos (leia-se New Directions, mais Sebastian e Jesse).

Galera, é o seguinte: Meu irmão Cooper vai abrir a TRIC, a casa de show para jovens em Lima, Ohio. Espero a presença de todos na noite de abertura. NÃO DISPENSO A PRESENÇA DE NINGUÉM QUE RECEBER ESSA MENSAGEM. Todos os nomes na lista e VIP´s. Só não podem beber na presença do Coop. Amo todos vocês de modos diferentes, mas amo. Rs Jane Anderson.

E sorriu quando colocou o nome de certa latina.

_Sábado à noite._

**TRIC.**

Jane sorriu ao ver o grande grupo do New Directions entrando, ficou feliz quando viu Brittany e Artie sorrindo muito um para o outro, e ainda mais feliz ao ver Santana sendo arrastada por Quinn e Rachel. Jane não pensou, apenas disse a música para os irmãos e começou a cantar.

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho_

_Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto_

Jane fez um olhar de quem sabia o que estava cantando.

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito._

Surpreendendo a todos, Jane olhava com pesar para Santana, que se sentia um pouco mal com a aproximação de Jane.

_Mas todas as milhas que nos separam_

_Elas desaparecem agora, enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto._

Ela fechou os olhos cantou com emoção.

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite só existe você e eu._

Jane olhou para Brittany em seguida em um questionamento silencioso, a loira sorriu encorajando a morena a prosseguir. Era estranho, porém foi o que a morena precisava.

_A distância continua aumentando_

_Enquanto as pessoas deixam de se falar Olá._

_Dizem que esta vida está sobrecarregada_

_Mas espero que isso melhore com o passar do tempo_

A morena com a voz triste e o olhar perdido, cantava com perfeição.

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite, somos só você e eu_

Jane olhou com cara de conformada enquanto os irmãos dela cantavam.

[Cooper e Blaine]

_Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá_

_Isso se torna mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor_

_E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito_

_Isso se tornará mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor_

Deram uma pequena pausa para o instrumental, e quando voltaram a cantar, a voz dos irmãos se completavam fazendo todos se impressionarem.

[Jane, Cooper e Blaine]

_Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite garota, somos só você e eu._

O ritmo da bateria foi morrendo devagar, e de repente havia apenas Jane com a guitarra e Cooper com o violão, o rapaz se arrumou na cadeira e começou a cantar. Blaine fez um som estranho coma guitarra, porém Quinn, que parecia ser a única a reconhecer a música, sorriu. A voz grave, porém doce de Cooper foi ouvida.

[Cooper]

_Há muito tempo, e tão distantemente_

_Me apaixonei por você, antes do segundo show_

_Seu violão, soa tão doce e claro_

_Mas você não está aqui, é só o rádio_

Jane olhou para Santana e acompanhou o irmão no refrão.

[Cooper e Jane]

_Você não se lembra que disse que me amava, baby?_

_Você disse que estaria voltando neste caminho, baby_

_Baby baby baby baby oh baby_

_Eu te amo, realmente amo_

O local ficou tenso, a música transmitia uma dor que muitos ali jamais tinham sentido, e quando Jane começou a cantar sozinha, as duas ainda se olhavam.

[Jane]

_Solidão é uma ocupação triste e eu mal posso esperar_

_Para estar com você novamente_

_O que dizer para trazer você para casa_

_Voltar para mim novamente, e tocar seu violão triste? _

[Cooper e Jane]

_Você não se lembra que disse que me amava, baby?_

_Você disse que estaria voltando neste caminho, baby_

_Baby baby baby baby oh baby_

_Eu te amo, realmente amo_

Eles deram um pausa no show, enquanto Jane virava uma tequila que tinham trago para o palco. Blaine e Cooper riram quando viram a irmã mais nova bebendo. Isso era puro sinal de fraqueza, e eles sabiam muito bem disso.

-X-

"Eu escrevi essa música faz alguns dias, então não esperem que esteja muito boa ok?" brincou Jane no piano sendo acompanhada de várias risadas em seguida. "Essa se chama Sant*." Santana arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto Quinn sorria levemente.

_Eu vi seu rosto e ouvi seu nome_

_Eu perdi meu lugar e ela é a culpada_

_E eu não aguento, quando estou olhando em seus olhos_

_E ela não está olhando de volta, não é uma grande surpresa_

Ela deu de ombros com o olhar triste na última frase, sorriu levemente ao continuar.

_Eu ouvi música, ouvi ruído_

_Eu gostaria que ela pudesse ouvir sua voz_

_Do jeito que eu faço quando vou dormir à noite_

_E sonho minha vida fora, mas ela foi embora quando eu acordo_

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

_Sant... _

_Sant..._

_Por que você não pode ver,_

_O que você está fazendo comigo?_

Jane colocou um pouco de animo na música e Cooper entrou com a bateria a fazendo sorrir.

_A forma como seu cabelo cai em seus olhos_

_Faz-me perguntar se ela vai_

_Algum dia ver através do meu disfarce e eu sob o meu feitiço_

_Tudo está caindo, mas eu não sei onde ficar_

_Todo mundo sabe quem ela é, mas ela não sabe quem eu sou_

_Sant... _

_Sant..._

_Por que você não pode ver,_

_O que você está fazendo comigo?_

A morena fechou os olhos com força, como se lembrasse de uma época distante.

_Eu vi você cantando naquele palco_

_Parecendo um anjo, e tudo que eu faço é rezar_

_Que talvez, um dia você ouça a minha música e_

_Entenda que, todo esse tempo,_

_Há algo mais que eu estou tentando dizer_

_Quando eu digo..._

O público a acompanhou no refrão e Jane sorriu ao ver todos na mesa do New Directions cantando para uma Santana extremamente envergonhada.

_Sant... _

_Sant..._

_Por que você não pode ver, o que você está fazendo comigo?_

_O que você está fazendo comigo?_

_Sant (ah, e eu digo)_

_Sant (ah, e eu digo)_

_Por que você não pode ver, o que você está fazendo comigo_

_O que você está fazendo comigo..._

O público todo riu da tentativa da vocalista de fazer uma serenata para uma latina envergonhada. Cooper fez um sinal para Blaine que riu, e logo em seguida soltou no microfone.

"Agora vou chamar a minha colega de New Directions, Santana Lopez!" disse Blaine, Santana se levantou rindo, sussurrou para os três a música, Cooper e Blaine riram da escolha e Jane ficou séria.

"Essa aqui é para uma pessoa que sabe muito bem que é para ela" brincou Santana no microfone.

_Ei, Insensível_

_Tem o estilo da mãe_

_Mas é uma criança para mim_

_Tão insensível_

_Acha que está onde devia_

_Mas será que está_

_No lugar certo?_

_Você está me contagiando_

_Exaurida_

Ela se virou de costas para o público e cantou para Jane que riu.

_Minha, minha garotinha triste_

_Estou pensando em você_

_Minha, minha garotinha triste_

_Você ficou tão insensível_

_E fui eu quem a deixou assim_

E voltou a olhar para o público, Quinn vibrava junto com Rachel e Brittany. Todos os membros do New Directions mais o Sr. Schuester e a Sra. Pillsbury cantavam a música com vontade.

_Ei, Insensível_

_Num estado deplorável_

_Ser aquilo que amei e odiei_

_E talvez viaje para o outro lado que imaginamos_

_Vamos escorregar_

_Em luvas de veludo_

_E ficaremos insensíveis_

No refrão, quase todo o público vibrava.

_Minha, minha garotinha triste_

_Estou pensando em você_

_Minha, minha garotinha triste_

_Fiquei tão insensível_

_Que estou com medo de você_

_Você é tão complicada_

_Para mim já chega_

_Mas o exagero é tamanho_

_Que amor e ódio_

_Não resolveriam_

_Ame-me insensível!_

_Ei, Insensível_

_Não há senão se estamos_

_Juntos ao ar livre se tudo o que vê_

_É obscuro_

_E êxtase é o que_

_Você prefere_

Ela voltou a olhar para a baterista que cantava junto com ela.

_Minha garotinha triste_

_Estou falando de você_

_Minha garotinha triste_

_Estou pensando em você_

_Minha garotinha triste_

_Baby_

_Você ficou tão insensível_

_Baby_

_Você ficou tão insensível_

_Porque fui eu quem a deixou assim_

Todos aplaudiram Santana que agradeceu ao publico e voltou para a mesa.

"Esses são os meu amigos Sebastian e Jesse. E eles vão cantar uma música que eu gosto muito." disse Jane no microfone da bateria. Os meninos se posicionaram e eles ouviram a percussão que Sebastian fazia no teclado.

[Sebastian]

_Ele veste seu coração seguramente em sua mochila_

_Sua mochila é tudo o que ele sabe_

[Jesse]

_Derrubado por estranhos que espreitadas podem aleijar_

_O coração e devorar a alma_

[Sebastian, Jesse e Jane]

_Totalmente sozinho ele se torna uma pedra_

_Enquanto prende a respiração até a morte_

_Aterrizado com o que está dentro para salvar sua vida_

_Ele rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

[Sebastian]

_Sozinho_

[Jesse]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

[Jane]

_Apenas continue trabalhando, continue trabalhando, eu estou aterrorizado_

[Jesse]

_Fora de si_

_Empurra ele sussurrando:_

[Sebastian e Jesse]

_"deve estar fora de si"_

[Sebastian]

_Desilusões do meio-dia estão empurrando isto_

_Fora de si_

_Fazendo ele fora de si (fora de si hehehehe)_

[Sebastian, Jesse e Jane]

_Totalmente sozinho ele se torna uma pedra_

_Enquanto prende a respiração até a morte_

_Aterrizado com o que está dentro para salvar sua vida_

_Ele rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

[Sebastian]

_Sozinho_

[Jesse]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

[Sebastian]

_Sozinho_

[Jesse]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

[Sebastian]

_Sozinho_

[Jesse]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

Eles fizeram a parte instrumental com perfeição.

[Jane]

_Tudo o que ele sabe_

_Se ele não consegue aliviar, então vai crescendo_

_E então isso continua_

_Ele rasteja como uma minhoca_

_Rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

[Jesse]

_Fora de si_

_Empurra ele sussurrando: "deve estar fora de si"_

[Sebastian, Jesse e Jane]

_Totalmente sozinho ele se torna uma pedra_

_Enquanto prende a respiração até a morte_

_Aterrizado com o que está dentro para salvar sua vida_

_Ele rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

[Jesse]

_Totalmente sozinho ele está_

_Prendendo a respiração até morrer_

[Sebastian]

_Prendendo a respiração até morrer_

[Jesse]

_Aterrorizado para_

_Salvar sua vida_

_Ele rasteja como uma minhoca_

[Jane]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca_

[Sebastian e Jesse]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca_

[Jane]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca_

[Sebastian e Jesse]

_De um pássaro_

[Sebastian, Jesse e Jane]

_Rasteja como uma minhoca_

_Rasteja como uma minhoca_

_Rasteja como uma minhoca de um pássaro_

Novamente, todos trocaram de lugar nos instrumentos e os dois irmãos mais velhos desceram indo para as respectivas mesas para ver a apresentação. Jesse sentou no piano, enquanto o Sebastian pegava o violão, Jane ficou no centro do palco e agora ocupa a principal atenção.

_Eu o deixei cair, meu coração,_

_E como ele caiu você se ergueu para reivindicá-lo._

_Estava escuro e eu estava acabada,_

_Até que você beijou meus lábios e você me salvou._

_Minhas mãos eram fortes, mas meus joelhos eram muito fracos,_

_Para estar em seus braços sem cair aos seus pés._

_Mas tem um lado seu que eu nunca conheci, eu nunca conheci._

_Todas as coisas que você diria elas nunca seriam verdades, nunca é verdade,_

_E os jogos que você jogaria, você sempre ganharia, sempre ganharia._

A garota não teve piedade e olhou para Santana que chorava levemente.

_Mas eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_A assisti cair enquanto tocava seu rosto,_

_Bem, ela queimou enquanto eu chorava,_

_Porque eu a ouvi gritando seu nome, seu nome!_

_Com você eu poderia ficar lá,_

Fechou os olhos e sorriu, como se tivesse uma lembrança muito boa na mente.

_Fecho meus olhos, sinto você aqui para sempre,_

_Você e eu juntos, nada é melhor!_

_Porque tem um lado seu que eu nunca conheci, eu nunca conheci._

_Todas as coisas que você diria elas nunca seriam verdades, nunca é verdade,_

_E os jogos que você jogaria, você sempre ganharia, sempre ganharia._

_Mas eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_A assisti cair enquanto tocava seu rosto,_

_Bem, ela queimou enquanto eu chorava,_

_Porque eu a ouvi gritando seu nome, seu nome!_

Ela cantava com tanta emoção, que algumas pessoas que nem conheciam as duas, choravam.

_Eu ateei fogo a chuva_

_E eu nos joguei nas chamas,_

_Bem, eu senti algo morrer_

_Porque eu sabia que aquela era a última vez, a última vez!_

_Às vezes eu acordo perto da porta,_

_E ouvi você chamar, devia estar esperando por você_

_Mesmo que, quando já estamos acabados_

_Eu não posso evitar de procurar por você_

[Jane, Jesse e Sebastian]

_Mas eu ateei fogo à chuva,_

_A assisti cair enquanto tocava seu rosto,_

_Bem, ela queimou enquanto eu chorava,_

_Porque eu a ouvi gritando seu nome, seu nome!_

[Jane]

_Eu ateei fogo a chuva_

_E eu nos joguei nas chamas,_

_Bem, eu senti algo morrer_

_Porque eu sabia que aquela era a última vez, a_

_Oh, não,_

_Deixe queimar, oh_

_Deixa queimar,_

_Deixe queimar!_

Jane respirou fundo sobre fortes aplausos, Santana estava virando o que parecia ser whisky. "Essa aqui eu escrevi a algum tempo já. Eu estava em um relacionamento meio sem pé nem cabeça, e eu acho mais legal o meu irmão Blaine cantando, porém ele é chato e me forçou então... Essa se chama Human (Humano)." Ela pegou o violão e começou uma batida parecida com reggae, os dois rapazes que estavam no palco sorriram e desceram, ela começou a cantar.

_Eu me sinto como um perdedor, eu sinto que eu perdi._

_Eu me sinto como eu não tenho certeza se eu sinto alguma coisa._

_Mas acredite, eu não estou desamparado, eu só preciso de alguém para amar._

_Então a minha situação é dura, mas isso só me faz um ser humano idiota, como você._

Ela olhava para Quinn que ria com Rachel sentada no seu colo.

_Eu me sinto como um short top, junto à terceira base._

_Eu posso apenas te ajudar, mas eu ainda não gosto da sua cara._

_Mas acredite, eu não sou hostil, eu só quero ouvir você rir._

_Quando eu sou sarcástico assim, isso só me faz um ser humano idiota, como você._

Com os olhos fechados, ela cantou com um pouco de raiva.

_Por que tenho essa necessidade incrível de se levantar e dizer, por favor, prestem atenção?_

_É a última coisa que eu preciso pra ser visto, se bem que essa não é minha intenção._

_Eu me sinto como um artista, cuja perdeu seu toque._

_Ele gosta de si mesmo em sua arte, mas não muito dela._

_Mas acredite, eu tenho alguma coisa, eu só não sei como dizer_

_Que eu estou bem com o caminho, com a maneira que eu me movo,_

_Mas isso só me faz um ser humano idiota,_

Blaine e Cooper já entravam no palco.

_Isso só me faz,_

_Isso me faz um ser humano, como você._

Eles começaram a tocar a outra música logo em seguida, Blaine e Cooper começaram a tocar o violão, Jane deixou o próprio violão e pegou o microfone e se levantou, enquanto ela cantava ela tirava o banquinho da frente do palco.

_Eu estarei lá, sempre esperando_

_Esperando que você me deixe entrar_

_Onde o fogo queima em uma cidade de anjos_

Ela se virou para o público, viu Santana e começou a cantar olhando diretamente para ela.

_Bem como o rio corre diretamente para o mar_

_Eu sou o único destinado para você e você para mim_

A latina sorriu para a cantora, que abriu um largo sorriso.

_O que você quiser_

_O que você precisar_

_O que for necessário_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_

_E enquanto você dorme, de olho na janela_

_Eu estou vendo você sonhar_

_Bem você está sonhando comigo?_

E com um pouco de raiva ela começou a cantar com os irmãos de backvocal.

[Jane, Blaine e Cooper]

_Yeah, então porque você não consegue ver_

_Você é tudo que importa!_

_Você sabe que se essa Terra rachar_

_Eu serei seu chão firme_

_Yeah, eu estarei lá para pegar você_

_Quando você cair_

[Jane (Blaine e Cooper)]

_O que você quiser (O que você quiser)_

_O que você precisar (O que você precisar)_

_O que for necessário_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_

_Se eu tiver que rastejar_

_Ficar de joelhos_

_O que for necessário,_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_

Ela pulou do palco arrancando uma estrela da decoração no teto e caminhou até Santana que riu.

_Oh, eu pegaria as estrelas_

_Diretamente do céu para você_

_Eu acabaria o mundo_

_Daria a você o sol, a lua_

Quando ela já estava perto da latina, ela parou e cantou a olhando.

_Por toda a eternidade_

_Para sempre amando você_

Ela deu de ombros na frente da garota que sorriu.

_O que você precisar_

_O que for necessário,_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_

_Se eu tiver que rastejar_

Ela ficou de joelhos na frente de Santana a fazendo corar.

_Ficar de joelhos_

_O que for necessário_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_

Jane entregou a estrela para a latina que sorriu.

_O que você quiser_

_O que você precisar_

_O que for necessário,_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa..._

Todo mundo bateu palmas quando a latina a fez se levantar e abraçou em seguida.

"Agora vamos animar um pouco o ambiente?" brincou Jane vendo que tinha causado um certo mal estar para Santana. Ela caminhou de volta para o palco e pegou a guitarra, Blaine também pegou uma e Cooper acompanhou agora na bateria. Eles começaram a tocar Almost da banda Bowling For Soup fazendo todos se animarem, a voz de Jane combinou de um jeito estranho com a música e todos na mesa brincavam.

_Eu quase fiquei bêbado na escola aos 14 anos_

Jane olhou significadamente para Quinn que sorriu.

_Onde eu quase fiquei com a rainha do baile_

_Que quase virou a Miss Texas._

_Mas perdeu para uma vadia com peitos muito maiores_

_Eu quase desisti de me mudar para Los Angeles_

_Onde eu quase fiquei famoso por quase um dia_

"Eu te amo" sussurrou Quinn no ouvido de Rachel quando ela começou a cantar a música.

"Eu também" respondeu a diva olhando para a loira, ela inverteu a posição na cadeira se sentando de frente e beijou Quinn.

_E eu quase tive você_

_Mas eu suponho que isso não conta_

_Quase tive você_

_E eu nem mesmo sabia disso_

_Você me deixou supondo e agora eu acho que_

_Passo o meu tempo sentindo sua falta._

_Eu quase desejo que você tivesse me amado também_

"Rachel por favor dá para parar com isso?" perguntou Santana com a voz debochada quando as duas já estavam quase fazendo uma besteira. Rachel se afastou um pouco da namorada e olhou para a latina.

"Porque você não sobe naquele palco e a beija logo? Assim você deixa nós duas em paz"

"Você duvida que eu vá é isso?" questionou a outra com a voz irritada.

"Duvido." respondeu Rachel rindo.

"Olhe e aprenda Anã"

_Você me deixou supondo e agora sou destinado_

_A passar meu tempo sentindo sua falta._

_E eu quase tive você._

_Eu quase quis que você tivesse me amado também_

Ela se levantou e subiu no palco assim que acabou a música, Jane virou para falar algo para ela, mas Santana foi mais rápida e a beijou. Todos do New Directions gritaram de aprovação, assim como boa parte do público que já tinha percebido os olhares da vocalista para a latina. Quando elas pararam de se beijar Jane ia falar algo para ela, porém Santana a cortou.

"Foi só porque o anão duvidou" e saiu do palco.

Jane sorriu, falou algo para os dois irmãos e sorriu para o microfone.

"Agora você me deu inspiração o suficiente para cantar essa música, Satan" brincou ela. Ela começou com a guitarra solo e Blaine começou a base.

_Tudo bem se eu falar com você hoje?_

_Já faz uma semana que você está aborrecida_

_Mas nada do que eu disse te fez olhar para cima, ou fazê-la rir_

_Há algo que eu possa fazer?_

_Qualquer coisa para te mostrar_

_Você é uma vadia._

_mas eu te amo de qualquer jeito_

_Oh, você não pode cantar_

_Mas ainda pode me colocar pra dormir_

_Baby,_

_Você é uma vadia_

[Blaine e Cooper]

_Hey Hey_

_Hey Hey_

[Jane]

_Você me deixa doente_

_Mas isso nunca vai embora_

Santana riu alto, acompanhada por Rachel, Quinn e Brittany. Jane se sentiu melhor e cantava rindo.

_Então você me diz que não há mais nada a dizer_

_Eu dirijo, você olha pela janela_

_Então você diz na minha cara para eu crescer_

_Eu gostaria que você crescesse_

_Eu mal posso esperar até você dormir_

_Eu me pergunto se você sabe isso_

Jane sorriu feliz e cantava junto com a latina.

_Você é uma vadia_

_mas eu te amo de qualquer jeito_

_Oh, você não pode cantar_

_Mas ainda pode me colocar pra dormir_

_Baby,_

_Você é uma vadia_

[Blaine e Cooper]

_Hey Hey_

_Hey Hey_

[Jane]

_Você me deixa doente_

_Mas isso nunca vai embora_

Jane ria no palco olhando para a latina. Por dentro, Jane se sentia a pessoa mais abençoada do mundo apenas pelo sorriso dela ser direcionado a ela.

[Jane]

_Você é uma vadia_

_mas eu te amo de qualquer jeito_

_Oh, você não pode cantar_

_Mas ainda pode me colocar pra dormir_

_Baby,_

_Você é uma vadia_

[Blaine e Cooper]

_Hey Hey_

_Hey Hey_

[Jane]

_Você me deixa doente_

_Mas isso nunca vai embora_

_Você é uma vadia mas eu te amo de qualquer jeito_

_Então porque você não... Fica?_

"Hein? Porque você não fica aqui no palco?" perguntou Jane, Santana gargalhou e caminhou até o palco.

"Vamos lá, tem mais duas pessoas do New Directions que eu sei que você quer chamar" disse a latina no microfone quando chegou tomando o de Blaine.

"Na verdade três, Rach, Q e Puck, venham para cá também!" chamou Jane fazendo os três se entreolharem, o restante do New Directions praticamente empurrou eles que subiram.

"Só não vale cantar musical viu Rach?" brincou Santana rindo. A diva deu um leve tapa em seu braço.

Cooper foi para o baixo, Jane para a bateria, Puck pegou a outra guitarra, Blaine sorria para as três meninas que agora eram as vocalistas.

[Rachel]

_Com uma pintada de rock e uma dose do roll_

_Eu posso esquenta-lo se você começar frio_

_Eu posso te animar quando você estiver triste_

_Posso despedaçar sua cabeça sobre essa cidade_

_Você me deu a resposta_

_Agora eu comecei a resposta, oh yeah_

Era estranho ver Rachel cantando rock. Porém a voz dela era incrível.

[Rachel, Quinn e Santana]

_Pois somos as rainhas do barulho_

_Venham e peguem isso meninos_

_Rainhas do barulho_

_Não apenas um de seus brinquedos_

_Rainhas do barulho_

Santana olhou significadamente para Jane na bateria enquanto cantava a próxima parte.

[Santana e Quinn]

_Eu lembro de você em nosso segundo show_

_Você estava se segurando, não deixava levar_

_Eu apostei que você será sempre assim_

_Sempre que você nos vê começar jogar_

[Santana]

_Você me deu a resposta_

[Santana e Quinn]

_Agora eu comecei a resposta, oh yeah_

[Rachel, Quinn e Santana]

_Pois somos as rainhas do ruído_

_Venham e peguem isso meninos_

_Rainhas do ruído_

_Não apenas um de seus brinquedos_

_Rainhas do barulho_

Quando acabaram Rachel soltou o que todos queriam "Agora vamos ver as senhoritas Jane e Santana fazendo um dueto!" Jane e Santana se olharam com uma mistura de medo e desejo. Ficaram discutindo um tempo o que iam cantar, falaram para os meninos que se acomodaram nos instrumentos e começaram, agora com Cooper na bateria. O publico vibrou com a escolha, e todos cantavam em coro no fundo.

[Jane]

_Vejo a pedra atirada em seus olhos_

_Vejo o aborrecimento entrelaçado em seu rosto_

_Eu espero por você_

_Golpe de mão e desvio de destino_

_Ela me faz esperar em uma cama de espinhos_

_E eu espero... sem você_

Todos acompanharam no refrão, ambas sorriam para o público.

[Jane e Santana]

_Com ou sem você_

_Com ou sem você_

Jane fez um gesto com a mão para a latina cantar os próximos versos.

[Santana]

_Através da tempestade alcançamos a praia_

_Você se entrega por inteiro, mas eu quero mais_

_E eu estou esperando por você_

[Jane e Santana]

_Com ou sem você_

_Com ou sem você_

A morena virou para a latina e cantou com os olhos marejados.

[Jane]

_Não posso viver_

_Com ou sem você_

[Santana]

_E você se entrega_

[Jane]

_E você se entrega_

[Santana]

_E você_

[Jane]

_E você_

[Jane e Santana]

_E você se entrega_

[Jane]

_Minhas mãos estão atadas, meu corpo ferido_

_E ela tem a mim_

_Nada a ganhar_

_E nada mais a perder_

[Santana]

_E você se entrega_

[Jane]

_E você se entrega_

[Santana]

_E você_

[Jane]

_E você_

[Jane e Santana]

_E você se entrega_

[Jane e Santana]

_Com ou sem você_

_Com ou sem você_

[Jane]

_Não posso viver_

_Com ou sem você_

O publico ficou tenso com o final, pois as duas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos se olhando. Jane pegou na mão de Santana com a mão tremula. Ela sabia que era agora.

[Jane e Santana]

_Com ou sem você_

_Com ou sem você_

[Jane]

_Não posso viver_

_Com ou sem você_

Jane abaixou o microfone e perguntou para a latina baixo "E agora... É com ou sem você?"

Santana respirou fundo e sussurrou "Com..."

Não deu tempo de ninguém falar mais nada, Jane a puxou e a beijou sobre forte aplausos.


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: Não vou nem dizer nada sobre os comentários, exceto: Sinto falta deles por aqui... O capitulo está pequeno, eu sei, porém ele é importantissimo!**

**Sobre Glee: O que foi a Quinn em pé e roubando a coroa para a Rachel? Espero que a Rach descubra que foi ela... =)**

_Ainda no sábado..._

**TRIC **

Jane abraçava Santana por trás, assim como Quinn abraçava Rachel, as quatro estavam encostadas no balcão do bar conversando quando Puck chamou Jane, Quinn e Rachel para acompanhá-las em uma música. Blaine chegou junto com o Kurt e ficaram do lado da latina.

"Que bom que você e a Jane voltaram às boas..." disse Kurt sorrindo para a morena que tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

"É... Nem sei como, mas a gente já se acertou. Não tem como eu ficar longe dela..." suspirou Santana quando pegou o seu copo de cerveja e deu um gole.

"E o pior é que tudo começou com uma aposta nossa..." brincou Blaine rindo, Kurt começou a fazer sinais desesperados para o namorado parar o que dizia. "Ainda bem que ela não me cobrou, se não, eu ia ter que ser Titans..." e parou abruptamente quando o copo que Santana segurava se quebrou no chão.

"POR CAUSA DO QUE?" gritou a latina agora extremamente irritada.

"Nada, nada... Eu estou falando best..." mas foi interrompido pela mão da menina em sua gola o puxando perto, Blaine, com medo, disse rapidamente "A gente apostou que Jane ficaria com você no começo do ano letivo, ela ganhou e eu ia ter que ser jogador do McKinley, mas ela não me cobrou o que me alivia bastante."

"Foda-se que ela não te cobrou!" resmungou Santana, sendo acompanhada pelo fim da música. "Eu não acredito!" e caminhou em direção a Jane que estava indo encontrar com eles.

"FILHA DA PUTA!" gritou a latina e dando um tapa certeiro na cara de Jane em seguida, o que a fez olhar horrizada para a outra "EU SOU SÓ UMA APOSTA PARA VOCÊ É?" e virou de costas para a garota saindo correndo da TRIC. Jane parecia finalmente ter percebido o que tinha acontecido e caminhou lentamente até o irmão, que se encolheu.

"Você falou para ela não é?" falou a garota com a voz fria.

"Jane, desculpa foi sem querer..." começou o rapaz, sendo cortado pela mão da irmã que levantou em sinal para ele parar.

"Deixa para lá. Fala para o Cooper que eu o vejo no ensaio amanhã." Concluiu a garota se virando e correndo para a saída.

"Eu fiz merda não fiz?" perguntou Blaine ainda encolhido.

"Fez amor, fez sim..." sussurrou Kurt vendo o olhar inquisitivo de Quinn e Rachel.

-X-

Santana dirigia rapido em direção a sua casa quando uma forte chuva caiu em Lima, ela diminuiu a velocidade por conta da pista molhada, demorando um pouco para chegar ao seu destino. Quando ela chegou, viu uma moto estacionada do outro lado da rua e estacionou o carro na calçada e a observou por um tempo, batendo a cabeça de leve no encosto do banco e suspirou cansada. Desligou o carro e saiu debaixo da forte chuva caminhando de cabeça baixa e viu Jane sentada meio encolhida na porta. A latina parou de andar e olhou para a morena completamente encharcada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Santana tentando manter a voz calma.

"Eu... Eu preciso falar com você." respondeu Jane se levantando. "Nós duas erramos Sant, mas podemos passar por isso, hoje foi a prova disso."

"Não é tão fácil falar Jane." retrucou a latina com a voz tremendo "Olha, volta amanhã porque eu estou morrendo de frio e..."

E ela ia continuar, mas Jane foi mais rápida e tirou a própria jaqueta e colocou em Santana que levantou os seus olhos negros, encontrando com os castanhos da morena.

"Por favor, Sant" pediu Jane com o rosto a centímetros da latina e passando a mão em seus braços para aquecê-la. "Eu te amo, isso não é suficiente?"

Santana respirou fundo, foi a jaqueta que a aqueceu ou foram as palavras dela?

"Por que você faz isso?"

"Porque nós duas somos cabeças duras e eu devo baixar a guarda" explicou Jane meio que sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo tirando o cabelo molhado do seu rosto "Pelo menos dessa vez." completou sorrindo mais ainda.

"Como você consegue?"

"Consigo o que?"

"Fazer eu me sentir um lixo?" perguntou a latina abaixando a cabeça.

"Você não é um lixo Sant. Você é a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi..." começou Jane levantando o queixo da outra a forçando a olhar nos olhos. "Você é guerreira, briguenta, mas ao mesmo tempo você é frágil e a pessoa mais preocupada com os outros que eu conheço. Você só tem que deixar os outros verem isso. Eu vi Sant, e juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, apenas te ver com os seus amigos, comigo... Deus Santana, você não faz idéia o quanto eu me sinto mal por ter feito aquilo com você."

"Eu não acredito que para você eu fui só uma aposta..."

"Você acha que se você fosse só uma aposta eu estaria aqui? Por favor, Santana! Eu confesso que no começo eu a via assim, mas agora... Agora é completamente diferente."

"Quando você saiu do McKinley eu percebi que Brittany era apenas a minha melhor amiga. E que eu só procurava você e essa estúpida moto no estacionamento" disse Santana apontando para a moto com o rosto emburrado "Eu sinto falta de você e suas brigas com Azimio, da sua incrível habilidade de fazer o anão se sentir inseguro. Eu sinto falta de como você tratava a Quinn e me fazia morrer de ciúme. Eu quero tanto passar por cima disso, mas eu não posso Jane. Não dá. Não agora."

Jane a olhou triste, o sorriso de desfazendo do rosto. A morena com a expressão de derrota saiu de perto da latina e caminhou até a moto. Ela pegou o capacete e olhou para o céu.

"Posso te dar uma dica para a segunda parte dos Nacionais?" perguntou ainda olhando para o céu, fazendo a latina a olhar confusa, porém acenando com a cabeça em concordância. "_A coisa mais importante que se pode aprender, é simplesmente amar e em troca amado ser_" declarou Jane, ela olhou para Santana que ainda a observava. "Eu te amo, e irei esperar até você me amar de volta. Mesmo que eu me sinta um pouco desapontada ao ouvir isso depois do seu Com."

O ronco da moto foi o suficiente para a Santana começar a chorar.

"JANE!" gritou ela quando a moto já estava saindo, ela correu e tirou o capacete da morena que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas "Eu te amo, e sempre irei te amar. Só que ainda não ok?"

Jane pegou na mão de Santana e sentiu o calor que acompanhou o gesto. Apertou levemente e a soltou. Ela ergueu o olhar e foi surpreendida por um beijo da latina, a mesma sensação acolhedora de sempre invadiu o seu peito. "Eu vou esperar" confirmou Jane com um olhar estranho pegando o capacete e arrancando com a moto em seguida, deixando a outra parada a observando.

-X-

_Segunda-Feira..._

**Auditório do McKinley**

O ensaio finalmente havia chego ao fim, todos os membros do New Directions sorriam satisfeitos. Era com certeza, a melhor apresentação deles de todos os tempos, isso eles tinham certeza.

"Ok pessoal, acabei de receber um e-mail da organização dos Nacionais" começou o Sr. Schue com o rosto cansado. "Existe um problema, eles estão exigindo uma música de pelo menos dez anos, o que a gente já está fazendo – eu conferi três vezes – porém é necessário que pelo menos um membro toque um instrumento durante a apresentação."

"Isso é fácil, o Finn pode tocar bateria no We're Not Gonna Take It" falou Artie "E eu toco guitarra..."

"Eu acho isso muito fácil" disse Sue Sylvester entrando no auditório "E é monótono ser apenas bateria e guitarra, apesar de que o último se for bem feito pode agradar."

"Eu toco Sax" acrescentou Natasha na conversa "Desde que eu tinha 13 anos, e eu sei tocar uma música com perfeição, o que combina com a outra regra necessária"

Sr. Schue suspirou aliviado "Ok, Natasha você vem comigo para vermos como podemos adaptar a canção"

-X-

_Duas semanas depois..._

_Quinta-Feira._

**Auditório de Carmel High School**

Jane e um rapaz terminavam a canção sorrindo satisfeitos. Aquele era o último ensaio antes da viagem para Chicago, aonde iriam ocorrer às nacionais, os ensaios de 24 horas ainda estavam ocorrendo, porém finalmente haviam terminado a coreografia inteira e com perfeição pela 10ª vez.

"Ok, vamos encerrar por aqui. Se preparem! Amanhã as 06h00 sai o nosso vôo, ou seja, todos aqui as 5h00!" falou Cooper da mesa dele com Jesse ao seu lado sorrindo.

Jane caminhou até o irmão ainda com a roupa da última apresentação. "O que acha Coop?"

"Você está perfeita Jan" respondeu o rapaz sorrindo "Não precisa corrigir mais movimento nenhum... Aqueles dois anos te fizeram bem hein?"

"Eu estava em uma clinica Coop. Como isso pode fazer bem a alguém?" perguntou a garota levemente irritada "Quer saber, fez bem por um único motivo: Agora eu sou uma artista completa."

"Isso é verdade. Em minha opinião, você deixa Rachel Berry parecendo uma iniciante. Na verdade, isso chega a ser assustador" brincou Jesse.

"Você tem certeza que quer cantar a sua música?" perguntou o irmão mais velho com o rosto sério.

"Sim, é o melhor que posso fazer por ela, na verdade, por elas"

"Com licença" pediu Sebastian aparecendo pela porta. "Jane, posso falar com você?"

"Claro, vou trocar de roupa e já te encontro" concordou a menina e foi para o camarim.

-X-

Ambos caminhavam em direção a saída, Jane subiu na moto e olhou para Sebastian.

"Eu consegui o que você me pediu" explicou o rapaz. "Acontece que talvez você não vá gostar do que está aqui"

"E o que está ai dentro Sebastian que eu não saiba? A Carmen não morreu de câncer e eu sei disso" retrucou Jane irritada.

"Bom, você sabia que são dois, e não apenas um?"

"O QUE?" gritou a menina

"Eu descobri quem foi que fez aquilo, porém eu preciso que você seja racional e não vá fazer merda." explicou Sebastian

"Smythe não enrola!"

"Está aqui" estendeu um envelope para a Jane que o pegou rapidamente. "Você ainda vai precisar da outra coisa?"

"Óbvio!"

"Droga Jane, eu não..."

"Cala a boca Smythe! Eu já te falei para não se importar com isso. Eu cuido disso."

"Tanto faz Anderson." resmungou Sebastian caminhando e entrou em seu carro.

"Ou melhor, a Effy cuida disso" acrescentou sorrindo maliciosa a menina colocando o capacete.

**N/A: Ok, próximo capitulo: NACIONAIS! Espero que gostem... E que comentem, só para não perder o costume! =D**


	24. Chapter 24

Nacionais – 1ª Parte

_Sexta-Feira - Manhã_

_Chicago._

Hotel Hampton Inn Majestic

"Quem foi que teve a ideia brilhante da gente dividir o apartamento com a Brittany e a Santana?" reclamou Rachel assim que viu as duas se conversando na outra cama Queen do quarto.

"Eu também não faço a menor ideia..." respondeu Santana rindo "Só por favor, geme baixo Berry..."

Quinn e Rachel coraram rapidamente.

"Ai Meu Deus! Eu não acredito nisso!" gritou Santana gargalhando em seguida "Vocês duas ainda não fizeram nada?"

"Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta Santana" resmungou Quinn jogando a bolsa dela na cama dela e de Rachel.

"Sério gente, porque vocês não pediram para trocar?" perguntou Rachel "Quero dizer, não é estranho? Vocês já foram algo parecido a namoradas, ai a Brittany ta meio que namorando com o Artie, e se ele ficar sabendo não vai ficar bravo? E se a Jane ficar sabendo Santana, digo, vocês não estão namorando, mas tenho certeza que ela ia ficar brava se soubesse que você está dividindo a cama com a Britt..."

"CALA A BOCA BERRY POR DEUS!" interrompeu Santana rindo "Fazia um ano que você não soltava esses monólogos!"

"Um ano que você não escutava né?" brincou Quinn tomando um soco leve no ombro da namorada. "Eu amo seus monólogos amor, você sabe disso..."

"Eu sei..." respondeu Rachel bicando os lábios da loira.

"Deus, eu acho que realmente vou trocar de quarto..." brincou Santana rindo "Se bem que o outro também está lotado..."

"Quem está no outro?"

"Sugar, Mercedes, Natasha e Tina" respondeu Rachel rapidamente

"Oh deus... Vou ficar por aqui mesmo, ninguém merece a voz da Sugar" falou Santana

"Ah qual é... Não é tão irritante assim" defendeu Brittany "Se vocês quiserem eu troco com a Mercedes, a Tina ou com a Natasha"

"Não Britts, pode ficar" cortou Santana "Vocês duas" chamou a atenção de Rachel e Quinn que sorriam apaixonadas "Se quiserem ficar sozinhas avisem, a gente se aperta com as meninas ok?"

Quinn corou fortemente, Rachel sorriu e falou "Então hoje a noite vocês dormem com elas" fazendo a namorada corar mais ainda.

"Beleza Hobbit" sorriu Santana "Vamos Britts, vamos deixar nossas coisas no quarto das meninas"

E as duas saíram, Quinn sorriu para Rachel.

"Tem certeza Rach? Se você quiser eu espero até chegarmos a Nova York conforme o plano original..." questionou Quinn abraçando a cintura da namorada que colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Absoluta Fabray, hoje você não me escapa" disse Rachel com um sorriso malicioso antes de beijar a namorada.

-X-

_À noite _

**Auditório das Nacionais.**

O New Directions tinha sentado em suas cadeiras, já haviam assistido 24 corais durante aquele dia, o Vocal Adrenaline de Jane e Cooper iam encerrar a noite, no dia seguinte, era a vez deles encerrarem a competição. Os outros grupos não preocupavam nenhum pouco, muitos não entenderam as regras e faziam músicas atuais, sendo que só valia na segunda parte dos Nacionais.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, sentaram na fila da frente de Quinn, Rachel e Puck, o restante do grupo ao lado dos últimos três. As luzes piscaram indicando que ia começar a apresentação. Quando começou o violino, Blaine ficou boquiaberto.

"Eu não acredito nisso!"

"O que foi?" perguntou Santana com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"É a música da Carmen!" respondeu o rapaz já com lágrimas no rosto. Jane saiu por trás do público pela porta do meio, ela estava com um vestido preto extremamente fino.

_Querida, querida, não tem problema_

_De mentir para si mesma por que seu licor é o melhor da prateleira_

_É honestamente alarmante a quão charmosa ela pode ser_

_Enganando a todos, dizendo o quanto ela está se divertindo_

Ela caminhou em direção ao palco enquanto as meninas do Vocal Adrenaline, com vestidos mais curtos e ainda pretos, saiam pelas outras duas saídas e a acompanhavam.

_**[Garotas do Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Ela diz "Você não quer ser igual a mim_

_Não quer ver todas as coisas que eu vi"_

_**[Jane]**_

_Estou morrendo, estou morrendo_

_**[Garotas do Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Ela diz "Você não quer ficar desse jeito_

_Famosa e burra tão cedo"_

_**[Jane]**_

_Mentindo, estou mentindo_

Os meninos apareceram no palco, todos estavam de ternos pretos com uma gravata azul marinho, enquanto todas as meninas se encaminhavam para o palco.

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Os garotos, as garotas, todos gostam de Carmen_

_**[Jane]**_

_Ela os dá calafrios, pisca seus olhos desenhados_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Ela ri como Deus, sua mente é como um diamante_

_**[Jane]**_

_Mentiras afinadas, ela ainda está brilhando_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Como relâmpago, luz, como relâmpago_

Jane e as meninas já chegavam ao palco, a vocalista principal parou no meio do palco enquanto todas faziam a coreografia em perfeita sincronia.

_**[Jane]**_

_Carmen, Carmen, acordada até de manhã_

_Apenas 17 anos, mas anda nas ruas com tanta maldade_

_É honestamente alarmante o quão desarmante você pode ser_

_Comendo sorvete suave, rainha da Coney Island_

_**[Garotas Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Ela diz "Você não quer ser igual a mim_

_Procurando diversão, ficando chapada de graça"_

_**[Jane]**_

_Estou morrendo, estou morrendo_

_**[Garotas Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Ela diz "Você não quer ficar desse jeito_

_Andando nas ruas de noite, e sendo uma estrela de dia"_

_**[Jane]**_

_É cansativo, cansativo_

Blaine chorava, ele sabia muito bem o que Jane queria dizer com essa música, ele se virou e encontrou o olhar de Quinn, ela também estava aterrorizada.

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Os garotos, as garotas, todos gostam de Carmen_

_**[Jane]**_

_Ela os dá calafrios, pisca seus olhos desenhados_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Ela ri como Deus, sua mente é como um diamante_

_**[Jane]**_

_Mentiras afinadas, ela ainda está brilhando_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Como relâmpago, luz, como relâmpago_

Jane suavizou o rosto, a voz saia com perfeição. Todos perceberam as lágrimas no rosto da garota.

_**[Jane]**_

_Querida está toda arrumada, sem um lugar para ir_

_Essa é a pequena história da garota que você conhece_

_Dependendo da bondade de estranhos_

_Dando nós em pontas de cerejas, sorrindo, fazendo lembrancinhas_

_Coloque seu vestido vermelho, coloque seu batom_

_Cante a sua canção, canção, as câmeras estão ligadas_

_E você está viva de novo_

Todos repetiram o refrão, todos perceberam que a música tinha grande significado para a vocalista, Blaine parecia impressionado com a coragem da irmã de cantar a música. Ela caminhou em direção ao piano enquanto terminavam o refrão. Quando terminaram, todas as luzes do palco se apagaram deixando apenas iluminada Jane sentada no piano, a morena procurou Santana no público, facilmente a encontrou e cantou sorrindo levemente.

_**[Jane]**_

_Querida, querida, não tem problema_

_De mentir para si mesma por que seu licor é o melhor da prateleira_

O palco ficou totalmente escuro. O público vibrava encantado com a apresentação, violinos se fizeram presentes, arrepiando todos, o inicio da nova música parecia ser maior que o normal. Jane apareceu agora com uma roupa totalmente social, calça, camisa e colete branco e uma gravata azul bebê no centro do palco. Todos ficaram surpresos com a troca rápida – de no máximo meio minuto – do vestuário.

_**[Jane]**_

_Espaços vazios, por que estamos vivendo?_

_Lugares abandonados_

_Espero que saibamos a pontuação._

_Continue e continue, alguém sabe o quê nós estamos procurando..._

Jane olhou diretamente para Sebastian enquanto cantava os próximos versos, o rapaz entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer.

_Mais um herói, mais um crime estúpido._

_Detrás das cortinas, na pantomima._

_Segure a barra, alguém quer continuar com isso?_

O Vocal Adrenaline inteiro voltou com a mesma roupa que Jane, mas totalmente de azul, era no mínimo interessante o efeito de contraste com a vocalista principal.

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_O show deve continuar_

_O show deve continuar,_

_**[Jane]**_

_Dentro do meu coração está dilacerado_

_Minha maquiagem pode estar desfazendo_

_Mas meu sorriso continua_

Jane olhou para Santana, a latina tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_O que quer que aconteça, eu deixarei tudo acontecer_

_Outra dor no peito, outro romance fracassado_

_Continue e continue, alguém sabe por que estamos vivendo?_

_Acho que eu estou aprendendo_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_(Estou aprendendo aprendendo aprendendo)_

_**[Jane]**_

_Eu devo estar mais quente agora_

_Em breve estarei virando_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_(virando virando virando)_

_**[Jane]**_

_Ao redor da esquina agora_

_Lá fora o rompe o amanhecer_

_Mas lá dentro no escuro, estou sentindo dor para estar livre_

Rachel teve certeza que Jesse deve ter ficado com ciúme do vocal dela de Queen. Porque a voz dela estava mais parecida com a do Freddy Mercury do que a dele em Bohemian Rhapsody, apenas um pouco mais aguda.

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_O show deve continuar_

_O show deve continuar,_

_**[Jane]**_

_Sim sim_

_Ooh, dentro do meu coração está dilacerado_

_Minha maquiagem pode estar desfazendo_

_Mas meu sorriso continua_

Jane sorria, um rapaz começou a fazer o solo de guitarra enquanto ela caminhou até o meio do palco, enquanto cantava, ela fez um movimento com a mão e duas asas coloridas e imensas se desdobraram de suas costas em um rápido movimento, pareciam ser feitas de alta tecnologia pois elas batiam levemente. O público inteiro exclamou um "Oh" em coro.

_Minha alma está pintada como as asas das borboletas_

_Os contos de fada de ontem crescerão, mas nunca morrerão_

A garota começou a levitar do palco graças a um fio praticamente invisível, a imagem era impressionante, principalmente porque os outros membros fizeram um circulo embaixo dela.

_Eu posso voar meus amigos_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_O show deve continuar (continuar, continuar, continuar)_

_O show deve continuar (continuar, continuar, continuar)_

Jane com os olhos fechados continuou a cantar.

_Encararei com um sorriso amarelo_

_Eu nunca cederei_

E só neste momento o público percebeu que uma única lágrima caia de seu rosto.

_Continue, com o show_

Jane aterrizou calmamente enquanto todos os membros do coral ficaram muito próximos a ela. Conforme ela cantava a asa fechava a sua volta.

_Ooh, serei o protagonista, eu dizimarei_

_Eu tenho que achar a vontade para continuar_

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Com o show_

_Com o show_

Como se fosse um último grito de fúria ela cantou.

_**[Jane]**_

_O Show_

E a asa se fechou totalmente a sua volta, o restante do coral parecia um gigantesco coração pulsando a sua volta.

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_O show deve continuar_

_Continuar..._

E então eles pararam de 'pulsar' ao mesmo tempo em que acabava a música. As luzes foram apagadas e o piano começou quase junto a banda, a platéia ficou tensa, era uma música dificílima de ser reproduzida atrás da outra, mas pelo jeito, Vocal Adrenaline resolveu arriscar. E a introdução da música fora novamente bem aproveitado, a luz focou em um rapaz no meio dos outros membros do grupo, e todos estavam com roupas sociais totalmente pretas, como se fosse um velório, todos perceberam que era uma alusão ao final do clipe da música.

_Quando olho nos seus olhos_

_Eu posso ver um amor contido_

_Mas querida, quando te abraço_

_Você não sabe que sinto o mesmo?_

A coreografia simples era feita com perfeição, a batida era exatamente igual ao original enquanto o vocalista arrasava. Era como o Axl Rose nos bons tempos.

_Porque nada dura para sempre_

_E nós dois sabemos que os corações podem mudar_

_E é difícil segurar uma vela_

_Na chuva fria de novembro_

Nesse momento todos os dançarinos levantaram uma vela falsa criando uma bela imagem para o público.

_Nós estamos nessa busca há tanto, tanto tempo_

_Simplesmente tentando matar a dor, oh yeah_

_Mas amores sempre vêm e amores sempre vão_

_E ninguém está realmente certo de quem está deixando partir hoje_

_Indo embora_

A música era difícil, porém parecia tudo bem. Santana, Quinn, Rachel e Blaine procuravam Jane no meio deles, porém não conseguiam encontrá-la.

_Se eu pudesse pegar um tempo_

_Para deixar tudo certo_

_Eu poderia descansar a minha cabeça_

_Simplesmente sabendo que você foi minha_

_Totalmente minha_

_Então, se você quiser me amar_

_Então querida, não se contenha_

_Ou simplesmente vou terminar andando_

Todos os membros "desligaram" as velas.

_Na fria chuva de novembro_

Começou a "chover" no palco, todos os membros do Vocal Adrenaline enquanto cantavam, se abaixaram e pegaram guarda-chuvas e abriram, deixando o palco devagar pelas laterais.

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Você precisa de um tempo, só para você?_

_Você precisa de um tempo, sozinha?_

_Todo mundo precisa de um tempo, para si_

_Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo, sozinha?_

O som de uma guitarra solo começou a ser ouvida, e apenas o vocalista estava no palco.

_Eu sei que é difícil manter o coração aberto_

_Quando até mesmo os amigos parecem te machucar_

_Mas se pudesse curar um coração partido_

_Não haveria tempo para te encantar?_

E para a surpresa de muitos, entrou Jane pela lateral com a guitarra em punho fazendo o solo que originalmente é feito pelo Slash. Ela também estava toda de preto, porém com sobretudo e um chapéu que cobria boa parte de seu rosto. E impressionando mais ainda, ela não errava uma única nota. O rapaz sorria para ela durante o solo. Um assistente colocou um microfone com pedestal do lado do rapaz e na frente de Jane.

_**[Jane e o Vocalista Masculino]**_

_Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo, para mim_

_Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo, totalmente sozinho_

_Todo mundo precisa de um tempo, para si_

_Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo,_

_Totalmente sozinha?_

Jane deu dois passos para trás, e novamente a garota impressionava na guitarra. Santana olhou para Quinn, Rachel e Blaine, todos pareciam transmitir a admiração que a mesma devia ter no rosto. A apresentação estava incrivelmente perfeita. Ninguém errava nada. De repente, eles perceberam que todos ficaram tensos, realmente não tinha sido uma boa ideia deixar Jane sair do New Directions.

_**[Vocalista Masculino]**_

_E quando seus temores se acalmarem_

_E as sombras ainda permanecerem_

_Eu sei que você pode me amar_

_Quando não houver mais ninguém para culpar_

_Então não se preocupe com a escuridão_

_Nós ainda podemos encontrar um jeito_

_Porque nada dura para sempre_

_Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro_

O rapaz saiu do palco deixando apenas Jane que começou a caminhar em direção ao pianista sorrindo, a garota parecia extremamente confortável com o que vinha a seguir. Os violinos pararam, o pianista entrou sozinho e ela subiu pelo que parecia ser uma escada lateral, ela parou e de degrau a degrau já começava a introduzir o solo mais esperado da música. Todos os membros do Vocal Adrenaline voltaram para o palco conforme a batida crescia.

"Eu não acredito, ela conseguiu!" exclamou Blaine baixinho.

"Ela conseguiu o que?" perguntou Santana

"Repetir o solo do Slash!" disse alto o irmão orgulhoso. "Ela tenta repetir desde que ela aprendeu a tocar guitarra! Eu não acredito!"

Em pé em cima do instrumento ela começou o solo, todos os membros do Vocal Adrenaline faziam a coreografia enquanto o rapaz começou com os gritos do Axl Rose. Blaine olhou para os jurados, todos os três estavam olhando com a boca aberta. O público já dava demonstrações de animação, muitas pessoas gritavam palavras de apoio e contentamento. Blaine viu o Sr. Anderson entrar pela porta lateral e se sentar ao lado da sua mãe enquanto Jane ainda tocava, o sorriso no rosto do pai fez Blaine sorrir pela primeira vez em direção ao pai desde que Jane e ele tinham saído de "Nárnia".

_**[Vocal Adrenaline]**_

_Você não acha que precisa de alguém?_

_Você não acha que precisa de alguém?_

_Todos precisam de alguém_

_Você não é a única_

_Você não é a única [3x]_

_Você não acha que precisa de alguém?_

_Todos precisam de alguém_

Todos olhavam impressionados para a garota no fim e aplaudiram de pé o fim da música.

-X-

**Backstage Auditório das Nacionais**

Jane sorria para os colegas de grupo, todos se abraçavam e comemoravam, Cooper apareceu e a pegou no colo a jogando para cima.

"Maninha, você é demais!" disse assim que a colocou no chão "O que foi aquilo? O solo foi até melhor do que nos ensaios!"

"Obrigada Coop, eu também não entendi o porque, mas foi lindo não?"

"Lindo? Foi maravilhoso Srta. Anderson" soou uma voz feminina atrás deles. Todos se viraram, a mulher sorriu e continuou "Em que ano a senhorita está?"

"No primeiro senhora..."

"Tibideaux. Carmen Tibideaux." Se apresentou a senhora "Eu sou professora em NYADA"

Cooper olhou espantado, assim como Jesse que havia acabado de entrar na coxia.

"NYADA? A melhor escola de canto e teatro de Nova York?" perguntou Jane sorrindo.

"Exatamente, e espero um teste da senhorita daqui dois anos." Disse a Sra. Tibideaux e entregou um cartão a Jane "Se você puder mudar para Nova York no fim deste ano, já posso e quero – vou deixar isso bem claro – dar algumas aulas de melhoramento técnico de voz a senhorita, apesar de que não vou precisar ter muito trabalho."

"O-Obrigada" gaguejou a morena sorrindo.

"Amanhã irei retornar para ver o restante das apresentações, então, qualquer dúvida, estarei no auditório." Terminou a mulher e saiu do backstage.

"Oh Meu Deus" soltou Jesse com o rosto expressando pura inveja "Eu não acredito que Sra. Tibideaux se deu ao trabalho de vir conversar com você, isso é realmente especial da parte dela."

Cooper e Jane sorriram se abraçando fortemente.

-X-

Hotel Hampton Inn Majestic

Depois que acabou o jantar do grupo, Quinn e Rachel subiram de mãos dadas até o quarto, Santana, logicamente lançava um olhar malicioso sobre as duas, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, não fez um único comentário sobre o futuro acontecimento entre elas.

Quinn sorria para Rachel no elevador, elas se olhavam com amor e ambas mal conseguiam manter uma distancia segura. Chegaram no andar e caminharam pelo corredor de mãos dadas, quando Quinn abriu a porá do quarto Rachel sorriu com as pétalas de rosas que iam do chão até em cima da cama, na cama de Santana e Brittany tinha um coração com um R&Q dentro.

"Você..." sussurrou Rachel sorrindo. Quinn sorriu meio sem graça, ela não havia planejado nada daquilo, o seu celular vibrou no bolso.

_Não culpe a Santana por me contar, pois não foi ela. Espero que gostem do meu presente para o casal, sei que atrapalhei por algum tempo, mas essa deveria ter sido a sua primeira vez com uma mulher Q._

_Peço desculpas por isso, te amo._

_Effy._

Quinn sorriu surpresa, foi a coisa mais gentil que Effy já havia falado (ou escrito) para ela. A loira apagou a mensagem logo em seguida.

"Quer champagne?" perguntou Quinn desviando a atenção de Rachel que ainda olhava para o seu celular.

"Quero"

A loira as serviu com uma taça do champagne caro que estava no balde.

"Q..." sussurrou Rachel "Eu... Eu nunca..."

"Fica calma amor... Iremos fazer o que você estiver confortável a fazer ok?"

"Eu te amo Quinn"

"Eu também te amo Berry" sorriu carinhosa a loira. Ela colocou a taça dela e de Rachel no criado mudo e devagar deitou a namorada.

"Ah... Você pode colocar uma música?" perguntou Rachel

"Claro!" e Quinn levantou e apertou play no rádio do quarto, de repente soou I Want You (She So Heavy) dos Beatles. A loira sorriu.

"Eu sei que você acha essa música extremamente sexy, então..." falou Rachel com um tom de voz com luxúria para a namorada que se virou e viu a morena deslizar o vestido mostrando um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de renda branco que combinava perfeitamente com a pele bronzeada dela. Quinn sentiu o quarto ficar incrivelmente quente. "Vem cá..."

Quinn sorriu para visão, caminhou lentamente até a morena e tomou-lhe os lábios com amor, a loira deitou por cima da morena e sentia as mãos da namorada percorrerem todo o seu tronco, a mão direita dela foi por baixo da camiseta branca da loira e arranhou levemente seu abdômen, arrancando o primeiro de muitos gemidos da noite. Com um movimento lento, Rachel tirou a camiseta da namorada e retomou a posse de seus lábios, Quinn separou com muita dificuldade o beijo e começou a beijar o pescoço da diva, mordendo levemente e logo em seguida passando a língua devagar para amortecer a dor, chupou devagar a área fazendo a namorada arfar com força.

As mãos de Rachel foram para o sutiã azul bebê da loira o abrindo rapidamente, e tirando eles em seguida mostrando os seios da namorada, a morena colocou a palma da mão em seu seio esquerdo e apertando devagar em seguida. Foi a vez de Quinn arfar. A loira aproveitou o movimento e levantou o tronco da diva abrindo o seu sutiã também, os lábios foram automaticamente para os seios de Rachel que gemeu com força quando recebeu uma leve mordida. As mãos da loira saíram do tronco da morena e foram deslizando devagar para as pernas da morena, ela passou a mão com leveza pelos joelhos e com calma, ela passou para a parte interna dos joelhos e a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo Rachel gemer com mais força, as mãos da loira foram descendo pela coxa da namorada e apertou levemente a bunda da morena a fazendo gemer mais uma vez. Quinn tirou os lábios dos seios fartos da morena e quando a diva ia reclamar, tomou posse de sua boca com paixão, esse beijo sendo o mais quente que ambas já haviam tido. As mãos não paravam em nenhuma parte especifica do corpo, ambas queriam tocar e sentir cada parte do corpo da outra, a loira começou a abaixar a sua mão esquerda devagar, arranhou levemente a barriga da namorada, que teve o gemido abafado pelos lábios da outra e sem pressa nenhuma, Quinn começou a percorrer a costura da calcinha de Rachel com os dedos, arranhando levemente a parte interna da coxa da diva que quebrou o beijo e gemeu alto.

"Oh Quinn..."

A loira começou a passar os dedos por cima da calcinha encharcada, massageando o clitóris de Rachel em seguida, que gemia cada vez mais forte.

"Deus, Quinn... Não pare..."

"Eu jamais pensei nisso" brincou a loira chupando com força entre a divisa do colo e do pescoço da morena deixando uma marca vermelha. "Posso tirar a sua calcinha?" perguntou com uma calma que só existia em sua voz.

"P-Pode..." gaguejou Rachel sentindo a sua calcinha deslizar pelas suas pernas.

Quinn desceu seus lábios até os seios e novamente dava igual a atenção a ambos, porém dessa vez, por pouco tempo, os seus lábios deixavam um caminho de fogo na pele da morena e iam até seu abdômen, lambendo e chupando cada pedaço de pele até ao ponto mais quente do corpo de Rachel, como quem prova uma fruta muito exótica, Quinn lambeu a entrada da diva de baixo para cima, causando um leve gritinho da morena.

"Seu gosto... É tão bom Rach..." sussurrou Quinn com a voz entrecortada pela sua própria respiração, que bateu no centro da morena que gemeu mais ainda.

"Me chupa Quinn... Por favor..." a loira quase teve um orgasmo ao ouvir a voz sexy da namorada, Quinn tirou a sua calça rapidamente e ficou de quatro na cama, abrindo com leveza as pernas da morena e colocando a boca devagar no centro, arrancando um grito da morena.

"Oh deus Quinn!"

Sem pressa nenhuma, Quinn começou a introduzir um dedo, ela sentia como a namorada estava molhada e apertada, e aquilo a enlouqueceu rapidamente, se controlando muito ela ia chupando o clitóris e colocando o dedo cada vez mais fundo, quando sentiu a morena já relaxada, ela tirou a boca e praticamente deitou sobre Rachel.

"Eu te amo Rach..."

"Eu também te amo Quinn..." sussurrou a diva encontrando os olhos verdes com mel que tanto amava. "Me faça sua Fabray" brincou, logo em seguida sentiu um segundo dedo. Quinn a beijou novamente, e sentiu uma barreira romper em seus dedos, fazendo a morena gemer de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Ainda sem pressa, a loira deixar a outra relaxar e começou a fazer o movimento de vai-e-vem, aumentando o ritmo quando Rachel começou a rebolar em sua mão, a diva começou o movimento muito rápido e ambas chegaram ao orgasmo juntas. Quinn chegou apenas vendo a mulher que amava tanto, sentindo tanto prazer.

"Você é mágica..." brincou Rachel com o seu sorriso de 1000wats

"Você é linda e totalmente perfeita" respondeu Quinn correspondendo ao sorriso. Beijou a morena levemente.

"Agora é minha vez." Falou Rachel com um sorriso malicioso, quase fazendo Quinn gozar novamente.

-X-

_Sábado._

**Backstage do Auditório das Nacionais.**

Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany e Tina estavam terminando de se maquiar. Os vestidos - brancos com detalhes em vermelho – estavam lindos, quando bateram na porta.

"Posso entrar?" perguntou uma voz que fez a cabeça de Santana quase repetir o movimento do filme O Exorcista.

"C-Claro..." gaguejou a latina. Quando virou ficou sem palavras, Jane estava com uma calça jeans preta surrada, uma bota também preta, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima, mas o que mais impressionou foi o buquê de cravos vermelhos, pois ele era gigantesco. E ela também tinha um buquê bem menor, mas ainda grande de Astromélias laranjas.

"Eu queria entregar isso aqui antes da apresentação de vocês..." disse a morena que agora tinha o cabelo curto e arrepiado, do jeito que Santana e ela começaram a namorar. Ela entregou as Astromélias para Quinn, segurou com uma mão o buquê de cravos e coçou a nuca com a outra ainda incerta. "Essas são suas Sant"

Santana não sabia se sorria ou se chorava, pelo jeito optou pelos dois abraçando a morena meio sem jeito por conta do buquê.

"Obrigada Jan..." agradeceu sorrindo a latina e deu um beijo na bochecha da morena.

"Não é nada." Sussurrou Jane sorrindo para ela, se virando em direção a porta e ainda com o sorriso no rosto "Quebre a perna. Vocês todas" e saiu.

Santana deu um sorriso largo ao cheirar os cravos e sendo alvo de brincadeiras de todas.

-X-

**Auditório das Nacionais.**

As luzes piscaram indicando a última apresentação, era agora que o New Directions ia com tudo para passar de fase, Jane, Cooper e Jessie sorriram com o som dos violinos, eles sabiam que New Directions iam vir com tudo. Uma luz acendeu e tinha apenas Puck com uma guitarra em punho no palco.

_**[Puck]**_

_Não me pergunte_

_O que você sabe é verdade_

_Não tenho que te contar_

_Eu amo seu coração precioso_

Algumas mães de outros alunos suspiraram ao ver o menino de moicano.

_Eu, eu estava parado_

_Você estava ali_

_Dois mundos colidiram_

_E eles nunca poderiam nos separar_

O rapaz fez o "solo" com a guitarra, a música realmente pedia alguém mais sexy para cantar, e o garoto de moicano fazia com perfeição.

_Nós poderíamos viver_

_Por um milhão de anos_

_Mas se eu te machucar_

_Faria vinho de suas lágrimas_

_Eu te disse_

Puck olhou para Jane e sorriu.

_Que nós podemos voar_

_Porque todos nós temos asas_

_Mas alguns de nós não sabem o porquê_

_Eu, eu estava parado_

_Você estava ali_

_Dois mundos colidiram_

_E eles nunca poderiam, mesmo, nos separar_

Todos os membros do New Directions entraram no palco sendo seguidos de Natasha que entrou tocando sax, Jane e Jessie olharam impressionados, eles nem sabiam que a garota sabia tocar sax. A coreografia era leve, porém muito bem ensaiada.

_**[New Directions]**_

_Eu, Eu estava parado_

_Você estava ali_

_Dois mundos colidiram_

_E eles nunca poderiam, mesmo, nos separar _[3x]

Quando a música acabou todos saíram rapidamente, Rachel olhou para o outro lado do palco, sorriu com o aceno de Quinn. Quando a introdução da música começou ambas saíram da lateral e caminharam até ficar uma distância de cerca de dois metros uma da outra.

_**[Rachel]**_

_Eles_

_Dizem_

_Que não_

_Confiam_

Apontou para Quinn.

_Em você,_

Apontou para si.

_Em mim_

_Na gente,_

_Em nós_

_Então nós_

_Cairemos_

_Se nós_

_Pudermos_

_Porque é você_

_Eu_

_E é tudo sobre_

_É tudo sobre_

Blaine e Kurt entram pela lateral do palco e ficam do lado de Rachel e Quinn respectivamente. Cada casal se olhava com um amor que transmitia para a platéia.

_**[Rachel, Quinn, Kurt e Blaine]**_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós,_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós,_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_É uma coisa que eles não podem tocar_

_Porque você sabe ah-ah _[2x]

Os outros membros do New Directions aparecem quando subiram a cortina da parte de trás do palco.

_**[Rachel, Quinn, Kurt e Blaine (New Directions)]**_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_(Isso é tudo sobre nós)_

_Isso é tudo sobre amor_

_(Isso é tudo sobre nós)_

_Em você eu posso confiar_

_(Isso é tudo sobre nós)_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_**[Kurt]**_

_Se_

_Eles_

_Machucarem_

Apontou para Blaine.

_Você_

_Eles_

_Machucarão_

Apontou para si.

_A mim_

_Também_

_Então_

_Nós iremos_

_Levantar-nos_

_Não pararemos_

_E isso é tudo sobre_

_Isso é tudo sobre_

_**[Rachel, Quinn, Kurt e Blaine (New Directions)]**_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós,_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_É uma coisa que eles não podem tocar_

_Porque você sabe ah-ah_

Enquanto eles repetiam, Jane cantava baixinho fazendo Cooper rir levemente.

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_(Isso é tudo sobre nós)_

_Isso é tudo sobre amor_

_(Isso é tudo sobre nós)_

_Em você eu posso confiar_

_(Isso é tudo sobre nós)_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_**[Quinn]**_

_Eles não sabem_

_Eles não vêem_

_Quem nós somos_

_O medo é o inimigo_

_Segure-se firme_

_Abrace-me_

_Porque esta noite..._

Quinn pega na mão de Rachel e caminham juntas até quase o meio do palco, enquanto Blaine pega na mão de Kurt e os quatro juntos terminam a música.

_**[Rachel, Quinn, Kurt e Blaine]**_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós,_

_Isso é tudo sobre_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_Há algo que eles não podem tocar_

_Por que você (nos) conhece_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Nós iremos fugir se pudermos_

_Por que você (nos) conhece_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

_Isso é tudo sobre nós_

Todos os membros do New Directions caminharam para o meio do palco, Rachel, Blaine e Kurt ficaram no meio do grupo enquanto Santana e Quinn ocuparam os lugares vazios. A batida mais que conhecida começou a tocar, Jane ouviu Jesse rir, mas rapidamente deu uma cotovelada no rapaz o fazendo se calar.

_**[Quinn]**_

_Observando cada movimento_

_Em meu jogo tolo de amantes_

_Neste oceano sem fim_

_Onde finalmente os amantes não sabem o que é culpa_

_**[Santana]**_

_Virando-se e voltando_

_Para dentro de algum lugar secreto_

_Observando em câmera lenta_

_Enquanto você se vira e diz_

Todo o New Directions fazia uma coreografia limpa, linda e incrivelmente perfeita.

_**[Quinn e Santana]**_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Quinn]**_

_Observando, eu continuo esperando_

_Ainda antecipando o amor_

_Nunca hesitando_

_Em tornar-nos predestinados a amar_

Santana sorriu levemente para Jane enquanto cantava.

_**[Santana]**_

_Virando e voltando_

_Para dentro de algum lugar secreto_

_Observando em câmera lenta_

_Enquanto você se vira para mim e diz_

_Meu amor_

_**[Quinn e Santana]**_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Santana]**_

_Através da ampulheta eu vi você_

_No momento em que você escapou_

_Quando o espelho quebrou, eu chamei por você_

_E virei-me para ouvir você dizer_

_**[Quinn]**_

_Só por hoje_

_Eu estou segura_

_**[Quinn e Santana]**_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Quinn]**_

_Observando cada movimento_

_Neste tolo jogo de amantes_

_Assombrada pela noção_

_De que, em algum lugar, há amor em chamas_

_**[Santana]**_

_Virando-se e voltando_

_Para dentro de algum lugar secreto_

_Observando em câmera lenta_

_Enquanto você se vira para meu lado e diz_

_**[Santana]**_

_E diz_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Quinn]**_

_Meu amor_

_**[Quinn e Santana]**_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Santana]**_

_Meu amor_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Quinn e Santana]**_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Quinn]**_

_Tire meu fôlego_

_**[Santana]**_

_Tire meu fôlego_

Quando as meninas terminaram, eles pararam e o público vibrou junto, mas não foi preciso a voz presunçosa de Jesse chegando para Jane perceber...

"Nós ganhamos essa!"

"Acalme-se St. James. Tem a segunda fase ainda" Cooper respondeu antes mesmo de Jane abrir a boca. "Galera! Todos para a concentração!" gritou chamando a atenção dos outros membros do Vocal Adrenaline e apontando para a saída.

-X-

Quando a lista saiu, Jane caminhou tranqüila para confirmar em que posição eles tinham ficado, em 1º claro, mas ao ver o rosto de cada ex-colega de McKinley ela ficou tensa por eles.

"Vamos New Directions..." sussurrou ela com os olhos fechados, depois de ter respirando fundo, olhou a lista.

1º Vocal Adrenaline

2º The Golden Jackets

3º New Directions

4º Vocal Sensitive

E Jane não viu mais nada porque ela gritou de alegria, alguns membros do Vocal Adrenaline a olharam estranho.

"Estamos em primeiro!" fingiu excitamento com a noticia, mas ela estava eufórica demais. Correu para o grupo que tirava nos dedos quem ia ver. "Parabéns 3º lugar!" e abraçou Blaine e Quinn ao mesmo tempo.

O grupo inteiro a observou com a cara confusa. Quinn se soltou levemente e abraçou Rachel que estava tremendo.

"Eu e o Vocal Adrenaline ficamos em 1º, mas pelo menos amanhã vocês..." tentou a garota mas foi sufocada pelo abraço de todos. "Tá bom! Chega!" gritou ela se desvencilhando deles. "Sou a capitã do Vocal Adrenaline, não posso ser vista sendo abraçada por concorrentes." e riu em seguida.

"Obrigada Jane!" agradeceu Quinn quando ela finalmente soltou Rachel que gritava em comemoração com o Sr. Schue. Santana a olhou e a abraçou.

"Eu te amo Sant" disse Jane, e ambas perceberam que foi a primeira vez que uma das duas dizia isso.

"Eu também te amo Jane..." sussurrou a latina e dando um novo abraço na ex-namorada.

"Vamos lá galera! Ensaio da 2ª parte!" gritou Cooper e o Sr. Schue ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos rirem.


	25. Chapter 25

Nacionais – 2ª Parte

Os membros do New Directions tomaram os seus lugares na platéia, o Vocal Adrenaline ia se apresentar agora, The Golden Jackets, e depois eram eles. Todos estavam na expectativa, sabiam que Jane e Cooper tinham armado alguma coisa para a 2ª parte, provavelmente um espetáculo até mais épico que o anterior, Kurt e Rachel apostavam que eles iam fazer Gaga. Mas o começo foi totalmente diferente. A luz do palco acendeu, todos os membros do Vocal Adrenaline estavam no palco, com roupas de gângsters e as meninas com vestidos pretos, e sobretudo de pelos típicos de mulheres de gângsters. De repente a voz de Jane soou forte de um ponto da platéia. Ela estava sentada com um chapéu preto que apenas aparecia sua boca e o microfone em seu ouvido. Só tinha um grande detalhe: Ela estava no anel superior do público.

_**[Jane]**_

_Dedilhando minha dor com seus dedos_

_Cantando minha vida com as palavras dele_

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele_

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele_

_Contando toda minha vida com as palavras dele_

_Matando-me suavemente, com a canção dele_

Todos aplaudiram a introdução, um rapaz negro estava ao seu lado no palco e os dois começaram a falar o jogo de palavras da música, enquanto os outros membros faziam o backvocal. A batida começou e o Vocal Adrenaline começou a fazer a coreografia de break no palco. Era completamente diferente de tudo o que eles haviam feito antes.

_Eu ouvi ele cantar uma boa canção, eu ouvi que ele tinha estilo_

_Então eu vim vê-lo e escutá-lo por um tempo_

_E ali ele estava, este jovem garoto, um estranho para meus olhos_

_**[Jane – Meninas]**_

_Dedilhando minha dor com seus dedos_

_Cantando minha vida com as palavras dele_

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele_

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele_

_Contando toda minha vida com as palavras dele_

_Matando-me suavemente, com a canção dele_

Jane e o rapaz levantaram, a morena enquanto cantava procurou Santana com o olhar.

_Eu senti calafrios de febre, envergonhada pela multidão_

_Eu senti que ele encontrou minhas cartas, e leu cada uma em voz alta_

Ela pegou o chapéu e fez um cumprimento como os homens dos anos 50.

_Eu rezei para que terminasse, mas ele apenas continuou_

_Dedilhando minha dor com seus dedos_

_Cantando minha vida com as palavras dele_

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele_

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele_

_Contando toda minha vida com as palavras dele_

_Matando-me suavemente, com a canção dele_

Jane sorriu para o rapaz, pegou em sua mão e ambos começaram a ser erguidos por cabos que só agora, quem estava embaixo viu. Começaram a deslizar até o palco.

_Oh, oh, oh... La, la, la, la..._

Quando Jane terminou de cantar, a velocidade aumentou da descida e ambos deram um mortal no ar e aterrizaram de costas para o palco. Ambos sorriram ao ouvir os aplausos. O rapaz virou e acompanhou a coreografia. A morena se manteve de costas.

_Dedilhando minha dor com seus dedos (sim ele estava cantando minha vida)_

_Cantando minha vida com suas palavras_

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele_

Ela apenas ficou de perfil para o público, que apenas via a sua boca com um sorriso sedutor.

_Matando-me suavemente com a canção dele (é)_

_Contando toda minha vida com suas palavras (toda vida, suas palavras)_

_Matando-me..._

O público vibrou emocionado, o Vocal Adrenaline saiu do palco. Jane se virou ainda sobre aplausos e sentou-se no piano. Ela dedilhou devagar e Blaine arfou. Ele não acreditava que a irmã ia cantar aquilo, não agora que ela e Santana estavam quase se acertando, era tortura com a garota. Algumas pessoas começaram a reparar a introdução levemente parecida com Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. Quinn começou a chorar e olhou para Blaine, o rapaz chorava tanto quanto ela, muitas pessoas estavam impressionadas, a melodia foi mudando aos poucos, Jane parecia limpar a garganta e com a voz quase que no mesmo tom começou a cantar. **(N/A: Letra começa a partir do 0:25 da melodia =D)**

_*Como posso deixar passar isso?_

_Ela só pensa nela mesma_

_Ela nunca pensa em mim_

_Será que todas as vezes que eu a beijei_

_Ela pensava na outra?_

_Eu nunca fui o tipo de garota_

_Que deseja uma amor eterno_

_Mas era realmente necessário_

_Ela me trair?_

Blaine viu Santana afundar na própria cadeira. Ele de repente ficou com muita raiva da irmã, olhou para o seu irmão mais velho, o rapaz apenas sorriu para ele demonstrando confiança.

_Sempre será a outra_

_Não importa o que eu faça_

_Sempre será a outra_

_Eu lhe dou o mundo_

_Sempre será a outra_

_Eu posso lhe dar todo o meu sangue_

_Sempre será a outra_

_Infelizmente é assim_

A melodia começou a ficar um pouco mais pesada.

_Eu errei, confesso_

_Fiz tudo errado, confesso_

_Mas você disse que isso era passado_

_Assim como eu deixei isso passar_

_Eu nunca fui o tipo de garota_

_Que deseja um amor eterno_

_Mas será realmente necessário_

_Ela fugir de mim?_

Todos prestavam muita atenção na letra da garota, a profundidade e o sentimento com o qual ela cantava fez com que todos percebessem que fora ela que escreveu a música.

_Eu pedi que fosse honesta_

_Mas ela só pensa em si_

_Eu pedi para que ela falasse_

_Mas ela se esconde_

_Eu implorei que me deixasse tentar_

_Quando tudo o que ela quer é distância_

_E agora, depois que tudo se resolveu_

_Ela ainda sim, foge de mim_

_Eu não sei se eu preciso disso,_

_Eu não sei se eu quero isso..._

_Porque eu a amo tanto?_

_Talvez, apenas talvez_

_Eu deixe isso de lado_

Finalmente, Jane levantou o olhar e encontrou o olhar de Rachel.

_Como uma amiga diz_

_"As vezes o final de vocês é apenas o seu começo"_

_E assim como aconteceu com ela_

_Talvez, só talvez_

_Aconteça comigo também_

As palmas foram mais educadas do que qualquer coisa, a música era profunda demais para 'vivas'. Todos os membros voltaram ao palco. A melodia leve começou a tocar fazendo todos sorrirem, era realmente uma homenagem ao Fugees. Todos começaram uma coreografia leve.

_**[Jane]**_

_Pronto ou não, lá vou eu, você não pode se esconder_

Jane jogou o chapéu dela ao mesmo tempo em que um assistente colocava um espelho em cima do piano.

_Vou encontrá-lo e te levarei lentamente_

_Pronto ou não, lá vou eu, você não pode se esconder_

A garota cantava arrumando o cabelo, fazendo quase todos rirem.

_Vou encontrá-lo e fazer com que você me queira._

Enquanto o rapaz negro fazia a parte do rap, Jane caminhou até o grupo e começou a fazer a coreografia junto com eles enquanto cantava.

_**[Jane]**_

_Pronto ou não, lá vou eu, você não pode se esconder_

_Vou encontrá-lo e te levarei lentamente_

_Pronto ou não, lá vou eu, você não pode se esconder_

_Vou encontrá-lo e fazer com que você me queira._

A garota foi para o meio do palco com os outros membros fazendo a coreografia.

_Eu jogo meus inimigos como um jogo de xadrez, onde eu descanso, sem stress_

_Se você não fumar sess, com receio_

_Eu confesso, manifesto meu destino_

_Em alguns Goretex eu suo e faço uma viagem como se estive-se desabrigada_

_junto rap com porgy e Bess,_

_Captura a sua vítima como Elliot Ness, SIM_

_Slave! se você representa o Fu_

_Mas eu vou enfeitiçar você com uma poção mágica_

_se você for Doo Doo_

_Voo Doo,_

_Eu posso fazer o que você faz, fácil, acredite em mim_

_Assim quando você imitar o al Capone_

_Eu serei Nina Simone defecando em seu microfone._

_Pronto ou não, lá vou eu, você não pode se esconder_

_Vou encontrá-lo e te levarei lentamente_

Jane sorriu e olhou para Santana sorrindo.

_Você não pode fugir_

_Destes estilos eu comecei,o baby, e bebê_

_Eu comecei a causar muito, oh yeah_

_E em qualquer lugar que você vá_

_Meu grupo inteiro que vai saber_

_Você não pode esconder do bloco, o não._

O rapaz fez sua última participação como um perfeito gângster, ele e Jane brincaram no palco quando a música chegou o fim e terminam arfando e sorrindo muito. Todos do auditório se levantaram para aplaudir de pé a última apresentação deles. Jane sorriu para o rapaz e o abraçou com força. Puck bufou do lado de Quinn a fazendo rir.

"Quero conhecer esse cara todo animado com a minha pequena." rugiu o rapaz de moicano.

"Se concentra na nossa apresentação Noah. Depois você fala com o menino." disse Rachel se levantando com o rosto irritado. Quinn riu vendo a irritação da namorada.

"Você odeia a Jane né?"

"Eu odeio o quanto ela é talentosa, é diferente." respondeu a diva mais calma. "Vamos, precisamos terminar os detalhes"

-X-

Agora era o New Directions, era claro a disputa entre eles e o Vocal Adrenaline, nenhum grupo tinha feito uma apresentação digna de 1º lugar, exceto o Vocal Adrenaline.

Todas as garotas estavam com vestidos vermelhos com detalhes pretos, os rapazes camisa, calça e colete pretos e a gravata vermelha.

_**[Rachel]**_

_Eu vim para vencer, para lutar, para conquistar, prosperar_

_Eu vim para ganhar, para sobreviver, pra prosperar, pra subir_

_**[Rachel com as meninas]**_

_Para voar, Para voar_

_**[Santana]**_

_Oh yo Oh_

_**[Artie]**_

_Eu costumava pensar que eu não podia prosseguir_

_**[Santana]**_

_Queria que hoje chovesse o dia todo_

_Talvez isso possa fazer minha dor ir embora_

_**[Artie]**_

_E a vida não era nada, além de uma temível canção_

_**[Santana]**_

_Eles tem suas armas apontadas para mim_

_Mas eu me aproximo quando eles apontam pra mim_

_**[Blaine]**_

_Eu, eu, eu contra eles_

_Eu contra inimigos, eu contra amigos_

_De alguma maneira, ambos parecem tornar-se um só_

_Um mar cheio de tubarões, e todos eles sentem o cheiro de sangue_

_Eles começam a chegar e eu começo a subir_

_Deve ser surpreendente, eu imagino_

_**[Blaine e Santana]**_

_Vencer, prosperar, subir, mais alto, mais alto, mais alto_

_Mais fogo_

_**[Rachel com Santana]**_

_Eu vim para vencer, para lutar, para conquistar, prosperar_

_Eu vim para ganhar, para sobreviver, pra prosperar, pra subir_

_Eles repetiram o refrão, boa parte do público acompanhava a letra da música._

_**[Artie]**_

_Eu vejo que estive no limite da auto destruição._

_**[Santana]**_

_Eles pintam os próprios quadros da minha cultura_

_Mas eu vou ficar onde o topo começa_

_**[Artie]**_

_Às vezes o silêncio pode parecer muito barulhento._

_**[Santana]**_

_Porque eu não sou uma palavra, eu não sou uma frase_

_Eu não sou uma garota que pode ser definida_

_**[Blaine]**_

_Ouço as críticas em alto e bom som_

_É assim que eu sei que a hora está chegando_

_Veja, nós nos tornamos vivos em uma época de medo_

_E eu não tenho tempo de sobra, porra!_

_Chorando por dias e dias_

_Um fardo tão pesado colocado sobre de mim_

_**[Blaine e Santana]**_

_Mas quando você se esforça seus "oh, não" se tornam "eba!"_

_No estádio dos Yankees com Jay e Kanye_

_**[Rachel com Santana]**_

_Eu vim para vencer, para lutar, para conquistar, prosperar_

_Eu vim para ganhar, para sobreviver, pra prosperar, pra subir_

_**[Blaine e Novas Direções]**_

_Eu acredito (com Rachel) que posso voar_

_(__**Rachel**__: Voar)_

_Eu acredito que eu posso tocar o céu_

_(__**Mercedes**__: Ooh )_

_Eu acredito (com Rachel) que posso voar_

_(__**Rachel**__ : Voar)_

_Eu acredito que eu posso tocar o céu_

_(__**Mercedes**__: Tocar o Céu)_

_**[Blaine e Novas Direções]**_

_Eu acredito que eu posso tocar o céu_

_(__**Mercedes**__: Céu)_

_Penso nisso_

_(__**Rachel**__: Voar)_

_Todos os dias e noites_

_Esticar minhas asas e voar ..._

_(__**Mercedes**__: Ooh)_

Todas as luzes se apagaram, a batida lenta começou e as luzes do palco acenderam mostrando Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Quinn e Rachel em primeiro plano, fazendo uma coreografia muito sexy.

_**[Rachel, Quinn, Sugar e Brittany]**_

_Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

_Você é o único em que sempre penso_

_Você é o único que me faz comportar_

_Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

_**[Santana]**_

_Querido, eu te amo, preciso de você aqui_

_Me dê todo o tempo_

_Querido isso está predestinado a acontecer_

_Você me pegou, sorrindo o tempo todo_

Ela sorria para Jane, que abriu o maior sorriso da história.

_Porque você sabe como me dar_

_Você sabe me puxar de volta_

_Quando estou fugindo, fugindo_

_Tentando escapar de amar você_

_Você sabe como me amar com força_

_Não vou mentir, estou me apaixonando muito_

_Sim, Eu estou me apaixonando e não há nada de errado com isso_

_**[Santana e as Meninas]**_

_Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

_Você é o único em que sempre penso_

_Você é o único que me faz comportar_

_Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

_Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

_Você é o único em que sempre penso_

_Você é o único que me faz comportar_

_Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

_**[Santana]**_

_Querido, pegue-me agora, abrace-me agora_

_Me faça sentir viva_

_Você tem o toque mais doce_

_Eu estou tão feliz, você chegou na minha vida_

_Porque você sabe como me dar_

_Você sabe me puxar de volta_

Quase rindo ela cantou olhando para Jane e para o público que entendeu a ligação sem querer das músicas.

_Quando estou fugindo, fugindo_

_Tentando escapar de amar você_

_Você sabe como me amar com força_

_Não vou mentir, estou me apaixonando muito_

_Sim, Eu estou me apaixonando e não há nada de errado com isso_

_**[Santana e as Meninas]**_

_Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

_Você é o único em que sempre penso_

_Você é o único que me faz comportar_

_Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

_Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

_Você é o único em que sempre penso_

_Você é o único que me faz comportar_

_Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

_**[Santana]**_

_E sim, sou um meio louca,_

_Mas é o que acontece, querido_

_Quando você me põe pra baixo_

_Você deveria dar-me_

_Bem como isso,_

_Deveria ter acertado como isso,_

_Feito-me gritar como isso_

_Você não sabia que poderia me ter de volta_

_Você é o único que eu estou sentindo_

_Você é o único que estou amando_

_Não há nenhum outro como você_

_Só há o único, único, único_

_Não, querido, só o único, único_

_Aposto que você quer saber_

_**[Rachel, Quinn, Sugar e Brittany]**_

_Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

_Você é o único em que sempre penso_

_Você é o único que me faz comportar_

_Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

_Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

_Você é o único em que sempre penso_

_Você é o único que me faz comportar_

_Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

Todos ficaram em linha no palco quando a platéia parou de bater palmas. A melodia mais do que conhecida começou, Jessie ameaçou rir, tomando uma forte cotovelada de Jane como resposta.

_**[Blaine]**_

_Eu paguei minhas dividas_

_Pouco a pouco_

_**[Puck]**_

_Eu completei minha sentença_

_Mas não cometi nenhum crime_

_**[Santana]**_

_E erros sérios_

_Cometi poucos_

_**[Rachel]**_

_Eu tive meu pouco de areia_

_Atirada sobre a minha face_

_Mas eu sobrevivi_

_**[New Directions]**_

_E nós pretendemos continuar e continuar e continuar_

_**[Blaine]**_

_Nós somos os campeões - Meus amigos_

_**[Rachel]**_

_E nós continuaremos lutando_

_Até o fim_

_**[New Directions]**_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Não tem vez pra perdedores_

_Pois nós somos os campeões _

_**[Blaine]**_

_do mundo_

_**[Kurt]**_

_Eu tenho feito minhas reverências_

_E atendido as chamadas do palco_

_Vocês me trouxeram fama e fortuna_

_E tudo que vem com isso_

_Eu agradeço à todos vocês_

_**[Quinn]**_

_Mas isto não tem sido nenhum canteiro de rosas_

_Nenhuma viagem de prazeres_

_**[Rachel]**_

_Eu considero isso um desafio_

_Diante de toda a raça humana_

_E não irei fracassar_

_**[New Directions]**_

_E nós pretendemos continuar e continuar e continuar_

_**[Blaine]**_

_Nós somos os campeões - meus amigos_

_**[Rachel]**_

_E nós continuaremos lutando_

_Até o fim_

_**[New Directions]**_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_**[Santana e Rachel]**_

_Não tem vez pra perdedores_

_Pois nós somos os campeões do mundo_

_**[Blaine e New Directions]**_

_Nós somos os campeões - meus amigos_

_E nós continuaremos lutando_

_Até o fim_

_**[New Directions]**_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Nós somos os campeões_

_Não tem vez pra perdedores_

_Pois nós somos os campeões do mundo!_

Quase todos no palco choravam e sorriam ao mesmo tempo, o que acabou contagiando o público que vibrou animado para o grupo. Agora, era esperar a sentença. Jane se levantou e batia palmas, Santana sorriu ao vê-la.


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A: Bom galera, esse é o penúltimo capitulo. Agradeço de coração cada comentário feito aqui na minha fic, espero que gostem deste "começo" de final... Garanto que vai surpreender algumas pessoas...**

**-X-**

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Olha, eu disse o que eu precisava e você já me deu" respondeu Jane irritada.

"Mas para que essa arma?"

"Porque eu preciso"

"Mas que porra Jane para que uma arma?"

"CALA A BOCA Sebastian! Eu já pedi e você já trouxesse. Então para de ser tão bichinha e me dá logo essa porra!"

O rapaz entregou o pacote, Jane verificou e puxou a carteira, pegou algumas notas e empurrou na mão do Warbler.

"Esta na sua mão. Eu não quero saber dessa merda depois" suspirou Sebastian em tom derrotado.

"Ok, agora dá o fora"

Sebastian saiu correndo e entrou no carro. Jane observou ele sair e foi até a sua moto, acelerou em sentido ao contrário do rapaz. Seguiu pela estrada cerca de 10 minutos em alta velocidade costurando entre os carros e caminhões, chegou em uma estradinha de terra e diminuiu bastante a velocidade, a moto seguia quase em silêncio. Jane passou por duas casas e acelerou novamente seguindo mais cerca de 5 minutos naquela mesma estradinha, foi desacelerando e parou próximo ao que parecia uma cabana. Ela ouviu alguns barulhos abafados. Sorriu. Ela retirou a Glock da cintura e retirou o paint da arma, sete balas, mais do que o suficiente. Puxou o ferrolho e suspirou, se ela errasse... Mas ela não ia errar, estava acostumada com aquela arma e ela caçou vezes demais para errar um tiro de uma distancia tão curta. Desceu da moto e retirou o capacete. Caminhou até uma janela próxima e olhou brevemente para dentro vendo que não tinha ninguém que ela não esperava abriu a porta.

Ela sorriu ao ver Santana e Brittany amarradas e amordaçadas. A latina tinha um olhar horrorizado ao ver a arma prateada na mão da morena.

-X-

_1 hora antes..._

_Jane caminhava por um gramado, ela calmamente acendeu um cigarro enquanto observava as crianças brincando em um gira-gira. Ela sorriu para a cena, ela viu Beth, a filha de Quinn e ela apenas a reconheceu porque era a mistura perfeita da loira e de Puck, viu um menino com traços latinos brincando também. Ela deu uma risada leve ao perceber de quem ele era filho._

"_Por incrível que pareça, ele tem um pouco de nós duas" surgiu a voz que ela tanto amava no seu lado esquerdo._

"_É incrível mesmo." Sussurrou a morena, com a voz triste acrescentou ao olhar para a outra "Sinto a sua falta"._

"_Eu sei, eu também sinto a sua..."_

"_Quando irei te ver de novo?" perguntou Jane para a mulher, mais deslumbrante do que nunca._

"_Em breve" respondeu com um grande sorriso._

"_Qual é o nome dele?" perguntou voltando a olhar o menino que abraçava Beth que ria sem parar com o amigo._

"_Johnny. Como você insistiu."_

"_E quando poderei vê-lo?"_

"_Isso depende de você Hermosa" declarou a latina ainda sorrindo "Não se preocupe, será na hora certa."_

"_Eu..." tentou Jane, mas as palavras não se formavam em sua boca._

"_Eu te amo Jane. Sempre irei te amar."_

"_Eu também te amo Carmen." _

"_Só não faça besteiras." declarou Carmen roubando o cigarro da morena "Você também Effy" acrescentou e caminhando para pegar o filho no colo._

Jane acordou assustada na aula de francês. De novo esse sonho? Eles eram incrivelmente frequentes agora, mas por algum motivo, a morena ficou assustada com esse. Foi a primeira vez que ela viu o filho, depois de tanto tempo...

-X-

**Sala do Coral**

Sr. Schuester estava tentando dar aula, mas todos estavam cochichando desde que ele entrou pela porta. Ninguém ficou muito feliz com o 2º lugar nas Nacionais, mas todos sabiam que o Vocal Adrenaline realmente tinha sido melhor. Mas não era para estarem com aquelas caras assustadas e cansadas.

"Pessoal, vamos lá, o que aconteceu?" perguntou Sr. Schue olhando para os seus alunos favoritos.

"Acontece Sr. Schuester que não conseguimos falar com a Santana, com a Brittany e nem com a Rach o dia inteiro" declarou Quinn com a voz assustada "Eu liguei no celular delas e na casa delas, mas nenhuma das três atendem"

"Você ligou para os pais delas?"

"Liguei, os pais de Santana não estão na cidade, tiveram uma conferência... Os pais de Britt estavam em casa, mas para não preocupá-los demais apenas perguntei se ela estava eles disseram que ela tinha vindo para escola e na casa da Rach..." a voz de Quinn tremeu ao falar da namorada "Os pais dela falaram que ela ia passar na casa de Santana para vir à escola".

"Quinn se acalme..." disse Blaine, ao som da voz do menino, Quinn se virou tão rápido que estralou o pescoço.

"Liga para a sua irmã Blaine" de repente a voz dela parecia dura "Liga para a Jane agora!"

"Porque Quinn?"

"Apenas liga!" gritou a loira assustando todos "Pergunte se ela sabe onde elas estão!".

Blaine apertou o botão de discagem rápida e logo Jane atendeu.

_Fala logo Blaine que eu to no meio de uma aula de uma filha de uma..._

**Jane você sabe onde está a Santana, a Brittany e a Rachel?**

Jane ficou muda no telefone.

_Por que você tá me perguntando isso? _- Ela perguntou com a voz completamente diferente.

**Quinn pediu para te perguntar**

_Deixa-me falar com a Quinn_

**Jan... **- Quinn tinha a voz de quem ia chorar a qualquer momento.

_Quinn vai ficar tudo bem. _

**Jane... Por favor, a Rach não...**

_Não precisa falar nada. A Effy resolve._

**Obrigada. Muito obrigada.**

E as duas desligaram o telefone, Quinn estava sendo interrogada por olhares.

"Eu acho que Jane tem ideia de aonde elas possam estar" explicou Quinn

"E ai? Ela te falou aonde pode ser?" perguntou o Sr. Schuester já com a chave do carro na mão

"Não, mas ela disse que ia verificar" ela acalmou todos e Sr. Schuester tentou dar aula novamente.

Quinn parecia ficar relaxada por um momento, mas depois ela travou novamente. _Como assim? Ela vai deixar a Effy resolver isso?_ E Quinn começou a perceber a besteira que tinha feito.

-X-

10 minutos depois...

Jane ligou para Sebastian assim que saia pela diretoria. Respirou fundo e apenas disse "É agora" quando o rapaz atendeu, ela montou na moto o mais rápido que conseguia e saiu em disparada para Dalton.

25 minutos depois...

Jane quase derrapou com a moto ao parar no posto que Sebastian havia combinado durante o acerto de ambos. O rapaz caminhava com um pacote nas mãos.

10 minutos depois...

Ela sorriu ao ver Santana e Brittany amarradas e amordaçadas. A latina tinha um olhar horrorizado ao ver a arma prateada na mão da morena.

"E estão parecendo dois cordeirinhos prontos para o abate..." suspirou Effy "Cadê o anão?"

Santana ficou olhando para ela como se tivesse percebido quem estava ali, ela tentou falar, mas obviamente ela não podia. Effy bateu na própria testa.

"Não grita" sussurrou a morena para a outra.

"Ela esta lá embaixo com aquele hijo de una puta" rosnou Santana

"Eles fizeram alguma coisa com vocês?"

"Não, mas acho que eles vão fazer alguma merda com a Rach, eles acabaram de descer com ela."

"Espera aqui Santana" rosnou Effy verificando a arma novamente

"É lógico que eu vou você não me soltou"

"Cala a boca" resmungou a morena caminhando em direção a uma escada que parecia levar a um porão.

Ela desceu muito devagar e ouviu o gemido de dor de Rachel, porém parecia estar abafado por algo. Uma raiva fora do normal se apoderou dela, não ia ter conversa, ela olhou para a porta e fez um sinal da cruz com a arma antes de enfiar o pé.

Effy invadiu antes de qualquer merda acontecesse pelo que ela percebeu, ela deu um tiro rápido no pescoço do loiro, mas quando viu quem era o moreno...

"EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA NISSO!" gritou ao ver o seu pai. O maldito, filho de uma puta do Sr. Alexander Anderson estava ali, com a calça arriada e com aquela cara que Jane/Effy conheciam bem. E Rachel estava nua amarrada pelas mãos em uma tora de madeira.

"Olha se não é só a maluca da minha filha..." riu o Sr. Anderson

"Seu homofóbico maldito, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" perguntou Jane com a arma apontada para a cara dele.

"Convertendo... Exatamente como eu fiz com você..."

Effy puxou o gatilho antes mesmo de Jane pensar em algo. Ela olhou o corpo do pai estirado no chão, ela guardou a arma na parte de trás da cintura e caminhou até Rachel.

"Rach, calma tá tudo bem, é a Jane já" tentava acalmar Jane

Rachel tremia muito, a morena soltou a diva daquela coisa, há segurou alguns instantes e lembrou que a outra estava nua, perguntou devagar "Cadê as suas roupas?" a menina apenas balançou a cabeça em direção ao canto.

"Rach eu preciso que você seja forte ok? Eu preciso que você suba e solte a Santana e a Brittany" instruiu Jane pegando as roupas dela e a entregando, a outra vestia rápido "Vocês três peguem o carro do filho de uma puta do Russel e vai o mais rápido possível até a minha casa, lá tem roupas limpas, água e comida."

"Mas e você?" perguntou fraca a diva completamente vestida.

"Eu vou logo depois de vocês, pois estou com a moto, mas eu preciso dar sumiço nos dois" explicou Jane falando rápido enquanto avaliava o local "Assim que chegar lá liga para a Quinn, mas só fale com a Quinn e mais ninguém. Peça para ela ir até a minha casa e de Cooper, há uma caixa no meu armário e essa aqui é a chave" disse Jane arrancando um colar do pescoço e colocando na mão da diva.

"E o seu irmão?" perguntou ela assustada.

"Depois eu falo com ele" afirmou Jane com a voz incerta "Eu preciso que você apenas fale para a Quinn pegar a caixa e mais ninguém entendeu?".

"Ok" suspirou Rachel indo em direção as escadas ela se virou olhando a morena puxar os pés do loiro deixando um rastro de sangue no chão "Effy?" a garota se virou. "Obrigada por ter salvado nossas vidas"

"Aos seus serviços Sra. Berry-Fabray" respondeu Effy fazendo uma mesura com as mãos.

Depois de muito tempo brigando com Santana, Rachel finalmente conseguiu fazê-la aceitar o pedido de Jane e subiram no carro daquele demônio quando ouviram tiros. Santana olhou horrorizada para Rachel.

"Fica com a Brittany aqui, eu já volto" disse a latina correndo para dentro da cabana novamente. Rachel começou a ficar impaciente quando Santana saiu da casa pedindo para ela estacionar o carro o mais próximo possível da porta.

Rachel viu a latina trazendo Jane nos braços, ela estava com o pescoço mole pendendo sobre o ombro, a diva percebeu que a cabeça dela sangrava.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou assustada

"Parece que o loiro ainda estava vivo" respondeu Santana colocando Jane no banco de trás, ela pegou uma toalha que achou e colocou na cabeça de Jane pressionando para estancar o sangue. Rachel segurou a toalha que estava ficando vermelha.

"Você dirige" disse Rachel e Santana não perguntou mais nada, arrancou em alta velocidade em direção ao hospital.

-X-

Era tarde quando todos chegaram ao Hospital de Lima. Os membros do New Directions já estavam lá com o Sr. Schuester e a Srta. Pillsbury, Cooper e Jessie chegaram pouco depois. Quinn estava no quarto de Rachel junto com os pais dela, logo todos tiveram que esperar algum tempo para saber noticias de Rachel, Santana e Brittany. Cooper e Blaine tinham conseguido apenas a informação que Jane estava em coma. Ela havia tomado um tiro na cabeça, próximo aos lobos frontais, os médicos não sabiam muito bem como ela iria reagir ao acordar, eles não sabiam nem se ela ia acordar.

"Venha Blaine, vamos lá fora" disse Kurt o pegando pela mão.

Ambos caminharam lentamente até uma mureta que tinha ali, os dois se sentaram e Kurt abraçou Blaine o apoiando no peito, o rapaz chorava copiosamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu sei que vai..." repetia Kurt batendo devagar nas costas do namorado.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos quando ouviram o barulho da porta do hospital e alguns passos vindos em sua direção.

"Vocês se importam se eu fumar?" perguntou Quinn com o rosto sério

"Claro que não Q" respondeu Blaine enxugando as lágrimas.

A loira balançou o maço tirando um cigarro e o capturou com os lábios acendendo com um zippo em seguida.

"É o zippo da Jane?" perguntou Blaine

"Sim, ela me deu antes de mudar para Carmel" respondeu Quinn, tragou devagar e observou os dois "Eu agradeço o que sua irmã fez"

"Ela matou o seu pai Quinn" sussurrou Kurt meio nervoso

"Ela matou dois filhas da puta que iam abusar de três meninas" afirmou a ex-cherrio "Eu sei que é seu pai Blaine, mas..."

"Eu concordo com você Q" esclareceu Blaine com a voz cansada. "Ele bateu demais em mim, e na minha irmã"

"E o Cooper?" perguntou Kurt

"Cooper é filho do primeiro casamento da minha mãe, bastardo sortudo" riu sem alegria Blaine.

"E agora? Como vai ser quando Jane sair daqui?" questionou Kurt

"Legitima defesa" ouviram uma voz vinda das costas deles

"Oi Fran" cumprimentou a ex-cherrio, a recém chegada era uma Quinn com uns 25/26 anos. "Essa é minha irmã Francine, ela é advogada em Los Angeles"

Blaine e Kurt a cumprimentaram educadamente.

"Desculpe Fran, mas o que faz aqui?" perguntou Quinn

"Me ligaram para reconhecer o corpo do Russel, aquele escroto maldito"

"Cadê a mamãe?"

"Falou que vai estar em casa na hora que nós formos, ela tá um pouco assustada, mas vi que ela bebeu bastante e capotou no sofá, por isso vim" esclareceu Fran, olhou para irmã com mais cuidado "Quinn posso te perguntar uma coisa?".

"Claro"

"Como você e Jane sabiam onde as três estavam?"

Quinn abaixou a cabeça e encolheu se sentando na mureta, ela bateu o cigarro que já estava pela metade e deu uma tragada longa. Suspirou devagar soltando a fumaça na mesma velocidade.

"Eu e Jane descobrimos que Carmen não morreu de câncer..." começou a loira ainda de cabeça baixa, dava para perceber que ela chorava "Alguém, e pelo que eu entendi Jane descobriu que era os nossos pais, matou ela"

"MAS QUE PORRA?" gritou Fran "E a Jane ficou quieta esse tempo todo?"

"Ela descobriu uma semana depois que ela saiu do McKinley, ela fez amizade com tal de Sebastian Smythe, irmão de uma das Cherrios da Sue e ele conversou com algumas pessoas e descobriu quem era os caras" explicou Quinn "Jane me disse que ela sabia quem era, e que ela ia atrás"

"Porque você não falou nada para mim?" perguntou Blaine

"Porque toda a vez que eu tentava a Effy me mandava calar a boca, que ela sabia o que estava sabendo"

"E VOCÊ DEIXOU ESSA SITUAÇÃO NA MÃO DA EFFY?" gritou Blaine "VOCÊ É LOUCA FABRAY?"

"NÃO ME CHAMA DE FABRAY! NÃO QUERO SER ASSOCIADA COM ESSE IMBECIL!" gritou Quinn irritada

"Gente, vamos manter a calma, por favor," tentou Kurt

"Termina Quinn" pediu Fran

"Ela já tinha tudo certo na cabeça dela pelo que eu entendi só que ela não esperava que eles pegassem as meninas"

"E foi quando ela agiu por impulso" completou Kurt

Quinn acenou em concordância "Só não sei como ela sabia exatamente aonde era o local. Pelo que a Santana me disse era uma cabana abandonada no meio do nada..."

"Era aonde ela e meu pai iam caçar" respondeu Blaine fazendo os três o olharem "Ela e meu pai saiam para caçar quase todas as temporadas, cervos, coelhos, pequenos animais. Foi quando ela aprendeu a atirar"

"Você nunca foi junto?" perguntou Fran

"Não, eu odiava matar animais. Os dois adoravam fazer aquilo" respondeu Blaine "Até que chegou uma época em que Jane não queria ir mais..."

Todos ficarem em silêncio quando todos perceberam bem o porquê Jane não ia mais.

"Como eu sou estúpido!" disse Blaine batendo a mão na própria testa "Elizabeth – que só depois eu descobri a existência - era a que sempre voltava das caças..."

"Você não tem culpa amor, não tinha como você saber" disse Kurt o confortando-o

"Ele tem razão Blaine, quantos anos tinha a Jane quando isso aconteceu?" perguntou Fran

"Uns 13, 14" respondeu o rapaz com a cabeça baixa.

"Foi quando começou o transtorno dela..." concluiu Quinn

-x-

"Sr. Anderson" chamou o médico, do lado dele estava o delegado que tomava conta do caso.

"Sim" disse Cooper

"O senhor é o irmão mais velho certo?" Cooper acenou com a cabeça "Eu chamei o delegado Morgan porque eu preciso informar algo de muita importância para o caso".

"Preciso chamar a advogada de Jane?"

"É melhor" respondeu o delegado.

Cooper chamou Fran e ela se aproximou.

"O que houve Cooper?"

"Senhorita?" perguntou o delegado.

"Srta. Fabray infelizmente" respondeu a loira

Tanto o médico quanto o delegado ficaram surpresos pelo sobrenome da garota.

"Pois bem, a senhora é a advogada da senhorita Elizabeth Jane Anderson?" continuou Morgan.

"Sim"

"Pois devo lhe informar que a sua cliente tentou se matar após a sua defesa"

"O QUE?" gritaram Fran e Cooper chamando a atenção dos outros que estavam na sala

"O ângulo do tiro na cabeça da sua irmã é impossível que tenha sido do senhor Russel Fabray, que era o único armado" respondeu o delegado "Foi de algum ponto a direita da sua irmã e ela já tinha deslocado o corpo dele para a frente dela"

"É possível que mais alguém tenha atirado nela..." tentou Cooper.

"A bala confere com a da arma que estava em posse de sua irmã" cortou o delegado.

"Mas foram tiros depois que as meninas saíram de lá, Rachel e Santana disseram que ouviram dois tiros" disse Fran.

"Pode ter sido eco. Elas não estão acostumadas a ouvir tiros, talvez elas nunca sequer tenham ouvido um na vida" explicou o delegado.

Cooper encheu os olhos de lágrimas, Fran o abraçou devagar e bateu em suas costas devagar.

"Minha irmã tem Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline" contou Cooper aos dois homens "Ela já tentou se matar duas vezes"

O médico e o delegado se entreolharam, aquilo era novidade no caso.

"Pelo o que eu conversei com a minha irmã, e com o seu irmão Cooper..." começou Fran "O Sr. Anderson abusou de Jane quando ela era mais nova"

"Oh Deus!" exclamou o rapaz "Aquele filho da puta!"

"Olha o palavreado rapaz, você está em um hospital" reprimiu o Doutor "Daqui alguns minutos vocês podem visitar a Srta. Anderson"

"Obrigada doutor" respondeu Fran "Vamos Cooper, vamos tomar um café"

E arrastou o rapaz consigo.

-X-

_Uma semana depois..._

Jane estava deitada na cama do hospital, tão branca quanto no primeiro dia do acidente, a cabeça enfaixada após a cirurgia de remoção da bala. Santana estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da ex-namorada e segurava a sua mão. Quinn e Rachel estavam dormindo no sofá de dois lugares encostado na parede, Blaine, Kurt e Cooper tinham ido para casa, todos trocavam de turno quando podiam. Mas apenas a latina ficava sempre.

"Jane... Por favor, volta para mim..." sussurrou Santana. "Volta para mim, por favor..."

Ela deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, a sua mão firmemente agarrada em volta da esquerda da morena apertava com força.

"Por favor, Deus, devolva ela." Continuou "Por favor, Carmen, a faça voltar para cá.".

A porta abriu e por ela passou um rapaz de jaleco branco.

"Santana, hora de acordar a Quinn e a Rachel. Acabou o horário de visitas..." falou o rapaz.

"Obrigada Juan." Agradeceu Santana. Fora uma surpresa muito agradável descobrir que o primo era estagiário daquele hospital.

"Vá descansar menina..."

"Juan..."

"Não temos previsão ainda Sant. Vá e descanse." Respondeu Juan a pergunta que a prima sempre fazia.

"Quinn... Rach... Acabou o horário." Chamou a latina, ambas as meninas se espreguiçaram quando se levantavam.

-X-

No dia seguinte...

Francine, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Blaine e Cooper estavam no Lima Bean tentando parecer que a vida era normal.

"Jane vai ser indiciada por homicídio doloso duplo" disse do nada Fran. "Ou seja, com intenção de matar, ela pode pegar até 30 anos de cadeia se eles acharem que foi homicídio qualificado".

Santana e Quinn abaixaram as cabeças com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Mas ela fez isso para nos proteger" disse Rachel com a voz fraca, ela ainda não era a antiga Rachel, mas já voltava a falar devagar.

"Eu sei Rach, mas acontece que a Jane foi irresponsável o suficiente para tentar ocultar os corpos, ela mexeu no corpo do Russel, ela foi armada para lá e ela ainda pode ser indiciada por porte ilegal de armas por conta disso". Francine parecia cansada ao falar "Eu to tentando converter para homicídio culposo, que é quando não há intenção de matar, talvez falar que ela foi armada por legitima defesa. É um caso muito difícil".

Blaine olhou para a advogada e sorrindo levemente "Obrigado Fran, não sei como eu e o Cooper íamos fazer sem você aqui".

"Eu estou como consultora só Blaine, a minha amiga Kate vai vir, ela é especialista em casos assim" respondeu a moça sorrindo. "E entre nós, agradeço a sua irmã por ter matado Russel. O filha da mãe não merecia viver"

"Concordo." Sussurrou Quinn ainda de cabeça baixa.

"Eu não vou conseguir ficar longe da Jane por 30 anos..." murmurou Santana "Bem agora que estávamos bem...".

"Isso se ela acordar né?" suspirou Cooper triste "Eu não sei o que eu odiaria menos ver...".

"Não sei por que a dúvida. Eu prefiro ela viva na cadeia." Respondeu Quinn levantando a cabeça com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas. "Ela viva. Sempre." Terminou Quinn se levantando, sendo acompanhada por Rachel de perto. Quando ambas saíram do café, Fran tossiu levemente limpando a garganta.

"Dependendo de quanto tempo Jane ficar em coma, pode haver diminuição de pena." Disse olhando para o próprio café.

"Quanto tempo para isso?" perguntou Blaine.

"No mínimo 2 meses" respondeu Francine.

-X-

2 meses depois...

Jane se sentia perdida, ela ouvia algumas vozes, mas ela não reconhecia nenhuma. Quando a cabeça dela parou de doer um pouco ela abriu os olhos devagar.

"Carmen?" sussurrou rouca "Eu morri?"

"Olha, eu não sei quem é Carmen, mas meu nome é Kate, sou sua advogada" respondeu a morena com um imenso sorriso.

Kate? Advogada? E foi quando Jane percebeu que ela estava em um hospital e percebeu também o porque ela estava lá.

"A Santana..." tentou com a voz ainda muito fraca.

"Está bem, e louca para te ver. Assim como Quinn, Rachel e a Brittany." Respondeu Kate.

"Você pode..."

"Claro, elas já vem" e a cabeça de Kate sumiu da visão de Jane. Ela tentava se sentar ao mesmo tempo que a porta abriu em um estrondo e ela viu muito rapidamente as quatro entrando correndo e abraçando.

"Gente, calma... Eu acabei de acordar e minha cabeça tá doen..." tentou falar Jane mas foi interrompida pelos lábios de Santana sobre a sua boca. Parecia que fazia mil anos que ela não a beijava.

"Dios mio, eu fiquei tão preocupada com você sua louca! Como eu te amo meu deus!" disse Santana rápido.

"Dá espaço para ela respirar Santy." Brincou Brittany. "Ela é nossa heroína, ela tem que respirar também."

Jane ficou rubra quando Brittany a chamou de heroína. Ela não sabia o que fazia. Ela percorreu os quatro rostos em sua frente e seu olhar caiu no pescoço de Rachel.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, o que porra a senhorita ainda esta fazendo com a chave que eu te dei?" perguntou Jane com a voz levemente irritada.

"Eu... Eu..." tentou Rachel colocando a mão no pescoço e depois batendo na própria testa. "Eu esqueci completamente..."

"Por 2 meses Berry, sério?" perguntou Santana com o seu velho tom de Cherrio.

"Por... Por..." Jane gaguejou, ela ficou tanto tempo assim apagada? E por que ela não mexia...

"DEUS! EU NÃO SINTO MINHAS PERNAS!" gritou Jane rapidamente batendo na própria perna.

"Jane!" gritou Quinn segurando seus braços "Calma..."

"CALMA? EU NÃO SINTO MINHAS PERNAS PORRA!" gritou ela novamente, quando ela deu um tapa em sua coxa ela sentiu levemente a batida.

"Você ficou 2 meses em coma, é normal..." sussurrou Quinn com a voz culpada. Jane a olhou como se fosse a primeira vez que ela tinha a visto. Quinn estava muito abatida, o cabelo parecia levemente sem vida, ela estava muito magra. Jane olhou para as outras três que não estavam muito atrás do visual da loira.

"Vocês... Vocês por acaso sabiam que podiam ir para casa comer e tomar banho nesses dois meses?" perguntou Jane rindo, e fazendo todas rirem junto com ela.

"JANE!" gritou Blaine e Cooper ao mesmo tempo na porta, sendo seguidos por Kurt e Puck que tinham sorrisos imensos.

"Blay! Coop!" gritou a morena, todas as meninas perceberam que era hora de saírem, exceto Santana que ficou.

"Você tá bem?" perguntou Cooper sorrindo.

"Muito melhor agora... E vocês?"

"Nós não estávamos em coma, então estamos bem" brincou Blaine sorrindo para a irmã mais nova que ria alegremente. A porta do quarto se abriu novamente e por ela entrou Kate e Fran. Jane abriu a boca devagar olhando para a advogada.

"Eu sei, é assustador." disse Blaine olhando de Kate para Jane.

"Ela... Ela é a cara da..." começou Jane.

"Carmen." Terminou Santana olhando para a ex-namorada.

"Nós precisamos conversar, juridicamente, digo" falou Fran olhando de Jane para Kate. Blaine, Cooper e Santana saindo do quarto.

"Começa pelo começo. O que você sabia, e o que aconteceu lá depois que as meninas saíram?" perguntou Kate. Jane tremeu levemente ao olhar para a mulher que era incrivelmente parecida com o amor da sua vida.


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A: Bom, é agora o final... Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração cada pessoa que se deu ao trabalho de comentar essa porcaria, que mesmo com uma frase como "Eu gostei" me fez ter animo para escrever um novo capitulo. Eu to me sentindo totalmente realizada por ter FINALMENTE terminado uma fanfic na minha vida. Vai ser triste eu não ter mais a Let Love In para escrever, mas agora eu comecei a focar em novos projetos (que envolvem a literatura) e que estão com muita vontade de ir para o papel. OBRIGADA POR TUDO! AMO TODOS VOCÊS!**

**-X-**

_Uma semana depois..._

Era a última semana de aula, de fato, aquela era a última reunião do clube do coral. Depois de tudo o que o New Directions havia passado durante aquele ano era realmente um alivio que todos estivessem bem e sadios no fim. Os membros do coral resolveram fazer uma última apresentação como despedida. Todos estavam com o vestuário dos Nacionais, Sr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester e a Srta. Pillsbury estavam na plateia, o troféu de 2º Lugar estava no canto esquerdo do palco. A melodia de "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" começou a tocar e eles começaram a fazer uma coreografia extremamente elaborada, ninguém percebeu quando a porta do auditório abriu e uma pequena figura de preto passou por ele.

_**[Puck]**_

_E agora nossos corpos são oh tão perto e apertado_

_Nunca me senti tão bem, nunca me senti tão certo._

Jane sorriu ao ver Puck e Brittany dançando. E mais ainda quando viu o irmão e o cunhado cantando felizes.

_**[Kurt e Blaine]**_

_E nós estamos brilhando como o metal na ponta de uma faca_

_Brilhando como o metal sobre a ponta de uma faca_

_Vamos lá! Segure-se firme!_

_Vamos lá! Segure-se firme!_

Quando Jane viu Santana e Brittany cantando juntas, uma bola parecia entalada em sua garganta.

_**[Santana e Brittany]**_

_O pensamento é frio e solitário no meio da noite profunda e escura_

_Eu posso ver o paraíso pela luz do painel_

_**[Santana, Brittany, Blaine e Kurt]**_

_O pensamento é frio e solitário no meio da noite profunda e escura_

_Ah! Na noite profunda e escura_

_Paraíso pela luz do painel_

Jane fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, virou as costas e saiu do auditório preferindo espera-la do lado de fora.

-X-

A garota estava sentada na moto com a perna esquerda dobrada e apoiada no banco e com a direita apoiada por cima. Ela acendeu um cigarro com um fósforo e jogou o palito fora. Ajeitou os óculos escuros quando viu Santana se aproximando com Quinn e Rachel, o casal parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

"Hey!" saudou Jane.

"Jan!" gritou Rachel a abraçando com força. Sempre que as duas se viam agora a diva a cumprimentava desse jeito.

"E ai careca?" brincou Quinn. Jane, por conta da operação, tinha achado melhor cortar todo o cabelo e não ficar com _'um tufo a menos'_ como ela dizia na cabeça. Resultado? Parecia que tinha passado máquina nº 1 na cabeça.

"Loira cabeluda..." brincou a motociclista abraçando Quinn que sorriu. Olhou para Santana e sorriu meio amarelo soltando um simples "Oi.".

Quinn e Rachel pareceram perceber o que ia acontecer e dando uma desculpa esfarrapada saíram de fininho.

"Oi Jan... Eu não te vejo desde o hospital..." sussurrou Santana a olhando em confusão.

"Eu sei, peço desculpas por isso, estávamos montando a defesa para o processo."

"Você e a Kate?" perguntou a latina, o nome da advogada saiu meio cuspido.

"Sim. Ela é minha advogada." Murmurou Jane olhando para o céu, deu um trago no cigarro e puxou os óculos para a cima da cabeça enquanto observava a morena. "Fiquei sabendo que a Brittany terminou com o Artie." Acrescentou estudando a face da latina se transformar de meio irritada para cansada.

"Sim, ela está um caco."

"Você pode ajuda-la...".

"Você não está supondo o que eu acho que está né?" perguntou Santana já irritada novamente. "Porque eu acho ridículo você vir até aqui supor que eu...".

"Eu não estou supondo nada." Cortou Jane ríspida. "Estou dizendo que você pode ajuda-la se quiser."

"Mas eu... Você...".

"Você está solteira. E eu com sorte, vou ficar presa só seis meses." Cortou Jane novamente. "Você vai para a faculdade, eu vou fazer pelo menos metade do meu último ano na cadeia."

"Jane... Por favor, não tente terminar...".

"Eu não tenho nada para terminar. Nós nunca voltamos." Retrucou a garota se levantando do banco da moto tirando o óculos da cabeça e passando a perna esquerda sobre o banco a sentindo gelada por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição. "Eu só vim aqui deixar claro isso."

"Você não me ama?" perguntou Santana de repente. Jane a olhou e suspirou audivelmente, ela colocou o capacete e os óculos escuros.

"Não o tanto que eu achava." Respondeu duramente fazendo Santana soluçar quando as lágrimas começaram a cair.

"ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO? PORQUE VOCÊ TENTA TANTO ME FAZER TE ODIAR?" gritou a latina com muita raiva "PARABÉNS! CONSEGUIU! EU TE ODEIO JANE! ODEIO!".

"Eu só não quero que você se iluda. É só isso." Respondeu Jane com a voz levemente quebrada, ela acelerou a moto e saiu em disparada do estacionamento do McKinley.

"Santy, você tá bem?" perguntou Brittany com o olhar perdido chegando perto da amiga.

"Não. Me leva para casa Britt." Murmurou a latina tentando secar as lágrimas, mas elas não paravam de cair.

-X-

Jane parou no bar mais perto de sua casa. Ela era menor e teoricamente não podia beber, mas ela não ligava e nem o porteiro quando a garota com a cabeça raspada e com jaqueta de motociclista entrou.

"Um whisky por favor" pediu para a garçonete ruiva assim que se sentou, a garota apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Tá meio cedo para beber não acha?" perguntou uma voz sexy em seu ouvido. Jane riu.

A garçonete colocou o copo com duas pedras de gelo e deixou o copo cheio até a boca dando um sorriso malicioso para Jane que levantou o copo como se brindasse a garota.

"Achei que ia levar a Rachel para casa." Murmurou antes de dar um longo gole no copo, a bebida queimando sua garganta.

"Eu disse que você ia precisar de mim." Disse Quinn sorrindo e sentando ao seu lado com um Martini em sua mão.

"Você também está bebendo!" acusou Jane rindo.

"Mas eu posso, porque eu vou ter que escutar uma bêbada chorando as pitangas para mim." Brincou a loira passando a mão na careca da amiga que riu mais ainda.

"Não vou chorar. Idiota." Murmurou a menina olhando para a ex-namorada. Virou todo o whisky em seguida. "Eu vou ser uma péssima companhia hoje." Murmurou.

"Eu sei, mas como eu vou ficar pelo menos seis meses longe de você eu te aturo por hoje." Comentou Quinn virando o Martini e pedindo outro em seguida.

"Vocês duas são menores sabiam?" brincou uma voz risonha atrás delas, ambas se viraram e viram Francine com Kate ao seu lado.

"Minha advogada tá aqui, ela me tira da prisão." Brincou Jane quando Kate sentou-se ao seu lado. Francine sentou do lado direito da irmã.

"Sua advogada não é sua advogada se ela também está bebendo." Continuou a brincadeira Kate pedindo duas tequilas.

"Eu não vou beber." Acrescentou Fran ao olhar de dúvida da garçonete. "Então, o porquê duas jovens como vocês estão bebendo?"

"Jane terminou com a Santana, de vez agora. E eu estou dando apoio." Contou Quinn, Jane pediu o segundo copo de whisky. "E vocês?"

"Terminei com meu namorado." Falou Kate.

"É de família dar apoio aos amigos." Completou Fran sorrindo olhando para a irmã.

A garçonete colocou os copos de tequila na mesa junto com o limão e o sal, tirou a garrafa de baixo do balcão e deixou em cima, assim como a garrafa de whisky.

"Por conta da casa." Disse ela com a voz melosa olhando Jane e Kate que sorriram iguais para a ruiva.

"Vixi... Hoje não vai dar certo..." brincou Quinn rindo.

"E nem quero que dê." Completou Kate colocando a tequila nos dois copos. "Me acompanha na tequila Jane?"

"Qualquer coisa com álcool." Respondeu a menina rindo e brindando com a outra.

_Duas horas depois..._

Kate, Quinn e Francine riam muito enquanto Jane tentava contar a história muito bêbada.

"Ai a Cherrio veio toda se esfregando em mim, gritando que nem uma louca que queria provar o que a capitã Fabray tinha provado." riu Jane com os olhos vermelhos "Ai a Brittany chegou falando que nada disso, que agora eu era a capitã e eu tinha que provar do que era melhor! Cara, quando a gente finalmente chegou no quarto a gente reparou em duas Cherrios se pegando no canto e talz..."

"Ai não vai me dizer que foi nesse dia que..." começou Quinn fazendo Jane rir mais ainda.

"A Brittany que chamou! Não fui eu! Eu jamais tinha feito grupal antes..." completou Jane quase caindo da cadeira.

"Uau você é rodada mesmo hein?" brincou Kate rindo.

"Ei, não sei o que as pessoas consideram rodada, mas já fiz muita coisa!" disse Jane olhando para as duas garrafas no balcão. "Ei, alguém bebeu nossas garrafas Kat...".

"NÃO ACREDITO! Quem foi?" gritou Kate olhando para as outras pessoas do bar. Só tinha um casal bem no fundo.

Francine olhou para Quinn, ambas concordaram com a cabeça.

"Tá na hora de ir..." chamou Quinn segurando Jane e a forçando se levantar.

"Não! Eu não posso dirigir bêbada! Eu tenho que tomar pelo menos uma coca!" gritou Jane.

"Porque você não dorme em casa? Eu moro aqui do lado." Perguntou Kate.

"Mas a minha bebê..." choramingou Jane.

"Eu vou com a sua moto." Falou Quinn pegando a chave do bolso da garota.

"AH! É por isso que você é minha melhor amiga, toma cuidado com ela tá?" pediu Jane fazendo um bico muito engraçado.

"Tá bom, tá bom" fez Quinn rindo "Fran, você leva as duas?".

"Levo. Fica tranquila." Respondeu a irmã mais velha puxando as duas para fora do bar.

"Só um minuto!" chamou a garçonete ruiva saindo do bar e encontrando as quatro na calçada. "Esse aqui é meu telefone, se vocês precisarem de companhia..." e entregou dois papéis, um para Jane e outro para Kate, que apenas riu.

"Que horas você sai?" perguntou Kate fazendo Francine arquear a sobrancelha.

"Agora na verdade, eu me demiti hoje, por isso dei as garrafas para vocês" respondeu a ruiva.

"Então venha conosco para a minha casa." Chamou a advogada.

"Claro, vou só pegar mais uma bebida para a gente." E entrou no bar novamente.

"Oh deus, de novo isso..." murmurou Fran para a irmã mais nova.

"O que?"

"Ela vai dormir com as duas." Continuou a loira mais velha rindo quando a irmã fez uma cara incrédula. "Kate é bissexual."

Quinn aliviou o rosto e fazendo sinal de negativo com a cabeça caminhou em direção a moto.

"Boa sorte maninha." Falou já montada na moto.

"Valeu!" respondeu a irmã agora sendo ajudada pela garçonete a levar Jane e Kate.

-X-

_3 dias depois..._

O juiz entrou no tribunal, fazendo todos se levantarem. Jane, que ainda tinha dificuldade de mexer as pernas, foi ajudada por Kate a se levantar. Todos do New Directions, o Sr. Schue, a Srta. Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester, Jessie e Cooper estavam junto com os poucos presentes na audiência.

"O júri já tem a sua decisão?" perguntou o Juiz.

"Sim meritíssimo" disse um senhor negro. "Para a acusação de porte ilegal de armas, o júri declara a ré culpada".

Kate e Jane apenas respiraram fundo. Elas sabiam desde o inicio que pelo menos nisso, ela seria declarada culpada.

"Para a acusação de homicídio duplo culposo, o júri declara que a ré culpada" Isso já não estava nos planos. "E ainda acrescenta 1/3 da pena por não ter prestado socorro às vitimas". _Merda_, pensou Jane.

"Para a acusação de tentativa de omissão de cadáver, o júri declara a ré inocente, por conta de sua instabilidade mental, provada pela tentativa de suicídio após o crime".

O som do choro de Santana, Quinn e Blaine era a única coisa que Jane ouvia, o Juiz se levantou e ela tentou focar nas palavras dele.

"Conforme decisão do júri, a ré Elizabeth Jane Anderson é considerada culpada em duas das três acusações. A ré terá que cumprir pena máxima de quatro anos por cada homicídio e mais seis meses pelo porte ilegal, totalizando oito anos e seis meses de pena em regime fechado e sem direito a condicional." Decretou o juiz fazendo todos os presentes lamentarem. "Srta. Anderson, ficará em regime fechado na Penitenciária Feminina do Estado de Ohio. Aconselho a ter um bom comportamento o que pode diminuir a sua pena em um terço. Podem levar a ré." Decretou o juiz batendo o martelo. _Como se fosse um maldito leilão_ pensou Jane com um pouco de raiva.

Kate se levantou quando duas policias começaram a caminhar em direção a Jane.

"Posso falar com a minha cliente por 5 minutos?" perguntou ela para as policias que balançaram a cabeça em concordância. "E podem deixar ela se despedir dos amigos e familiares?" novamente, as policias concordaram.

_**[Sr. Schue]**_

_Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas você não consegue,_

_Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que você precisa,_

_Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas você não consegue dormir._

_Parado no botão voltar_

Jane sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que todos choravam olhando para o professor.

_E as lágrimas escorrendo pelo vir o seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que você não pode substituir_

_Quando você ama alguém, mas vai para o lixo._

_Poderia ser pior?_

Jane deu uma leve risada balançando a cabeça em negativa, como se não acreditasse naquilo. O júri e o Juiz observavam a cena sorrindo levemente.

_**[Sr. Schue, Kurt, Blaine e Cooper]**_

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

_E incendiar seus ossos_

_E eu vou tentar, te concertar._

Quinn abraçou Rachel, a morena dava apoio a namorada que desabava.

_**[Santana]**_

_E muito acima ou abaixo_

_Quando você está muito apaixonado para deixá-lo ir_

Todos observavam as duas que apenas se olhavam enquanto cantavam a música. Jane teve certeza que a versão acapella de Fix You nunca tinha feito tanto sentido na vida dela.

_**[Jane]**_

_Mas se você nunca tentar você nunca saberá_

_Apenas o que você vale a pena._

_**[Sr. Schue, Kurt, Blaine, Cooper e Santana]**_

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

_E incendiar seus ossos_

_E eu vou tentar concertar você._

Jane sorriu com lágrimas caindo pela face, abraçou o antigo professor, Sue, Emma, Mercedes, Sam, Sugar, Natasha, Rory, Puck, Artie, Kurt, Brittany, Rachel, demorou um tempo abraçando Quinn, Blaine e Cooper.

_**[Todos]**_

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto,_

_Quando você perde algo que você não pode substituir_

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto,_

_E Eu..._

_**[Jane]**_

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto,_

Ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Santana.

_Eu prometo que vou aprender com meus erros_

Jane olhou para Quinn que chorava compulsivamente, sorriu dando apoio a ela.

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto,_

_E Eu..._

Jane deu um leve adeus para eles, começando a caminhar de costas.

_**[Sr. Schue]**_

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

_E incendiar seus ossos_

Ela caminhou, agora de costas para todos, até a advogada que sorriu levemente.

_**[Sr. Schue e Kate]**_

_Eu vou tentar te consertar..._

As duas policiais algemaram Jane e a tiraram do tribunal.

-X-

_4 semanas depois..._

Quinn e Rachel estavam sentadas no parque próximo a casa da loira, ambas observavam o lago refletindo o céu claro e limpo. Era um ótimo dia para estar fazendo nada aos braços da sua namorada. Em uma semana ambas embarcavam para Nova York cada uma para sua faculdade. Quinn ia para NYU junto com Santana, ambas iam fazer o curso de arte. Rachel e Kurt entraram em NYADA, e conseguiram, para alegria dos dois, convencer o pessoal da faculdade a deixa-los dividir o dormitório. Blaine se transferiu para Nova York depois de muita insistência de Jane e dividia um apartamento com Quinn e Santana. Mike, Puck e Mercedes tinham ido para Los Angeles, Puck fora o único a não entrar na faculdade, mas seus negócios de piscinas já davam frutos. Brittany, Artie, Tina, Rory, Natasha, Sugar e Sam eram os únicos membros do coral que não iam se formar naquele ano. Jesse entrara para NYADA também, depois da sua quarta tentativa. Quinn não gostou muito da última informação.

Quinn sorriu ao ver a morena brincando com uma criança que ela não conhecia. Era um menino muito levado, e tinha alguns traços latinos que o deixavam ainda mais bonito. De algum modo ele lembrava estranhamente Jane.

"Hey Quinn, venha brincar com a gente!" chamou Rachel rindo.

"Eu vou só observar..." respondeu Quinn sorrindo também, pegou a sua máquina fotográfica e tirou mais uma foto da diva que corria do menino.

"Você é quieta mesmo hein?" brincou uma voz mais velha nas costas da loira que se virou rapidamente.

"Shelby..." começou Quinn, mas a sua voz morreu ao ver a filha no colo dela. "Beth." Sussurrou.

"Vim vê-las antes de irem para a faculdade. Beth ama esse parquinho" começou Shelby vendo o olhar da loira sorriu "Quer segurar?".

"P-Posso?" gaguejou Quinn, ela odiava gaguejar, mas era a filha dela afinal de contas.

"Claro!" Shelby estendeu a menina que riu ao ficar no colo de Quinn.

Rachel e o menino, que parecia ser apaixonado por ela, foram de encontro às duas.

"Mãe?" chamou Rachel surpresa.

"Minha filha..." começou Shelby com a voz chorosa a abraçando em seguida.

Quinn não deu mais atenção a conversa das duas. Percebeu que o menino parecia querer brincar com Beth, assim como a menina queria, e deixou a filha no chão.

"Qual é o seu nome?" perguntou Quinn ao menino.

"Meu nome é Johnny, Johnny Anderson Morales." Respondeu o menino sorrindo com simpatia.

"Essa é a Beth, Beth Corcoran" afirmou Quinn, de repente ela teve um pressentimento estranho. "Você está acompanhado?".

"Sim, da minha mamãe." Disse o menino apontando para uma moça que estava de costas para ambos. "Venha, vou te apresentar." E puxou a mão de Quinn que segurava Beth pela outra.

"Mamãe! Olha, fiz uma amiguinha..." chamou o menino sorrindo.

"Que bom Johnny..." e a voz da mulher aumentou ao ver o rosto da loira. "Quinn?"

"Kate... Olá!" cumprimentou a loira sorrindo. "Não sabia que você tinha um filho."

"Na verdade ele é adotado." Disse a latina sorrindo "Ele é filho de uma prima minha que faleceu.".

"Oh sinto muito...".

"Tudo bem, meu garotão sabe que ele é o número 1 né?" brincou Kate com Johnny que riu feliz.

"Sim mamãe!" riu o menino pulando. "Mamãe... Eu e Beth podemos tomar um sorvete?"

"Claro..." ambas as mulheres caminharam em direção a Shelby e Rachel que pareciam ter se acertado.

"Shelby, a Beth pode tomar sorvete?" perguntou Quinn se sentindo uma estúpida por ter que pedir autorização para dar sorvete a filha.

"Claro Quinn, dê a ela o que você quiser. Só não dê amendoim que ela é alérgica." Respondeu Shelby.

"Eu também sou..." disse a loira com cara de boba olhando novamente para a filha sendo observada pela namorada que tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto.

-X-

Estava uma zona de guerra na mansão Fabray. Na cozinha o casal Berry, Shelby e Judy conversavam animadamente enquanto faziam o jantar, Rachel tinha ido na cozinha verificar o andamento, enquanto Quinn e Kate resolveram ficar na sala brincando com Johnny e Beth.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você tem um filho." Disse Quinn com ar risonho por conta de Beth.

"É foi um presente e tanto da minha prima." Respondeu Kate rindo.

"Desculpa, mas como sua prima faleceu?" perguntou a loira puxando Beth e fazendo cócegas nela.

"Er..." fez Kate "Eu preciso contar isso logo...".

"O que foi Kate?"

"Carmen era a minha prima." Murmurou a advogada ficando vermelha.

"Mas... Mas porque você não disse nada?" perguntou Quinn soltando Beth com o rosto incrédulo.

"Porque a Jane ia pirar..." disse Kate olhando para Quinn com o semblante sério.

"Ow e ela vai pirar!" concordou a loira passando a mão nos cabelos "Cara, eu não sabia que a Carmen tinha se quer ficado grávida!"

"Não Quinn. Você não entendeu. A Carmen e a Jane tinham feito planos para ter o Johnny." contou Kate "Jane nem sabe da existência dele, imagina se ela descobre na prisão que a minha prima fez mesmo isso. Aliás, nem sei como ela não sabe disso".

"Não entendi..." murmurou Quinn ainda com o olhar perdido.

"Bom, isso não sou eu que vou te explicar...".

"Quem é o pai?" perguntou Quinn começando a ligar os pontos em sua cabeça.

"Er... Bom, é o Blaine." Afirmou Kate vendo a sobrancelha arqueada da loira. "Ele já tinha doado o esperma para as duas, elas já tinham tudo acertado. O segundo filho ia ser com o esperma do irmão da Carmen e Jane que ia ter...".

Quinn ficou boquiaberta olhando para Kate quando Rachel entrou na sala.

"Eu não acredito que as duas loucas pensaram em fazer isso naquela época..." Disse incrédula a loira.

"Meninas, o jantar está pronto!" chamou a diva sorrindo para a namorada, quando percebeu o olhar que ela tinha. "O que aconteceu amor?"

"Eu te explico melhor mais tarde." Comentou Quinn se levantando e pegando Beth.

-X-

_5 dias depois..._

"E quando você acha que não dá para a história ficar pior..." brincou Rachel na porta da penitenciária ao lado de Quinn e Kate. As duas explicavam melhor para a cantora o que havia acontecido. As três mulheres passaram pela segurança.

"Ok, eu falo com ela. Qualquer coisa vocês interferem." Afirmou Kate assim que se se sentaram à mesa de visitas.

Jane entrou algemada pelas mãos e os pés, o rosto mais magro, porém o físico estava incrivelmente mais forte. O olhar era sério, mas o sorriso acabou o contagiando ao ver as três meninas, depois ela ficou séria novamente.

"Porque eu to sentindo que vocês não vão falar algo que eu vá gostar?" perguntou Jane assim que se sentou.

"Seu cabelo não cresce?" perguntou Rachel sorrindo.

"Eu continuo raspando ele, aqui não tem gel." Falou Jane fazendo as três duvidarem se ela estava brincando ou não. "Vamos, não enrolem."

Kate suspirou audivelmente. "Eu sou prima da Carmen." Afirmou com os olhos em suas mãos.

Jane gargalhou assim que ouviu as palavras, as policias olharam para ela a fazendo parar. "E você acha que eu não sabia disso?" perguntou ainda com o ar risonho. "Qual é Kate, eu frequentei a sua casa, eu vi fotos suas...".

"E por que você não falou nada?" questionou Quinn incrédula.

"Porque ela não quis falar nada e eu respeitei?" perguntou Jane com um tom de que dizia _Mas isso não era óbvio?_

"Tem mais..." murmurou Kate. "A Carmen... Deixou o Johnny comigo." E finalmente Jane fez o que todas esperavam, olhou mortificada para a advogada.

"J-Johnny?" gaguejou a garota "Ele é um menino de dois anos e meio, com olhos verdes, um nariz parecido com o meu e o do Blaine e travesso?" perguntou com pressa.

Kate, Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam. Kate puxou uma foto da bolsa. "Esse é ele.". E Jane começou a chorar.

"Meu... Meu bebê..." choramingou Jane. "Eu não acredito, ele é igual aos meus sonhos...".

"Ele é encrenqueiro igual a você, mas um doce ao mesmo tempo como a Carmen." Disse suavemente Kate pegando na mão de Jane. "E ele sabe que você existe, sabe que você está aqui porque você é a Super Jane e ajudou as suas amigas. Sabe também que você tá louca para vê-lo, assim como ele está para vê-la."

"Porque você resolveu me contar agora?" perguntou Jane com o tom de voz duro e soltando a mão da advogada.

"Eu insisti para que ela o fizesse." Falou Quinn. "Eu assim que soube, achei que você tinha que saber disso o mais rápido possível."

"Obrigada Quinn." Agradeceu Jane sorrindo levemente. "Só que agora eu to nervosa porque eu queria ver o meu filho e não ter que voltar para aquela cela escura."

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Kate cruzando os braços e a olhando como advogada agora.

"Uma gordona quis dar uma de esperta. Só isso." Respondeu a garota de cabeça raspada mexendo nas algemas com a ponta dos dedos.

"Jane..."

"Ela tentou me fazer de 'escrava' dela" falou Jane fazendo as aspas com os dedos, quando ela levantou a vista viu Rachel com cara de apavorada. "Rach... Relaxa, eu to bem. Ao contrário dela." E soltou um riso fraco.

"Ok." Murmurou a cantora meio encolhida. "Eu vou vir te visitar daqui 45 dias, amanhã a gente vai para Nova York."

"Traz algumas fotos para eu ver?" perguntou a presidiária.

"É claro..." respondeu Rachel sorrindo novamente.

"Semana que vem eu trago o Johnny." Falou Kate séria.

Jane negou com a cabeça rapidamente. "Não. Eu vou vê-lo quando eu sair." Quando Quinn abriu a boca para protestar ela continuou. "Eu não quero que a primeira imagem da mãe dele seja essa." Fez e apontou para a roupa laranja que parecia um saco de pão rasgado.

"Ok então. Trago fotos pode ser?" perguntou Kate.

"Claro, se puder filmar algo..." acrescentou Jane com o olhar pidão que fez as três mulheres rirem. "Meus cigarros?" perguntou com o rosto esperançoso.

"Estão aqui, já passaram pela revista... Mamãe mandou um filé a parmeggiana para você" falou Quinn passando a sacola para a morena que sentia o cheiro parecendo um cachorro.

"Oh deus, como eu amo a Judy" afirmou Jane fazendo Quinn rir.

"Temos que ir..." disse Rachel se levantando assim que deu o toque do fim das visitas.

"Obrigada por terem vindo... Além de vocês só o Puck, Cooper e o Blaine vieram." Disse Jane sorrindo.

"Santana..." tentou Kate.

"Não e eu até prefiro." Cortou a menina. As três ficaram observando ela caminhando devagar por conta da corrente e segurando a sacola sorrindo e conversando com a policial. Ela ia ficar bem, disso as três tinham certeza.

-X-

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt e Blaine estavam colocando as malas no trem, todos sorriam muito. Kurt e Blaine sentaram juntos, Rachel e Quinn também e Santana sentou sozinha na cadeira do lado das meninas.

"Eu não acredito que estamos indo para Nova York!" falou meio gritando Kurt. Rachel estava na mesma pilha que o menino.

"Oh deus, vocês só podem gritar quando chegarmos lá..." retrucou Santana, que também não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

"Falou a desanimada..." brincou Quinn rindo.

"Cala a boca, Juno!" respondeu rindo para a melhor amiga.

O trem começou a se mexer saindo da estação, alguns membros do coral (a grande maioria dos juniores) acenavam para os cinco, que respondiam ao cumprimento com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Quinn pegou na mão de Rachel sorrindo.

"É o começo das nossas vidas..." sussurrou a loira dando um beijo na cabeça da diva.

"É... É só o começo." Respondeu Rachel sorrindo.

**Nota Final: Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto de escrever isso aqui. Se houver MUITOS pedidos eu faço um epilogo, e esse será quando a Jane sair da prisão (sim, eu tenho uma vaga ideia do que eu vou escrever). Estou re-escrevendo a fic, mudando algumas coisas que eu não gostei, e provavelmente em 1 ou 2 meses eu vou apaga-la daqui e adicionar novamente, já a versão atualizada. Então não se espantem caso apareça LET LOVE IN novamente... XD**

**Obrigada novamente, e espero que tenha inspirado alguém a escrever também. Deus abençoe cada um que teve a paciência de ler essa budega! BEIJOS, FUI!**


	28. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

_Quatro anos e alguns meses depois..._

Jane caminhou até a sala para pegar seus pertences. Óculos escuros, carteira com 250 dólares que realmente impressionou a mulher por ainda estarem lá, o Zippo da Harley-Davidson que ela havia comprado pouco antes de ir para a cadeia, o relógio de pulso feito de prata que Cooper havia dado de natal, um pacote de halls e um maço fechado de cigarros.

"Eu fumei os cigarros antes de estragarem, mas comprei outro maço para você" explicou o policial que parecia ter uns 25 anos e com cara de assustado, talvez ele ainda não se sentisse confortável falando com uma ex-presidiária.

"Valeu por ter comprado outro... Achei que nem ia ter mais." agradeceu Jane colocando no bolso da calça jeans surrada que já vestia. Abriu o envelope de novo e viu a corrente com a chave da caixa que devia estar esquecida no seu quarto. "Sabia que essa merda tava aqui..." murmurou chateada e colocou no pescoço.

"Vamos." Chamou a policial que ajudou a morena em diversas brigas. A mulher sorriu quando Jane passou a jaqueta pelos ombros e a vestiu. "Fico feliz por você estar saindo. Mas triste, pois vou sentir falta das nossas conversas sobre livros...".

"Eu também vou sentir Ashley... Obrigada por tudo" falou a menina e abraçando a policial em seguida.

As duas caminharam para o portão de ferro que abriu com um barulho alto, Jane colocou os óculos escuros por conta do sol forte, apesar do frio cortante que o vento trazia. A morena com calma, abriu o maço de cigarros e soltou um, o pegando com a boca e acendendo com o Zippo em seguida. Pelo jeito o rapaz havia mantido funcionando também, _ele é realmente uma boa pessoa_ pensou Jane. Ela tentou arrumar os cabelos compridos, mas ela ainda tinha dificuldade em amarra-los, quando a levantou o olhar sorriu como nunca.

"Porque será que eu sabia que vocês iriam me buscar?" perguntou Jane bem humorada e com o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo meio desajeitado.

"Porque a gente não vive sem você..." respondeu Blaine com um suéter da Ralph Lauren preto e calça social preta abraçando a irmã, sendo observado por Quinn que tinha um sorriso enorme, ela estava deslumbrante de jeans azul escura e jaqueta branca. Como ela conseguia, isso era um mistério.

"E ai loira..." brincou Jane a abraçando em seguida.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta" sussurrou Quinn fazendo morena perceber que ela chorava em seu pescoço.

"Tá tudo bem?" perguntou Jane olhando para o rosto da mulher. "Cadê a Rachel?"

"Ela está em turnê com a peça... Mas, tá tudo bem sim...".

Blaine observou as duas se abraçarem novamente, ele deu um pigarro. "Vamos tomar um café? Kurt já deve ter chego."

"Vamos sim..." respondeu Jane puxando o braço da loira e ambas caminharam até o carro de Blaine.

-X-

Os três estavam sentados quando Kurt entrou no café, ele estava com uma pasta preta da Prada para notebook pendurada no ombro esquerdo e falava no celular meio ferozmente com alguém. Jane reparou em três coisas que a espantaram: Kurt estava de camiseta branca e calça social preta, com a camisa azul marinho jogada por cima da pasta preta. Ele estava usando óculos e o mais espantoso de tudo, o rapaz estava com um cavanhaque e a barba parecia que ele não fazia há alguns dias.

"Eu já disse, ninguém vai usar rosa nesse casamento!" gritou ao telefone quando estava mais próximo. "Ok Cecil. Depois nos falamos..." e desligou, olhou para a cunhada e voltou a ser o velho Kurt. "JANE MINHA LINDA!" e abraçou a cunhada a tirando da cadeira.

"Meu deus Kurt! O que aconteceu com você?" perguntou Jane ainda em choque sendo abraçada.

"Oh, a barba né? Todo mundo fica surpreso..." brincou ele a soltando. "Vocês tinham que ver a cara do Finn quando eu fui deixar nossas malas na casa dele" ele deu a volta na mesa e beijou os lábios do noivo. "Aliás, oi meu amor".

"Olá querido..." respondeu Blaine sorrindo.

"Quinn, sempre bela." Disse Kurt dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Cecil está te deixando louco não?" perguntou Quinn sorrindo.

"Eu não quero falar dessa vaca agora." Retrucou irritado, sorriu novamente e olhou para Jane. "Diga-me tudo, não me esconda nada. Você vai para Nova York com a gente né?"

"Oh, mas isso é óbvio" respondeu a morena sorrindo. "Eu sinto que preciso estar naquela cidade" e olhou de lado para Quinn que sorriu em aprovação. "Mas, por favor, me atualizem, comecem por quem permaneceu em Lima."

"Bom, Finn está gerenciando a rede Hudson&Hummels de borracharia enquanto meu pai continua em Washington. Está muito bem casado com a vaca da Emily" começou Kurt fazendo o noivo e a loira rolarem os olhos. "Sam é o novo treinador do McKinley, Artie é professor de Álgebra e Mercedes é a treinadora do New Directions."

"E o Sr. Schuester?" perguntou Jane dando um gole na bebida e quase desmaiando de felicidade fazendo todos sorrirem. "Deus, sentia falta disso" completou.

"Ele é o diretor. A Srta. Sylvester não está nem um pouco feliz com isso" disse Quinn rindo. "Tina está com Mike em Chicago, infelizmente é só isso que sabemos."

"Eu estou em uma banda, e a Rachel é a estrela do novo musical da Broadway escrita pelo talentosíssimo Kurt Hummel." Continuou Blaine sorrindo.

"Isso eu já sei... Assim como que a Kate casou." Interveio Jane.

"O meu novo livro sai semana que vem." Disse Quinn do nada fazendo os outros três pularem de alegria.

"Mas isso é ótimo Quinn!" elogiou Blaine. A loira agradeceu com a cabeça.

"Brittany e Santana?" perguntou Jane meio insegura.

"Brittany está com um estúdio de dança em Los Angeles, parece que ela é uma coreógrafa excelente. Santana é uma cirurgiã excelente, especializada em transplantes." Respondeu Quinn sorrindo. "Santana deve encontrar a gente em Nova York."

"Isso se o horário de Santana estiver disponível" falou Kurt ácido. Blaine deu uma leve cotovelada nele. "O que? É verdade!" se defendeu o rapaz.

"E você sabe que o Johnny está com a Kate." Concluiu Blaine.

"Sim, eu sei, aliás, ela me pediu para ir vê-lo assim que eu saísse..." afirmou ela "Vocês sabem o que ela quer?".

Os três se entreolharam como se soubessem sim, mas todos negaram com a cabeça.

"Ai tá bom, é ela que tem que me dizer, já entendi." Disse Jane com um tom que tinha um pouco de irritação mal contida.

"Quando você vai para Nova York?" perguntou Quinn.

"Quando vocês três voltarem. Ou seja, o mais rápido possível." Respondeu Jane rapidamente. "Bom, eu preciso ir ver o meu pequeno, alguém me dá carona?" questionou olhando para os três.

"Vamos lá. Deixemos os pombinhos curtirem o local aonde o amor floresceu..." brincou a loira se levantando e sorrindo para os dois que apenas acenaram com a cabeça dando tchau as duas.

Quinn saiu e foi acompanhada pela morena até o estacionamento, quando ela viu duas motos estacionadas.

"TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA NÉ?" gritou Jane ao ver a Harley-Davidson Dyna Wide Glide prata que ela tinha comentado com Quinn. A loira tinha um imenso sorriso.

"É seu presente de boas-vind..." tentou mas foi cortada pelo abraço gigante da morena. "Eu achei que você ia gostar."

"GOSTAR? Eu amei!" gritou Jane. "Poxa Quinn, não precisava...".

"Ah qual é Jane... Você teve que vender a sua moto, não ia te deixar a pé né?"

"E essa outra?" perguntou olhando para Harley-Davidson Iron 883 preta do lado.

"Essa é a minha bebê..." brincou Quinn se sentando na moto. Ela tirou o capacete do guidão e enfiou na cabeça. "Nem preciso te dizer o quanto a Rach ficou irritada né?"

"Não... Realmente, não precisa." Respondeu Jane risonha tirando o seu capacete prata do guidão. "Assim, só para perguntar, como elas chegaram aqui e porque tem uma cadeira pequena na minha?"

"O Finn trouxesse com o carro da borracharia enquanto estávamos conversando, e o Johnny tem que ir em algum lugar né?" brincou Quinn.

"Se você está achando que vou levar meu filho na moto você só pode estar de brincadeira..." disse Jane ligando a moto e sorrindo.

-X-

As duas motos estacionaram atrás de um sedan prata na garagem de uma casa branca de tijolos com cercas vermelhas, tinha muito a cara de Kate mesmo.

"É aqui mesmo?" perguntou Jane olhando alguns brinquedos no gramado verde.

"Sim..." respondeu Quinn descendo da moto e sendo acompanhada pela morena até a porta. Tocou a campainha e nem cinco minutos depois Kate apareceu com imenso sorriso.

"JANE!" gritou abraçando a outra em seguida. "Que saudade querida...".

"Eu também estava com saudades de você Kate" murmurou a outra sorrindo, Kate cumprimentou Quinn e fez sinal para as duas entrarem na casa. A decoração era muito mexicana, por falta de palavra melhor. Tinha muitas fotos de parentes e algumas estátuas de santos.

"Juan está trabalhando..." comunicou Kate pegando alguns brinquedos jogados pela sala. "Espera só um minuto." E saiu da sala.

"Juan... Porque esse nome não me é estranho?" perguntou Quinn.

"Juan Lopez, ele é primo da Santana e foi o estágiario do meu médico. Kate é casada com ele." Respondeu Jane olhando algumas fotografias. "A Carmen com o Johnny..." sussurrou com a voz cheia de saudades. Quinn se levantou e abraçou a cintura da outra que tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto. A fotografia parecia ter sido tirada na maternidade. O sorriso de Carmen era absurdo.

"Jane, te apresento o seu filho o senhor John Anderson Morales" brincou Kate segurando um menino de seis anos que tinha um sorriso encantador, e incrivelmente parecido com o da morena.

"Ei Johnny..." disse Jane fraca tirando o menino do colo de Kate.

"Mamãe!" gritou o menino feliz abraçando a mãe com força.

"Oh querido... Como eu te amo sabia?" perguntou a mulher chorando.

"Vem Quinn, me ajude a fazer um chá para nós sim?" pediu Kate indicando a cozinha para a loira e sorrindo.

"Claro, já voltamos Jane..." disse a loira e saindo com a latina.

-X-

Jane colocou Johnny para cochilar em seu quarto e voltou para a sala. Acendeu um cigarro e olhou para Kate que estava na sua frente enquanto se sentava ao lado de Quinn. Juan já tinha voltado para o hospital por conta de um plantão.

"O que você queria falar comigo?"

"É... Você fez 21 anos mês passado certo?" perguntou a advogada mexendo em alguns documentos.

"Sim..." respondeu Jane nervosa.

"Bom, como o meu dever de sua advogada e guardiã de Johnny, eu tenho aqui as documentações legais para lhe devolver a guarda dele." Disse Kate estendendo a folha para Jane que engasgou com a fumaça.

"Perai, o que?" perguntou Jane assustada. "A guarda do Johnny é minha?" questionou olhando a advogada lhe entregar um documento. Ela colocou o cigarro no cinzeiro e sorriu para Quinn que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela pegou a caneta e começou a ler o papel.

"Carmen deixou no testamento que a guarda do Johnny era minha até você fazer 21 anos. Por motivos óbvios, a lei de Ohio me impedia de te devolver antes que você saísse da prisão. Agora que você é uma mulher livre, você é mamãe novamente." Brincou Kate, Quinn deu uma gargalhada com a brincadeira da outra.

"Oh Deus... Mas eu nem sei criar uma criança!" exclamou Jane depois de assinar os papéis. "Eu sou uma criança ainda!"

"Você vai ser uma excelente mãe Jane..." disse Quinn alisando o braço da amiga passando conforto. "E se precisar eu e a Rachel te ajudamos em Nova York, e você ainda vai ter os tios Kurt e Blaine para te ajudar também...".

"Obrigada Quinnie..." agradeceu a morena.

As duas se despediram de Kate e Juan, elas prometeram ir no dia seguinte buscarem Johnny – que já sabia que ia morar com a mãe em Nova York – e todos iriam se mudar na semana seguinte.

-X-

Três meses depois em Nova York...

Quinn e Jane andavam pelas ruas da Broadway, a loira ia para a grande estreia de Rachel e o musical – McKinley High, A Juventude e Seus Amores – que Kurt havia escrito baseado na história de praticamente todo mundo ali. Jane ainda não havia encontrado com Santana. A latina parecia estar sempre ocupada no hospital, ou como Jane desconfiava, ela evitava o re-encontro com todas as suas forças. Aquele dia não tinha desculpa para as duas não se encontrarem. Rachel havia feito a latina prometer que ia aparecer.

Quinn parou na porta de uma floricultura e observou as flores que tinham por ali. Jane parou ao seu lado a observando.

"Eu acho que vou comprar um buquê para a Rach..." disse a loira depois de um tempo.

"Você quer que signifique o quê?" perguntou Jane.

"Que eu a amo, que eu a admiro, que ela tenha sorte..." começou Quinn, a morena começou a tirar algumas flores e as combinando perfeitamente. "E que ela case comigo." Imendou a loira olhando para a amiga.

Jane começou a rir, ela coçou a nuca – do agora cabelo curto e espetado – e começou a mexer na jaqueta.

"Você já tem um anel?" perguntou ainda com a mão no bolso e tirando o celular e dando uma olhada rápida nele.

"Na verdade não... Estava pensando em ir soltando a ideia para ela agora." Respondeu Quinn observando a mão da morena que estava com um buquê de flores diversas.

"Eu conheço o lugar ideal para irmos agora." Disse Jane, ela se virou para a florista "Você tem Lisianthus?"

A florista parecia admirada pelo conhecimento da outra.

"Como você sabe tanto sobre significados de flores?"

"Eu saia com uma florista... Quando ela me trouxesse uma dessas, eu terminei com ela" respondeu Jane naturalmente.

"Sério? E você quer que eu dê uma dessa para a Rachel?" perguntou Quinn rindo.

"Eu sai umas cinco vezes com a menina! Você e a Rach já estão juntas a o que? Cinco anos?" questionou Jane.

"Nesse caso você tem razão..." concluiu Quinn.

As duas pegaram as flores e foram até a joalheria que Jane conhecia. Quinn comprou a melhor alinça que eles tinham. Jane ficou abismada com a quantidade de diamantes que tinha naquele anel. A morena se despediu da loira e foi para o local aonde ia ser a festa de lançamento da peça.

-X-

Sucesso. Essa palavra definia muito bem o que havia acontecido naquele teatro. Kurt, de esperança era realidade na reformulação da Broadway, Rachel já tinha uma indicação ao Tony, mas agora o prêmio parecia muito mais próximo. Quinn estava radiante com a agora noiva do seu lado na entrada do bar, Rachel não parava um único segundo sequer de sorrir. Blaine e Jane já estavam no palco do lado dos caras da banda The Anderson's, a sondagem de diversas gravadoras era cada vem mais frequente. Mas todos ali sabiam que faltava uma única coisa para tudo ficar do devido jeito: Jane e Santana. A latina ainda não tinha dado as caras, mas com as persistentes ligações de uma diva insistente, ela havia dito que ia do hospital direto para o bar.

"Boa noite pessoal" saudou Blaine. "Eu sou Blaine Hummel-Anderson e hoje nós temos a presença dos espetaculares membros da peça McKinley High, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Sarah Preston, Heather Fowles e Barbara Hastings!" o público do bar aplaudiu em peso, a grande maioria vinda das pessoas que tinham assistido a peça.

"Eu sou Jane Anderson, guitarrista, vocalista e a cafajeste original da peça" disse Jane fazendo todos rirem bastante. "Vamos ver se a senhorita Hastings tem me representado bem!", a menina riu bastante e fez um sinal de positivo. "Nós somos os The Anderson's e vamos melhorar ainda mais a noite de vocês. Primeiro drink por minha conta!" vários vivas depois, Jane observou o público inteiro e finalmente a viu. Santana. Ela ainda estava de jaleco e parecia que estava a um passo de dormir na cadeira, o olhar de ambas se cruzou e a latina sorriu para a vocalista.

"Essa é para você" sussurrou Jane a olhando, ela virou e fez um sinal para o baterista. A guitarra de Jane começou a melodia simples.

_**[Jane]**_

_Eu já estive aqui antes, algumas vezes_

_E eu estou bastante ciente de que nós estamos morrendo_

_E suas mãos, elas acenam com despedidas_

_E eu traria você de volta, se você me recebesse_

_**[Jane e Blaine]**_

_Então aqui estou eu, estou tentando_

_Então aqui estou eu, você está pronta?_

_**[Jane]**_

_Vamos, me deixe abraçar você,_

_Tocar você,_

_Sentir você,_

_Sempre_

_Beijar você,_

_Provar você_

_A noite inteira_

_Sempre_

Santana sorriu para a vocalista.

**[Jane]**

E eu sentirei falta da sua risada, do seu sorriso

Eu admitirei que estou errado, se você me disser

Eu estou tão cansado de brigas, eu odeio elas

Vamos começar isso de novo, de verdade

**[Jane e Blaine]**

Então aqui estou eu, estou tentando

Então aqui estou eu, você está pronta?

Então aqui estou eu, estou tentando

Então aqui estou eu, você está pronta?

**[Jane]**

Vamos, me deixe abraçar você,

Tocar você,

Sentir você,

Sempre

Beijar você,

Provar você

A noite inteira

Sempre

Sempre

Sempre

O público aplaudiu a apresentação, Jane e Blaine não deram nem um minuto de folga e já começaram a tocar outra música.

-X-

_Seis Meses Depois..._

A areia da praia incomodava um pouco os meus dedos do pé. Eu abria e fechava os dedos, ouvi a risada irritante de Santana do meu lado. Eu tenho a impressão que eu estou suando, mas o tempo está tão bom.

Jane sussurra algo no ouvido da latina irritante, o que faz ela rir mais ainda. Como eu odeio essas duas terem voltado, elas infernizam a nossa vida sempre que o possivel, principalmente no sofá da nossa casa. E a visão não é tão agradável quanto eu pensava, mas isso se deve ao nosso nível de amizade certo? Droga, começaram a tocar a música da entrada dela.

_**[Santana]**_

_Ela_

_Pode ser o rosto que eu não posso esquecer._

_Um traço de prazer ou arrependimento_

_Pode ser meu tesouro ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar._

_Ela pode ser a música que o verão canta._

_Pode ser o frio que o outono traz._

_Pode ser cem coisas diferentes_

_Dentro da medida de um dia._

Finalmente eu a vejo, com um vestido perfeito todo branco, que combinava perfeitamente com a pele dela. Era interessante como ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita daquele jeito.

_**[Jane]**_

_Ela_

_Pode ser a bela ou a fera._

_Pode ser a fome ou o banquete._

_Pode transformar cada dia em um paraíso ou em um inferno._

_Ela pode ser o espelho dos meus sonhos._

_Um sorriso refletido em um riacho_

_Ela pode não ser o que ela pode parecer_

_Dentro da sua casca_

A Jane está chorando e eu acho que eu estou também.

_**[Jane e Santana]**_

_Ela, que sempre parece tão feliz no meio da multidão._

_Cujos olhos podem ser tão secretos e tão orgulhosos_

_Ninguém pode vê-los quando eles choram._

_Ela pode ser o amor, que não pode esperar para durar_

_Pode vir para a mim das sombras do passado._

_Que eu vou me lembrar até o dia que eu morrer_

Eu nunca vi uma caminhada parecer tão longa. Eu vejo ela sorrindo para mim, e por incrivel que pareça, eu acho que eu ficaria aqui, durante toda a eternidade apenas para ve-la.

_**[Rachel]**_

_Ela_

_Pode ser a razão pela qual sobrevivo_

_O porquê e o motivo de eu estar vivo_

_A única que que eu vou cuidar prontamente ao longo dos anos durante as adversidades._

_Eu vou pegar as risadas e as lágrimas dela_

_E farei delas todas as minhas lembranças_

_Para onde ela for, eu tenho que estar_

_O sentido da minha vida é_

_Ela_

Peguei a mão de Quinn, e senti que finalmente a minha vida estava completa.

_**[Jane e Santana]**_

_Ela, ela_

**THE END.**


End file.
